I'll Be Your Voice
by a kind alpaca
Summary: Rin Kagamine has a life filled with fame and success, living with her older brother, Rinto. That's perfect, right? Nope. She wants to be someone's voice, she wants to protect something that is precious to her. What happens when she encounters Len? He's weak, poor, and needs help. Will she have her chance to finally be the voice for someone?
1. Chapter 1

Finally! A multi-chapter story! I've been wanting to write one for a while and here it is. Hopefully it's not too crappy, I'm no professional writer, okay? My writing is okay, I think, but I want to improve it! Here's the first chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids or any of the songs used here.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh…" I groaned, trying to block the sun that was entering through the room.

I sat up, let out a long, tired sigh, and rubbed my the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning…" I said to myself, my regular way of starting out the day. I know, it's weird, but it makes me feel less lonely, especially when Rinto's not here.

I got up from bed and went to look at myself in the mirror. My golden hair was up to my shoulders but my bangs were all over the place. My blue eyes looked tired, a few bags underneath them.

I made my bed before going downstairs to the kitchen. Laying on the counter was a note that reminded me that my vacation is only for a few days. I will have to work again once the weekend comes.

That's not fair. I work very hard, don't get to have a normal life and the one time I ask for a break, they give me four days! I understand that they want the best for me but I'm still a human! I need time off!

…

…

You're probably wondering what I do, right?

Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Rin Kagamine, sixteen-years old and a singer! That's right! I'm a famous person! But don't think that it's all great. It's not. Most people might think that the fame and riches will make you happy and maybe they will for a bit, but that's not the case here.

I don't have my parents. My father passed away in a car accident and my mom soon followed when she killed herself. Yeah, she took her own life away. I guess she couldn't take the pain anymore and just wanted an end to all of it.

Was she thinking of us when she did? Did she even care about what would happen to us? It doesn't matter anyway. The point is that I'm an orphan. I live with my older brother Rinto, he's going to be seventeen-years old.

Rinto Kagamine, he's my guardian angel. He's been with me all the way. And not just in my career. He's always so supportive but recently, he's been disappearing for hours. When I wake up, he's not there and then when he comes home, he doesn't tell me anything.

But I can't hate him. He's the only family that I have. I can't lose him, I can't drive him away.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

I went over to get the phone in my room and looked at the number.

Miku.

With a small smile, I answered "Hello?"

"Hi Rin-chan! How's your morning?" She greeted, cheerful as always.

Miku Hatsune. She's my best friend! We met when I was recording one of my songs. We had to do a duet together and we instantly clicked. Her bubbly personality is contagious, always making me laugh, even when my day isn't the best. She's really...unique. She has teal hair in these twin tails and has a weird love for leeks. Weird, right?

I'm no better. I have a thing for oranges. I don't know why, I just love them. Don't judge.

"I got up and I'm still sleepy. It's not turning out any different from other days. How about you?" I headed back to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets.

"I'm great! Want to know why?"

"Not really-"

"Kaito asked me out!" Miku screamed, damaging my ear. That girl can be really loud.

"That's great. You see, I told you to wait. He obviously likes you and you just needed to wait." I told her, finding some cookies in the shelf.

"I guess you were right."

"When am I ever wrong?" I asked, placing the cookies on a plate before taking out some milk. I poured some onto a glass, hearing Miku talk about her love life. I wasn't really paying attention, I was focused on my food and the fact that I'm single and alone. How sad.

"Hey, I gotta go. I have to be in the recording studio early so that I can have the rest of the day with Kaito. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, putting my phone on the table and continuing to eat the cookies. I might be alone but I still have food. Food is good. Food can't leave you.

* * *

A few more minutes passed, silence in the entire house. It wasn't until the front door opened, revealing a sad Rinto.

"I'm home." He announced, taking off his shoes.

I stopped eating and went to him. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him, concerned about his somer entrance. He was very similar to Miku, he would always be smiling. He's not one to get his spirits down so easily, so seeing him like this, makes me worry. It's like someone died. But no one did, right?

He shook his head, trying his best to put on a smile. But I knew that it was forced. "Nothing. I just saw a homeless puppy on the way. The poor dog was also being kicked by some mean kids." He informed, making me cry.

"Oh my gosh! That's so mean! Why would they do that?" I asked, trying not to cry but failed to do so. I've always had a soft spot for animals. They're just so defenseless, they can't say anything and we take advantage of that. Those poor creatures suffer because of us and they can't really do anything. Sure, they can attack but let's face it. We have hands, a lot of strength, and weapons. What are they going to do to protect themselves? That's why I want to be their voice.

"D-Don't cry. Look, I was able to save him and he's here." He said, showing me the puppy.

It was a small Chihuahua, the color tan, with big brown eyes. The poor thing was shaking, dirt all over his body and a few specks of blood. Oh my!

"Oh, let's clean him up. Then we'll go take him to the vet." I told Rinto, taking the puppy from his hands and taking him up to the bathroom.

I went to the tub and turned on the water. I checked to see if it was too hot or cold and after making sure it was alright, I turned to the dog.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." I said to him, seeing his eyes filled with pain and sadness.

I held in a sob and placed him on the tub. I started cleaning out the dirt from its fur and rubbing behind his ears. He seemed to be frightened at first but then after petting him, he seemed to be enjoying it.

After washing him up and drying him, I went to change clothes while I handed the dog to Rinto. I put on some black shorts with a yellow blouse with white polka dots. I brushed my hair, my teeth and placed on my head the white bow I always wear.

I went downstairs and saw Rinto with the puppy at the door, waiting for me. I smiled, putting on my black flats before opening the door. We got into the car, Rinto was the one driving. I was in the passenger seat with the poor puppy on my lap. He was shaking again but he looked better. I started stroking his hair, trying to comfort the little guy.

When we reached our destination, we got out of the car and went inside the clinic. I sat down on one of the seats, waiting for Rinto who was talking to the lady in the front desk.

After a few more moments, Rinto came and sat next to me, smiling. "She said that since today's a slow day and they don't have many appointments, the vet can see us once he's done with another dog." I nodded, carrying the puppy in my arms.

I want to protect this dog, no matter what, I'll be its voice.

* * *

 **No Len, why? Don't worry, he's appear next chapter! What do you think? Do you like Rin's personality so far? What do you think about Rinto?**

 **Oh, concerning Rin's feelings towards animals, those are actually my thoughts. I'm a huge animal person and I cry whenever I see a lost dog. I'm honestly a crybaby. What do guys think I should name the dog?**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is Len's chapter! Yay! Last chapter was a bit short and I apologize for that. This one is a bit longer, only by a bit. Hopefully, it turns out good! Had a hard time writing this one, don't know why. I did change Len's last name, I used Kagami. I wanted Rin to keep Kagamine. Hope you enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"Lenka, are you feeling any better?" I asked my little sister who was on the floor with a bit of a cold.

She nodded, looking a bit queasy.

Lenka Kagami. She's ten-years old, has blonde hair and blue eyes like me. Her hair is just above her waist and she's really pale and skinny. She's very quiet, soft, and fragile.

Oh. One more thing. She's mute. She can't speak. She can't express herself. I-I can't do anything but try to ber her voice. And it's not fair! She doesn't get to use her beautiful voice! She's only a child! And she's without a voice!

I'm the one that's been taking care of her. I'm in charge of protecting her b-but I can't even get money to pay the rent!

I had managed to rent a small apartment. It was really old, only one room with a kitchen and bathroom. The walls were old, covered in dirt and stains. The painting was falling off as well, and the bathroom was nasty. Everything was dirty but we managed to clean it up a little. We were so happy to finally have a place in where to stay but the landlord has been raising the amount of the rent a lot. I can't pay it!

I looked over at the small box that had our things. There was just a few blankets and pieces of clothing for us. I tried really hard to buy stuff but when no one wants to give me a job, it's hard to live.

Right now, I work as a delivery boy for this laundry place. But they don't really pay me a lot. And because Lenka's been getting sick, I've had to buy medicine which is extremely expensive.

"Hey, Lenka, why don't we go to the park?" I suggested, hoping to cheer her up. She's always loved the park, even when we were younger. It reminds us of how joyful life can be with the simplest of things.

She nodded, putting on her raggedy shoes before taking my hand and following me to the park.

* * *

As we walked, we passed happy families, families that looked like they had no issues. I envy them. I wish I could be as carefree as them. But then, if I were carefree, I wouldn't be able to protect Lenka, right? Then, I guess it's better to be like this. I wouldn't want to be away from my only family.

When we got there, Lenka's eyes lit up. She smiled brightly before running off to the slide.

I laughed, watching her act so happy. She's been down lately, it's nice to see that she can still smile.

I sat down on one of the benches,watching my little sister act like a little kid, while thinking about my life.

I was born as Len Kagami, son to Leon and Lola Kagami. They were great parents, treating me like a little prince. We lived happily in a small house, each day filled with joy. We weren't neither rich or poor, we were able to live comfortably. The house was livelier when my mom got pregnant. Watching her belly grow big was fun, resulting in a lot of jokes. When my sister was born, I was only seven years old. I was excited, I had a little sister. The house wouldn't be that lonely anymore. I remember when Mama came home from the hospital with Lenka, she was still very small. I also have the memory of when I first held her, I was shaking, worried that I might drop her. But I didn't.

Lenka was actually able to talk, her first words was "Ren". She was a very cheerful person, always jumping and full of life. We would play together all the time, making up games and playing in the garden.

Everything was peaceful. But then, two years ago, there was a fire in the house. Lenka and I barely managed to to get out. But our parents, they didn't have the same luck. They were trapped and they died.

We ran away, not wanting to see the aftermath. We ended up in an alley, finding an old mattress in which we were able to sit on. And from that day on, Lenka never spoke again.

It was lonely. And it still is. Now, I'm seventeen-years old. And I'm still taking care of her.

But it's not a burden. No. I like taking care of her. She's the only family member that I have, if she were gone, I would be lonely in this sad, cruel, dark, harsh world.

It didn't matter that I never slept in order to watch out for any dangers during the night. It didn't matter if people looked at me with pity before walking away, judging me by my appearance. It didn't matter that I had to look and beg for work, trying very hard to earn money. None of that mattered. As long as we were both okay, that didn't matter. None of it did.

I turned my attention back to Lenka who was now on the swings, trying to push herself.

I chuckled, got up and went to her.

She smiled when she saw me, gripping the chains harder, waiting for me to push her. And I did.

She beamed when she was high up and then came back down. I laughed, her enthusiastic spirit was contagious.

We continued playing like this. It was just like old times.

When we saw that it was getting dark, we started walking back home.

* * *

On the way, Lenka saw some posters that caught her attention. She pointed to one and tugged on my sleeve.

I followed the direction of her finger and saw that it was a poster advertising Rin Kagamine's concert. Here. In a week.

I smiled, feeling bitter.

Lenka was fond of Rin Kagamine. Her eyes would be filled with happiness whenever she heard that name or any of her songs. Twinkles of admiration were in her eyes whenever she heard the singer's voice. Like any other fan, I assume her dream is to go to one of her concerts. But, that won't happen. I can't make it happen. I can barely get us food, there's no way I can make her dream come true. I hate to say it, but it's the truth.

I looked back at Lenka and saw that with her eyes, she was pleading me to take her to that concert.

Lenka never asked for things, she never wanted to cause any trouble. So how can I deny my little sister, her one selfish request? How can I?

"Lenka, you know that it's hard to get money, right?" I asked, seeing how instantly, those eyes were filled with disappointment.

I sighed, feeling bad. "I promise that you will go to one of her concerts, okay? And who knows? Maybe it'll be this one that's coming up!" I said, making her grin and jump excitedly.

I'm sorry I lied to you, Lenka. But I just can't provide you with everything. I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to be the best brother ever. Just, please, give me time. And I promise I'll work extra hard to buy you a ticket and take you there, okay?

Lenka coughed a little, getting my attention.

I asked her if she was okay, to which she nodded yes, but something didn't seem right.

We continued walking when she came to a stop and began coughing more, this time, it sounded painful.

I rushed to her side and saw that she had a fever. I panicked, not knowing what to do.

Lenka smiled tiredly before closing her eyes.

She had fainted!

I quickly picked her up and searched for help.

I began screaming. "Help! Someone! Help me!" I called out but no one turned their focus on me. They were all too absorbed in their lives to even notice. Typical humans, only capable of caring for themselves.

I started crying out of anger and frustration. Am I really not capable of protecting my sister? Am I that weak? If I am, then I don't deserve to be here.

"Help...someone, help me…"I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks like a river. Bad Len! Boys aren't supposed to cry! You're not supposed to cry! You're supposed to be strong in order to protect Lenka! She can't be safe with someone as frail as you!

 _HONK! HONK!_

I lifted my head, my eyes on the car that had parked right in front of me. I looked up, my eyes inspecting the vehicle. It seems the driver was doing the same. The windows of the car came down and there in the driver's seat was a blonde man, blue eyes and a worried expression.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

I was shocked, was this man helping me?

I snapped out of my thoughts when a younger girl approached me, sunglasses covering her eyes,and a puppy in her arms.

"Come on, get on." She spoke, her attention focused on my unconscious sister.

I nodded, taking a change by trusting these people. Hopefully, I don't regret it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is done! How was that? What will happen to Lenka? Who are these people? Why am I asking you these question? ...I don't know…**

 **Hope you liked it! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them! I'll keep on doing my best! Hope you like this chapter!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"I'm so glad that the doctor said that he was fine." I said, hugging the little puppy close to my chest, relieved to know that he was going to be okay.

"Yeah, just make sure he takes his medicine. Hey, what are you going to name him?" Rinto asked, his attention on the road.

I beamed, smiling at the dog. I was thinking about for a while and I came up with the perfect name. "I'll name him Orange!" I announced, picking up the dog and looking at him in the eyes. "Do you like your new name?" I asked him, placing him down on my lap, giggling as he licked my hand. Aww! He's so adorable!

"You know it's not easy taking care of a dog, right?" Rinto warned, waiting for the couple to cross the street in front of us. "They're pretty expensive. You have to buy them a lot of things and you have to pay them a lot of attention."

I sighed, pouting. Of course I know that! I'm not stupid! "I know. I think I can handle it, right, Orange?" I started stroking his fur, giggling as he started to fall asleep. Poor thing. How can anyone allow him to be out on the streets like that?

I leaned my head against the window, looking out at the streets. I watched as people walked the streets, couples holding hands, families walking together. Such innocent lives, right? I was about to fall asleep when I noticed two figures, one seemed to be on the arms of the taller person.

"Help! Someone! Help me!" An anguish cry was heard, coming from one of those two figures.

"Rinto, stop!" I exclaimed, making the car come to a halt.

"What? What's wrong?" He turned around, worried.

"Look! That guy needs help!" I pointed to the two figures, getting my sunglasses out of my bag and placing them on my face, hoping to avoid any commotion.

 _HONK! HONK!_

"Do you need a ride?" Rinto asked, making the guy lookup.

He had blonde hair like me and his blue eyes were filled with tears. His hair was pulled back into a small, messy ponytail. He seemed to be in shock and when we didn't receive an answer, I got off the car, Orange still in my hands.

"Come on, get on." I said, looking at the small girl in his arms. She seemed to still breathing but she looked really pale and fragile.

He nodded but I could tell there was a small speck of doubt in his eyes. I don't blame him, we are strangers to him.

I opened the car and helped him get on the back seats with the smaller girl.

I went to the front seat, closing the door as Rinto started the car.

"C-Can you please take us to the hospital?" He asked, voice trembling as he held onto the little, unconscious girl.

Rinto nodded, making his way there already. I turned my head to look at him before asking "What happened?"

He shook his head, hands wiping away his tears. "I don't know. She just started c-coughing and then s-she just collapsed." He held the little girl's hands, praying for her safety.

"Traffic isn't too bad. We should be there in a few minutes." Rinto informed us, his voice breaking the silence. The blonde nodded, lifting his head up.

"T-Thank you...for h-helping me." He stuttered, a sad smile on his face. I smiled back, replying "You're welcome." I watched as Orange also looked at the two, sadness in her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was silent, only when we reached the hospital, was when our voices filled the air.

"I'll take her." Rinto said, getting out of the car and looking at the blonde boy.

He didn't want to hand the little girl, he seemed protective of her. I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We won't hurt her." I reassured him, my voice soft and gentle.

After a few seconds, he nodded, allowing Rinto to carry the child. I went to hold Orange, wondering what I was going to do with him. I can't bring him in, can I? Do they allow dogs in?

"Rinto, what about Orange? I can't take him." I said, worried about my new pet.

"Stay here. I'll get her in and then I'll go take Orange to the house." Rinto explained, making his way to the entrance.

I nodded, staying by the car and watching them enter the building.

"Who would have thought that I would meet you and him today?" I asked Orange, petting him, making him even more sleepy. "Aww! You're so cute! I'm glad Rinto saved you."

I looked at the sky, feeling a bit sad. "Rinto saved Orange, and now, he's helping the poor girl. How come I can't do that? All I'm good for is singing and dancing, making money out of my talents, looking and smiling at a camera. Do I deserve that? Is that the life I want for myself?" I wondered, not realizing the minutes that had passed until Rinto approached me.

"They're taking care of her. I'll go take Orange home. You go and stay with the boy." He said, grabbing Orange from me. I nodded, going inside the hospital, and looking for the blonde.

"I'm right here." A hoarse voice said, making me jump.

I faced the direction of the voice and found him sitting on one of the chairs. His bangs were even messier than before and his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. I felt bad, I didn't like seeing people sad. When I see tears, I see sadness. And when I see sadness, I see darkness, I feel alone and empty. It's weird but it's terrible. It's a horrible feeling that I don't like.

I sat down next to him and placed my hand over his. He looked at me, startled, before giving me a small smile.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

They helped me get my sister to the hospital. I didn't think they would. I guess I'm just not used to trusting other people.

The first thing I noticed was the dog that was in the girl's arms. He was a small puppy, tan-colored with eyes that were filled with pain. I could see right away that this dog was from the streets, his eyes just had that pain. I could tell since I also know that pain.

The second thing I noticed were her hands. She had white, soft skin. It had no flaws. It was almost like a pearl, something that's too beautiful to ever see or endure pain. My hands, they were covered with bruises and cuts. Dirt was an accessory on my clothes and it was a main part in my hair.

I don't like to judge. I try not to. But how can I not? I've seen people. I study them. I observe a lot. These two, they -they're different. They actually seem to care. They have that carefree attitude as well, but, it's different.

She kept on comforting me but one thing bothered me.

She wore sunglasses. She was covering her eyes. I don't like that. Eyes can tell so many things by just looking at them. I can't see into her soul when she's covering them. How can I trust that?

When we came in, the closest nurse spoke to us, asking what was wrong. I was the one who informed her of what happened, told her my sister's name and that she can't talk. This stunned the older boy, his eyes looking over me.

After they took her in, I began thinking about the cost of this visit to the hospital. I can't pay it. I can't afford this week's rent either.

"By the way, I'm Rin." She spoke, snapping me out my thoughts.

I looked at her and studied her. She was offering me her hand again, her white skin waiting for my dirty one to come into contact with it.

"I'm Len." I responded, shaking her hand. She smiled, eyes still covered. She didn't seem to mind touching someone as imperfect as me.

The silence returned, hanging above our heads.

"So, who is she? Your sister?" Rin asked, looking at me. Her tone was filled with curiosity.

I nodded. "Her name is Lenka. She's my little sister." She's my only family. I'm the one in charge of her safety and I'm here relying on two strangers. How pathetic am I?

"Family of Lenka Kagami?" A doctor came out, a clipboard in hand.

I stood up, walked to him and answered "Yes?"

He had a stern face, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "She's fine. She's just famished and exhausted. Make sure to feed her and keep her resting." He explained, his wrinkles on his face moving as he spoke.

I nodded, relief washing over me. "Is she okay to leave today?" Rin asked, standing behind me.

The doctor nodded. "Yeah, she's awake but make sure to pick up the medication we prescribed for her. It's supposed to help control her cold. Come on, I'll take you to her room." He said, leading us down a hallway and stopped until we came face to face with a blue door with the numbers 301.

"Go ahead." He motioned for us to open the door which we did and in the corner of the room, in a white bed, was my sister looking fearful. I had warned them that she couldn't talk when we first brought her here. But I should have known that she would be scared with a bunch of strangers.

"Hey, Lenka. Are you feeling better?" I walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. "You had me really worried, you know? Please don't ever do that again." I begged, tears threatening to fall down again.

Lenka nodded, squeezing my hand before hugging me. I hugged her back, happy to have her back. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Doctor, can we get the medicine now?" Rin asked, making me worry about that now. I can't afford medicine right now. It probably costs a lot.

"Yeah, just go to the pharmacy center and they'll have it ready. Well, I have to go. Take care." The doctor left, leaving only the three of us. I pulled away from Lenka, gazing down at my feet.

"I can't get them." I said in a low voice, making Rin look at me.

"What?"

"I can't get the medication. I can't afford it." I repeated, my hands clenching, hands digging into my palms.

"Oh."

Yeah.

Silence.

"Then I'll buy it." My head shot up at this statement, my eyes had widened.

"W-What?" I asked, shocked again by this girl.

Rin smiled, repeating her statement. "I'll pay for it."

I looked at her, disbelief in my eyes. "W-Why?"

"Why what?" She asked, dumfounded.

"Why are you helping me?"

"..."

"..."

"Why shouldn't I?" Rin responded, her head tilted in an innocent way.

I sat there, speechless. Is she really being honest with her actions? Why would she help me?

"I mean, you're in need, right? I have plenty of happiness of life and you really care for her, right? Then, I'll help you protect her! You would do the same if it were the other way around, right?" Rin asked, causing me to go silent.

She'll help me? Would I do the same for her? Can I really trust her?

I looked at her before whispering "Thank you."

Rin heard me, saying it was no problem. She then grabbed my hand and smiled warmly at me and Lenka.

Lenka returned the gesture, beaming at Rin. Maybe I can trust this girl...

* * *

 **That's it for today! How was it? You know, I enjoy writing in Len's POV, it's easier for me. Though, I do believe that his view is a bit dark but don't worry! Cheerful Len will come! Soon...I hope. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh! I'm here eating ice cream for National Ice Cream Day and I feel like Kaito! No wonder he likes it so much! It's really good! But I'm here watching all the sad Len and Rin songs while eating it. Sad. I know. It's funny because my mom walked in on me when I was sobbing at Servant of Evil. She just looked at me and then left._

 _Anyway, here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it! And happy National Ice Cream Day! Kaito must be jumping with glee for this day!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

We remained in the room for a while, an awkward silence with us. It wasn't until something started to ring. I looked at Rin, seeing if she had heard the same thing.

She did. She apologized before taking out her phone and answering it with a small greeting. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Okay. We'll be out in a few minutes."

And then she hung up, facing us with a big smile.

"Rinto said he would be here in a few minutes. That gives us enough time to go to the pharmacy and get the medicine." Rin informed us, picking up her bag from the chair.

"Who's Rinto?" I asked, not knowing who this person was. Was it the one who drove us here?

"Oh, he's my older brother. He's the one who brought us here." Rin explained, confirming my thoughts. "Oh, and it's nice to meet you Lenka! I'm Rin." She faced my sister and upon hearing the name Rin, my sister's head lifted up. Wonder and curiosity were in her blue eyes as she looked at the blonde.

"Come on. Let's go get the medicine." Rin said, helping me stand my sister up. When she was on her feet and was able to walk, we made our way to another part of the hospital. The pharmacy center. There was a lady at the front desk and after Rin informed her about medicine, we waited a few moments before the lady returned with a small white bag. I took it as Rin handed her the money. I couldn't see the receipt but I knew it was not cheap.

"Okay. Let's go." Rin said, opening the door for us. We got out and there was still no car. We have to wait.

"Are you guys hungry? We could stop and grab some food, if you want." Rin suggested, looking at both us. I was about to say no when I remembered the words from the doctor. Lenka. She has to eat. But I don't want to trouble them anymore. They've already done so much.

"We're fine." I finally replied, after a lot of debating in my head.

"You sure?" She asked, a small yawn escaping her lips.

I nodded, watching as the same car parked in front of us. The window was open and there was the same man. "Let's go." The man spoke. But this man was no longer a man. He had a name. His name is Rinto. Rinto. He helped me and my sister. I won't forget that name.

We got on, same places as before, except this time, my sister had a seat next to me, instead of being unconscious in my arms. She was scared, and so, she held my hand, tightly.

"So, where do you live?" Rinto asked, turning his head to look at me. I gave him the address of the building and when he seemed to figure out a small map in his mind of the location, he began to drive.

Again, the car ride was silent. The only sound was our breathing and the occasional yawns of Rin.

We arrived at the building and I almost cried when I saw the landlord coming out with our box. Our box! I got out of the car and rushed to the man. "What are you doing with our stuff?" I asked, watching how he placed it on the floor. "You did not pay the rent. I want you out. And I'm doing you a favor by taking out the trash." He answered smugly, kicking the box.

Never in my life have I ever hated anyone so much like I do right now. Hatred. It's something deep. Those who are heartless deserve this emotion from people.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Rinto said, coming to talk to the man.

"They didn't pay the rent. I kicked them out." The man replied, as if it were nothing.

Rinto must have felt some anger as well because in that instant, he snapped. "Can't you give him some time? His sister was just in the hospital!" Rinto yelled, making the people near us scared.

"If he was able to pay the hospital bill, then he's able to pay the rent." That reply caused him to be left alone on the streets. But that only happened when Rinto picked up the box, giving the man a look full of disgust. "Fine. They don't need someone like you. Keep your precious apartment." Rinto said before heading to the car.

I just followed, sitting once again in the car.

After Rinto placed the box on the back, he came back to the driver's seat and sighed. "What happened?" Rin asked, sensing the tense atmosphere.

"The landlord kicked us out." I answered but it was not directed to Rin. It was said to Lenka. Her eyes widened with shock and fear. 'What are we going to do now?' Lenka asked me with her eyes, worried about the situation as well.

"That's terrible!" Rin said, actual sadness in her voice. "Oh! I have an idea! How about you stay with us?" She proposed, making me freeze. Was this girl really letting in two strangers into her house?

"I don't want to burden you anymore. You've already done a lot for us." I said, still shocked about her offer.

"Don't worry about it! You don't have anywhere else to go, right?" I nodded as Rin's question.

"Then? It's no burden, really! Plus, your sister has to be taken care of. And you know what? I'm not taking no for an answer! Rinto, start the car! Let's go home!" She said, putting on her seatbelt on. I did the same, a little dazed about her kindness. Is she really helping us?

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

We got home and I was happy to know that I was helping them!

I opened the door with my keys and came face to face with my living room.

"Come on in. Make yourselves comfortable." I said, allowing them to enter and sit on the orange couch. They looked amazed and I kind of felt bad. They weren't used to this. I was.

"T-Thank you for your offer but we don't want to cause any more trouble for you." Len said, getting up from the couch.

I shook my head and smiled. "It's no trouble. Really. Let us help you. We won't hurt you, if that's what you're worried about." I said, closing the door as Rinto came in with their box. Is that all they have?

"T-Thank you, Rin-san." He said, bowing his head.

"Don't call me that, just call me Rin or Rin-chan! And I'll call you Len-kun!" I said, finally taking off my sunglasses. And when I did, I heard a gasp before being knocked down by something. Or someone.

That someone was Lenka. She was hugging me, smiling as she did so. Rinto had told me that she was mute on the phone and I felt an urge to hug this girl. But I didn't do it at that time, considering she didn't know me. To her, I was just a stranger and I don't think you want strangers to come and hug you.

"You're Rin Kagamine?" Len asked, his eyes the size of saucers. I nodded, standing up after Lenka released me.

"Yeah. I didn't think you knew me." I said, patting the little girl's head. She beamed, joy in her eyes.

"Lenka's a huge fan. She's loves you a lot. Her dream has always been to meet you." Len explained, smiling as he looked at his sister.

I kneeled down, getting to the same eye-level as Lenka. "Well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Rin Kagamine." I said, bowing my head at the girl. She smiled, and bowed as well, making me laugh. "You're so cute!" I told her, hugging her again.

And that's when Orange came. He looked at me before licking my hand. I giggled, picking him up and setting him on the couch.

"Rin, I'm going to order a pizza. Do you guys want anything?" Rinto asked as he came in with his phone and a menu. They shook their heads but I told him to order some chocolate lava cakes. He nodded, heading to his room.

"So, Lenka, do you want to sleep in my room?" I asked the smaller girl and she nodded instantly. She then pointed to her brother and looked at me as if saying 'What about him?'

"Len-kun, you can sleep in my room as well. I can set up a futon bed in my room, that way you two can be together." I offered and he hesitated before nodding.

"Good. So, let's get to know each other. How old are you?" I asked them.

"Lenka's ten-years old and I'm seventeen-years old." Len answered, surprising me. Rinto's younger than him and he's way taller than Len! Wow! Len must think that Rinto's like twenty or something.

"I'm sixteen-years old and Rinto is about to turn seventeen-years old in a month." I replied, hearing Rinto's voice as he ordered.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Len asked me, breaking me out of my daze.

I blinked before smiling. "I'll sleep on the couch." I replied simply, already used to it. I did that whenever I was too tired from a performance or recording session and didn't have the energy to go upstairs to my room.

"No! I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want you to sacrifice your sleep for us." Len blushed as he spoke, causing me to giggle.

"It's fine. The couch isn't too bad, right Orange?" I smiled at the dog who was falling asleep on my lap.

"He's cute. Is he yours?" Len asked, looking at Orange.

I nodded. "Yeah, just got him today. Rinto saved him, he was lost and hurt. And now, he's here with me." I said, remembering how Rinto told me that the poor dog had been treated badly by some kids. At that, tears were starting to form in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. "Look, I'm being so rude. Would you guys like something to drink?" I asked, placing Orange on the floor.

They looked at me before nodding. "Some water please."

I went to the kitchen and poured some iced water for the two. Rinto had finished talking since he came down and looked at me. "You okay?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded, trying my best to smile. "Yeah. Here can you take it to them? I'll bring some cookies." He did as he was told and left to the living room, a cup in each hand. I went to the same shelf from the morning and grabbed the cookies. With a big deep breath, I walked into the living room, with a big smile on my face.

"Here are some cookies, I hope you enjoy them. And don't worry, they're not poisonous." I announced, offering some to Len and Lenka. They each took one at first and tried it a little before eating the rest. They both seemed to have liked it because they grabbed more.

"Oh, let me properly introduce myself. I'm Rinto Kagamine. I am the bodyguard of my precious little sister." Rinto said, pulling me into a hug. I laughed, glad to have him home. He's been different. He's been kind of pale and stressed out about something. And whenever I ask him about it, he denies having any issues or troubles. It hurts. Does he not trust me anymore?

"Thank you for helping us. You two truly are our guardian angels." Len said, bowing his head in deep gratitude. I lifted his head and shook my head. "If you're going to be here, you have to promise to stop bowing and thanking us, okay?" I said, giggling at his surprised reaction.

He nodded, smiling slightly as he continued to eat his cookies. I turned on the TV, watching the news lady go on about the weather. I watched as the two smiled at the screen, wonder evident in their eyes.

"Hey, Rin. You got some mail." Rinto said, standing up to get me it. "Here. It's from the fan that you sang to at the hospital. I'm guessing it's to thank you." He handed me the letter which had my name in crayon, along with a big heart.

"Aww. That's so sweet of them to take their time to write this." I said, opening the envelope.

The writing was in crayon, all done by Yui, a girl that was a cancer patient at the hospital. I had gone a few weeks ago to sing to her and just cheer her up. And I'm a very emotional person, so you can imagine my reaction when I read the letter.

' _Dear Rin-chan, thank you for coming to see me! You're my role model and hearing that I'll be okay from you, really makes me happy! Thank you! I hope to be at your concert after the operation.'_

I blinked, tears once again, finding their way to my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, placed the letter back into the envelope and smiled. I hope to see you too Yui.

"You okay?" Rinto asked me again, looking at me with worry. I nodded, beaming at him. "I'm fine! Hey, while we wait for the food, would you guys like to place your things in my room?" I asked Len and his sister, seeing if they would agree. They did.

We went to my room, the box with us as well. I opened the room and turned on the lights. The room was colored a pale orange, my blankets and chairs were the same color, just in a darker tone of orange. The floor was covered with a rug, a white rug. There was a window with white curtains as well. Then, there was the closet. Now, compared to Miku, my wardrobe isn't all that. I have a more simple style and I honestly don't care about clothes. I'm a tomboy, I know. But that was good, then, I don't have to worry about finding more space for all my things!

"Here. You can place your things in this drawer. I don't think I have any clothes that might fit Lenka...wait! No nevermind, this is too big." I said, looking through the contents of my closet. I sighed, sad that I didn't find anything.

"It's fine. Thank you." Len said, making me turn around. "What did I tell you about thanking me?" I told him, trying to be serious.

"Sorry." Len said, causing Rinto to chuckle from under the doorway.

"Rinto, try to find some clothes for Len-kun." Rinto nodded, obeying me. I then turned to Lenka and smiled. "Come on. Why don't we go play in the living room with Orange?" I suggested, her eyes lighting up. She nodded enthusiastically, running back downstairs. I was about to follow her when Len's voice stopped me.

"May I please take a shower?" He asked, gazing down at his feet. I found this action very adorable. I nodded, going to the bathroom and giving him a towel.

"Here you go. Make sure to check the water before you go in. You don't want to get burned. Oh, and you can place your clothes in that basket. I'll have Rinto set your clothes outside the door." I told him, giving the needed directions. He nodded before stepping in and closing the door.

I went to the living room and found Orange in Lenka's lap. She was petting him and he seemed to be enjoying it. I smiled at the sight, happy to know that this little girl was in a home. I promise to try my best to take care of her. I promise.

* * *

 **Ah! It's done! I'm so proud of this chapter! I don't know why! Ugh. I think all that ice cream made me hyper. Oh well.**

 **How was it? Did you like it?**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's Chapter 5! I had a little incident with someone but everything is fine now! We talked things out and we're okay! See? Take that as a lesson and remember to try and work things out before you decide something that can't be changed! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

Rin Kagamine. She's Rin Kagamine. And she's letting us live with her.

I think that's it. I might be going crazy. Right? Because there's no way that this is real.

The landlord kicked us out. Such a pity. We we're the only stupid ones that agreed to pay that much money for such little space. What a shame. But then, Rin opened her mouth and said something incredulous. She offered to take us into her home and help us. She wanted to help us. Rin Kagamine wants to help us. Why? Is it all just out of pity? I guess I can't complain. As long as Lenka's safe, then everything is fine.

Now I'm here, after taking a shower, sitting at the kitchen table with my sister, Rinto, and Rin Kagamine. Fate sure has a way with chance encounters. But I'm glad I can finally see Rin's eyes. They're no longer concealed, they're open for me to see. And I see nothing but honesty and kindness in her blue eyes. There are no signs of false emotions and I'm relieved.

"So, is it good?" Rin asked, facing us as we ate another slice of pizza. We nodded, causing Rin to smile and clap. "Good! Once you're done, you get dessert! Chocolate lava cake is delicious!" She said, picking up her plate and placing it on the sink.

Rin and her brother had finished eating and they were just patiently waiting for us to finish. We kept on eating, it's been awhile since we had a complete meal.

When we finally finished, they took our plates and brought the four cakes. They were small but they looked really good. Rinto handed us some forks while Rin placed the cakes in front of us. Lenka looked at it with a dreamy look, a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth. I laughed, seeing how cheerful and excited she was about this.

"Go ahead, it's really good." Rin said, sitting down to eat her own cake as well.

I took the fork and poked the cake. After taking out a part from it, a dark liquid flowed out of the inside. I placed my fork in that hole, covering it with the chocolate. I kept on going until I finished it, crumbs left on my plate.

"How was it, Len-kun?" Rin asked, seeing how satisfied I was. "It was delicious." I said, holding back a laugh. "I'm glad you liked it. How about you Lenka? Was it yummy?" Rin turned to my sister, watching the happy expression on her face.

Lenka nodded, smiling brightly. "How about you, Rinto?" Rin faced her older brother, giggling as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm full. I might explode." Rinto answered, chuckling as he continued to rest his hand on top of his stomach.

"Oh! I forgot." Rinto exclaimed, getting up from his seat and going to the table near the entrance. "Luka said she wants to talk to you. She said she called you but you didn't answer. So, she called me and said it was urgent." He explained, handing Rin a small notebook.

"Really? She probably wants to give me more work. Ugh. I'll call her later." Rin said, picking up her plate. "Let me help you." I said, standing up from my chair without thinking about anything.

Rin looked at me, surprised by my outburst. "Eh?" She replied, tilting her head.

"I-I mean, I can help with the dishes, if you want." I explained, waiting for her answer.

She thought about it before shaking her head. "If you really want to help me, then you can clean the table. There's a rag over there." Rin pointed to a white, small closet and I did as she told me. It's the least I can do after she fed me.

Rin cleaned the dishes while I wiped away any leftover crumbs on the table. Lenka had gone to the living room, playing with Orange. I smiled, thinking about this new life. Maybe I should just enjoy it. I should be thankful that this angel appeared in my life, I shouldn't worry too much. I have to learn to trust. And I'll start with Rin.

"Rinto! Get your lazy butt over here and dry the dishes!" Rin yelled, breaking me from my thoughts. A few seconds later, Rinto came into the kitchen, mumbling something about Rin being too bossy. I laughed, seeing how well their relationship was.

"I'm here, Your Highness." Rinto said, looking at Rin who was wiping her hands clean on the towel by the sink. She glared at him before handing him another towel. "Here. It's your turn to dry them. I'm going to take a quick shower." She announced, skipping off to her room.

Silence ensued in the kitchen and the one who broke it was Rinto.

"You're older than me, huh?" He asked, his voice filled with amusement. I nodded, though he didn't see me. His back was to me since he was facing the sink. "Yeah. And you're taller than me, huh?" I teased, testing my luck with him.

He chuckled, turning around to face me. "Yeah. You know, I admire you." He said, stunning me.

"What?" I stopped wiping and payed my attention to his next words.

"I admire you. It's not easy. Taking care of a younger sister is hard, I know." Rinto smiled, shaking his head. "It's hard. You wish to protect them from the dangers of the world. To keep them away from the darkness, keep them with the bright light they emit." He said, looking down at the floor. I gulped, nodding.

"Yeah, it's not easy. Especially when you're on your own. But seeing their smiles, that's the reward. Keeping them safe is all that matters." I spoke in a soft tone, smiling slightly.

"Right? But sometimes, they can be really annoying." Rinto said, motioning with his head to the room upstairs. "And it's hard when they're stubborn. They don't want to be protected. They want to protect. You know, Rin gets mad when I call her a princess? She says it makes her feel weak. She said she'd rather be the knight." He laughed, placing the dried plate on the cabinet.

"Really?" I was amused by that. Rin doesn't like being called a princess? Huh. Funny.

Rinto nodded, washing his hands. "Yeah. She's kind of strange. She's very loud but can be really shy and quiet. But one thing for sure, she's stubborn. She's tough, too, and insists on being protecting me." He laughed but I noticed a small speck of sadness in his tone when he said the last line. Must be my imagination.

"Oh, and welcome to the family." Rinto got up and gave me a pat on the back, grinning as he did so. I smiled, happiness settling in the pit of my stomach. "Thank you." I replied, feeling joy about having a family once again.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

After taking a shower and putting on some comfy clothes, I was able to give Lenka her medicine. She didn't want it at first but then she gave in when Len asked her to be nice and obey. Lenka did. And she didn't like it. It was a red liquid and it didn't look very tasty but hey, it's medicine.

"Good girl. Rin, can she take a shower?" Len asked me, hands on Lenka's shoulders. I nodded, putting the medicine away. "Go ahead. I would help but I don't think it would be very comfortable for her." I said, leading them to the bathroom.

Lenka looked unsure as she grabbed some of her clothes and went inside the bathroom. "If you need help, just hit the walls!" I yelled, hoping she would hear me. I turned to Len and smiled. "I gotta go make a call, you can go and watch TV, if you want." I said, grabbing my phone from my pocket and calling Luka.

Len nodded, heading off to the living room while I went to the kitchen. Come on Luka, pick up.

"Hello?" A very professional voice answered, making me giggle. "Luka, you sound like an old lady." I teased, already knowing the reaction of the woman.

Luka Megurine. She's very beautiful, her pink hair and blue eyes really compliment her personality. She's very mature and still young, only twenty-three years old. She has no kids but is engaged to this guy named Gakupo. She's really nice but can be pretty terrifying when she's mad. Trust me. You do not want to get on her bad side.

"About time you called. What have you been doing all day?" Luka asked, upset about my absence for the day. Well, I can't tell her that I'm now sharing my home with two people I met today from the streets. That would scare her. I can't say that.

"I've been doing things. I got a life too, you know. Hey, Rinto said that you called and said that it was something urgent. What is it?" I replied, changing the subject to avoid further questioning.

"Oh, yeah. Remember that you have to practice on Friday and Saturday for your concert on Sunday." She said, a sigh escaping her lips at the end.

"Really? That's all? I thought it was urgent! I was already aware of this!" I spoke, annoyed that it's only Monday and I'm being told about these things.

"Yeah, I mean, if I hadn't said that it was urgent, then you wouldn't have called, right? It just gets the job done. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up, letting out a small frustrated cry before taking out some ice cream. Yes. I eat ice cream when I'm sad or mad.

"You okay?" A timid voice asked, blonde hair peeking out of the living room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I said, taking out a spoon and serving myself some of the dessert into a bowl. I looked at Len who was cautiously making his way over to me. I giggled, smiling at his attitude. "You want some?" I offered, showing him that it was vanilla-flavored.

He nodded enthusiastically, coming closer to observe my actions. I giggled again, grabbing another spoon and bowl. After our bowls were full, I put the ice cream back and sat on the couch with Len. I realized that he was able to cheer me up right now. He's already made me laugh so many times today and he just seems to take away all my negative emotions. It's weird. It's not like with Miku or Rinto. Len just cheers me up without having to do much. It's strange. But I like it.

"You're eating ice cream without me? I'm hurt." Rinto walked in, hands behind his head. "I can't believe you would do this to me, Rin." He said, sitting down with us.

"There's still some in the fridge." I said, finishing my ice cream and placing it on the table.

"No, thanks. I'm still full." Rino said, his eyes still on the screen.

We just sat there, watching the news before hearing some small footsteps. We turned our heads and found a wet-haired Lenka in the doorway, with fresh clothes that were starting to get wet from the hair.

I stood up, heading to the closet to get another towel and when I had it, I returned to Lenka and started drying her hair. "Here. We don't want you to get even more sick. Remember to dry your hair after you shower, okay?" I told Lenka, grabbing a few strands of her blonde hair and drying them. She nodded, smiling as I played with her hair. I giggled, watching how she enjoyed having her hair played with.

"Len-kun, your sister is so cute!" I squealed, grinning at the small girl. "You should learn from her." Rinto teased, making me come to a stop with Lenka's hair.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and tried to be very intimidating. "Are you saying I'm not cute?" I asked, glaring at my older brother.

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it." I said, ready to attack him at any moment. He just shrugged and I decided to tease him. "Am I cute?" I asked, putting on my best puppy eyes and pout. I tried to put on a very innocent look, tugging on his sleeve. "Am I cute?" I repeated.

Rinto looked around and his eyes landed on Len. "W-Why don't you ask Len?" He suggested, trying to avoid me. I did. I turned to Len and gave him the same face. "Am I cute?" I asked again, enjoying his blushing face. He hesitated before shyly nodding his head. I stood up and quickly gave him a hug. "Am I cute?" I asked once more but this time, it was directed to Lenka.

She brought a finger to her chin and thought about it. She then smiled and nodded happily. I gave her a hug as well before facing Rinto. "See? They all think I'm cute! Now, this is your last chance. Do you think I'm cute?"

He sighed before grinning. "I think you're the cutest little _princess_ in the world! And I think I'll be your cute knight in shining armor. It's my job to protect the little lady." Rinto teased, knowing this would make me explode.

"Agh!" I threw myself at him and started to tickle him. He immediately giggled, trying to push me off. I didn't back down when he started to tickle me as well. "Stop! Please-Hahaha!" I cried, tears starting to form in my eyes. Rinto stopped his attack on me but someone else continued it. It was Lenka. And Rinto joined her too!

"Lenka! Traitor-Hahaha! Len-kun! Hahaha! Help-Hahaha!" I shrieked, still being tickled by Lenka and Rinto. I could see Len was laughing by my reaction and my calls for help. He didn't help me, how mean! I'll show him!

"Wait!" I shouted, stopping the two blondes. I whispered my idea to them and they nodded. Len just looked at us weirdly as we approached him. "One, two, attack!" I called out, jumping to the couch and tickling Len. He reacted the same way; he giggled. And it wasn't a weird giggle. It was innocent, cheerful laughter. And it was adorable! His face started turning red as we continued to tickle him.

When Len finally decided to do something, he started tickling his sister. She grinned and struggled to get away. I laughed, watching how they were just like Rinto and I. I'm glad we helped them.

It seems that Len caught me zoning out and he decided to use that to his advantage. He launched himself towards me and started to tickle me. His fingers found their way to my stomach, making me laugh. He seemed to be enjoying it since he had a smirk on his face as he watched me squirm around, trying to break from his hold.

A few more seconds passed before he decided to stop. Somehow, he was on top of me and I was under him, both breathing heavily from the laughter. Our faces were flushed from all the tickling and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"That...was...fun." I said, taking a deep breath in between each word. Len nodded, helping me to sit up. "Yeah, I haven't laughed like that in a while." He said, smiling. "Yeah." I said, calming down my beating heart.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

I grabbed my phone and checked the number.

Miku. Again.

"Yes? How'd the date go?" I asked, already knowing that's why she called me.

"It was great! I managed to record all the songs and they gave me the afternoon off! He took me to a cafe and now we're going to see a movie! He's getting the tickets now!" Miku gushed and I knew she would remain this happy for the rest of the week.

"That's great. Be sure to keep him. You know a lot of girls might want to steal him away." I wanted to tease her, just to see her reaction. And it didn't disappoint me.

"I know! But don't worry, I'll watch over him like a hawk. I won't let him go anywhere alone and I'll keep an eye on everything he does. Whoever tries to get near him will have to face me first." She responded in a dark, threatening voice.

"Uh, Miku, that's kind of creepy." I told her, scared by her words. Miku might be the most perky person ever but she can definitely be aggressive. Stay on her good side.

"Sorry! Hey, I gotta go. He's coming, wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" I hung up but jumped when Rinto's voice spoke. "Did Miku get a boyfriend? Poor guy." He said, laughing at his own joke. "She's going out with Kaito. And don't be mean. It's not Miku's fault that you don't have a girlfriend." I smirked, winning this battle since he didn't say anything after that. "Hey, where's Orange?" I asked, noticing that the little guy wasn't in the room.

"He fell asleep in your room. I saw him when I walked past it." Rinto said and I nodded. "I'm going to go set the bed for Len-kun." I announced, standing up and heading to Rinto's bed. The futon bed was in Rinto's room and I just need to take it to my room. Hopefully, it isn't too heavy.

"I'll help you, if you want." Len appeared from the hallway, looking at me with those shy blue eyes. I nodded, showing him where the bed was at. When we got there, we each lifted a side and surprisingly, it wasn't that heavy. Of course it wasn't as light as a feather but it also didn't have the weight of an elephant.

It didn't take long to take it to my room. We placed it next to my bed and we were done. "Thanks." I told him, grabbing some spare blankets from my closet. "You're welcome." He replied timidly, helping me grab the things from the top shelf since I was too short to do it. But to be fair, he was only like two inches taller than me so it's not like he's towering over me by much.

"Thanks. Again. I guess I'm kind of short." I said, feeling embarrassed by my short stature.

"It's okay. I'm not that tall either." Len said, in hopes of making me feel better. And it did.

"But you're taller than me." I smiled, setting the blankets on the new bed. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and placed it on Len's bed. "There you go. You're all set!" I told him while going to the hallway. "Lenka! Come over here!" I called the little girl over and in a few seconds, she was here in my room.

"Look, that bed is yours. Len-kun will be sleeping in that one." I informed her, smiling at her joyous reaction. I know she can't talk but I know she was thanking me. I could see it in her eyes. And with my own silent reply, I thanked her as well. I thanked her and Len, for bringing life into this house. For filling the house with laughter. For giving me the sense of having a family again. They accomplished all of that all within a day. Incredible, huh?

* * *

 **That's it! Rin and Len are slowly getting more friendly towards each other. What do you think? Was it bad? Did I do a horrible job again? Just kidding. I know a lot of you are supporting me and I appreciate it! I love you guys! Thank you for the reviews as well! I hope you can continue to support me and this story! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6! Someone did mention that Rin was getting close to Len a little bit too fast and I agree. But this chapter goes deeper into Rin's thoughts about everything. Hopefully, it's clear why she did some things and why she's like that. Hope you enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

It's nighttime and I'm here on the couch. Len and Lenka are in my room, sleeping, probably tired from all the surprises today. I don't blame them. I am too.

"You have two strangers in your house...Just what are you thinking Rin?" I scolded myself, knowing that's exactly what Mama would say. She wasn't very fond of people and she had a real issue with trusting people. She seemed empty, without friends or anything like that. She was only content when my Papa payed all his attention to her. I think she even got jealous of us and maybe that's why she didn't have a hard time killing herself.

 **Flashback**

" _Rinto, come on! Mama won't open the door! We have to check on her!" I screamed, trying to open the door to my Mama's room._

 _Papa had died in a car accident two days ago. My Mama didn't want to plan the funeral and I couldn't help either, I'm only ten-years old. But it hurts. My heart hurts. Papa's gone and he left without saying goodbye. He left, telling me to be a good girl and take care of Mama and Rinto. He didn't call me Princess, to him, I was a warrior. And warriors are supposed to be strong, right? I'm trying to be strong. I'm trying not to cry. Papa, can I cry? Just a little bit? Will I still be your warrior even after I cry?_

" _Here. I got the spare key." Rinto walked up to the door and placed the key inside the keyhole. After unlocking the door, we opened the door, revealing darkness._

" _Mama?" I asked, trying to find the light switch. Rinto found it first, turning on the lights and illuminating the room. In the center of the room was the body of my Mama, pale and unmoving._

" _Mama?" I asked again, getting closer to her. I wished I hadn't because when I did, I saw blood coming from her mouth and arms. "Mama!" I screamed, rushing to her. I hugged her still body, tears making their way into my eyes as I hoped that she was just sleeping. "Mama, wake up! Come on, wake up! Please! We're going to say goodbye to Papa! Come on! Rinto, come wake Mama up!" I screamed, hoping she would just open her eyes and lecture me about being too loud. But that didn't happen. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't yell at me. She didn't even breath._

" _Mama?" Rinto approached me, tears in his eyes as well. When he saw the blood, he froze. "Is she…?" He didn't finish, already knowing the answer. He fell to his knees and the image of him crying broke my heart. Rinto is the strongest person I know and when he's like that, I feel terrible._

 _Tears rolled down my cheeks, not stopping anytime soon. Mama's face had a look of sadness but happiness as well. Was she leaving me like Papa? Why? Why?_

" _R-Rinto, go call Neru. T-Tell her to come. I'll go call the ambulance." I instructed, standing up and getting Mama's phone from her nightstand. Rinto left the room just when I received an answer from the number that my parents had taught me to call in case of an emergency._

" _Hello? How may I help you?"_

" _Yes, can you come and help me? My Mama is on the floor, she's not moving or breathing. There's blood around her as well. Please, come and save her." I begged, praying that the lady could send someone to help me._

" _Okay, calm down sweetie. Where is your house at?" After giving her my address, I waited. I turned around to look at my Mama and I just broke down._

" _Why Mama? Why? You can't be gone! You c-cant! Please! D-Don't leave us! I love you, Mama!" I wailed, falling to my knees. "Please...don't go. Papa left already, you can't go...Please, stay…" I whispered, my voice tired from the screaming. You know what else is tired? My heart. I shouldn't be this tired. I should have my heart filled with joy and love. I should have both my parents here, telling me it's bad to cry. A strong person can't cry. A strong person should be strong for others._

" _Rin! Neru-chan said she was coming. Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. Everything will be fine." Rinto said, hugging me as we avoided to look at the body of my Mama._

 _I shook my head, sobbing even harder. "No, don't lie to me. Everything's not okay. She's not moving. Mama's not moving! Do you think that's fine? It's not! It's not fine!" I yelled, clinging onto his shirt. "Why? Why is she dead?" Those were the last words I remember saying just before Neru and everyone else came._

 _Some guys came and checked my Mama's pulse, shaking their heads when they found none. "Is she dead?" I asked, begging for them to say no. And in that moment, everything froze._

" _I'm sorry. It's already too late."_

 **End of Flashback**

Those words. They can be applied to different situations. Showing up to an interview but arriving just to see that another person beat you to the job. Or when you arrive at a concert and you see that you missed it. It can mean many things, it can range from different emotions. Sadness, disappointment, grief, loss, pain. They're not any good emotions that you would like to experience. I didn't but I did. Those moments help you grow up and look at the world with a less innocent perspective.

Those words still ring in my head. They haunt me. Yeah. It's not just ghosts that can cause that emotion. Words can bring you many joys but they can also destroy your world.

They told me that Mama was dead. She had killed herself, cut her wrists and stabbed herself several times. She was desperate to get away from this cruel world and reach another one. I guess her love for Papa was really strong, following him to death.

You know how I told you that I don't think she cared for us? Yeah, she did. She loved us. She said so many times but I guess she didn't love us enough to be strong for us and keep taking care of us.

She actually left a note. Mama left a letter. It wasn't anything too poetic, Mama always had trouble expressing her thoughts and feelings. It was simple and short. Right to the point.

' _Rin, Rinto, I can't take the pain. Your father left and I just wish to follow him. I did promise to be with him forever, that's what I promised when we got married. I'll be joining him. Be strong.-Love, Mama'_

That's all she wrote. I was the one who read it first. Rinto got mad, he almost threw it away. But I kept it.

Rinto was mad, he was angry. He didn't want to fall completely apart when Papa died, but when Mama left too, he just broke. He said that he would be the one protecting me. He said that we weren't going to make the same mistake as Mama. At that time, I didn't understand what he meant. Now, I do. I'm not going to give up and die. I have to be strong. Papa always said that I was very tough, that I would be the one who would help others and make them laugh. I would be that person to rescue others from their own darkness before losing them. And I think that after Mama left, I was somehow kept with that mindset and only that. I kept on repeating to myself to be strong.

I worked very hard, and when I was fourteen-years old, I was given a chance to share my talents with everyone. I didn't really want to but we needed money and I knew this would help us be stabilized. And so, I released my first song. Meltdown. It's kind of dark but catchy. I didn't really have faith in myself but after I got a letter from a fan, I knew I had to keep on going.

The letter wasn't long, it was just thanking me. She mentioned that she was having a hard time with life and that my song made her want to live. I knew I did something there. I helped someone. I helped them get away from their own darkness. I did what my Papa told me to do.

Then, helping animals came as well. They're innocent, they're without families, and it's not their fault. They can't do anything but try to survive. Isn't that what we humans do as well? We do. But sometimes humans are capable of horrible things, all for their own satisfaction. That's not right, is it? I've come to learn that this world is full of dark things, they can cause you pain.

But then, you meet the small gleams of hope. Those like Lenka and Len. Those that are trying their best in a tough time. Those are the strong people that Papa mentioned. Those people are strong. I'm not strong. They are. I have it all easy here, I have food and clothes while they don't. I just want to help them, to tell them that they don't have to be strong on their own. There are kind people too. There are people that wish to share your pain. That's what Papa taught me. Help others. Be strong. Never cry.

"Are you proud of me, Papa? I'm staying strong. I'm not crying. I'm helping." I whispered, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sure he would be really proud of you if he were still here." Rinto answered my question, sitting down next to me as I sat up. "What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing away any signs of me crying.

"Couldn't sleep. I'm guessing you couldn't either." He said, looking around the living room.

I forced a small quiet laugh. "Yeah, well, the couch isn't that comfortable." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's proud of you. You're so different than Mama. I'm glad you're you." Rinto said, looking at me with emotional eyes. Don't cry, Rin.

"Yeah? I think I'm going crazy. Offering my home to some strangers. But you know what? I don't regret it. I don't know why but I like them being here."

"Yeah. They remind me of us when we were younger. Back when we were still innocent, when we still believed in the world." Rinto said, leaning back against the couch. "I understand what you're saying. I also have the same feeling with them. It's like we already know them. It's like we can trust them."

I nodded, glad to know that I wasn't the only one with those same thoughts. "You know, Len reminds me of you."

"And Lenka reminds me of you."

We sat there, just enjoying the silence. It's been a long time since we talked about this.

"Does Mama love us?" I asked, wanting to hear an answer this time from Rinto.

"Does it matter?" He replied with the same line from every time and I'm tired of it!

"It does matter! I've been asking myself this question for six years now and whenever I bring the topic up, you avoid the question. I just want an honest answer from you!" I exclaimed, trying to be quiet since I remembered that it wasn't just the two of us.

"You want an honest answer? Fine. I don't think she loved us. Maybe she did at first but to give up that easily, she couldn't have been thinking about us." Rinto answered, trying to keep the tears in.

"You really think that? I mean, she's our mother. She gave birth to us. She raised us and-"

"And she left us. She knew that we had no one and she still left us. You think she loved us after doing that?" He asked a bit harshly and smile bitterly as he continued. "I don't think she loved us that much."

"You know, sometimes I wonder what life would be with both of them here. And sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had saved Mama. But most of the time, I wonder why I couldn't save her. I should have been there. I should have been able to save her." I whispered softly, struggling to keep my tears in. "Did I do something wrong that day? If so, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything. It's what she wanted." Rinto hugged me, making me remember that day when he did the samething.

"You know, I try to defend her but I just can't. I'm angry at her but at the same time, I'm not. Weird, huh?" I told him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Nah, I get it. I used to feel that way too. But don't worry about her right now. Just enjoy life." I knew he wanted to say 'Don't do the same thing Mama did' but that would have been a bit too cruel for me right now.

A few silent moments passed before Rinto spoke again. "So, it looks like you're happy with Len and Lenka." He commented, a small smile on his face.

I nodded, frowning a bit. "Yeah. But it's strange. I'm content around them. Like earlier today, you don't normally have a tickle fight with a stranger you just met. But, you see, at that moment, I didn't think about the fact that we were strangers to each other. It felt...natural. I guess it was like instinct. But now that I think about it, I'm embarrassed I did that. Poor guy looks very scared and I might have just frightened him." I kept on talking and talking while Rinto observed me with a grin.

"Yeah, I know. It feels like I already know them. Like we've already lived together and known each other our whole lives. It's weird. But we have to keep our distance. We can't get too attached. They're not here forever." He said, a sad look on his face.

I nodded. "I know. It's just that he has that vibe that I have to protect him. And I have to protect Lenka too."

"You have to? Or you want to?" Rinto asked, looking straight at my eyes.

I don't know. Am I even thinking correctly?

"At this point, I don't even know." I answered Rinto, frustrated with all my thoughts.

"Clearly."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm bipolar." I replied, laughing a little. Yeah, bet you didn't expect that, right? Well, neither did I. I was diagnosed with it two years ago when I was too jumpy and wasn't sleeping. Rinto got worried and took me to a doctor. There were several tests before I was diagnosed as a victim suffering from Bipolar II.

They told me that I was suffering from Hypomania. It's when you're super hyper, I guess. You don't sleep, you're talking more than usual and your thoughts are just going crazy. Your actions are just reckless. I remember that when I was small, whenever someone came to the house, I would just start talking and hugging them. Mama and Papa got mad but they didn't really think much about it. I guess they just assumed that I wanted attention.

"I don't know how you can joke about that." Rinto seemed uncomfortable and I just smiled sadly.

"Hey, I didn't choose this for me. But I have it and I can't just mope around for the rest of my life. I have to be okay with it and I try to forget about it." I told him but the keyword there was _try._ I try but that doesn't mean it works.

"Fine. Just don't do anything rash." He warned, chuckling as he heard me groan.

"Sure but I think I'm going crazy…" I mumbled, placing a hand on my forehead. "Why is life complicated?" I asked, sleep starting to consume me.

Rinto chuckled. "If life were easy, there'd be no fun. Now, do you really want to sleep here? If you want, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He offered but I shook my head. "I'm fine here. Now, go to bed. I'm tired. Goodnight." I said, laying down on the orange couch once he was off of it. "Goodnight, Princess." He said, running to his room before I could get to him. He's lucky I'm tired or else that little young man would be having a huge scolding.

"Ugh...I miss you Papa…"I whispered, memories of his smiling face were flowing back to my mind.

 **Flashback**

" _Papa! Papa!" I screamed, holding my scraped knee. "Papa! It hurts!"_

" _Rin, calm down. Don't cry. You know strong people don't cry." Papa said as he cleaned my cut and placed a bandage on my knee. "Okay?"_

 _I gulped, nodding. "Yes, Papa." I smiled at him, trying my best not to cry from the pain._

" _Good. See? You can cheer people up when you smile. You can make people laugh! Don't cry, please. Be my little warrior and continue smiling for the world. Promise me that you'll do that." Papa spoke in a soft tone, ruffling my bangs._

 _I grinned, wanting to make Papa happy. "Of course! I promise!"_

" _Good girl. You know Papa loves you, right?"_

" _Yes! And Rin loves Papa too!"_

 **End of Flashback**

"I promise, Papa. I'm trying my best to smile." I whispered, wiping away my tears.

I'll make you proud, Papa. I'll keep my promise.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"Stupid Len…" I mumbled, tossing and turning in my head. It's not hard or anything, I just can't sleep. Can you blame me? Would you be able to sleep well in a stranger's house? No, I don't think so.

"Why did you accept their help? You should have been able to solve everything on your own. You're the big brother. Start acting like it!" I mentally chastised myself but I stopped when I heard voices from outside the room. I got out of bed quietly and opened the door. The hallway was filled with darkness and the voices continued to get louder as I approached the living room.

"Does Mama love us?" The quiet voice of Rin asked, sadness in her tone.

"Does it matter?" I heard Rinto reply, no emotion in his voice.

"It does matter! I've been asking myself this question for six years now and whenever I bring the topic up, you avoid the question. I just want an honest answer from you!" Rin seemed frustrated which made me feel terrible. I shouldn't be listening to their private conversation.

I left and went back to Rin's room, closing the door behind me in the most silent way I could. I layed down on the bed and faced the ceiling. "Thank you, Rin. Thank you, Rinto. I hope I can one day repay you…" I said, my back facing the door. "I hope we're not causing any troubles for you. I don't want to burden you." I said, remembering Rin's smiling face.

For some reason, when that image popped in my mind, I blushed. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I immediately sat up. "What's wrong with you, Len? You're probably just feeling sick from all the food that you ate." I said, hoping that was the answer. But my mind kept on repeating the scene where Rin started to tickle me. I'm a stranger. She's one too. You don't do these things, right? I'm sure she just did it in the heat of the moment. That's the only possible answer.

Ugh, Len! Just fall asleep! You've slept in floors but you can't sleep in a bed? To be fair, it is a stranger's bed so, you can't really judge me.

* * *

 **This chapter is done! Ugh, that took some time. Maybe it was because I was slacking off and doing other things. Oh well. I got it done. So, were you expecting Rin to be bipolar? It all will help when we approach the end of the story. Anyway, I'm not going to lie. I actually teared up a little when I wrote the part about Rin's mom. I tried making it sad and realistic but I haven't lost my parents so I don't know what that feels like but I know it must be terrible.**

 **Tell me what you think! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's chapter 7! Ugh, it's super hot where I live in! Anyway, I was kind of stuck with this chapter but I managed to get it done! Hope you like it!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Ugh. My. Back. Hurts. Don't sleep on the floor guys. It hurts.

…

…

You're probably wondering why I was on the floor, right? Well, after Rinto left and I tried getting some sleep, I couldn't. So, I decided to watch some TV while sitting down on the floor, leaning against the couch. Bad idea. I guess I dozed off and fell asleep in that uncomfortable position. Heh. But, now I know not to do that ever again!

"I'm hungry…" I muttered, getting up and heading to the bathroom quietly. I'm assuming everyone is still asleep since there was no sound from any of them.

I entered, looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. It was kind of warm yesterday so I had put my hair up in a ponytail and now it was all messy. But I noticed that I kinda looked like Len. Weird.

After I brushed my hair and it was back in that ponytail, I brushed my teeth before heading to the kitchen. I want pancakes. But I'm too lazy to make them. Oh well, no one else is going to do it so I guess I'll be the cook!

I washed my hands before taking out all the ingredients.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

I went to the living room to get my phone before it woke up the rest of the house with its loud ringing. It was sitting on the coffee table, Miku's picture was displayed on the screen.

"Yes?" I answered, going back to the kitchen.

"Rin-chan! Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, paying more attention to my cooking.

"Guess!"

"..."

"..."

"I don't know." I responded, laughing at her whining voice.

"You're no fun, Rin-chan! Kaito and I are going to visit you!" Miku exclaimed, stopping me in my tracks.

"W-What?" I asked, not sure if I had heard her correctly.

"We're going to visit you! I know you must be really bored so, we're coming over tonight!"

"What?! Miku, I'm not bored. I'm perfectly thrilled to have some days off." I told her, trying to keep my voice down. I don't want them all to wake up to my yelling.

"Rin-chan! Look, I know. I should have asked you first but I really like him and this is kind of our second date! I get really nervous around him and if you're there to help me, then everything will be fine. Plus, you get to meet him and see how he's the perfect guy for me!" Miku explained, talking really fast which made it hard for me to keep up with her.

"Okay, first of all, I already know him. I don't need to meet him again. I know he's a nice guy. I've worked with him. He's perfect for you. And second...is that why you're bringing him? So that I can help you if you mess up the date?" I asked, placing some milk onto the bowl with the whisked eggs.

"Please! I beg of you! Please help me with this! I'll even buy you a crate full of oranges!" Miku pleaded and I giggled.

"Fine. Just because you're my best friend." I said, mixing the batter.

"Thank you! You're the best! I'll even help you get a boyfriend!" Miku yelled, annoying me. You see, I love Miku. She's my best friend. But she insists on getting me a boyfriend. She says that I shouldn't end up along with a house full of cats.

"Miku, I don't want a boyfriend. I'm happy being a single woman. I only need one man in my life. And his name is Rinto. I just need my brother, okay?" I replied, focusing on the mixing.

"Aww, that's so sweet! I love you too, Rin-chan!" Rinto said, hugging me from behind and scaring the life out of me.

"Rinto! You jerk! Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled, pulling the phone away from my ear and using it to hit him.

"Okay! Stop! Oww, that hurts! You're so mean!" Rinto said, using his arms to defend himself. I just glared at him as I placed the phone back to my ear.

"I'll leave you with the only man you need in your life." Miku teased and I rolled my eyes. "We'll be over there at six o'clock. Bye!" She said before hanging up. I did the same and turned back to my brother.

"W-What? You're not going to hit me again, are you?" Rinto asked, obviously scared by me.

"Nope! Go and check on the two. I'll finish cooking." I told him, turning back to the stove and pouring some of the mix into the fry pan.

A few minutes passed before I had the needed amount of pancakes. And just when I was placing them on the table, the three blondes came down the stairs.

"Good morning, Len-kun, Lenka. I hope you like pancakes. Though, I gotta warn you, I'm a singer, not a cook." I laughed, grabbing some cups and placing them on the table as the three of them sat down. "Rinto, get the syrup and orange juice." I ordered him, getting some plates and forks.

"Fine." He muttered, sighing as he obeyed me.

Finally, everything was set and we were all sitting down at the table, eating the pancakes.

"So, did you sleep well?" I asked the two siblings, hoping to start a conversation.

Len nodded. "Yes, thank you." He answered simply. So much for a conversation.

"Oh! I got a call from Miku and she's coming over tonight. With her boyfriend." I told Rinto, taking a drink from my juice.

"Great. That's great." He replied, sarcasm evident in his voice. I laughed, shaking my head. "You're just bitter that you don't have a girlfriend." I teased.

Rinto shook his head, grinning at me. "I don't want a girlfriend. The only woman I need in my life is Rin. I only need my sister, okay?" He mocked, using the same words I had used with Miku.

I pouted, eating my pancakes when I heard quiet laughter. I looked up and saw that Len was holding back a laugh while Lenka was smiling brightly. Len apologized, trying to contain himself while Rinto and I just stared at him, question marks above our heads, completely clueless about his source of amusement.

"Sorry. You two are funny. You really love each other, don't you?" Len asked, pink tinting his cheeks due to the laughter. I was about to respond when I heard my phone ringing again.

"Sorry." I said, reaching for my phone that I had placed on the table. I grabbed it, and answered it, a bit annoyed. "Yes?"

"Rin? Guess what?" Luka asked, excitement in her voice. Geez, what's with everyone and guessing?

"Don't know."

"Ugh, you suck. You have to go to the recording studio tomorrow." Luka informed, not remembering that I was on vacation.

"Tomorrow? Why?" I asked, wanting to know why I had to work on my day off.

"They want you to record some songs and then you have to go practice for the concert. Apparently, they added more songs and you need to be aware of them." She answered, stopping to squeal. Luka never squeals unless it's something huge and wonderful.

"What is it?" I asked, nervous about the good news.

"If this concert is a hit, then they might offer you a world tour! Isn't that great?"

"A world tour? That's amazing. But I don't think I would want to do it." By this point, Rinto and Len were looking at me with worry. I shook my head, smiling reassuringly.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel right doing it." I said, trying to express the heartache I get when I think about traveling. I'm not very good with foreign places. I'm fine performing in Japan but outside of that, that's different.

"Rin, you already rejected one. They'll eventually get tired and stop offering you this wonderful chance. Look, you know I want the best for you. I want you to achieve your dreams. This will help you do that." I sighed, trying my best to think clearly. "Look, if everything goes well, I believe you get a month to decide. Just think about it, okay?" Luka advised and I nodded, although she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I'll try. Thanks. You know I love you! You're the best!" I told her, trying to suppress my doubts with some cheerful words.

"Yeah. I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and stared at the screen, thinking about Luka's words.

"You okay?" I lifted my head in response to Rinto's concerned voice. I nodded, finishing my breakfast. I tried eating but suddenly my hunger was gone. "You know what? I'm not hungry anymore." I announced, standing up to place the remaining pancakes on a new plate before placing them in the fridge. Knowing me, I'll want to eat something later. I'll just save it for then.

"Okay! I'm going to shower and you guys get ready! We're going shopping!" I told them, heading up to my room to grab some clothes and my towel. Hopefully, a shower can help me calm down. Ugh. This has turned out to be a very stressing morning.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

I woke up this morning, almost having a heart attack when I saw that I was in another person's room. I forgot the events from yesterday and to say the least, I was pretty shocked. But after regaining my cool, I woke Lenka up. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before fully waking up.

"Good morning, Lenka. Did you have any nightmares?" I asked my sister. Ever since our parents died, Lenka has had some nightmares. But I don't know what they're about since she can't talk.

Lenka shook her head, grinning as she jumped up and down on Rin's bed. She stopped and looked around. I did the same. Everything looked so clean and organized. There was a desk with several books and papers. There was a white nightstand beside the bed, a small white lamp sitting on top of it. There wasn't a lot of furniture but there was another table with little figurines. I chuckled, amused by the childish side of our savior.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Are you guys awake? Can I come in?" Rinto's voice was heard from the other side of the door, a bit muffled.

"Yes, come in." I answered, loud enough for him to hear.

He opened the door and smiled. "Good morning. I assume everything is fine?" Rinto asked, looking at the both of us. I smiled, nodding my head. "Yes, thank you." I said, standing up to face him. "May I use your bathroom?" I asked, slightly less embarrassed than yesterday.

Rinto nodded. "Go ahead. I think there's some extra toothbrushes in the cabinet under the sink. You can grab them and use them. Oh, and food's almost ready. We're having pancakes." Rinto said as he walked to his own room.

I turned to Lenka and grinned. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Stay here and then it's your turn, okay?" I told her and she nodded. Good.

I went to the bathroom and after using it and washing my hands as well as my teeth with the toothbrush that I got from the cabinet, it was Lenka's turn. I stood outside, waiting for her to finish. She took a while but came out when I knocked to check on her.

Lenka looked at me and beamed. I smiled, happy to see her so alive, so full of spirit.

"You guys done? Let's go. Rin's probably done with the food." Rinto said as he appeared out into the hallway. We nodded and followed him down the stairs.

Rin greeted us with a big smile, but I was focused on the wonderful scent filling the air. Pancakes. I haven't had those in a while. Lenka seemed to have the reaction, judging by the dreamy look on her face.

We sat down, and when we did, I felt like I was back with my family. It felt nice. And you know what felt better? Eating these delicious pancakes! They're really good!

Rin mentioned that we were having a visitor tonight. Someone named Miku. Rinto wasn't very enthusiastic about it which caused them to start teasing each other. Lenka and I just observed them, entertained by their interactions. I laughed, not being able to contain myself. It was funny watching them, when we first met them, they seemed kind of distant but perfect and now, they look like real siblings.

After that, Rin received a call from someone and there was sadness in her face as she talked. I watched, intrigued by her expressions. But in the end, she said it was nothing to worry about and announced that we were heading to the store. I hope it's not for us. I don't want to burden them anymore.

"Okay! Rinto and Len-kun, would you like to accompany Lenka and I? Or would you like to go to the men's store while we find some clothes for Lenka?" Rin asked, already here at the mall.

Rinto shrugged but I was the one who spoke. "We'll go with you." I said, not wanting to leave my sister alone. I'm not saying that Rin would hurt her but I feel more comfortable when she's under my supervision.

"Great! Come on, Lenka!" Rin exclaimed, taking my sister's hand and dragging her to this pink store. Why do I feel like I'm going to regret my decision?

Lenka and Rin were both jumping from places and I only watched as my sister tried on different pieces of clothing, making her look even more pretty.

"She seems happy." Rinto commented, standing next to me.

I nodded, looking at Rin. "She looks happy as well." I said, watching the blonde as she picked more clothes for my sister. "Thank you. I'm sorry to make you waste your money on us." I apologize, looking up at the tall blonde.

"No. We're not wasting it. Plus, we want to do this. We're not being forced. Just have faith in us." Rinto replied, smiling as he saw his sister jumping up and down when she found a cute dress.

"Len-kun! Rinto! Doesn't this look cute?" Rin asked, holding a pink dress with a black bow and belt.

"That looks nice." Rinto answered, nudging me to answer as well. Rin seemed to be expecting my response as well, looking directly at me with hopeful eyes.

"It looks great." I said and Rin beamed. She grabbed the clothes they had picked out quickly and went to pay. I knew it wasn't cheap, it was a lot of clothes and the prices weren't too low.

After paying, Rin grabbed the several bags and lead us to the men's store. "I don't know about boy stuff so, I'll let Rinto help you." Rin said, entering another store with men's clothing.

I shook my head, thanking her before following Rinto who helped me look for some things. I picked out a few jeans and shirts, underwear as well. It didn't take too long, compared to the girls, and this time, Rinto paid. I made sure to express my gratitude right after we exited.

"Are you guys hungry?" Rin asked, looking around for something.

We all shook our heads but she groaned. "I am! Let's go to the candy store! I'm sure I'll find something there to munch on." She said, eyes filled with joy.

"That's what happens when you don't finish your breakfast." Rinto scolded, following the blonde into another store. This one was filled with sweets, a nice scent in the atmosphere.

"Grab anything that you might want to try!" Rin said, looking at the chocolates. Rinto sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder before bending down to whisper something to her. Rin frowned but nodded, calming down a little.

I looked over to see Lenka with a lollipop in hand. I smiled, going to grab some delicious sweets as well. We didn't take too much, only a few wrapped candies, lollipops, and chocolates. Rinto was in charge of paying since Rin was having a hard time with the bags.

I turned to her, "I'll take some of them, if you want." I offered and she accepted. She handed me some bags before thanking me.

"Okay, let's go." Rinto said, heading out of the store.

"Oh my gosh! It's Rin Kagamine! Can I have a picture?" A fan approached us, phone in hand. Rin nodded, setting down the bags while the girl handed me the phone. I looked at it, confused, before realizing that she wanted me to take the picture. I set the bags down as well, and waited for the two to pose. I haven't used a phone in a while but I'm guessing the white button is for taking a picture. Just press it, right?

"Smile." I said, pressing the button. The picture turned out fine and the girl thanked all of us as I handed her back her phone.

"Thank you so much!" She said, leaving. We picked up the bags and continued to walk to the parking lot.

We reached the car and placed all the bags in the back. Lenka and I went to our usual seats and waited for the car to start.

"We're going to the grocery store!" Rin said, turning her head to look at us. Lenka clapped happily while I smiled. "We need to get some food for tonight. Hmmm. What should I make?" Rin asked, her eyes lighting up as she faced us once more. "Do you have any ideas?" She asked us and I thought about it. I haven't had some curry rice in a while. Mother would always cook that for us.

"How about curry rice?" I suggested, hoping she would say yes.

Rin's eyes brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. "Okay! But you guys have to help me make it. I'm not an expert in that dish." She said and I nodded, looking forward to eating that dish once again.

* * *

 **That's it! What did you think? Did you like it?**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's chapter 8! The heat wave is killing me but I'll try my best to hold up! I actually prefer winter than summer. Though, winter where I live can be kind of brutal. Anyway, I hope you like this and thank you for all your kind reviews! I feel so loved!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

After buying all the food needed for the week and then stopping for some things for Orange, we got back, placed the food and clothes away, and started cleaning. It was one o'clock when I was sweeping the floor. I always sing whenever I'm cleaning, it helps me get motivated. And this time, I was singing my part from Seasonal Feathers.

Seasonal Feathers is a song about this couple and it's kind of tragic. A woman tries to save her partner from dying but what she does is just bringing more pain to her and her hands. I like it very much but it was kind of hard to find someone to sing it with me. In the end, I ended up singing it with Mikuo, Miku's brother. Oh. I forgot to mention him. Sorry.

Mikuo Hatsune, he's Miku's older brother but they're exactly the same. Same color hair and eyes and same love for leeks. He's a singer as well but he's more of a model. It's funny because people always think he's so serious and perfect when he's the biggest dork ever. He's so goofy, it's funny. He has a nice voice but just like Rinto, he's single. Miku's always teasing him about it.

I smiled, still singing but I stopped when I heard footsteps. I lifted my head and saw Len's sheepish face. "Sorry." He mumbled, his cheeks tinted pink.

"It's okay." I responded, turning back to my task.

"Y-You have a really lovely voice." Len's voice stopped me again, this time, I was the one who blushed. "Really? A lot of people complain that my voice is too whiny and immature." I said, feeling unsure about his comment. Was he just being nice or did he really mean it?

"It's not. I-It's really p-pretty. You can really hear the emotion behind it." Len looked at me, his blue eyes sparkling. I smiled, still feeling the heat in my face. "Thank you. You know? You might have a good voice as well. Have you ever tried singing?" I asked and he shook his head frantically.

"I don't sing. And if I did, I'm sure my voice would make you go deaf." Len joked and I laughed. "It can't be that bad. You just have to try." I reassured, putting the broom aside as I picked up the dustpan. "Here." Len had moved in front of me and was taking the dustpan, crouching down as I grabbed the broom again. I moved all the trash onto the dustpan with it and smiled when we got the job done. "Thank you!" I said, taking the dustpan from his hands and throwing away the contents in the trash can.

"You're welcome." Len replied as he went to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. "Do you need any help with anything?" He asked, wiping his hands with a paper towel he grabbed.

I nodded, stopping at the stairs. "I'm going to organize my closet and make some room for you. You want to help?" I offered and he said yes. We went to my room and found Lenka with one of my Orange plushies. I giggled, going to my closet. "I have some empty drawers but let me just clean the room up and make space for your stuff." I said, opened the door to my closet and sighing. Ugh. I have a mess.

"You don't have to. We're fine like this." Len tried to stop me but I shook my head, determined to clean this messy room. "Nope. Now, come on. You two Lenka. We'll take out my clothes and hang them properly. Hopefully, that leaves space for you two." I said and the two siblings nodded. I smiled, taking everything out of my closet. I don't have too many clothes but I'm not really into organizing them or taking care of them. The only one I really watch over is my signature outfit. It's the one I use for my concerts or any appearance. Of course, I don't wear it all the time, I do have other outfits but it's my main one.

It's nothing too big. It's a white top with some small yellow ruffles on the edges of the top. It had a black sailor collar with a yellow bow in the center. I had some matching black shorts which Rinto didn't like very much because he said that it showed too much leg and I won't argue, they're pretty short. It had a yellow-orange belt and there were some white boots that went with all of it. But you really can't see them because of the really cool leg-warmers that I wear. I also had some matching arm-warmers and a white headset. It looks cooler when you see it instead of hearing my boring and lame description of them. Sorry.

I like it, it makes me feel young.

Ugh. That made me sound like an old lady.

After putting my clothes back in but in a more coordinated way, there was more space for their clothes. I did the same with the drawers and I managed to empty two! I guess you can fit more things when you don't just throw them in there in a scrunched up ball. Heh. My bad.

"There! Phew! I thought it was going to be harder! Thank you for your help!" I said, wiping away the tiny beads of sweat that had formed in my forehead. "Now, you guys have more space. I-"

"Rin! Come here!" Rinto's voice interrupted me. I sighed, telling Len and Lenka to put their clothes away while I went with Rinto. I left the room and headed to the kitchen. "Yes?"

Rinto looked serious, a small frown on his face. "Why don't you want a world tour?" He asked, causing me to groan. Not this again.

"Look, I know it's great. I know. But I don't want to-"

"Why not?" He insisted, not backing down from this. Why?

"I'll tell you. Rinto, how did Papa die?" I asked, keeping my voice down. Rinto looked surprised before he replied, "In a car accident." His voice had no emotion. He didn't like bringing things from the past.

"Yeah. And why was he in a car?" I asked, clenching my hands and forming little marks on my palms due to my nails digging into them. "He went on a business trip." He answered, his hands shaking.

"Yeah. Can you blame me for being scared of traveling?" I laughed bitterly, a sad smile forming on my face. "I don't want to leave this place. I wish to remain here. I don't want to leave you."

"You won't leave me. I'll always be here, with you." Rinto said, wrapping his arms around me. I took in his scent and smiled. "Thank you. But promise that no matter what, you'll always be with me." I wanted to be sure of his words and I know Rinto never breaks any of his promises.

"I promise to try my best to be with you. I don't want to leave you alone. I know you have being lonely." He promised, hugging me tighter. I smiled, happy to know that I had him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

I pulled away when something licked my ankle. I giggled as I bent down to pat Orange's head. "Aww! You're so cute! Did you like your new bed?" I asked, smiling when he looked at me as if saying yes. "Good! Are you hungry? Here. Let me get your food." I said, standing up to get the food from the cabinet. I served it on Orange's new plate and placed it on the floor for him. Orange wagged his tail before he started to eat. Aww!

"He's funny. I like him." Rinto said, standing next to me as we watched Orange eat his food. I beamed as I turned to Rinto. "Thank you for saving me. You're really an angel. But I'm still curious. Where do you keep on going so early in the morning?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't answer.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing important." He answered and I just gave up. He won't tell me so I guess I'll just have to trust him. I just hope it's nothing bad.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

After going out in the morning, everyone went to work on something. Lenka and I made our beds and then tried to find somewhere to put our clothes in. It was getting kind of hot so I went downstairs to ask for a glass of water when I heard someone singing. I quietly walked to the living room and saw Rin. She was singing and it was kind of hypnotizing. I didn't move. I stood there, listening to her beautiful voice. There's no doubt that she's a really good singer. I could feel the sadness of the lyrics and it was pretty. I think she must have heard me when I shuffled a little because she turned to me.

I apologized before gathering the courage that I didn't have, to tell her how amazing her voice was. She surprised me when she said that people complained about her voice. But what I noticed the most was the blush on her cheeks. It made me feel weird. It wasn't bad, it actually felt like butterflies in my stomach. Why, though?

Rin then told me I could possibly have a good voice but I informed her about how terrible my voice was. I mean, I sing to Lenka every night but I wouldn't say I'm as good as Rin.

After finishing with the living room, we went to Rin's room and cleaned her closet. It provided Lenka and I with more space for our items but then Rinto's voice called Rin. She left and we started to organize our things. I forgot to ask Rin about the shoes she bought us. I think they stayed in the car. I went downstairs but stopped when I heard Rin talking.

"I'll tell you. Rinto, how did Papa die?" I heard Rin's voice and it sounded like she was trying to keep herself from yelling.

"In a car accident." Rinto's voice answered and I gasped quietly. I shouldn't be listening to their private conversation. Ugh! Bad, Len!

I went back to the room in the quietest way I could have. Lenka looked at me curiously but shrugged as she placed her new dress on a hanger. I helped her and just waited for Rin to come back.

She did, a few minutes later. She didn't look troubled which made me sigh in relief. Wait. Why am I relieved?

"Are you almost done? Do you need help?" Rin asked, looking at the empty bags. I shook my head and faced her. "We're fine, thank you. But, do you know where the shoes are? I can't seem to find them." I told her and she nodded. "Yeah, I already placed them in the closet downstairs. I hope you don't mind." She answered, smiling slightly.

I shook my head. "It's fine. Thank you." I replied, closing the closet when Lenka placed the last of her clothes in there. "Oh, I have two friends coming over tonight. It's my best friend, Miku, and her boyfriend, Kaito." Rin told us, leaning against the doorway.

"Miku? That name sounds familiar." I said, bringing a finger to my chin as I tried recalling where I had heard that name.

"Well, she's a singer too. She's Miku Hatsune" Rin answered, stunning me. She's friends with Tokyo's number one pop star? Wow.

"Yeah, most people have the same reaction when I tell them. But don't worry, Miku's really nice and cheerful. She can also be very shy but you'll like her. And her boyfriend, Kaito Shion, he's nice too!" Rin said, a smile on her face as she described her friends. Must be nice to have some. I used to but after our parents died, we lost them. And the people that passed us on the streets only gave us pitiful looks. Really. I might be poor but I think I'm more well-mannered than them. Living in my type of situation, you learn to appreciate the small things. You learn to be grateful for the things that you have.

"Oh, and remember, you're helping with dinner!" Rin said, a smile on her face as she looked at me. I nodded, smiling as well.

A few hours passed before we started on dinner. Rin had already taken out all the ingredients when I went to the kitchen. "Okay, I haven't done this in a while. I need your help." Rin said, wiping her hands on a towel. I nodded, washing my hands before I started.

"Okay, first heat the pan and add some oil." I instructed and Rin did as she was told to. We spent the rest of the time finishing off the meal and when it was done, it smelled delicious.

"Wow! It smells great! Thank you, Len-kun!" Rin exclaimed, a slight blush on my cheeks. "Y-You're welcome." I replied, smiling at her. "Now, we just wait. They should be here any minute now." Rin said, placing the plates on the table. I helped her set the table up and just when we finished, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Rin yelled, running to get the door. When she opened it, there was a girl that was slightly taller than Rin and a tall, blue-haired man.

"Rin-chan! I missed you!" Miku screamed, crushing the poor blonde in a tight hug. The man who I assume is Kaito, just laughed.

"M-Miku. We talk to each other every day. We just went shopping together last week." Rin said, struggling to get some oxygen. Miku released her and apologized. "It's nice seeing you, Rin-chan." Kaito greeted the blonde with a small pat on Rin's head. She just smiled and for some reason, I felt a pang of pain. Was I upset that she smiled for him? No! That's absurd! I'm sure I'm feeling like this because I'm hungry. Yeah, that's it.

"Umm, Rin, who's that?" Miku asked, eyes looking over me. I gulped, feeling a bit insecure. I looked over at Rin and begged with my eyes to help me out.

"Oh, that's Len. He's my friend. He and his sister are visiting the city and they're staying with me." Rin lied, no sign of hesitation in her face. I guess she must have thought about it before.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Len-kun! I'm Miku, please call me Miku-chan!" Miku said, extending her hand out to me which I took shyly. She beamed. "Rin, he's so adorable! He looks so innocent! You two make such a cute couple!" Miku squealed and Rin and I both turned red. Rin? My girlfriend? No! She doesn't like me like that! And I don't like her...right?

"Miku! W-We're not a couple." Rin stated, her arms across her chest as she tried to hide her blush. But it didn't work. It looked cute.

...

…

Wait. Did I just say cute?

"Oh, okay! Len-kun, this is Kaito Shion." Miku introduced me to the tall man who shook my hand. "Nice to meet you." He said and I nodded.

"Okay, you guys can sit down. I'll serve the food. Rinto! Lenka! Come down! Dinner's ready!" Rin yelled, filling the room with her voice. The two came down and Miku immediately hugged my sister.

"Aww, she's so cute! Her name's Lenka? That's adorable!" Miku gushed while Lenka looked scared. I giggled and was about to say something when Rin interfered first. "Miku, let her go. You're going to suffocate her!" She scolded, pulling the teal-haired girl away from Lenka.

"Sorry, Lenka! You're just too cute! I wish I had a cute sister like you! But no. I have Mikuo." Miku whined, shaking her head and causing her long hair to move as her head turned.

"Hey, Mikuo's cool. I like him." Rinto said, sitting down at the table. Rin snickered, grinning as she looked at her brother. "Yeah, they're bromance is something beautiful. They're perfect for each other." Rin teased, placing the plate of rice on the table. "Okay, hope you like it. Len-kun helped me make it." Rin said, sitting down next to Rinto.

"It smells really good! I didn't know you cooked Len." Rinto said, his eyes on me. I shrugged. "I haven't really tried cooking. But thank you." I responded, sitting down next to Lenka who was next to Rin.

"Yeah, you should learn from him, Rinto. I never see you in the kitchen." Miku grinned while Rinto just laughed. "Yeah. Well, I don't want to burn down the kitchen like you did that time when you tried baking some cookies for Kaito. Remember, the fire department-Oww!" Rinto rubbed the spot where Rin had punched him in the arm. I chuckled and so did Kaito.

"So, Rin, did you find someone to be your partner for your duets?" Miku asked and Rin shook her head. "Nope. I've tried really hard but there's no one with the right voice. I'm not being picky but they all just sound awkward with my voice." Rin replied, putting her fork down while letting out a sad sigh. "I guess I'll have to keep looking."

Miku nodded, turning her head to my direction. "Where are you visiting from, Len-kun?" She asked in a high, cheerful voice. I swallowed the rice in my throat before blurting out the first place I could think of. "Kyoto."

"Eh? Really? So how'd you meet?" Miku kept on asking questions and I looked at Rin again. She nodded and cleared her throat. "You see, while doing a concert there, I met him and his sister. They helped me when my car broke down. They took me in and now, I'm returning the favor, right, Len-kun?" Rin said it so smoothly that I myself, almost believed it.

I nodded and Lenka looked at me. She was confused. I smiled, telling her not to worry with my eyes. "That's so romantic! A chance encounter! How wonderful!" Miku screamed, my ears hurting from how loud her voice was.

"Miku, no. How's that romantic?" Rinto asked, annoyed as well.

Miku apologized, a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry, I just can't believe Rin-chan has a male friend staying with her! It's the beginning of an amazing love story! I can see it. Rin walking down the aisle with Rinto by her side. And the one waiting for her is Len, standing at the altar as he watches the love of his life and future wife walk towards him. Then, the honeymoon wo-"

"OKAY! Miku! Stop! You've been reading too many shoujo mangas!" Rin stood up from her chair, her face all red from Miku's words. I felt my cheeks glow with heat as Miku kept on talking. For some strange reason, I wasn't offended or insulted. I was actually...happy? It's the same feeling from earlier today when she blushed for me. I won't deny that Rin is really pretty and that she's really kind but…

Miku giggled, seeing our reactions. "Sorry. But I ship it! And one day, you'll see that I was right." Miku laughed, going back to her meal.

"Kaito, please. Give her a kiss to shut her up." Rinto said, rubbing his temples, looking like he had a headache.

Kaito and Miku blushed but the surprising part was that Kaito actually did it. He didn't kiss her on the lips, it was on her cheek. Miku froze, her face turning into a tomato.

"Thank you, Kaito. That will teach her to tease us." Rin smirked, laughing as Miku freaked out.

I smiled, wondering about these feelings that I get near Rin. What could they mean?

It's probably the fact that I haven't interacted with someone as sweet and pretty as her. Or the fact that I haven't really interacted much with other people. Oh well, I just hope I can understand these strange sensations one day.

* * *

 **I'm melting! This heat wave is killing me! I'd rather be in winter! Anyway, did you like it? What did you think? Poor Len, doesn't know how he feels.**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Argh, here's the update! I'm writing a new story called "My Cinderella" and that was taking up my time. That and my laziness. Anyway, I hope you decide to check that one out too. It's a LenxRin story but this one will have a different kind of Cinderella. But back to this, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Gosh. Miku is so embarrassing.

How can she say that Len and I are a couple? That girl can be really blunt…

"Rin-chan, Lenka is so adorable!" Miku said, helping me serve ice cream for everyone who were waiting for us in the living room.

"Yeah, makes you wish you had a little sister." I replied, placing some cherries on my bowl. "Does Kaito like cherries with his ice cream?" I asked, lifting the jar up and facing the teal-haired girl.

Miku nodded. "As long as it's ice cream, then everything's fine." I laughed but stopped when I noticed her sad face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Miku smiled sadly, her eyes getting moist. She lowered her voice, not wanting the rest to hear."I can't believe that a little girl like her doesn't have a chance to speak. Her voice could be the most beautiful one in the planet but instead, it's…" Miku lowered her gaze to the floor, not being able to find any comforting words.

"Soundless. Her voice is soundless. She's still very young. I can't imagine how hard that must be." I said, grabbing some spoons and placing one on each bowl.

Before Miku came, I had warned her that I had some guests at the house. I didn't tell her it was a boy and that he and his sister were living with me. She would have freaked out, not that she didn't when she saw them. But I had told her about Lenka being mute. Miku was shocked but managed to control herself.

"So, Rin-chan. Why didn't you tell me that you have your cute boyfriend living under the same roof as you?" Miku asked, a sly smile on her face.

I blushed, again. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just a frien-"

"A friend who's a very attractive teenage boy who's currently living with you. Look, you're never been close to any other boy who isn't Rinto. Can you blame me for freaking out?" Miku explained, her voice filled with glee.

I shook my head, grabbing the tray with the bowls of ice cream and going to the living room.

"Here it is." I announced, placing the tray down on the coffee table and handing out the bowls to everyone.

"Thank you, Rin. You're a true friend. You get me." Kaito said as he accepted the ice cream. He had a dreamy look on his face and it made me laugh but it also made Rinto roll his eyes at Kaito's actions.

"Hey, what kind of a person would I be if I had no ice cream for you?" I joked, sitting down next to Rinto with my own ice cream. "So, when's the date for your wedding with Miku?" I teased, looking at Kaito with a raised eyebrow. Miku turned red, her eyes as big as saucers. "Rin!" She yelled, glaring at me. "Sorry." I muttered, smirking at the reaction I got.

Kaito chuckled, turning his attention to Len. "So, how hard is it to live with Rin? Is she loud and scary?" Kaito teased but I just glared at the ice-cream loving idiot.

"Hey! It's Rin you're talking about!" Rinto exclaimed, a smirk forming on his lips. "Of course she's loud and scary. Have you met her?" He laughed and faced me, catching my glare and sending me a wink towards me. Ha. Ha. You're so funny, Rinto…

"Well, she's been really nice and welcoming. She hasn't been scary, she's really...full of life." Len answered, a small blush on his face. I, too, blushed, feeling warm by his words.

Miku jumped in her seat, her face filled with delight. "Aww! That's so cute! I can't handle how shy Len-kun is! Aghm you two are meant to be together!" She gushed, a big grin plastered onto her face. Please, kill me now…

"Miku, calm down. You're giving me a headache with your yelling." Rinto complained, stopping Miku's fangirling.

Miku pouted. "You're no fun, Rinto. You're even more boring than Mikuo." She said, crossing her arms against her chest.

This statement did not please Rinto at all. He gave Miku a death glare before finishing his ice cream. Miku and Rinto always fight and when one of them can't come up with a good comeback at the moment, they just throw a dirty look before going back to normal. I know. I'm surrounded by very interesting people. But they keep me sane so, it works out.

"Okay, guys, as much as I enjoy this, I have to go feed Orange." I said, standing up and heading to the kitchen. When Miku saw Orange, she freaked out. She began jumping like a little kid. It was funny to watch. You see, Miku is also an animal lover. She enjoys playing and taking care of them. I giggled, remembering how she said that the dog reminded her of Len. Huh, only Miku can make a comment like that.

"Orange? Come here, time for dinner." I said, placing the food on his plate again. Orange got scared by Miku's hyperness and he came out cautiously, trying to avoid the leek-loving Miku.

"She's not here. It's safe." I whispered and to my surprise, he looked at me as if trying to decide if I was lying or not. I assume he saw no lie in me and came to eat his food, not worrying about Miku.

"You're really smart, Orange. Are you happy being here?" I asked, kneeling down to look at him. Orange tilted his head to the side in a really cute way before approaching my lap and licking my hand. I giggled, a playful smile appearing on my face. "You know, who needs a boyfriend when I have you?"

"And who needs a girlfriend when I have you?"

I jumped at hearing Rinto's voice, almost having another heart attack.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?!" I yelled, getting up to face him.

Rinto chuckled, his eyes shining with amusement. "Kaito and Miku are leaving. I came to tell you." He explained, running a hand through his hair. I nodded, going back to the living room.

"Bye, Rin-chan! We have to go but I'll see you tomorrow." Miku hugged me as Kaito stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah. Hey? Are you going to the studio tomorrow?" I asked after she pulled away to grab her bag.

Miku nodded, letting out a sigh. "I am. I still have a lot of songs to record. But, I also get to rehearse with you tomorrow!" Miku answered, a big grin on her face. "Anyway, thank you for everything! Bye Len-kun! Bye Lenka! And Rinto, try not to be too cranky. You're still too young to be having wrinkles all over your face." Miku teased, already at the door, having avoided the pillow that was thrown towards her direction.

"Haha, you missed." Miku stuck her tongue out at Rinto but this time, the pillow that Rinto threw at her actually hit her right in the face.

"Rinto! You little-"

"OKAY! I think it's time for us to leave. Thank you for everything, Rin. Bye Rinto. It was nice meeting you, Len, Lenka. Bye!" Kaito waved with one hand while the other was over Miku's mouth, silencing her screams. I laughed as Miku tried to break free but Kaito just pushed her out until they reached their car. I closed the door, smiling by how perfect they were together.

…

…

That's something Miku would say. Ugh, I think I'm spending too much time listening to her fantasies about the perfect romance.

"Well, that was fun." I said, picking up the empty bowls of ice cream and placing them on the tray.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go take a shower. Scream if you need saving." Rinto said as he stood up and left.

"Miku seems...fun." Len commented, his eyes filled with amusement. I giggled. "Yeah, she's really something. What about you Lenka? Did you like Miku too?" I asked the quiet girl who was smiling brightly.

Lenka nodded, clapping her hands as she stood up. She hugged her brother first before giving me a hug. Aww. How sweet!

"I'm glad you liked her. Now, go ahead and watch TV while I wash the dishes, okay?" I told her but one of her small hands grabbed the hem of my shirt. I blinked, surprised, and looked at Lenka. "What's wrong?" I asked but I received no answer. Instead, she grabbed the tray filled with the bowls and made her way to the kitchen. I heard her footsteps and the sound of the plates being placed in the sink.

I looked at Len and asked him what she was doing. He smiled. "She wants to help you clean." He said simply, getting up from his seat and going to the kitchen as well. I followed him and smiled at the scene. Lenka was on her tiptoes trying to reach the bottle of soap which was by the window. Len was just grinning and patting his sister's head. Aww. How cute.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

Miku Hatsune. She's...something. I actually thought she was going to be snobbish but I was very wrong. She's really nice and very loud. Very loud.

Kaito, he's nice too. He's a bit childish, but he's nice. Kind of quiet at first but then you quickly realize that he's the perfect partner for Miku.

"You need some help, Lenka?"

We turned to Rin's voice and found her giggling by the refrigerator.

Lenka stubbornly shook her head, determined to get the soap on her own. Rin giggled once more and I couldn't help but notice that it made me happy to hear her laugh. Everytime she did, I felt better. Like as if the stress and all things negative were gone.

…

…

I'm crazy, aren't I?

"Okay, but can I help you guys? How about I wash, Lenka dries and Len puts away the dishes?" Rin suggested, grabbing the orange towel and handing it to Lenka.

I shook my head. "How about I wash and you put them away? Since you already know where everything goes." I offered and she accepted. "Sure." She said happily, leaning against the counter.

I smiled, going to the sink and grabbing the soap that Lenka wanted so badly. I laughed as a pout adorned her small face.

I began washing the plates and once they were done, Lenka took each dish and dried them before giving it to Rin who would place them inside the cabinets. Washing dishes before was boring, there was no one there to make it fun. But now… Now it's all different. Lenka's helping me with a lively smile on her face and the room is filled with Rin's giggles. It's a very different atmosphere...but I like it. I like it a lot.

It didn't take long for us to finish and when we did, Rin grinned.

"Thank you for your help! I really appreciate it!" She said as I shook my head. "It's the least we can do." I replied but Rin just rolled her eyes at me. "Umm, did I say something wrong?" I asked, feeling slightly embarrassed by the attention.

Rin frowned. "Yes. You have to stop thanking me all the time. First day, I allowed it but it just makes me feel bad that you feel like you have to repay me. Anyone would have done the same thing we did." Rin answered, sitting down at the table and motioning for us to join her.

We did.

We sat down and I faced her. "No. You're wrong. People saw me and just kept going, each only worried about their own problems." I said, remembering the pain I felt when I received no help from the passing strangers. "No one stopped like you did. No one turned to face me and help me out. I honestly didn't think anyone would. I had no hope but then, you showed up. You and your brother, Rinto. You appeared as a beam of light , illuminating the dark world that I live in." I explained, smiling slightly when I saw the small blush on Rin's face. She was blushing at my words. Feeling motivated, I continue. "It's not everyday that you get saved by a famous singer and her brother. I think we're all on new territory." I joked, smiling at Lenka.

Rin shook her head, giggling and eyes sparkling with happiness. "That was sweet. Didn't know you were so deep and poetic like that." She teased, standing up and reaching inside a cabinet. "Lenka, you have to take your medicine. Len-kun, you want to do it?" Rin turned to me, the bottle of liquid in her hands.

I nodded, accepting the medicine and pouring the needed amount in the little cup it came with. "Lenka, open up." I instructed and she obeyed, drinking the liquid that didn't smell too appealing.

"Good job. Now, go get ready for bed." Rin said, taking the bottle and putting on the cap on before placing it away.

Lenka went upstairs while I still remained in my seat. "Wait, you're not going to sleep on the couch again, are you?" I asked, not feeling comfortable with taking her bed while she slept on the couch. "If you want, I'll sleep there. You can go back to your room." I insisted, hoping she would agree.

Rin smiled and shook her head. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I already ordered a new bed, it should be here in a few days. I can place it in the storage room and I'll sleep there." She answered.

"Storage room?"

Rin nodded. "We have this room where it's just filled with boxes and instruments."

"Instruments?"

"Yeah, we have a piano, a clarinet, a guitar and a harp."

"A harp? Do you play it?" I asked, intrigued by the topic. I've never played an instrument but I always imagined that those that did play it, had magical hands that helped them create beautiful melodies.

Rin scratched the back of her head, a sheepish smile forming on her face. "Kinda. I'm not very good at it, I just like playing with it."

"Could you possibly play it?" I asked, not realizing what I was doing.

"Right now?"

"If it's not any trouble."

Rin hesitated a bit before finally nodding. I thanked her as I went to retrieve Lenka from the room. I'm sure she wouldn't want to miss this.

"Come on, Lenka." I grabbed her hand and returned to the hallway, following Rin who was opening up a white door at the end of the hall. We went in and it was filled with silence. The walls were painted white and just like Rin said, there was a bunch of boxes stacked up on one another.

"Do you guys play any instruments?" Rin asked, sitting down in front of the harp.

I shook my head. "No but our mother used to play the violin. She was really good at it." I replied, recalling those songs that Mother would play on her violin for us. "It seems really hard to learn to play one." I commented, gazing at the piano in the corner. "May I?" I asked for permission to use the piano and Rin nodded, smiling warmly.

I sat down on the seat and brushed my fingers against the keys. They made a quiet sound as I ran my fingers along more keys.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard. But it isn't impossible. If you guys want, I could teach you to play the piano." Rin offered, shocking me a bit. "Though, I have to warn you, I'm not the best teacher there is." She giggled, her fingers plucking on some strings.

I looked at her. "That'd be really nice, thank y-" I stopped when I saw the glare she was giving me. "Sorry." I apologized, my head dropping. "It's okay. You'll get used to it." Rin said, starting to play a melody on the harp. I instantly looked up, charmed by the composition. It was remorseful, filled with a lot of sadness. But the notes were different, they weren't too low. They created a unique sound that was beautiful.

Rin had closed her eyes, her face filled with peace as she played. Her fingers were moving smoothly but after a couple of minutes, she stopped, opening her eyes and revealing some tears in them. She hurried to wipe them off, a forced smile appearing on her face.

"I'm not very good, as you can see." She laughed, massaging her fingers.

"That was amazing. You're really talented." I complimented while Lenka clapped in agreement. "I'm guessing you can play the piano too?" I moved a bit to the left, making some space for Rin. She sat down, fingers getting into motion as Lenka was hovering over Rin's shoulder to watch and hear her play.

"I'm not very good but…" Rin said as she glanced at me and Lenka before starting to play a lively and catchy song.

"This is not mine, it's Miku's song." Rin said as her fingers continued to play, moving really quickly to reach the different keys in time. I watched in amazement as she pressed on the keys without even thinking, her golden hair swaying as she looked at the keys with concentration.

This time, she actually made it to the whole song, and when she was done, she smiled a bit.

Lenka and I clapped, impressed by her skills.

"That was really great. I could never do that." I said and Rin shook her head. "I'm sure you can do that if you learn and practice." She reassured, her fingers touching the keys lightly.

"Who taught you to play?" I asked but as soon as those words left my mouth, I knew I shouldn't have asked that.

Rin frowned, her blue eyes displaying sadness. "My father was the one who played the piano. He played piano and the harp. Whenever he wasn't busy, he would give me a lesson. He actually taught Rinto to play piano too." She answered, her tone kind of distant.

"You okay?" I turned my gaze to her, worried that I had hit a sensitive nerve.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go get ready for bed." Rin smiled before standing up and waiting for us at the doorway. Both Lenka and I followed her example and left the room while Rin waited for us to get out to close the door.

"Goodnight guys." Rin waved at us before heading downstairs to the living room. I just watched as she left, noticing that she was different. It was different from that bubbly personality of hers, which concerned me. Why is she sad? Was it because of what I said?

…

…

Wait. Why do I care?

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Bad?**

 **Do you guys play any instruments? I don't but I really want to learn how to play the piano.**

 **Anyway, please review and remember to check out my other story, My Cinderella.**


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't know if you've heard but I got injured. Yeah, I'm a klutz. I'm okay, though. I can still update! And I've been writing the chapters with the free time that I now have. Here's chapter… is it ten, already?! Wow. Didn't think I'd make it this far. Thank you to those who have supported me, and now I'm getting too emotional. Sorry, I'm tired. I need sleep._

 _Here's chapter 10! Hope you like it!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Ah! I'm tired! And sleeping on a couch isn't helping too much but oh well… What can you do? I can't just go out for a walk at midnight.

"It's. Hot. In. Here." I whispered, laying down on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

After playing for Len and Lenka, which brought back a few memories, I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth, all set to sleep.

While playing the piano, I remembered my Papa. He used to play the piano and when I was small, he used to give Rinto and I lessons. I was always amazed, he was able to play such lovely tunes without difficulty. I wanted to be like him. He was my hero, my Papa. And now that he's gone… I feel like he's still here when I play the piano or I perform. He's there, watching over me.

"Don't you dare cry, Rin. You're strong. You're Papa's warrior, aren't you?" I told myself, closing my eyes and trying to relax but they shot open when I heard footsteps.

I sat up and instantly checked my phone for the time. 1:07 AM

I sighed but the quiet noises continued and I stood up in alert. Is it a ghost? Nah, they would have already killed me. A thief? Hmm, maybe.

I grabbed a pillow without realizing how useless it would be. Ugh, please don't let me die. I'm still too young!

The sounds continued and judging by how distant the footsteps sounded, I assume they stopped at the kitchen. I began to carefully make my way to the source when I heard the fridge being opened. Wait. What? They're here to steal my food?

I turned on the lights, still clutching onto the pillow.

"Len-kun?" I asked, catching him with a bottle of water in his hand. "What are you doing at this hour?"

Len blushed a bit. "I was thirsty and I came to get a drink. I'm sorry if I woke you up." He explained, taking out another bottle and offering it to me.

I accepted it and dropped the pillow, watching him close the refrigerator door. "Thanks. And don't worry, I couldn't sleep." I replied before taking a drink of the cold water.

"Yeah, I couldn't either, for some reason." Len mumbled, a bit of frustration on his tone. "You should probably get some sleep. It's not good for your health to sleep for a few hours." He advised, pink tinting his cheeks.

I giggled, appreciating the concern. "I'll try. Good night, Len-kun." I said as he began to walk back upstairs, the bottle still in his grasp. "Good night." He replied in a quiet voice and when I no longer saw him, I took the bottle, picked up the pillow and turned off the lights, going back to the living room. Hopefully, I can fall asleep… Ugh, tomorrow I have work… That sucks.

 **In The Morning...**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned, blinking as my hand reached out for my phone. Stupid alarm.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"I'm up already…" I muttered as I took my phone and stopped the annoying beeping.

"Rin-chan! Are you up?" Rinto's voice asked with a very lively tone.

"I'm up now." I mumbled, getting off the couch and entering the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" I stood behind Rinto, trying to look over his shoulder to see what he was making.

Okay, Rinto Kagamine can't cook. He can't. He'll try but he'll just end up burning the house. He can only do very simple things.

"Be patient, little sister. This magnificent creation needs time." I rolled my eyes at Rinto's words. "Now, hand me a spoon." He requested and I gladly obeyed, wanting to see what he created.

"Ta-da!" Rinto exclaimed, stepping away from the counter and allowing me to see what was inside the bowl.

"Cereal? Really?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh. "You call this magnificent?" I teased, my eyes gleaming with amusement.

Rinto narrowed his blue eyes at me in a playful way. "Yes and it took a lot of skill to mix the milk and cereal. Not everyone can do it." He defended himself. "Plus, it was made in under five minutes!"

I giggled. "Everyone can do that."

Rinto held up a finger. "But they can't do it the right way." I gave him a funny look before asking, "What's the right way?"

He grinned. "My way."

I smiled, sitting down at the table as he placed the bowl in front of me. "You have to go to the studio today, right?" He asked while I began to eat my breakfast.

I nodded and after clearing my throat, I spoke. "Yeah, but Miku's going too, so it won't be too bad." I said, my voice trying to sound hopeful but failed to do so. I was about to say something else when someone hugged me from behind. I squealed a bit in surprise before turning around to see that it was Lenka. "Good morning, Lenka. Did you sleep well?" I asked, smiling brightly at the little girl. She nodded as she sat down next to me. She made a motion with her hand but I didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"What is it? You're hungry?" I asked and she shook her head. I pouted but then she pointed a finger at me before pretending to hold a mic. Puzzled, I tried guessing again. "Me? Am I going to sing?"

"I think she heard you talking about work and she wants to come along." Rinto suggested and Lenka nodded, proving his prediction.

"Lenka, she's busy. She's going to work." Len scolded as he sat down next to his sister. Lenka frowned, her eyes displaying disappointment. I bit my lip, trying to think about the situation. I'm sure Luka won't mind, right?

"You really want to go?" I asked Lenka and she nodded once more. "Well, then hurry up and eat. We leave in thirty minutes." I said, patting the little girl's head as she clapped in delight.

Rinto placed bowls of cereals for Len, Lenka, and himself. I quickly finished mine and stood up. "I'm gonna get ready." I announced before picking up my bowl and placing it on the sink. After that, I went to my room and grabbed my some clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I did that, and I was fully dressed, I went back downstairs. The three of them were already dressed and that was good since we only had like ten minutes to get there. "Okay, let's go." Rinto said as he grabbed his keys and opened the door for us. We all got in the car, back to the same places as the first time we met. And now that I think about it, it feels like such a long time ago.

After all of us putting on our seatbelts and making sure everything was fine, Rinto began to drive. The studio isn't too far, maybe like seven, eight minutes with car.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I sighed, taking out my phone from my bag and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Rin? It's me, Luka."

"Oh, hi, Luka. I'm almost there."

"Good. We have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah. Umm, is it fine if I bring two guests with me?" I asked a bit scared, knowing that Luka had a temper when it came to these things.

"Rin, you know how I feel about that." Her voice was stern which made me cringe a bit.

"I know, but they'll be good. They won't cause any trouble. A-And if you say no, then I won't go." I threatened, hoping she would just agree already.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Luka?"

"Fine."

"Thank you, you're the best! I love you!" I exclaimed before hanging up and turning my head to face the two behind me. "My manager said you can go but you have to be good, okay?"

Lenka nodded while Len looked a bit troubled. "What's wrong?" I asked, sensing his weird attitude.

"I hope you didn't get in trouble with your manager because of us." Len replied, his bangs covering his eyes as he looked down.

I shook my head, smiling warmly at the two. "Don't worry. Luka's like that. She's very stubborn and strict but she's a great friend." I reassured them by giving them another smile before facing forward. "Rinto, are you going to stay?"

Rinto shifted in his seat a little, his face showing different emotions. "I can't. I'm sorry." He responded and I got a bit annoyed. "Why not?" I crossed my arms, wanting to hear his explanation.

"I have to go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

I glared at Rinto, angry again with him. What is he hiding? Why can't he tell me? I thought we had promised to tell each other everything. It seems that Rinto noticed my discomfort because he gave me an apologetic glance. "Sorry, Rin." He pouted a bit and I knew he was planning to use his puppy eyes.

And he did.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked and I couldn't say no to that face. "Fine." I mumbled, turning my head to avoid the look of satisfaction on his face. But that doesn't mean I will forget that you're hiding something from me, Rinto.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

We arrived at a building and judging by the outside of it, I would assume it's a studio. We all got out of the car and watched how Rinto drove off. He and Rin had a bit of an argument and I could tell she was really hurt.

"Here we are. This is where I record songs. You guys will be with Luka and the rest of the staff. Don't be scared of them, they look intimidating but they're really nice." Rin explained as we began to walk to the entrance. When we got in, I was hit by a cool breeze coming from the AC.

"Rin! Over here!" A woman waved at us, her pink hair moving slightly. We approached her and immediately, her blue eyes scanned Lenka and I.

"These are the guests?" The woman, who I assume is Luka, asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yup! This is Len and his little sister, Lenka. Guys, this is my manager, Luka." Rin introduced and out of politeness, I bowed my head to show my respect. "Nice to meet you." I said as I looked up to see a startled Luka.

"Rin, he looks a lot like you. And so does Lenka." She said in awe, causing Rin to giggle and for that weird sensation to form again in my chest.

"Really? Anyway, I trust you will take care of them. Hey, how many do I have to record?" Rin asked before opening the door that was in front of us. "Only four, I think." Luka answered and Rin nodded, entering the room. "Come on, we go through this one." Luka took us to another close door which had glass that allowed us to see Rin and it had this whole panel of equipment.

Rin was smiling, black headphones on and a mic in front of her.

"Okay, Rin, first song, I Like You, I Love You." A man with black hair spoke and Rin nodded. Suddenly, really soft music started to play and it gradually became louder. A few beats passed before Rin started to sing. I'm assuming this was a type of confession song based on the lyrics and it actually wasn't too bad. It suited Rin's personality.

When that one was done, Rin took a drink of water before continuing. "That was great, Rin! Okay, now we have Sweet Magic." The same man spoke and this song was upbeat and lively, a lot of enthusiasm and sweetness in Rin's voice. I glanced over at Lenka and smiled at the happy look on her face. She was listening very intently which made me chuckled. I then looked over at Luka's face and saw the proud face she wore.

The song ended and we had two more to go. "Beautiful, Rin! Now let's do Rin Rin Signal. Remember to lower your voice." The man said, playing the next track.

This one sounded like bells and Rin was moving a bit which seemed to help her get the right voice. I kept wondering about which part she had to lower her voice and that came in the second half of the song. She had a lower voice which was a bit higher than my voice. I was impressed and so was Luka and Lenka. But it seemed that Rin was trying really hard to keep that same voice. And so, the song switched voices in parts but it sounded great.

"That was amazing. You should be a voice actress." The man complimented as Rin took another drink of water. She smiled, gulping down the liquid before replying. "No, thanks. I don't think I have the range for it." The man laughed, his eyes going back to the track. "Last one, RinRin HIGH MIND."

A kind of retro tune began to play and Rin's voice sounded hopeful and filled with youth in this one. This song took quite a while and when she finished, everyone clapped.

"That was all for today! We'll check them to see if they're okay. Good job, Rin!" The man said, getting up from his seat and opening the door to let Rin in. She was blushing a bit. "Thank you. So, how was it, Luka?" She asked her manager with a small teasing smile.

Luka went to hug the blonde before telling her she was amazing. They pulled away and Rin turned to my sister. "Did you like it, Lenka?" Lenka nodded, hugging Rin as well. Rin laughed, returning the embrace.

"You were wonderful." I said, heat rushing to my cheeks as soon as I said those words. Rin blinked at me before smiling warmly, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Thank you, Len-kun!" She responded and I was speechless by how that smile made me feel so weird. I liked it. She was smiling for me. No one, other than Lenka, has done that. Is it weird that I want her to smile more for me?

"Come on, you still have to rehearse. Let's go." Luka said, heading out the door and we quickly followed. We went outside and stopped in front of a pink car.

"Get in. The theater shouldn't be too far." Luka went to the driver's seat while Rin sat in the seat next to her. Lenka and I sat in the back seats, waiting patiently to arrive at the theater.

We got there in like ten minutes. All of us got off and began walking towards the building. It looked really big. I've only been to a theater once but I was really young so I don't remember much of it.

We entered and just like in the studio, there was air conditioning which I am very thankful since it's really hot outside.

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan!" An excited voice yelled which surprised all of us. And then, all of a sudden, Rin was tackled down by a green-haired girl.

"Gumi, get off. You're heavy."

"Oh, sorry!" The girl got off Rin and quickly helped her up, her eyes widening as she saw us. "You guys don't look familiar. I'm guessing you're new, I'm Gumi Megpoid, nice to meet you!" Gumi extended out a hand to me and Lenka, a huge grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Len and this is my sister, Lenka." I shook her hand and once she let go, she ran to hug my sister. "She's so cute! I want a sister too!" She squealed. What's with everyone and my sister?

"Gumi, let her go. You're scaring the poor girl." Rin said, pulling Gumi away from Lenka. "Come on, we have to go practice." Rin turned to us and smiled. "You guys can take a seat over there. I have to warn you, though, this will take a while. It'll be pretty boring." She said, throwing us a wink before running off to the stage with Gumi.

"Your sister's really quiet." Luka commented and I chuckled bitterly.

"She's mute." I informed her, going to take a seat with Lenka in the direction that Rin had pointed to. We sat down and observed the dancers who were stretching on stage and the staff that was running around and checking to make sure things were alright.

"Are you excited, Lenka?" I turned to my sister and grinned. "I didn't think I'd be able to do this, but here's your dream come true." I hugged her, glad to know that my sister was no having the chance to do something she wanted so badly. I'm happy I was able to do that. And I couldn't have done it without the help of Rin… Rin…

* * *

 **That's that! I hope you liked it! And make sure to tell me what you think! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's the next chapter! I'm trying something new, I'm responding to your reviews!_

 **Azure-Blue-15- Hi, it's okay! You've been following this story from the start, I really appreciate it! And I understand the pain of lack of Wi-Fi. Once, I went a whole week without it and I almost died! And I'm okay, I just tripped and my wrist was the one to take the blow. It's healing now but I'm okay! I'm glad you love Rinto, he'll have a big part later on. And that's an interesting idea… That would have been a great twist.**

 _Okay! I have an announcement at the end, so make sure to read it! Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"So, Rin-chan, who's your boyfriend?" Gumi asked, her eyes sparkling like Miku's.

I groaned in dismay. "He's not my boyfriend." I replied, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Eh?! Really?! But he's so cute!" Gumi gushed. "He looks like you! You could be twins!"

I gave her a weird look, questioning her sanity right now. "Twins?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah! But if you don't like it, then you guys can be…mirror images!" She exclaimed, eyes shining with enthusiasm. "Mirror images? Gumi, are you feeling okay? Did you have a lot of sugar this morning?" I questioned, stretching as the dancers began to leave the stage.

Gumi pouted. "I'm just saying it's a bit unusual for you to have guy friends."

"And why is that?"

"Well, you always turn the poor guys that ask you out and you rarely hang out with boys. I think the only ones you talk to are Kaito and Rinto." Gumi explained, her answer sounding very similar to what people have been telling me.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay but I still don't see your point."

Gumi patted my head. "Oh, my dear, young girl. Y-"

"Young? I'm older than you." I pointed out, amused by her motherly behavior. Gumi is fifteen-years old, _almost_ the same age as me.

She gave me an exasperated look. "Geez, let me finish." She whined. "Okay, my dear, _old_ girl. I'm just saying that if you do have a boyfriend, it's okay. I won't judge you. Try to open up."

"I don't have a boyfriend." I repeated.

Gumi smiled. "Fine. You don't have one. But if you ever did get one, know that it's okay to say it. You can trust me and release all your feelings. I'm here for you." She assured, her green eyes revealing that soft side of her personality. Gumi might be very outgoing, loud, crazy and many more things but she can also be very sensitive and timid when it comes to her true emotions.

I grinned. "Gumi, that was very beautiful."

She beamed, standing as straight as she could. "Thanks!"

"Okay, everyone to your places. Rin, center please!" Lily ordered, coming up on stage to talk to me.

Lily is my choreographer. She's got blonde hair that reaches down to her waist and blue eyes. She's really pretty and a lot of people think that we're related because we look so similar. But she's not, although I do consider her as family. She's helped me a lot and it may seem like she's very scary but the truth is that Lily is kind of like Miku. She can be very childish and immature at times, it's funny.

"Rin, you're going to start with Kokoro. The dance is a bit different from last time, you'll have a costume change in between the song." Lily informed me, a big piece of cloth in her hand. "Here. The plan is to have you wear like some cloak, looking lost and unsure."

"And then?" I asked as I grabbed the cloth and placed it around my shoulders.

"Well, you're going to twirl around and the crew backstage will be waiting, pulling the cloak and revealing your append outfit!" Lily exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight.

I blinked. "Append outfit? What's that?" I asked, completely clueless about what she was talking about.

Lily frowned, a sigh escaping her lips. "You haven't heard about your append outfit?" I shook my head which caused her to groan. "Rin, you have a new outfit."

My eyes lit up. "I do? That's great! Can I see it?"

Lily smiled. "You can do that later. But for now, let's rehearse. Okay, Rin. The dance should be simple. Now, follow me." Lily instructed, snapping her fingers which cued the music. Here we go…

* * *

"Oh, God. I'm tired." I laid on the stage, my hair pulled back in a ponytail in an attempt to feel less warm.

Like I said, Lily's fun but she's strict. She'll make you do the whole dance again if you even manage to make one small mistake. It helps me learn and it also helps me sweat which I'm not very fond of.

"I'm gonna die." Miku said, sitting down as she fanned herself with a piece of paper. "It's not even my concert, why did I do so much?" She asked, her pigtails wrapped in side buns.

I laughed. Miku got here like thirty minutes after I did. She's helping me open up the show and with the big finale. I like being up on stage with her because it makes me feel more secured and it's way more fun. She's manages to get everyone dancing with her. There's just no way you can hate this girl.

"Well, Lily-san had us do Shake It! And Viva Happy like five times each." I replied, grabbing the bottle of water that one of the staff members was offering me. "You know her, the dance has to be perfect."

Miku groaned. "Ugh… Life is so complicated… I don't know how Gumi can handle it."

I nodded, glancing at the green-haired girl who was still high on energy. Gumi will sing occasionally with me but she's almost always in every dance. She's a very talented dancer that rarely gets tired.

"Hey! Guys, that was really...long." Rinto said as he walked up on stage, Len and Lenka following behind. Rinto got here a while ago and I assumed he was done with whatever he went to do.

"Thanks." I replied as I stood up and turned to Lenka. "Did you enjoy it?" She nodded happily, her blue eyes shining with excitement. I giggled, patting her head before taking another drink of water.

"The whole thing looked amazing." Len said as I placed the bottle down, using my free hand to wipe away the remaining drops of water near my mouth.

"Thank you. I just hope this concert goes well." I looked over at Luka who was approaching us which made me remember the big news. "Luka! Can I see my append outfit?" I asked, jumping a bit at the thought of a new signature outfit. I really need a change. I love the old one but variety never hurts, right?

Luka shook her head. "Nope. Not today. You'll see it tomorrow." She smiled, amused by the pout on my face. "Come on. Go pick up your things and rest. You're done for the day."

I nodded, rushing to the dressing room and getting my bag, desperately wanting a shower.

When I came back, Rinto was already leading Len and Lenka outside. I smiled at how well they got along with Rinto. I turned back and waved to everyone. "Good job, guys! Thank you for your hard work today!"

"Good job, Rin!" They all replied in unison, already a habit for us to say this after any rehearsal.

"Bye!" I yelled before running out the door. The slight breeze felt nice against my warm face, cooling me a bit.

I got into the car and placed my seatbelt on, ready to head home.

The car ride was quiet, the radio was the only thing that filled up the silence. I glanced over at Rinto and noticed how pale he was. Was he always like this? I don't recall seeing him that colorless…

"What's wrong, Rin?" Rinto must have sensed my gaze on him and not wanting to cause any further arguments, I shook my head. "No, everything's fine." I lied. Everything was not fine! How can things be fine when your brother is hiding something and he refuses to tell you? I'm not being too dramatic about, am I? I mean, Rinto and I always took care of each other ever since our parents died. It's natural for me to be concerned about his secret… I just want to protect him like how he's protected me all this time…

"Rin?"

I jumped slightly at the voice, pushing away my thoughts and focusing on the person who spoke. "Yes?"

Rinto glanced at me quickly, his eyes trying to focus on the road and me at the same time. "You were spacing out. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, concerned about me.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I was just thinking." That's not a complete lie… I was thinking. Thinking about the secret that Rinto is hiding from me. Ugh! This is torture! We've always told each other everything, there were no lies or secrets between us. What happened? What changed?

* * *

 **Len's POV**

When we got home, Rin went straight to the bathroom, stopping at her room to pick up clean clothes. I stayed in the living room with Lenka, thinking about what happened. Rin came out cheerful and during the car ride, she changed. That lively spirit of hers was replaced by a gloomy atmosphere. Even when she spoke to Rinto, there was some sadness in her voice.

"You alright, Len?" Rinto asked me as he sat down on the couch next to me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, thank you." I replied, watching as he turned on the TV. "Hey, Len. Can I ask you something?" Rinto asked, startling me a bit. I nodded. "You've always watched over Lenka, right?" I nodded again. "How do you do it?"

I blinked, confused by his question. "What do you mean?"

Rinto removed his attention from the screen and placed it all on me. "It can't be easy, can it? Taking care of another when you yourself need protection as well… It's hard, isn't it?"

I looked down at my hands, knowing very well what he meant. These small hands are the ones who held Lenka when she was cold or scared. These bruised and cut hands are the ones who suffered from harsh winters and hot summers. These hands are the ones who try very hard each day to bring happiness and peace to Lenka. I don't want her to suffer. I want her to have a normal life. But how can I accomplish that selfish request when I'm too weak to even protect myself?

Rinto's right. I wish to be a knight but I need one for myself. I'm a human. I'm not immune to pain… But it's funny how we wish to protect others from suffering when we can't prevent ourselves from the harsh pain that the world might throw at us.

Yeah, I know how that feels…

"It's not easy. It will never be. But, we'll keep trying our best, right?" Rinto said, a sad and regretful smile on his face.

I bit my lip, wondering why he was asking something like this. "Yeah, we'll try our best." I whispered, glancing at Lenka who had fallen asleep on the couch. I'll try my best to protect that innocent smile…

"You know, we're kinda on the same boat. We both lost our parents and we're here, trying with all our effort to protect our sisters." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's keep up the good work, okay?"

I blinked, surprised by his cheerful smile. I nodded, my eyes casting down to the floor. "You're pretty strong, Rinto."

"Eh?"

"From what I've seen, you've managed to always have a smile on your face. Rin really seems to depend on you." I said, not knowing where I was going with this. "You've done an amazing job at taking care of her." I looked up, waiting to see his reaction.

Rinto stared at me before a big smile appeared on his face. "Aww, thanks. You've also done a wonderful job with Lenka. She's very sweet. I only wish for Rin to be that kind and calm." He joked, his blue eyes sparkling as he spoke of his sister. "She can be really loud and annoying at some times. But I'm not complaining. I'm really glad she's this full of life after losing our parents. I was worried she would be depressed but thankfully, she turned out okay."

I looked at the floor, my mind trying to picture a depressed Rin. The image of the sad blonde from today in the car came to mind. And for some strange reason, my chest started hurting. It felt weird. It was as if her pain...was my pain. It was like I was trying to share her pain, not wanting her to be carrying it all on her own…

"It's hard losing your family. I didn't want to believe it at first. I was scared. I didn't know what would happen… I felt lost." I told him, my memories going back to that day when our house burned down. I was just clutching Lenka's hand, praying and begging that the whole thing was just a nightmare.

It was. But it wasn't one of those where you can wake up from. It was a real nightmare in my life. My parents… They were gone… I couldn't do anything but just watch as the red flames engulfed every part of the house. I didn't want to watch anymore, I took Lenka and ran away, hoping to run away from reality.

Back then, I still thought my parents had survived but after a few days out in the streets, I realized they were gone. They were really gone. I would never see them again. I would never hear my mother play her beloved violin again. I would never hear the voice of my father again. I would never get to feel their warmth again. They were gone… Gone from my life and the world.

"I was absolutely devastated but there was one thing that kept me going. Lenka. She was still pretty young and I knew she would feel even worst than me. I had to continue with my life and I had to really take the role of Lenka's big brother." I continued, my eyes softening as they landed on Lenka's sleeping form. "She doesn't know how cruel the world can be. I don't want her to see it. I… I just wish to prevent any more tears from falling from her eyes." My eyes were getting watery and I quickly wiped them before I started crying, apologizing to Rinto for getting too emotional.

"It's okay. I know the pain as well. Rin's smile is something precious. It's something I wish to protect. Like you said, the world out there is harsh. I don't want her to encounter that anymore." Rinto said, his blue eyes getting distant. "I wish for her to be happy and until the day I die, I'll keep doing my best to make that possible." He let out a sigh, a playful smile on his face. "Ah, we're such good brothers…" He joked and I laughed a bit, a small smile forming on my lips.

"Guys! I'm hungry! What should I make for dinner?" Rin asked as she entered the room, her hair pulled up in a bun. Rinto placed a hand on his stomach. "I'm fine with anything, all I need is food." He answered which made Rin giggle. "Then, go ahead and eat your cereal, since you do make it so special." She replied, sticking out her tongue at Rinto before turning to me. "Do you have any requests, Len-kun?"

I shook my head. "Anything is fine, thank you."

"What did I say about thanking me?" Rin reminded me, hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at me playfully. "Sorry." I bowed my head, embarrassed that I forget her only condition.

"It's fine. I'll make… Chicken and dumplings!" She announced before heading to the kitchen. I smiled slightly at how enthusiastic she was. I can see why Rinto wishes to protect that smile… I would too…

* * *

 **Ah, it's done! I want to thank everyone who reads this and for all the people following this story! Now, I'm getting emotional…**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would appreciate it if you gave me your comments. I really like reading them and they help me stay motivated.**

 **Hopefully, I don't take too long to update but things are pretty stressful right now and I'm excited because my birthday's coming up! It's still a few weeks from here but I just get nostalgic, thinking I'm turning old...**

 **Oh, I said I had an announcement. I do. This is the last chapter where things aren't too depressing. From now on, the rest of the chapters should have more pain and heartache, I mean, this is a RinxLen story… There should be a lot of tears and suffering.**

 **Please review! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's the next chapter! But, first, let's see your reviews!_

 **Guest- Thank you! I promise to do my best with finishing this story!**

 **Azure-Blue-15- Ha, I'm excited to see how they turn out, I'm not really good with writing sad scenes. Rinto's just full of secrets! And yes, Rin is Queen! Everyone wants to be her!**

 **Kome Rurita- I'm very glad you like it! Thank you!**

 _Okay, I said that there was going to be heartache. There will be and there will also be a bit of a time gap between this chapter and the last one. Hopefully, it comes out okay._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

The concert was a success. Everything went smoothly and I managed to correctly perform each song. Luka's proud, of course, and says that they'll offer me that world tour soon. She's very happy and so is Miku. They're excited about my career and how well it's going. I… I, on the other hand, am not okay…

Rinto's been acting very weird. He's getting clumsier and he's less active… It bothers me. He's always full of life and seeing him so different is torture. I try to ask him what's wrong but he refuses to tell me anything. At first, I thought he had a girlfriend and maybe they broke up. That makes sense, right? But now… I'm not so sure. His blue eyes shine with another emotion that I can't quite figure out…

Rinto's not the only one who's changing. Len and Lenka are warming up to us, they're more comfortable from what I've seen. They're occupying my room which I left for them when my new bed came in. I moved into the storage room after we cleaned it out. I have my bed there and a few pieces of furniture for my clothes. I left a few things over there since Lenka and I always play there. Len… Well, he's less formal with me. He's not constantly thanking me anymore but there's still a bit of distance. It seems like he doesn't believe that this was their new home…

I, myself, have also been having a few issues. It seems that with all the stress from work, I'm losing sleep and I'm having a lot of headaches. I didn't think much of it at first but then I started to get dizzy and my hands began to tremble. This is all because of my health problem… But thankfully, I'm a great actress and I can hide this from Rinto. Or, at least I can try to hide it.

"Rin! I'm home!" Rinto yelled as he entered the house with a box of pizza in his hands. "Lunch is here!"

I smiled as I heard the footsteps of the two siblings coming down the stairs. "Rinto, what took you so long?" I asked, setting down the plates on the table. "You left like an hour ago. The pizza place isn't too far away."

He placed the box on the table, shrugging as he did so. "There was a lot of traffic. Plus, the place was full." He replied as he headed to the sink to wash his hands. "Has Luka called yet?"

I shook my head. "She said she was going to be pretty busy with trying to get me that offer." I said as Lenka appeared, giving me a hug before sitting down on her usual place. "I hope it doesn't take too long."

Rinto placed drinks on the table before sitting down. "I'm sure they'll tell you soon. And hey, the concert was like a week ago. You can't expect an answer right away, right?" He comforted and I nodded, taking a seat next to Rinto. "Yeah… Well, let's eat!" I said and everyone grabbed their first slice. I wasn't really hungry, the headaches kind of took that away, but I knew I had to eat or else Rinto would be suspicious and ask me what's wrong.

I tried eating it slowly, hoping to make time. It worked. Everyone else grabbed more while I still continued with the same piece. I guess their hunger's distracting them… Ha, people are funny when they're hungry. No one's noticed, yay!

"Rin, you're not hungry?" Len asked, ruining the victory in my mind. I looked up, a small smile forming on my lips. "I guess I'm still full from breakfast." I lied which caused Rinto to look up. "But you didn't eat much in the morning." He pointed out and I knew I was caught. I laughed nervously. "I guess my stomach isn't asking for much." I said, hoping to avoid any further questioning.

Thankfully, it managed to do just that. They continued eating and when they were done, I stayed behind to clean up. Lenka and Len went upstairs to their room while Rinto went to his.

I let out a sigh as I threw away the empty box. I was about to clean the table when an image of Papa appeared in my mind. I smiled, remembering all the times we played together. He was always very cheerful but he was also serious. He never liked sad things and he never liked it when I cried. He wanted me to be strong. I tried really hard and I managed to do that the day he left. I was unhappy because he was leaving for work but little did I know that it would be the last day where I would hear his voice.

 **Flashback**

" _Papa, do you really have to leave?" I asked, watching how Papa picked up his portfolio. I clutched my white teddy bear, sad that Papa was leaving._

 _He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I already said yes. If I don't go, I'll disappoint them. You know that Papa always keeps his promises." He replied, bending down to pat my head._

 _I sighed. "Yes, Papa. But promise me you'll play with me when you come back." I requested, smiling when he nodded. "I promise. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? In the meantime, watch over your mother and brother. Can you do that for me?"_

 _I nodded, raising my small head with pride. "Yes! I'll protect them, don't worry, Papa!" I answered, grinning as I heard Papa's laughter._

" _I'm gonna miss you." He said, hugging me before planting a small kiss on my forehead. "Be strong, okay? See me off with a smile, no tears, alright?"_

 _I tried my very best to smile, trying very hard to control my tears. "Yes, Papa. I'll be your warrior."_

 **End of Flashback**

"You lied, Papa…" I whispered, those last moments of my time with him were running through my mind. "You broke your promise… You never came back…"

I went to the kitchen and sat down on the floor, leaning against the fridge. "Papa never came back… Mama left us as well…"

Tears were gathering in my eyes as I remembered hearing the news that Papa had died. That he was never going to return to us.

 **Flashback**

" _Rinto, why is Neru here?" I asked Rinto, glancing over at our cousin who was preparing some sandwiches._

 _Rinto shrugged. "Don't know. Hey, Nere!" He called out for her and she responded by coming over to us. "What's going on? Where's Mama?" He asked._

 _Neru let out a sigh, her golden eyes displaying sadness. "Guys, you have to be strong." We nodded. "Something happened. Your dad… Your dad had an accident."_

 _I froze. "W-What? An accident? Is he okay?" My eyes began to get watery. Papa's okay, right? He promised he would be here to play with me… He couldn't have broken that promise, right?_

" _I'm sorry. Your father died."_

 _My eyes widened at the words that left her mouth. No. "Papa's not dead! You're lying! Rinto, tell Neru to stop telling lies! Papa's not dead! He promised to be here! He promised me!" I yelled, turning to Rinto who remained shocked._

" _Rin, I'm sorry. I'm not lying. I didn't want to tell you but…"_

" _No! It can't be true! Papa's going to walk through the door and play with me!" I continued to scream, wishing for nothing else but to wake up from this horrible nightmare. "No, no! H-He's not dead… He's not dead! He can't be…" I shook my head, angry that Papa actually broke his promise and that I broke mine… I'm crying… I'm supposed to be strong… I'm sorry…_

 **End of Flashback**

I gasped as I remembered the pain from that day. Papa always said that you couldn't give up in this life. It was your only chance and you had to enjoy all of it. That's why I continued on with my life. But Mama didn't do that. No, she gave up. She killed herself without even thinking about how much pain and trauma it would bring to us.

"She promised to take care of us… She promised me that she would be the one to help me one day with my wedding… Such a liar…"

At that moment, anger took over my body. All the hurt from all these years were being released as I thought about the many people who broke promises.

Papa never returned. I never played with him again.

Mama gave up. She didn't even bother to seek comfort from us. She was thinking only about her emotions.

Rinto. He broke the promise we made when we were small. We promised to protect each other, we promised that we wouldn't keep any secrets. He broke that…

Everyone broke something… They've all managed to break me…

Tears clouded my vision and it was becoming very hard to breath. It was like all my pain was suffocating me, like they all came back to show me how much suffering I went through.

I'm never going to hear Papa's words again…

I'm never going to hear Mama sing again…

I'm never going to enjoy the feeling of being with my family on a picnic again…

All those memories… They're nothing but memories. They'll never happen again. I can never go back to those times…

Thinking back to all of that, I cried. I cried, breaking my promise to Papa. I'm not strong. I can't handle this… I'm not a warrior. I can't do this! I'm not strong!

I broke down, crying all the tears from all the sad times. My chest started hurting at the moment but right now, I don't care. Let me cry, just this once.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"Lenka, I'm bored." I said, staring at the ceiling as I laid on bed.

Lenka was next to me, drawing some stick figures with the crayons that Rin had bought for her. "You like drawing?" I asked, watching as she responded with a happy nod. "Can you draw me something, please?"

She grinned, taking out a paper from her notepad and handing it to me. I smiled as I looked at the drawing. It was a picture of us, holding hands, with smiles on our faces. "It's very nice, Lenka. You could be an artist someday." I said just as Orange came into the room. He looked like he was sleepy, his eyes barely staying open. I laughed while Lenka dropped her notepad and rushed over to the puppy.

 _Crash!_

I looked around, startled by the sudden noise. "What was that?"

Lenka blinked, just as confused as me. I went downstairs and I was not expecting to see Rin on the floor, her face full of tears and broken glass surrounding her.

I rushed over, careful not to cut myself. Rinto also appeared, his eyes wide as he saw his sister.

"Len, try to calm her down. I'll call the doctor!" He said as he took out his phone and tried to make that call as fast as he could. I didn't know what to do and my panic only increased when I noticed the blood on her hands. My eyes widened and before giving it any thought, I wrapped my arms around the sobbing girl who looked like she was having a hard time breathing, her eyes shut tightly.

"Rin, calm down. It's me, Len." I whispered gently, trying my best to soothe her. She just kept crying, shaking her head as she repeated the same words. "I'm not strong. I can't take it anymore!"

I listened, extremely concerned about her state. "Shh, Rin. Calm down." I told her softly and she must have heard me because she stopped shaking her head and looked up at me, her usual joyful eyes were now filled with nothing but despair. "Len?" She asked, uncertain if it was me.

I nodded, offering her a reassuring smile. "Len." She repeated my name, this time with hope in her voice. "Len. Please, make it stop. Make the pain go away." She pleaded, throwing herself at me before bursting into tears again.

I froze, her words leaving me speechless.

"She's on her way." Rinto said, coming in and crouching down to take his sister from my arms. "Len, can you get the first aid kit? It's in the cabinet underneath the bathroom sink."

I nodded, standing up and running to get the desired object. I came back and helped Rinto treat the cuts on Rin's hands.

"Rinto, please… My chest hurts… Make it stop…" Rin said in between breaths, her eyes closing as she drifted off.

"Len, can you open the door to her room?" He asked, lifting Rin carefully before standing up. I nodded, standing up as well before quickly making my way to her room. I opened it and the scent of oranges instantly hit me. It was like that first day but this time, the situation is very different.

Rinto came in and placed Rin on the bed, cautious not to hurt her. "Len, bring me a wet towel, please." I obeyed, following his orders without saying a word.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed a clean extra towel before placing it under the faucet with running water. I made sure it was cold enough and when it was, I returned to the room, instantly giving it to Rinto who placed it on her forehead.

"She's okay, just a fever." He informed which partially released me from my worry. I sighed, observing how Rin's face remained peaceful, very different from her appearance in the kitchen.

I turned around when I heard footsteps behind me. It was Lenka.

Her eyes were brimming with tears and I immediately became worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Lenka pointed a finger to the sleeping girl on the bed and I understood away. She was worried, worried about Rin. Of course, she's gotten so close to her, it's only natural for her to get concerned about Rin.

"Don't worry, she's fine. The doctor will come to see her." I reassured, forcing a confident smile to form on my lips. "She'll be fine."

Lenka looked unsure for a moment before nodding. I sighed, waiting for the doctor to get here and confirm what I told Lenka.

It took another ten minutes before she arrived. She was tall with short brown hair and intimidating brown eyes.

"Where's Rin?" She asked once she was inside the house.

"She's in the room at the end of the hallway." Rinto answered, taking the woman to the room.

When she saw Rin, she started to check her pulse and questioning what happened to her. "She just broke down?"

Rinto nodded. "Yeah, she was having no issues. She's been stable all this time." Rinto answered, confusing me a bit. Stable? Issues?

"Has she been taking her medicine?" The doctor asked as she took out more equipment from her bag. "Yes, I've been making sure she takes them each day." Rinto answered and after a few more questions, she asked us to leave. I was reluctant to leave but after seeing Rinto comply to the request, I had no other choice but to hope for the well being of Rin.

"She'll be okay, right?" I asked Rinto, noticing the distress in his eyes.

"Yeah, Rin's tough. She can handle this." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, trying to stay positive. "Come on. Let's clean the glass." He said, grabbing the broom from the closet and sweeping away the shards of glass. I followed him, taking out the dustpan and helping him get rid of the fragments of the damaged glass. Many people wish for things each day… I only ask that you hear this selfish plea. Please, let Rin be okay. I don't like seeing her like that… It may be greedy of me but I wish for her smile to continue to adorn her face…

* * *

 **It's done! This didn't turn out like how I originally planned but meh. I hope you like it and I apologize for the horrible attempt to write a sad scene. I myself, have been feeling a bit ill. I've been having a couple of headaches and a lot of stress! But I'm trying to do my best! Tell me what you think, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Here's the next chapter! But first, the reviews!_

 **Kome Rurita- Yeah, Rin's life is gonna get depressing… Oh, tell your sister 'Thank you!' I'm very glad to hear that.**

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really excited because this story is approaching a really sad event! I don't think it's expected so hopefully it comes as a shock to all of you._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"How is she, Meiko?"

"Well, it seems that she's been lacking the needed amount of sleep. Her stress level is kind of high as well. Do you know what might have caused this?" The brown-haired lady asked, looking at Rinto with a worried expression.

"She's been kind of stressed out by work. But she's been fine all week. I don't know what made her break down." Rinto answered, concerned about the sleeping girl on the bed.

"This could have been caused by flashbacks and any unpleasant emotions. I already gave her some pills to calm her down. Her fever should be gone but if it comes back, then here's some medicine for that." She handed a bottle to the tall blonde before continuing. "She should rest until her body can fully recover from the fatigue." Meiko said as she picked up her bag. "Make sure she doesn't do anything too tiring and that she has her complete meals." Rinto nodded, thanking the doctor before following her to the door.

Lenka and I stayed by the door of Rin's room, watching the blonde sleep. Lenka tugged on my shirt, scared eyes looking up at me. I smiled as I grabbed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, she's fine." She hesitated a bit before nodding.

"Yeah, don't worry. She just needs to sleep." Rinto said as he entered the room and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Sorry for troubling you." I shook my head.

"No, it's fine…" I trailed off, not knowing what to do now. "Lenka, why don't you go and take a shower? It'll help you relax." I suggested and she only obeyed, heading off to her room to pick up her clothes before entering the bathroom. I turned to Rinto and I wanted to ask him what was going on with Rin but I couldn't find the right words.

Thankfully, Rinto was the one who spoke first. "You're probably wondering what happened, right?" He asked, looking at me for my answer.

"Umm, you don't have to if you don't want to." I said, not wanting to force him to tell me something personal.

Rinto shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. You live with us now and it's better if you know this just in case it ever happens again." I nodded, sitting down on the extra chair by the door. "Rin's complicated. She may seem very cheerful and lively but she has her own trauma. She's bipolar."

I blinked. "Bipolar?"

He nodded. "She has these different moods and when she does, they can be very...extreme. When she's really happy or excited, she'll start to lose sleep. She talks a lot and it's because of her mood. She can get distracted a lot and have various thoughts that might confuse her. She also acts on her emotions without thinking about them."

I stared at him, trying to process everything he was saying. Rin's bipolar? Is that why she's always so hyper? Is she trying to hide her actual pain?

Rinto glanced at me before looking at his sister. "It's kind of troublesome, especially when we were younger. Mother would be pretty upset with her."

I blinked. "Why? It's not her fault."

Rinto shrugged. "Mother didn't see it that way. It was a flaw that Rin had and she wasn't pleased with it." He said bitterly, his eyes flashing with anger for a brief second. "We also lost our parents. Father passed away in a car accident and Mother killed herself after his death."

I gasped slightly, shocked by his confession. "I-I'm sorry…" That was all I could think to say at that moment. I'm not good at consoling people…

Rinto smiled a bit. "It's fine. As you can imagine, Rin was devastated and I was the one who had to take care of her. The only issue is that she's stubborn and insists on protecting me." He chuckled. "She refuses to show the pain she's holding which worries me. How am I supposed to watch over her health if I don't know what she's feeling?"

I looked at my shoes, no comforting words coming to mind. "It's hard, isn't it?" I asked, using the same words he spoke a few days ago.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's not easy. Younger sisters can be a handful." I joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked. Rinto laughed before getting up from his seat. "They sure are. Come on, let's let her sleep."

I stood up and glanced over at Rin who's face looked much more peaceful than the one from earlier. "How long is she gonna stay like that?" I asked.

Rinto looked over his shoulder. "Meiko said that she'll probably sleep for the rest of the day and night. I'm annoyed that she hide this from me."

"I'm sure she didn't want to worry you." I reassured. "I just hope she's alright. The cuts on her hands don't look very good."

Rinto turned around and smirked at me. "Well, isn't someone concerned about my sister?" He teased as heat rushed to my face. "A little too concerned for my liking. My sister won't date, got it?" His face got all serious, I gulped from fear.

He grinned. "Just kidding. I trust and admire you. I know you'll protect her."

I blushed. "What? I-I don't know what you-"

"Oh, come on. I see the way how you look at Rin. You like her, don't you?" He asked, leaving me speechless and embarrassed. I don't like Rin, do I? No, I just respect her, that's all.

I shook my head. "I don't like her." I stated but even I didn't believe it myself.

Rinto rolled his eyes. "Sure. Anyway, let's go eat something." He went downstairs and I followed him, thinking about what he said. I like Rin? Me? I… I don't know…. Agh! This is so confusing! I've never had to deal with these types of emotions before!

* * *

"Is she any better?" I asked Rinto as I stood in the doorway, watching how he carefully placed a small towel on Rin's forehead. It's already like six o'clock and Rinto is still here, taking care of his precious sister. It's kind of weird seeing him like this... Usually, he's goofing around with Rin.

"Her fever came back but I managed to control it."

I nodded, glancing over at the slumped form of Lenka. "I guess she was really tired." Rinto said, looking at my sister as well. "It was sweet of her to stay and watch over Rin."

I smiled. "Lenka's very fond of her."

Rinto grinned. "And Rin's fond of her."

I chuckled, sitting down on the chair next to Lenka. "Do you mind if we stay here for a while?" I asked, hoping there would be no problem.

Rinto beamed. "Of course not, go ahead. I'm sure Rin would be very happy to know that you're worried about her."

I fidgeted a bit, remembering my inner thoughts about the possibility of me liking Rin. "Well, how can we not be worried? She's done so much for us…" I mumbled, sounding pretty convincing.

Rinto chuckled. "Yeah… Thank you for your concern. I-"

The doorbell rung, cutting off Rinto. He sighed as he made his way downstairs and within a few seconds, a new voice filled the atmosphere.

"Rinto, where's Rin?! Is she okay?" Miku's loud voice echoed throughout the house, indicating her arrival.

"Umm, Miku, calm down. She's in her room." Rinto's annoyed voice was also heard and as soon as he said that, footsteps came running up the stairs. Miku came in, eyes watery, and gasped when she saw her friend.

"Oh my! Rin!" She exclaimed, startling me with her really high-pitch tone.

"Miku, shut up. You're gonna wake up the entire neighborhood." Rinto came in, ticked off by Miku's noisy entrance. "She's not dead, don't cry."

I looked at Miku's face and my eyes widened at the tears that fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I worry about Rin, she's like a sister to me and I don't like seeing her this frail." She sniffled, her blue eyes showing the sadness that her tears displayed.

Rinto didn't make a sarcastic or rude remark this time. Instead, he just patted the teal-haired girl's head. "She loves you too. She's just sleeping." He reassured, speaking to her in a gentle tone.

Miku nodded, turning to face me. "Hi, Len-kun. H-How are you?" She asked and I knew she was struggling with holding her tears. I chuckled a bit. "I'm fine, are you okay?" She nodded shakily, taking a few deep breaths before forcing a smile on her face. "I'm doing well, thank you."

"Miku, when I called you, what did I tell you to do?" Rinto asked.

Miku looked at him. "To not freak out."

"And what are you doing?"

"Freaking out."

"Yes, you are. Calm down. She should be awake by tomorrow but she's not allowed to go anywhere until she's completely rested." Rinto told her, sitting down on his chair again.

"O-Okay. I apologize." Miku bowed her head before taking a seat by Rin's feet, careful not to sit on her. "I guess I'm not the only one that's worried." She said, pointing at Lenka who was still sleeping.

"Yeah, Len as well." Rinto said with a small teasing smile.

I flushed at the look that Miku was giving me. "Really, Len-kun? How sweet!" She clapped her hands in delight, embarrassing me even more. Does everyone think I like Rin? I… I don't know how I feel… I know I'm worried about her right now and I have this weird feeling in my stomach when I think about her in tears or in any type of pain… That doesn't necessarily mean I like her, right?

I continued thinking about this for the rest of the evening and when night came, Miku fell asleep while Lenka continued with her own slumber. I, too, was ready to drift off into the world of dreams but stopped myself whenever my head dropped.

"Len, you can go to your bed if you want."

I opened my eyes and saw Rinto's face. I looked around before nodding, not wanting to cause him anymore trouble. "I'll take Lenka." I said, standing up from my seat and stretching my tired arms. I turned my focus to my sleeping sister and smiled tenderly at her. I picked her up carefully and went to our room. But before I did, Rinto placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for being here with Rin."

I shook my head. "No, problem." And with that, I left the room.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Ugh… My head hurts… Everything hurts...

I blinked several times, trying to get used to the light that the small lamp on my nightstand was emitting. I'm very glad the lights from the ceiling aren't on or else my eyes would really be in pain.

"You're awake, Sleeping Beauty." A teasing voice said and it took me a few seconds to realize who was speaking to me.

"Rinto?" I asked, trying to open my tired eyes. I heard his chuckle just as I noticed I was in my bed. "What happened? Why does my head hurt?" I asked, gingerly lifting my hands and seeing the bandages on them. "Did I get injured?"

Rinto came to sit by me, his eyes showing relief. "You had another incident. Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head but I probably shouldn't have done that since I immediately got dizzy. I took a deep breath before answering him. "I don't know what happened. I remember cleaning the table and then everything after that is blank."

"Len was the one who found you. You were sobbing and it seems that you broke glass."

I stared at the ceiling. "Len found me?"

"Yeah, he tried to calm you down. You should have seen him, he was really worried."

I blinked, something in my chest moving when Rinto said that. It's probably a stomachache. "Rinto, can I get some food? I'm super hungry." He laughed and when I turned my head to face him, I saw his eyes brimming with tears. I raised my bandage covered hand to his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

He gently grasped my hand and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling ill?" He asked with a bit of anger in his tone.

"I didn't wish to give you anymore issues." I answered, trying to avoid his stare but it was hard when he looked at me with pained eyes.

His tears continued to fall and it scared me. Rinto was never one to cry and when he did, it just breaks my heart to see him like that. "Rin, didn't we promise to not keep secrets from each other?"

I suddenly remembered my own problem with that promise. "We did but you broke it. You don't tell me where you're going and I get worried."

His eyes softened at my response. "Rin, please. Don't lie to me about your health. You don't know how scared I was when I saw the blood. Please. I can't afford to lose you…" He pleaded, his features filled with anguish and cheeks wet with tears. This is a side of Rinto that you seldom see.

I smiled, ignoring the pain I was having when I talked. "Geez, you're getting as dramatic as Miku. I'm not dead yet, you can't get rid of me that easily." I joked, bringing a grin on his face. He hugged me out of instinct and although it shot pain through my shoulders, I hugged back, happy to know I had Rinto as my brother. I only need him…

I pulled back when my stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry." I repeated and I looked around my room, finally noticing Miku in one of the chairs. She was sleeping in an uncomfortable position but she looked so peaceful… And she was drooling a bit. "Rinto, what's Miku doing here?"

He wiped his eyes before glancing at the teal-haired girl. "I called her. She came here and stayed, wanting to greet you when you woke up. Do you want to tell her you're fine?"

I shook my head. "Nah, let her sleep. She must be tired."

He nodded. "You know, everyone stayed here with you. Lenka gave you that rabbit." He pointed to the stuffed animal by my pillow. I studied it and recognized it as the one I had bought for her when she was still sick.

"That's very sweet of her."

"And Len stayed here as well." Rinto said, earning him my attention.

"He did? Why?" I asked.

Rinto gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean by why? He was concerned about you. We all were. You're an important person to us."

My eyes widened as his words sunk in. I'm important? They care about me? Knowing that, my heart was filled with warmth and content. I was so happy that I actually started to tear up.

"Aww, come on. Don't cry. You know it always makes me tear up." He whined but I shook my head, tears being released from my eyes.

"I'm just really happy. I'm sorry. I know I can give you a lot of headaches but I-"

"Rin, you're my little sister. Of course, you give me headaches. But I love you and no matter what, I'll continue to take care of you." He said, making me cry even more. "You're such a crybaby."

I pouted, my nose getting runny. "So are you." I replied, laughing a little as I recovered from my emotional state. "Now, hurry up. I'm starving."

Rinto laughed before bowing dramatically. "Yes, Your Highness." He teased, knowing very well that I don't approve of that title. I would have fought back but I didn't want to wake everyone up and I was getting tired again. I just grinned as I watched him quietly exit the room.

I looked at my hands and frowned. An injured hand is never a good thing for a musician… Let's just pray it's nothing serious…

* * *

 **That's that! How was it? I'm actually satisfied with the last scene with Rinto and Rin…**

 **Did you like it? Dislike it?**

 **Oh, can you try and guess what Rinto is hiding? If you can guess… Hmm… I don't know, I'll write something for you? I don't know… I suck at giving things… But I'm awesome at receiving things! Anyway, try and guess! I can tell you it's something life-changing!**

 **Tell me what you guys think! Please review, I love hearing your comments! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's the next one! Now, onto the reviews!_

 **Azure-Blue-15- An injury is never good. I'm happy that you're okay now! Rinto… His secret should be revealed soon.**

 **Boy in the Shade- I'm glad you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"You made the soup?"

Rinto nodded, a gentle smile on his face as he picked up another spoonful of noodles, carefully leading it to my mouth.

Because of my injured hands, I can't really hold a spoon without letting a cry of pain… Yeah, life sucks for me right now.

"Did they have something to eat already?"

"Yeah. Len and Miku were stubborn and denied their hunger. But they quickly gave in after their stomachs started to grumble really loudly." I giggled, picturing that funny scene in my head. "I made the chicken noodle soup that you always made for me when I was sick. Hopefully it helps."

I nodded, very happy to hear that Rinto had cooked for me. He rarely does that which makes it really special. "Thank you, it definitely helped my stomach."

He grinned. "That's good. Now, because of this little incident, I'm gonna have to monitor your meals AND your sleep." He informed me, his protective figure kicking in.

I groaned. "Eh? But why? I'm fine now."

Rinto shook his head. "Nope. I'm dead serious about this. And I'm even gonna have Miku help me as well."

My eyes widened. "Miku too?"

"And if needed, I will even get Len involved into this."

"Len? Why?"

"To make sure you're healthy. We can't have you passing out on your world tour."

I stared at him. "First, don't bother him with something so silly."

"It's not silly." He argued.

"It is. But I don't even know about the world tour." I told him, my mind drifting back to that very stressing issue. "Luka hasn't called me and I can't say that I have one offered to me."

Rinto gave me a small smile. "I'm pretty sure they're going to offer it to you. I mean, it's you."

I laughed. "Yeah… I don't think that's a good enough reason."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

I was getting kind of tired talking about the topic, so I quickly changed the conversation. "Hey, can you help me stand up?"

"Why?"

"I'm bored. My whole body aches. I want to stand up." I replied as if the answer were that obvious. "Take me to the kitchen, please."

Rinto gave me a look that probably meant he was debating whether or not to comply to my request. And after a few seconds that seemed to drag, he gave me a quick nod before placing the bowl on the nightstand and offering me a helping hand.

I accepted it and carefully tried to sit up. That alone took like ten seconds but it was better than nothing!

I had assumed that standing up after that would be easier but I was very wrong. It was like hell. My waist and my hips were screaming in pain, pleading for me to stop. I, of course, did not listen. I placed all heart and soul into getting up and after fighting all the pain, I was up!

Wasn't that very dramatic and inspiring? Yeah… I'm in that kind of mood right now.

Anyway, Rinto noticed how hard it was for me to stand alone so he delicately picked me up and carried me to the living room, placing me down on the sofa. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. It's 6:23AM… So early!

"Do you need anything?" Rinto asked.

I shook my head. "I'm good, thanks." I looked around and pouted. This is so empty but somehow, the atmosphere is still filled with life. It's...weird.

Back before when it was just the two of us, we were rarely home. I was always busy with recordings, rehearsals, shootings, all of that stuff. And Rinto was working as well. He attended school and was constantly busy with his job, so the house was kind of vacant.

Of course, we had our vacations and days off but it still wasn't enough to change the environment.

Rinto and I have a weird bond. We know when the other is in pain and we don't really ask. We just stood there, silently supporting each other with just our presence.

That was how we showed our encouragement. We're not ones to get emotional and have a way with words. I guess that happened after the death of our parents. They left us when we were really young and we had to grow up at that age. Rinto was very attentive when it came to me and I was really attentive about his well-being. We took care of each other and we learned to depend on each other, no doubt or question about it.

But a few months ago, Rinto started to change. He started leaving the house a lot without giving me any information about his trips but you already know about that. He became more concerned about me and much more protective. He became more open about things but at the same time, I felt a distance between us. It's strange, I can't describe it.

He was changing and there was something that seemed off. Rinto wasn't as cheerful as before. His eyes no longer held that brilliant sparkle that was there when he was younger. His smile, his posture, even his voice were different… It's unsettling.

But after our encounter with Len and Lenka, he started to change once more. This time, however, his old self was returning and at the same time, he kept on becoming more distant. It was like I could no longer reach him and offer him my help…

"Rin! You're up!"

I blinked, shifting my attention from my thoughts to the voice. And I didn't have enough time to respond to that person because Miku was already engulfing me in a hug.

"Miku! She's really sore! That's hurting her!" Rinto's voice in the background was scolding the teal-haired girl, and thankfully, she obeyed. Thank God.

I smiled, my eyes scanning the face of my friend.

Her blue eyes displayed worry, relief, joy, and tiredness.

"Good morning, Miku. How did you sleep?" I greeted her, my lips twitching upwards as I sensed a huge scolding coming my way.

"Rin Kagamine! How dare you scare me like that?! Do you know how worried I was?!"

I flinched a little at the volume of her tone. I don't like an angry Miku. No one does. Trust me… It's not pretty.

"Look, I already received a lecture from Rinto. I don't need another one." I said, my voice becoming hoarse all of a sudden.

"You okay?" Rinto asked as he placed a hand on my back, patting me gently as I coughed. Ugh… I think I'm sick! I don't like being sick! It's awful. You're always with a runny nose or your throat is in bad condition and you just feel like crap.

"I'm fine." I reassured.

Miku gave me a soft and gentle look. "I'm sorry. I-I was just really scared when I heard the news."

I smiled. "Of course. I get it. I'm sorry for making you worry. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. We're best friends, aren't we?"

"Yup!"

Rinto chuckled. "I'm glad you're happy and all but someone has to make breakfast for this girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "You want me to make food? In the state I'm in?"

He shook his head. "I want Miku to do something and prepare us some food."

I continued to stare at him. "You want Miku to cook?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want the kitchen to burn down?"

"Hey!"

"Hmm, you're right."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Miku raised her hands, a pout on her lips. "I'm offended. And for your information, I can cook without destroying a kitchen." She defended herself, but was that a big failure because Rinto immediately brought up that incident during the first cooking lesson I gave to Miku.

"Remember? That time when you tried making dumplings but you accidentally left the stove on and completely forgot about it until the fire alarm sounded and the fire department made their way to the house?"

I laughed, that day's events playing over in my mind. "That was funny."

Miku frowned. "It was not. Rather than being supportive, you guys are destroying my dreams of becoming a good cook."

I shrugged, my gaze traveling the room until it landed on the stairs. "Are Lenka and Len still asleep?"

Miku nodded. "Lenka tried to stay up, she refused to leave your side. But I guess she was too tired."

I smiled, my chest filling up with warmth as I imagined an adorable Lenka sitting in the chair, next to my bed, her small blue eyes blinking in an attempt to get rid of the sleepiness that was consuming her.

And next to her was Len, a gentle look plastered on his face as he watched his sister fall asleep. His own eyes held that soft, tender and adorable look as he gazed softly at the sleeping figure.

…

Wait.

….

What?

Did I just call him adorable?

…

I did, didn't I?

"Rin, you okay?"

I blinked, my focus back on Rinto.

I mustered a smile onto my face, trying to convince myself that my thoughts were officially crazy. They are, aren't they?

* * *

 **Len's POV**

Ugh…

I have a huge headache…

A small tug on my shirt made me turn around, a tired Lenka greeting me with a small frown.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, my hand reaching up to ruffle her bangs.

She nodded, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head but her grumbling stomach gave her away.

"Come on. Let's go see if they're awake."

"Rinto! I don't want to hear that!" Miku's voice echoed in the house, clearly indicating that they were awake.

"Why not? You suck at cooking!" Rinto yelled back.

"I do not!"

"Guys, can you please lower your voice. Len and Lenka are still sleeping."

Upon hearing that audible voice, Lenka's eyes opened up with joy as she jumped off the bed and grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door.

I laughed silently, amazed at how close Rin and Lenka are.

When we got downstairs, Miku and Rinto were obviously fighting. There was a pan in the teal-haired girl's hand as she threw a dangerous glare at the direction of the blonde.

In the background, Rin was rubbing her temples, annoyance written all over her face.

Lenka immediately released her hold on me and ran towards the sick girl.

Rinto and Miku stopped their bickering once they noticed Lenka.

"Hi, sweetie! Did you sleep well?" Rin asked in a motherly tone, a caring smile formed on her lips.

Lenka nodded happily while Miku clapped. "How sweet! Rin, you could _so_ be a mother!"

At that comment from her friend's mouth, Rin's cheeks were tinted a light pink. "M-Miku, you say the most weird things."

Miku giggled. "Nah, you know I'm right! You could be the perfect wife!"

Rinto gave Miku a dirty look. "Rin won't be marrying anyone, okay?" His protective side was showing now, and for some reason, I felt a little scared by how serious he was when he said that statement.

Miku, on the other hand, just giggled. "Aww, that's cute! You're finally being the big brother, Rinto!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know very well what that means."

"Okay, guys. Calm down." Rin told them, pulling away from the hug and turning her attention to me. "Good morning, Len-kun!"

"G-Good morning." I responded, stunned by how cheerful she was after the incident. "Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded, offering me a bright smile. "Yup! Rinto told me you guys looked after me, so I want to thank all of you! And I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for all of you."

I shook my head. "It's alright. And what have we said about apologizing?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

She grinned. "Haha, I forgot." She stuck her tongue out playfully, the lively sparkle back in her eyes. "Anyway, thank you for being there. I really appreciate it."

Her voice was soft and quiet… It caught me off guard and made my chest bubble up with that same emotion from before. Oh no… Am I getting sick?

"Y-You're welcome."

Rin beamed. "Good. And thank you, Lenka, for watching over me. I'm healthy now and it's all thanks to all of you!"

Lenka jumped with joy.

"Yes, well, Rin still has to take her medicine and she's on bedrest." Rinto informed us with a strict tone.

Rin pouted. "But that's no fun." She whined, her injured hands laying on her lap. "Being in bed makes me stiff."

"Being in bed is gonna help you rest."

Rin glared at her brother before finally letting out a sigh. "Fine."

"Good. Now, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Rinto asked, a cheery smile on his face.

I looked at him. "Anything is fine, thank you."

Miku shook her head. "I want some pancakes and a blueberry smoothie."

Rinto gave her a weird look. "If you want that, go make it yourself."

"But you offered and that's just being rude, Rinto."

"Yeah but the polite thing to do is to respond with something nice and simple."

"Oh? Really? It's not because you can't make pancakes?"

"I can make pancakes."

" _Sure,_ you can."

"Okay, guys. As much as I love seeing you two being so friendly, how about we just have some muffins? I bought some the other day and they're pretty good." Rin suggested, ending the little disagreement between Miku and Rinto.

"Okay!" Miku exclaimed while I looked down at the floor when I felt a small weight on my foot.

"Aww, Orange really likes you, Len-kun!"

I crouched down and patted his head. "Are you hungry?"

He must have understood what I asked because he looked up at me with a face that clearly said 'yes'.

Rinto chuckled. "The little guy sure has an appetite."

I nodded as I grabbed the bag of dog food and poured some of it into his bowl. "Oh, Rin! I have something to tell you!" Miku announced, her voice reaching that high range.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"IA is coming to visit!"

Rin's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great! When is she coming?"

"In a week, I think."

I was puzzled. "Who's coming?"

Rin turned to me and smiled apologetically. "Oh, sorry. She's a friend of ours that's on tour right now. She's like an older sister to both of us." She explained, her voice holding that sound of nostalgia.

"Yeah! She's really cool and pretty! She's awesome!" Miku elaborated. "She has long beautiful hair and she has this mysterious aura that intrigues people."

I nodded, having a small description of this IA.

"Anyway, let's eat. I'm starving." Rin said, causing her brother to stare at her.

"Didn't you eat already?"

Rin smiled sheepishly. "Yeah but that wasn't enough for me."

He laughed. "That's fine. As long as you eat properly, then I'm okay cooking for you."

Rin giggled. "How sweet."

Rinto grinned. "That's just the type of guy I am."

I frowned. That's just the type of guy he is… Is it just me or does something feel...strange? It's a weird feeling… Like something will change very soon…

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! I'm trying very hard to update but school's been keeping me busy. But I'll do my best!**

 **Oh, like a week ago, I finished watching Your Lie in April and I'm an emotional mess right now. So, I need a new anime to watch. Do you guys have any recommendations? Surprisingly, despite the feels that they may give me, I actually prefer sad ones. They do break my heart but I love them!**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Meh?**

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, guys! We're already on Chapter 15! How awesome is that?! Let's get to the reviews.**

 _ **Luqman Fakarudin- Aww, hearing that makes me so happy! I promise to try my best in continuing this story!**_

 **Oh, and I want to say that it makes me so happy to see that this story is still getting followers as we continue. Thank you all for the support and I'll try not to disappoint! Now, onto the real thing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"So, how is she?"

"Well, I can say that Rin is completely healthy except for her hands." Meiko answered Rinto's question. She cautiously grabbed Rin's injured hands and examined them. "Hmm, they're healing but make sure not to use them a lot. If you do, it will really burn."

Rin pouted. "Does that mean I can't perform at the concert this weekend?"

Meiko smiled. "You can but you can't play any instruments."

Rin nodded. "That's fine."

Rinto shook his head. "I don't think she should perform. She's still unstable."

Rin glared at her brother. "You heard Meiko, I'm fine. Plus, I can't cancel the concert. Luka had already booked it before all of this happened and it just seems rude to disappoint people." She explained.

Meiko chuckled. "Like I said, as long as your hands avoid contact with objects, it's alright."

"Don't worry! I'll be very careful!"

Miku clapped in delight. "I'm so glad you're okay, Rin! I was worried that you might lose your valuable hands."

Rin sweatdropped. "That's kind of dramatic, don't you think?"

Meiko looked at the blonde with a frown. "Actually, if the cuts had been any deeper, that could have been a possibility."

"Well, let's just be thankful that didn't happen." I joined in on the conversation. "It was all thanks to Rinto's quick thinking."

Rinto smiled. "You helped too, Len."

Rin beamed. "I'm very grateful and when my hands recover, I promise to bake you a cake, Len!" She grinned at me and that weird feeling started to overtake my chest.

"I have to go. Don't hesitate to call me if you have any issues. Bye." Meiko grabbed her bag and made her way to the door.

"Bye, Meiko! Thank you!" Rin waved as the woman opened the door and left.

"I have to leave too. I have to go to the recording studio and then get ready for my date with Kaito." Miku announced as she stood up from the couch and placed her shoes back on.

"Aww, how cute. I can't wait for the wedding." Rin teased which caused the teal-haired girl to blush.

"Rin! Don't say things like that!" She opened the front door and waved at us before leaving.

"Hmm, I'm hungry. What do you guys want to eat?" Rin stood up from her seat but was quickly pushed down by Rinto.

"May I remind you that you can't cook?" He said, clearly annoyed by her stubbornness. "I'll make something to eat."

Rin sighed. "Fine. I'll ju-"

Rin was cut off by Lenka, who came in with a happy smile on her face.

"Hi, Lenka. What's up?"

Lenka jumped up and down as she presented Rin with a sheet of paper. Rin happily and carefully, accepted the item and scanned what was on it. I managed to catch a glimpse of the image and saw that it was a drawing of Rin, Rinto, Miku, Lenka, and me.

"Aww, this is so cute!" Rin squealed. "I love it! You know, you're a better artist than me."

Lenka titled her head as if asking 'really?'

Rin nodded. "I suck at art! I was actually scolded by my art teacher because the only I drew was oranges. I love oranges."

Rinto laughed. "Oh, yeah. That was funny."

I smiled. "It's okay. I can't draw either."

Rin turned to face me. "Really? You seem like an artistic person."

I laughed. "Nope. I don't have any talents."

Rin's blue eyes shone with amusement. "You can't be that bad. I'm sure you have a hidden talent. You just haven't realized it yet."

They way she was looking at me… It made my heart skip a beat. "M-Maybe."

Rin grinned. "I'm sure! Now, let's go and eat something!"

Rinto groaned. "Are you guys okay with ice cream? I ordered a pizza already and it won't get here until another twenty minutes."

"That's fine. I can wait." I responded and Rin agreed with me.

"Hey, why don-"

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Rin blinked as she tried to find the source of the noise. She looked around and found her phone by the coffee table. She was about to grab it but Rinto beat her to it. He answered it and placed it on her ear.

"Yes?" Rin said as she struggled not to giggle.

…

"Oh, the doctor said I'm fine. She gave me approval for the concert but I can't hold anything."

…

"Oh, Rinto's holding it for me."

…

"Umm, I don't know. You won a lifetime supply of tuna?" She said which caused Rinto and me to raise our eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, they did? That's great! But…"

…

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Okay. Bye."

Rin motioned for Rinto to take the phone away and he did. "What was that about?" He asked, just as curious as me.

"They offered me the world tour but I have to make a decision right away. I have two days to decide." She said with a sigh at the end. "I don't know what to do."

Rinto gave her a weird look. "What do you mean you don't know what to do? Rin, this is an amazing opportunity. You have to say yes."

I glanced at the two, sensing something strange. It seems like this topic makes Rin uncomfortable.

"I don't know… But I do know that you owe us some ice cream. Now go! I'm starving."

Rinto chuckled. "Yes, Your Highness."

Rin puffed out her cheeks before grabbing the nearest pillow and throwing it to her brother.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

What do I do?

Luka just told me that I have two days to accept the offer. It's really cool that I get to travel over the world but I don't want to leave. I don't know what to do! And I can't argue with Rinto about it because Len's here. Why is life so complicated?

"How long is the pizza gonna take?" I asked, running out of patience.

Rinto shrugged. "It should be here anytime now."

 _Ding! Dong!_

"There you go." Rinto stood up from his seat and opened the door.

"Pizza's here!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

I dropped my spoon. "Mikuo?!"

The teal-haired boy grinned from ear to ear. "It's me! Did you miss me, Rin-chan?"

I smiled as I stood up and hugged him. "Of course I missed you! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Mikuo pulled away and ruffled my bangs. "Miku told me what happened and I decided to come and visit."

I giggled. "Thanks. And thank you for bringing pizza!" I was about to grab the box but Rinto stopped me. I keep on forgetting that I can't touch things.

"No problem. Rinto told me your hunger is something dangerous."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're mean."

Mikuo laughed while Rinto closed the door. "It's the truth." He said before he placed the box on the table. "Eat up, guys."

Mikuo turned his head and looked at Len and Lenka. "I didn't know you had guests. Hi, I'm Mikuo, Miku's brother."

Len smiled politely at him. "I'm Len Kagami and this is my sister, Lenka Kagami."

Mikuo smirked. "Rin, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. He must be some type of guy if he got Rinto's approval."

Heat rushed to my face as I looked at Len, who was also red-faced. "H-He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends." Right? I mean, sure, he's really cute and kind and loveable but he doesn't like me. And I don't like him? I don't know!

Stupid hormones…

Mikuo laughed. "Well, you guys make a cute couple."

Rinto chuckled. "Your sister said the exact same thing."

I groaned. "Len, this is Mikuo, Rinto's stupid friend."

"Hey! I'm not stupid. I'm just unique."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Anyways, he's like an older brother to me and despite him being an idiot, I still love him."

"Aww, how sweet. Rin-chan has a heart." Mikuo joked. "I love you too."

I smiled. "Can we eat? I'm really hungry."

Rinto nodded as we all sat down on the table. My seat was between Len and Rinto since I need Rinto to feed me. Yeah, not being able to use my hands is horrible…

"Aww, Rin's eating like a baby."

I glared at the visitor. "Now I remember why part of me didn't miss you."

Mikuo pouted. "How cruel. But there's a reason for my visit, other than to deliver the pizza."

"And that is?"

"Rinto and I are going on a trip."

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"I said, we're going on a trip."

"I heard that part. But why?"

Rinto turned to look at me. "I'm going to check out this school that will help me become a graphic designer."

I blinked. "Graphic designer? You?"

Rinto chuckled. "I know it's unexpected but I really want to attend this school and they're offering me a chance."

"Wait. Is that why you were having your secret meetings without telling me?"

He nodded. "I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure about getting accepted. I'm sorry I kept it a secret."

I almost cried. I'm so glad that this was his secret and not something dark. "It's fine! But you have to be more honest with me, okay?"

Rinto nodded. "Of course."

"So, when do you leave?"

Mikuo cleared his throat before he answered. "This Thursday. He's gonna have a tour of the place and then take a few exams."

I tilted my head. "This Thursday?"

Rinto nodded. "I know that you're concert is on Saturday and I'll be back by then, I promise."

I bit my lip. "That's fine. As long as you get in, then I'm happy. But why is Mikuo going with you?"

Mikuo gave me a blank stare. "To protect him, of course."

I laughed. "Okay, then."

Rinto grinned. "I'm gonna be gone which means that Len will be in charge of watching over the two of you."

Len immediately started choking on his pizza. "W-What?"

"You're going to be the man of the house."

Len gave him a sheepish smile. "O-Okay."

I giggled. "Well, isn't today just full of surprises?"

* * *

 **That's it! How was it?**

 **Mikuo appeared! How cool is that? Umm, Len and Rin are both still denying their feelings… These poor souls don't know what they feel. What will Rin do about the world tour? Will she say yes? Will she say no? I don't know.**

 **Hmm, I feel like I'm missing something. Oh, well.**

 **I hope you liked it! Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I have chapter 16 for you! But first, I want to thank you for the reviews! I can't believe the last one got four reviews! It made me so happy!**

 **Neame kke- Yes, even Rinto approves of the relationship!**

 **Luqman Fakarudin- Here's the update! Hope you like it!**

 **Guest14- Oh, I meant to say that the only image that Rin was able to draw well was the fruit, orange. Sorry if it was confusing! Most of the time when I write these, I'm sleep-deprived.**

 **Azure-Blue-15- Haha, Rinto sure knows how to keep secrets! Rin's decision will appear in this chapter!**

 **Okay, moving on. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"Do you have enough money?"

"Yes, I went to the bank and got some out."

"Does the car have enough gas?"

"Yes, and to make sure it does, I'm stopping to get some more."

"Is your phone charged?"

"Yes, and I already have the charger in the bag."

"Do you-"

"Okay! Rin, that's enough." Rinto exclaimed, his eyes showing amusement and annoyance. "I'm not going on a long trip. I'm just going to be gone for a few days, okay?"

I frowned. "I know. I-I'm just not used to this. You don't usually go on trips without me." I explained. "I'm just worried."

Rinto laughed. "I know you are, but I'll be okay."

I stared at him. "Why can't I go?"

He shook his head. "You have a concert on Saturday, don't you? You can't just cancel it."

"That's not fair." I whined.

Rinto sat down next to me on my bed. "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine."

I sighed. "I can't do that. You're my little brother."

"Again, I'm older than you."

"Yeah but I'm more mature than you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup!"

Rinto looked at me with a playful smile. "Aww, that's cute. You think you're actually mature."

"I am!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"100% positive!"

Rinto laughed. "Hey, do you remember the cherry blossom that we would visit every year?"

I blinked, a bit startled by the sudden change of topics. "Yeah. The petals were always so pretty!"

Rinto nodded. "Do you remember the time when you broke your arm while trying to defend Piko from bullies?"

I giggled, the events of that day coming back to my mind.

Piko is one of my childhood friends. He has white hair and because of that, kids often picked on him when he was smaller.

I was not pleased with those kids and there were many times where I tried to fight them off.

They were all boys and I was just a girl.

Can you guess who won?

…

…

It was me.

Rinto helped me fight them off but because they were stronger, when the big kid pushed me to the ground, I broke my arm. It was nothing too big but Rinto and Piko were freaking out, totally enraged with the kids.

"That was a fun day." I replied, a goofy smile forming on my lips.

Rinto playfully hit my shoulder. "Are you crazy? That wasn't a good day."

I laughed. "Yeah, it was."

He chuckled. "For you… You were such a reckless girl."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah… You were always causing trouble and worries."

"No, I wasn't!"

Rinto laughed. "Yeah, you were. But I'm glad you're so strong and stubborn. It makes me proud." He confessed, his words making me smile.

"Aww, that's so sweet." I giggled. "I'm glad you're my brother too."

He smirked. "You should be. Do you know how many people would kill for a brother as cool as me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, of course. Who doesn't want you?"

Rinto grinned. "But don't worry about the girls. You'll always be my little sister." He pulled me to his side and gave me a side embrace. "Hey, can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Promise me that you'll never change and that we'll always be like this."

I wanted to pull away and look at Rinto but his grip on me was strong. "Of course. We'll always be like this. Forever." I replied.

"Promise that you'll never get tired of being with me."

I blinked. "What? I'll never get tired of you! Rin loves her big brother." I answered with the same old words from my childhood.

When we were young, I would call Rinto big brother and I would always talk in third person with him. Rinto was sometimes annoyed by it but he always went along with it.

I felt his sense move as a chuckled escaped his lips. "Yeah, well Rinto loves his little sister."

I beamed, hugging him even tighter.

"And one last thing. Can you promise me that once I come back, we'll go visit the cherry blossom again?" He asked with a distant voice.

This time I actually pulled away and pinched his cheeks.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, stretching his cheeks wide. "We'll go with Miku, Kaito, Lenka, and Len! And even Mikuo!"

I pulled my hands away just as soon as Mikuo's voice called out to us. "Guys! Are you ready?"

Both Rinto and I stood up and headed to the living room, going down to meet with everyone else.

"Rin! Good morning!" Miku greeted me with a cheery smile.

Rinto faced the teal-haired girl. "What about me?"

Miku's face remained blank. "What about you?"

Rinto scoffed. "How polite." He mumbled.

Miku shook her head before rushing to grab my hands. "Rin-chan! IA's coming today!"

"I know! I'm so happy!"

"I don't mean to interrupt this joyous conversation but your dear brother is ready to leave." Mikuo announced, standing up from his seat next to Len.

My hand immediately went to my pocket.

"What's that?" Rinto asked in a curious tone.

I smiled, pulling out the tiny object. "It's a charm. It's supposed to bring good luck! I hope you can accomplish your dream!" I explained, handing him the charm.

Rinto smiled. "Thanks.

I offered him a smile but a small gasp left my mouth when Rinto suddenly pulled me in for a hug.

"Even though it'll only be two days, I'm really gonna miss your loud voice." He whispered, his voice soft and gentle.

I hugged him back. "I'll miss you too."

"Aww, this is so sweet! Can I have a hug too?"

I pulled back and glared at Mikuo. "No."

He pouted. "Rin-chan's so mean."

Lenka jumped from her seat and ran over to the teal-haired boy. She had a small smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his legs, trying to give Mikuo a hug.

Mikuo crouched down and patted Lenka's head. "Aww, Lenka's so cute! I wish I had a cute little sister like you!"

Miku raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Mikuo turned to his sister. "Eh? What?"

Miku clenched her hands. "I'm your sister! Are you saying I'm not cute?!"

I giggled at her outburst. "Don't worry, Miku. I think you're very cute!" I comforted her. "And besides, Lenka's beating all of us with her cuteness. We can't compete with her."

Miku nodded, her anger disappearing. "That's right! Lenka's adorable!" She rushed over to hug the tiny girl, her mood completely different from before.

Rinto picked up his bag and looked at Len. "I'm leaving now. I'm placing my faith on you, Len."

Len seemed a bit uneasy with Rinto's decision. "O-Of course.'

"From now on, you're in charge of watching over the house. But more importantly, you're now responsible for Rin's safety." He said in a low voice.

Len nervously glanced at me as if asking for help.

I nodded, taking the hint.

"Rinto, don't be so dramatic. I can take care of myself. Don't scare Len like that." I told him.

Rinto grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I was just joking Len."

"It's okay."

"Good. Now, we have to go."

Mikuo grabbed his own bag and opened the door.

"Bye!

"Bye! Make sure to bring me a souvenir!"

"Good luck, Rinto."

"Bye, Rinto! Make sure to call me!"

We all continued to wave until the two were gone.

And once it was, I wanted to cry.

I don't know why…

Maybe it's because I've realized that Rinto and I have separate dreams. He has his own and I have mine. It's impossible for us to be together forever. Eventually, he'll go in a different pathway…

That's the bad thing about siblings, huh?

You may fight with them, complain about them, and at times, you might even say 'I hate you.' But then…

Then, you realize that as time passes, so does a relationship.

You realize that you might not always be together, that each of you go their own way…

How annoying. Just thinking about this makes my chest hurt.

"Rin, are you okay?" Miku worriedly asked, her eyes filled with concern for me.

I nodded and used all my strength to muster up a bright smile. "Yeah, I'm fine! Hey, we have to go to the airport to pick up IA, right?"

"Hmm, yeah. She said her plane would be here in three hours."

"Well, we have some time left. Why don't we go out?" I suggested, suddenly having the urge to go outside and do something.

Miku clapped her hands in delight. "That's a great idea! Let's go to the mall! I need some new shoes for my date with Kaito!"

I knew Miku would never say no to shopping.

"Oh, by the way, when do you have rehearsals?" She asked, changing the topic very quickly.

"Umm, I have to go today and then I have a dress rehearsal tomorrow." I answered.

Lenka came up to me and opened up her arms.

I giggled, bending down to give her a hug.

"Have your hands healed?" Len asked as he stood up from his seat.

I frowned. "They're not fully healed but they're getting better!" I responded, trying to be as optimistic as I can.

"That's good."

My lips formed a big smile. "Come on guys! You have fifteen minutes to get ready! We're going to the mall!"

* * *

 **Len's POV**

Rinto left this morning. And for some reason, he seemed different today. He seemed happy…

"Len-kun! Are you done?!" Miku's voice startled me.

I opened the door and went to the living room.

Lenka was there already. She was wearing a yellow dress with a white ribbon. Her shoes were black flats and she wore a bow similar to Rin's.

"Hey, Len-kun, doesn't she look cute?" Miku grabbed Lenka's hand and twirled her around, causing my sister to wear a big grin on her face.

I smiled. "She looks very adorable."

Miku was definitely pleased with my answer.

"Len-kun, can I tell you something?"

I sat down on the couch and faced Miku. "Of course."

She dropped her head and lowered her gaze. "Thank you."

I was taken aback. "Eh?"

"Thank you." She repeated. "For what?"

"For bringing back the old Rin."

I froze. "What?"

She quietly laughed. "Rin has been through so much…. She's been different. But ever since you two came, I've seen my old friend again." She lifted her head and looked directly at me. "I've seen her smile. I've heard her laugh and I've even heard her heart beat for you."

Heat rushed to my cheeks. "M-Me?"

She giggled. "Yes, you. Despite how dense and stubborn she is, Rin likes you. She may not know it but I do. I think everyone does."

"I-I'm sure you're just imagining things." I stuttered, not knowing how to respond to the sudden news.

Miku shook her head, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm not. I see things very clearly. And I see how you act around her. You like her too."

My eyes widened at the statement. "I-I don't-"

"Don't lie to yourself. I've already talked with Rin and she's just as slow as you. If you two continue to refuse to acknowledge your feelings, you're never getting anywhere. I advise you to make a move before it's too late."

"Before it's too late?"

"That's right. Rin may be very oblivious but she has a lot of secret admirers that could gather up courage and ask her out at anytime."

For some strange reason, Miku's words….

They make my chest hurt.

Why? Why do I feel this?

Miku must have sensed my change of mood because she placed her hand on my shoulder. "You can do it. Just ask her out!"

I was about to respond when we heard the door open.

"Okay. Let's go." She entered the living room, her hair up in a ponytail which made her look a lot like me.

Miku excitedly stood up. "Yay! Let's go!" She grabbed Lenka's hand and dragged her to the door. "I called Kaito, he's picking us up!"

Rin stopped. "You called Kaito?"

Miku happily nodded. "Yup! Why, is there a problem?"

Rin shook her head. "No, I just feel bad for bothering him. Doesn't he have to work today?"

"Nah, he has a day off. Plus, he really wants to hang out with everyone."

 _Honk! Honk!_

Miku squealed. "That's him!"

Rin laughed as she grabbed her purse. "Let's go, Len."

As soon as our eyes locked, I was completely reminded of my conversation with Miku. That lead to my face turning red with embarrassment.

Rin tilted her head. "Are you okay? You're a bit red."

"I'm fine."

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Miku yelled at us, a knowing smile on her lips.

Rin and I turned to each other and laughed.

"Let's go. We don't want to upset Miku."

We left the house and got onto Kaito's car.

"Hey there, Rin, Len. Long time no see." Kaito greeted us with a warm look on his face.

Rin, who was sitting next to me, waved at the man. "Hi! Thank you for taking us."

"It's my pleasure. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to Rinto."

Rin used her hand to gesture that it was fine. "Don't worry, he had enough people to send him off."

The rest of the car ride was filled with Miku's voice. Lenka was cheerfully looking out the window while Rin was texting. I tried to make small talk but no words came out of my mouth.

"We're here!" Miku exclaimed as Kaito parked the car.

Rin and Kaito took out a pair of sunglasses while Miku tied her hair up, leaving it in the form of a bun.

"Here." Rin handed her friend a set of glasses.

"Thanks."

Once they were done disguising themselves, we got out of the car.

Lenka held onto my hand and used her other hand to grab Rin's arm.

"So, where should we go first?" Kaito asked as he held onto Miku's hand.

Miku raised her free hand. "I know! Let's go to the music store! I heard that they placed a new area for my music!"

Everyone agreed and we headed to the store.

There weren't a lot of people which eased us.

"Look! They have Rin's poster." Miku pointed to the image on the wall.

Rin glanced over but because of the glasses, I couldn't see any emotion in her eyes.

"Aww, she looks so pretty!" Miku cooed, jumping a bit from the excitement.

Rin was posing with an arm extended as if inviting you while the other hand held a microphone. Her outfit was the same concept as the old one but the shorts were white with a gold trimming. Her collar was now a silver with gold stripes. Her leg and arm accessories had changed into a gray-ish color.

" _And now, some news for Kagamine fans."_

We all turned to the screen that was hanging in the corner.

"Look, they're talking about Rin-chan…"

" _For those that have been dying to see a live concert of Rin Kagamine but are unable to because of location, well, you might not have to worry. It was announced this morning that the young singer will be going on a world tour. The dates haven't been revealed but we have been told by the manager that she will be performing in North and South America. That's all for now, until next time!"_

Miku's eyes traveled to the quiet blonde. "Rin, you said yes to the offer? That's great!"

"Congrats!"

Rin nodded, not showing any type of reaction.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, carefully touching her shoulder but the sudden contact made her jump.

"Oh, sorry. I was spacing out." She apologized, bowing her head at me.

"It's fine. Are you alright, though?"

She grinned. "Of course I am! Come on, let's go see the posters they have!"

I watched her run off to Miku's side and there was something off.

A small tug on my shirt caused me to look down at my sister. She must have seen my worried expression so I quickly shrugged it off.

"Let's go buy a poster, okay?"

She nodded, skipping off to the area with the posters displayed.

' _Are you okay?'_

' _Of course I am!'_

Rin continues to repeat that she's fine. But if she's truly alright, why does she seem so far away?

"You're not fine, Rin…." I whispered to myself.

* * *

 **That's it!**

 **Well, Rinto left, and IA's coming back! Len also has to make a decision about Rin! Will he ask her out? Will she say yes? Who knows…**

 **Anyway, I want to share a small anecdote with you. I managed to get my friend into fanfiction and the other day, he was reading this story! But he doesn't know I'm the one who's writing this! It was funny but if he reads this chapter, he'll probably figure it out.**

 **Oh, who's excited for Halloween? I'm elated because I'm dressing up as Rin Kagamine! And my friend, the one I told you about, will be my Len Kagamine. He's not big on doing stuff like that but I managed to convince him.**

 **I think that's it for today! I might update tomorrow if I have the chance!**

 **Hope it was a good chapter! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes! Chapter 17! I want to thank you for the kind reviews, they've warmed my heart!**

 **Azure-Blue-15- I love IA too! I will do my best to portray her well!**

 **Nya-verick0075- Thank you for your kind words! This chapter should have more of Rin and Len's confused emotions, so I hope that turns out okay.**

 **Luqman Fakarudin- Here's another update! ^.^**

 **Here's the chapter, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

" _The number you are trying to contact is currently unavailable. Please try again later."_

I sighed. That's the fourth time I've called Rinto and he hasn't answered…

Am I worrying too much? I mean, I haven't heard anything from them and it's already Friday.

….He's probably busy. That's it. Right?

"Has he answered?"

I jumped at the sudden voice.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" I looked over my shoulder and saw a smiling Len.

I grinned. "Yeah, just a little bit. Oh, and thanks for cooking dinner tonight." I thanked him, standing up from my seat on the couch. "I would have done it but these hands are kind of useless right now."

He shook his head. "I'm happy to cook."

I giggled. "I can tell. Compared to other guys, you really seem to enjoy yourself in the kitchen."

Len flushed. "Well…"

I laughed. "Don't be embarrassed! It's important for guys to cook too! Rinto can't do that, which is why I'm always feeding him. So, what did you make?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Steak."

My eyes widened. "Eh? You made steak?! That's incredible!" I exclaimed, earning me Miku and Kaito's attention.

"Len made steak?" Miku entered the scene, her blue eyes shining with energy.

I nodded.

Miku turned to her partner with a pout on her face. "Why don't you make me steak?" She questioned.

Kaito brought his hand to sheepishly scratch the back of his head. "Well, I can't cook." He confessed but at seeing the discouraged look on his girlfriend's face, he immediately responded. "But I'll learn!"

Miku giggled at his antics. "I'll teach you!" She offered but I had to stop her.

"Miku, you can't cook." I stated simply.

Miku shot me an exasperated look. "Are we back to this conversation? Can't you just accept the fact that not everyone can make steak, and that I'll never learn how to cook?"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic behavior. "Alright. Now, come on. I'm hungry." I was about to take my seat when I noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Lenka?"

Len came from behind me and placed some plates on the table. "She fell asleep. Can you go get her, please?"

"Sure."

I went up the stairs and stopped at my former room. I quietly opened the room and stepped inside. Lenka was sleeping peacefully in the bed, curled up with a white teddy bear in her grasp.

I smiled. "Lenka, time to wake up." I whispered as I approached the bed. "Lenka, wake up."

I gently shook her shoulders until she finally stirred.

"Lenka, it's time for dinner." I told her, watching how she rubbed her eyes with her small fists. "Len made steak!"

Upon hearing that, she raised her head. Her eyes were asking 'Really?'

I smiled brightly. "Yeah! Come on! Let's go eat!"

She nodded happily, grabbing my arm as she jumped off the bed.

I giggled, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Lenka's here!" I announced, when I remembered someone else was missing. "Where did IA go?"

Miku stopped and looked at me. "She went outside to go call someone. I'm guessing it's her boyfriend."

"For your information, I don't have a boyfriend. I don't need one." IA's voice entered the conversation, causing our attention to fall on the singer that had arrived.

Miku raised her eyebrow. "Sounds like someone I know…"

I blinked innocently at her. "Who?"

She rolled her blue eyes. "Nevermind."

"Okay, let's eat! I'm starving!" Kaito pulled out a chair for Miku before taking a seat next to her. "This looks really good, Len!"

Len smiled shyly. "Thanks. I haven't really cooked in a while, so I hope it turned out well."

I took my seat next to IA, who was next to Miku. "Who did you call?" I asked curiously.

IA brought a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

I frowned. "What's with everyone and secrets?" I mumbled.

She laughed. "Hey, I'm a lady of mysteries, okay? That's who I am." I sighed. "But I'm not the only one that has secrets. Why didn't you tell me that you had another attack?"

I shrugged. "You were on tour and I found it bothersome of me to worry you with something like that."

She furrowed her brows. "... You're impossible, Rin."

"I know. But there's nothing you can do about that." I replied.

"Alright! Len finally took his seat! We can eat now!" Miku exclaimed, grabbing her fork with a big smile on her face.

We all began to eat and for the rest of the meal, everyone remained silent, enjoying the meal made by Len.

"That was delicious, Len-kun!" IA praised him, gracefully wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Len responded.

"Thank you for the meal." I said before standing up.

"I'll clean up." Kaito offered, already picking up the dirty plates.

Miku raised her hand. "I'll help too! I'll wash the dishes!"

I smiled. "Thank you for your help. I promise to bake you some cookies when my hands are completely healed."

Lenka clapped her hands. She gave me a thumbs up as if giving me her approval.

I giggled.

"Hey, Rin. Would you mind accompanying me on a walk?" IA asked with a small gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"On a walk? Sure. Let's go." I answered, heading to the front door to put on my shoes.

IA did the same thing and within a few seconds, we were ready.

"We'll be back!" IA called out to the others in the kitchen before closing the door behind us.

Once outside, I shivered a bit. Summer's ending. The leaves are starting to lose their color and the wind is slightly cooler. Oh no. Now, we say goodbye to the sun and hello to jackets.

"Are you okay, Rin? You seem out of it."

I shook my head. "Sorry. I was just thinking. So, is there a point for this random walk?"

She smiled mischievously. "Rin. I think it's time we talk very seriously."

"Okay."

IA continued to walk, not stopping to face me. "I have an issue."

"An issue?"

"Yes, and it's about you."

I blinked. "About me? What did I do?"

"No. It's more about what you haven't done." She said.

"I'm not sure I'm following you…."

IA finally stopped walking. She turned to me with a big grin on her face. "You like Len!"

Oh no…

"Where did you get that idea from?!" I asked, surprised that IA was already complaining to me about this.

"No one told me. It was so obvious, I managed to pick it up in a few hours." She explained, her eyes sparkling with joy.

I stared at her. "You're delusional. I don't like anyone." I stated once again, but at this point, it doesn't matter. It seems like no one believes me…

"Right, right. Of course. You always said that there was no need for a boy in your life." She started walking away, her tone sounding like she was mocking me.

I walked next to her. "Yeah, so?"

"Does Len make you happy?"

I stopped in my tracks. "What?"

"Does he?"

Taken aback by the question, I remained frozen. "I-I don't know." I answered truthfully. I don't know. I don't know how I feel, okay? Is that so bad? Is it bad that I'm confused?

"Rin, the last time I was here, your eyes sparkled. They sparkled with several emotions but they lacked something." IA came and placed a hand on my shoulder while she used her other hand to lift my chin so that we had eye contact. "Now that I'm back, I see that shine in your eyes. You're in love."

I blushed at her words. "In love? What are you talking about?" I muttered. "I'm too young to know what love is."

IA frowned, taking a step back as if to decide her next move.

It seems she was quick to think of another plan because she asked me another question. "Okay. How would you feel if Len left?"

My head shot up at the question. "What?"

"You're gonna have the world tour, right? Len and Lenka are gonna leave at some point. When that time comes, how will you feel?" She asked me again, her blue eyes telling me to really think about my answer.

I looked down at my shoes. "What kind of question is that? I would feel lonely, of course." I replied, my eyes starting to get watery. "I've already gotten used to them. They're important people in my life."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are they important?"

I let out a sigh. "It's various reasons." I raised my head and decided to start walking again. "I've met people like me. People that are working hard to surpass the past. They've helped me realize that there are other people with pain. They've helped me realize how grateful I should be for having the life I have."

"Have they helped you realize anything else?" IA questioned.

"..."

"Okay." She took a deep breath before continuing her interrogation. "How do you feel when you see Lenka smile?"

"Happy, of course. She's such a precious girl that went through so much at a young age. I'm glad if I can bring a bit of happiness into her life. She's wonderful." I answered, confused by where this was going.

"So, what do you think about Len?"

"Well, I admire him very much. He's a caring person that works hard for his little sister. He's very kind and gentle. It always brings a smile on my face when I see the love for his sister in his eyes."

"How does he make you feel?" IA raised a hand to stop me from arguing again. "And please. Don't answer it for me, answer it for yourself. Be honest and realize what you're feeling." She advised.

I looked around and sat down on the floor, my back resting against a lamp post. I pulled the sleeves of my black sweater and grasped them tightly as I thought about my response.

"Len… Len makes me happy." I confessed, several thoughts running through my mind. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Whenever I see him, I always feel better." I laughed quietly. "He's shy, quiet, and even awkward. I-I don't know exactly what I might feel but just the thought of him leaving…. It makes me sad." I brought my knees to my chest and I rested my chin on top of them. "Maybe it's because we've spent a lot of time together. Maybe it's because I do like him. I'm not sure."

IA remained silent but by the warmth near me, I knew IA had taken a seat next to me.

"But I do know that I don't want him to leave." I declared. "He… He was actually a reason for my hesitation for the world tour." I admitted. "I didn't want to leave Tokyo. I didn't want to leave Rinto. I didn't want to leave Len. I didn't want to leave Lenka. I wanted to stay here, at home." Tiny tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks. "B-But Rinto insisted that I should take it. And I did…. You see? I'm not sure of my own emotions. I-I'm depending on someone to tell me."

I turned my head and found IA smiling. "Well, I'm here to help you. I know you're still very baffled by these emotions. That's okay."

I stared at her, my tears ready to fall.

"Come here, you idiot." She opened her arms and I obeyed, sobs leaving my lips.

IA rubbed my back in a comforting way. "If you have to cry, then cry! Don't hold it in."

I cried and it felt like a ton of weight was leaving my shoulders.

"Tell me how you really feel. About Len. About Rinto. About anything."

I held onto her as I unleashed all of my feelings. "Stupid Rinto! Why did he have to leave?! Why does he want me to go on a stupid world tour?! Can't he see I just want to stay here and enjoy the feeling of having a family…" I closed my eyes tightly. "I didn't want him to go! I'm selfish… Is that horrible of me?"

"No, not at all. You just didn't want to leave your brother's side." IA replied in a soft tone.

"I don't want him to leave! And you know what? I kind of don't want him to pass… Because if he does, then he'll leave. And if he leaves, I'll have a big hole in my heart…. I don't think I could stand that pain."

I continued to spill out my thoughts, feeling secure with IA.

Stupid Len! Stupid boys! Why do they make life so complicated?! Why are they so hard to understand?"

IA's chest moved as a giggle escaped her mouth. "They sure are troublesome."

"IA, why can't I understand how I feel? Why can't I be normal? Why?" I cried, frustrated with myself for being so weak. I cry for the smallest of things.

"Hey, don't feel bad. No one's normal. Everyone is different. It's important to embrace your diversity and accept who you are." She told me in a motherly voice.

"B-But if my own mother didn't accept me, then how can I accept myself?" I sniffled, my eyes stinging with tears. "She wasn't pleased with who I was. She always pressured me to work hard to meet her expectations. I had to change. Why?"

"Don't think about her. She's gone. She's not here, okay?"

"But still! I can't help but feel like I don't belong here! I feel like I don't deserve happiness." I whispered. "Maybe that's why I refused to acknowledge my feelings for Len…"

IA pulled away from the embrace and looked at me sternly. "Rin. I understand that you're still a bit fuzzy about your emotions but I think it's important that you tell Len what you _do_ know."

I brought my hands to wipe away my tears. "Tell him?"

"Yeah. Tell him before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"You never know if the chance will appear again. It's time to decide."

"... I'll try."

IA patted my head. "And whatever your decision is, you have my support, okay?"

I smiled. "Thank you."

"But for the record, I think you two make an adorable couple!" I laughed. "I mean, seriously! When have you seen two people so perfect for each other?!"

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I hiccupped as I took out my phone. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Hello?"

"Rin? It's me, Mikuo."

"Mikuo? Why hasn't Rinto answered his phone?" I asked, remembering how worried I was when I received nothing but the mechanical voice.

"He's been busy. He had to take a few exams."

"So, where is he?"

"He's taking one right now. Probably the last one."

I noticed Mikuo's tone was different from usual. "Are you okay?"

He sighed at the other end. "I'm fine, just tired. What about you? Are you getting sick or what?"

"No, why?"

"Your voice sounds different. Like you were crying."

I blushed, embarrassed that he was able to identify the tears in my voice. "I was watching a sad TV drama."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was depressing."

IA looked at me knowingly and smirked. I shook my head and focused on the call.

"Are you coming home tomorrow?"

"We should be." He said in a hopeful voice.

"Hey?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think he'll make it?"

"Who? Rinto?"

"Yeah. Do you think he'll be successful with his dream?" I asked.

"I hope so. But all we can do is pray, right?"

"Yeah."

"I have to go. Get a good night's sleep, okay? Tomorrow's an important day."

I smiled. "Yeah, you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and stared at the screen.

Tomorrow's an important day, huh?

* * *

 **Okay! Chapter 17 is done! I'm excited for the next one!**

 **IA has talked some sense into Rin! Will she confess? Or will Len?**

 **I feel like this wasn't much but there should be more in the next one.**

 **So, how's excited for Halloween? Are you guys doing something? I'm gonna be stuffing my face with candy all day!**

 **The next update will be sooner than this one (hopefully).**

 **Anyway, I hope this was to your pleasing! Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! And I'm sick! .**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 18! But first, onto the reviews!**

 **Guest14- I didn't do much, I did dress up as Rin Kagamine, though. It was awesome because when I opened the door for trick-or-treaters, I actually got a lot of compliments!**

 **Like I said in the response to the review, I was dressed up as Rin and it was amazing! There were at least three people that recognized me! And there was this small girl dresses up as Miku! It was adorable!**

 **But, we're not here to talk about that. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"Kaito, look! I want that plushie! Will you buy it for me?"

"Of course."

"Yay! Thank you!"

I sighed, feelings of loneliness consuming me as I heard the happy couple.

' _Go ahead and confess! It's easy! Just go up to Rin and say 'I like you!' See? Simple!'_

I groaned, Miku's words still lingering in my mind.

"It's not that simple…" I mumbled, taking a sip from my soda.

Ever since my conversation with Miku, I've actually felt like I have to confess to Rin. And I would but there's a slight problem with that… I don't have the courage to do so!

Everytime I see her, everytime I hear her voice, I get butterflies in my stomach. I can't help but act like a complete fool around her. I just get a weird feeling in my chest, my palms get sweat, and I lose all the words that I want to tell her. It's so frustrating!

I turned my head and blinked at Lenka who was pulling on the edge of my shirt.

"What's wrong?"

She stared at me with her blue eyes and pointed her small index finger at me.

"Me?"

She used her fingers to make herself frown.

"Are you sad?"

Lenka shook her head, her dainty finger pointing at me again.

"I'm sad?"

She nodded, her eyes filled with worry.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not sad. I'm just thinking, okay?"

She tilted her head in a cute way before snapping her fingers. I looked at her with curiosity as she took out a pencil and a notepad. Is she going to write…?

I stared in wonder as I watched how her tiny hand grasped the pencil and began to form letters on the paper.

She took a while but smiled when she saw how surprised I was.

"Lenka, when did you learn how to write?" I asked, completely stunned that she had this ability.

When Lenka became mute and we began to live on our own, she didn't have any form of education which mean she didn't know how to write.

She grinned as she returned to the paper and spelled out the name 'RIN'.

I laughed, grateful for the kindness in Rin's heart.

Lenka grabbed my hand and placed the paper in my palm. It had a few mistakes but it was definitely asking me 'You like Rin?'

I flushed, my cheeks turning red as I sheepishly nodded.

Lenka clapped her hands, a big grin on her face. I smiled, happy to know I had her support.

"Aww, this is so cute." IA placed her tray of food on the table before sitting down in front of us. "I wish I had a brother now."

I smiled. "What's wrong? You seem kind of troubled."

"Oh? Really?"

I nodded.

"I actually came here because I thought you needed cheering up. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Everything is fine."

IA gave me a knowing look. "You sure?"

"Of course."

"Alright then." She carefully opened the ketchup and placed it on her fries. "You look tired. Did you sleep well?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah. I kind of got up early today." I replied, sounding very stupid.

"Oh, why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't go back to sleep in the morning."

"I hate when that happens." She responded before taking a bite from her burger.

I turned to Lenka. "Do you want some fries?"

She nodded happily, grabbing the fries from my plate.

"So, are you excited for the concert?" IA asked, wiping her hands on her napkin.

I nodded. "Lenka's been jumping all day from the excitement."

IA smiled at my sister. "Really? Are you a big fan of Rin?"

Lenka nodded, her blue eyes sparkling at the mention of Rin's name.

"What about you, Len-kun?"

I froze, caught totally off guard by the question. "Eh?"

"Are you a big fan of Rin?" She repeated, a hint of mischief in her tone.

"Umm, I-I enjoy her music…" I answered, stuttering like a big idiot.

She giggled, amusement shown all over her features. "Good. I'm sure Rin would be very happy if she heard that.

"Guys, there you are!" Miku came running towards us, her eyes covered with glasses. "Are you done eating?"

I shook my head and she pouted.

"You guys take so long." She whined as Kaito came up from behind her.

"Do you want anything to eat, Miku?" He asked and Miku nodded.

"I want a milkshake!"

Kaito chuckled. "Alright. Do any of you want anything else?" He offered.

"No, thanks."

He nodded, leaving to go order his food while Miku took a seat next to IA.

"Where are we going after this?" IA asked after she took a sip from her drink.

"We're gonna go buy merchandise!" Miku announced, a big proud smile plastered on her face.

"Merchandise?" I questioned.

"Yup! We can't go to Rin's concert without proper attire!"

"Attire?" IA shot a confused look towards Miku's direction.

"We're gonna buy shirts! And the glowsticks!"

I laughed.

At Rin's concerts, the audience has a tendency to have yellow glow sticks and it's pretty cool because during songs, they all move them according to the rhythm of the song. In the last concert, there were yellow glow sticks for Rin and green ones for Miku.

"And we also have to buy fans!" Miku continued. "Oh, and those neck things."

"Lanyards?"

"Yeah, those!"

"Here you go." We all looked up to see Kaito back with his own tray of food.

Miku smiled brightly as she accepted her milkshake. "Thank you, Kaito!"

He smiled tenderly at her. "You're welcome."

He took a seat next to his girlfriend and started to eat.

The next 15 minutes were filled with silence since everyone was enjoying their meal.

"Finally!" Miku stood up and hugged Kaito's arm.

I threw away my food as IA stood up and stretched her arms. "I'm tired."

Kaito looked at her. "At least you didn't have to wake up early to prepare for a concert today."

IA nodded, a yawn escaping her lips. "That's true. I don't know how Rin was able to wake up so early today."

That's right. Rin woke up at around six in the morning and was picked up by her manager. She told us last night that they had to go over some last minute changes and that they needed more rehearsals.

"Okay, let's go!" Miku exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention back to her.

Lenka held onto my hand as we followed Miku into the store she wanted to go to.

"Here we are! Go ahead, look around."

Lenka immediately pulled me into the area with the 'Rin Kagamine' pins.

I laughed. "You want one?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off them.

I patted her head as I beamed at her. "Don't worry, we'll get them later. Go and see the whole store."

Lenka nodded, dragging me to the racks with shirts.

"Len-kun, you should buy this."

"Buy what?" I turned to IA and froze when I saw the shirt she was holding onto.

It was a white t-shirt that had 'I love Rin Kagamine' in white letters on top of a yellow heart. Rin's silhouette appeared on the right side of the shirt as well.

"Why would I buy that?" I asked, my cheeks turning red as I tried very hard to remain cool.

Miku appeared next to IA with an innocent smile on her face. "Len, we're here to support Rin. Are you not gonna support her?"

I turned my head to the side as I crossed my arms. "F-Fine. I'll buy it."

Miku clapped with joy. "Good! Oh, and remember to buy her flowers too!"

My head quickly turned to Miku's direction. "Flowers?"

"Of course!"

"W-Why do I have to buy her flowers?"

"Len Kagami, are you seriously questioning me?" Miku asked in a scary voice, her blue eyes darkening as she threatened me.

"N-No." I answered, not wanting to face Miku's wrath.

"Good boy! Come on, Lenka! I saw some bracelets that I think you would like!"

Lenka let go of my hand and ran off with Miku.

IA smiled at me. "This is what happens when you live with girls."

I nodded. No matter what, girls will always have the right to everything. Don't even try to argue with them. They completely control us.

* * *

"Come on, it's almost time!" Miku yelled as she looked back at us.

"Miku, calm down!" IA yelled back as she adjusted the shirt she had bought.

I did the same with mine, feeling embarrassed that I was actually wearing it. In my hands, I held the bouquet of yellow roses that I had bought for Rin.

It was now almost time for Rin's concert and thanks to the backstage passes she had left for us, we were now making our way to her dressing room.

Lenka was twirling around in her black skirt, happy that she had an official 'Rin Kagamine' shirt. She even had Miku do her hair like Rin's.

Everyone backstage seemed to be in a hurry but they all greeted us with a warm smile. The dancers were all dressed in white.

"Oh my gosh, Rin! You look so cute!"

We all turned to see the blonde and when I did, I was amazed by the beauty in front of us.

Rin had on a purple strapless dress with a sweetheart outline, small gems around her torso. On her back, she had beautiful butterfly wings that went along perfectly with her dress. Her shoes were matching purple heels and her hair was pulled up in a bun with her white ribbon as the hair accessory.

Rin blushed. "Thank you, Miku. I wasn't very sure about the costume but Luka said it was perfect for the intro."

Miku hugged her friend again. "You look so cute!" She squealed.

Rin giggled. "I'm glad you guys came." She pulled away from the embrace as she looked at Lenka. "Wow, you look adorable! You're like a mini version of me!"

Lenka grinned, hugging the blonde as well.

"Five more minutes!" A man, I'm guessing he's the stage manager, announced.

Rin looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, Len!"

"Uh, hi."

Really, Len? That's all you have to say?! Hi?!

"Umm, you look…" I gulped, swallowing down my fear. "You look very lovely." I said, my face burning with shame.

Rin giggled, her own cheeks tinted with pink. "Thank you, Len."

"We're gonna go say hi to Luka, bye!" Miku grabbed IA and Lenka's hand before running off to who knows where. Kaito waved at us before following the girls.

"So…"

"So…"

"Good luck tonight." I said, breaking the silence for once.

Rin grinned. "Thank you. I hope I don't fall with these shoes." She laughed.

I smiled. "I'm sure you'll be fine." I looked down at my hands and realized that I had the flowers. "Oh, here. Th-they're for you."

Rin grabbed the flowers with a happy look on her face. "Thank you, Len!" She beamed. "They're really pretty."

I looked into her eyes and suddenly, I was determined to tell her how I feel. Miku said there might not be another chance, and I don't want to miss mine. I have to tell her sooner or later.

"Rin, I-I have something to tell you."

"Hmm? What is it?"

I clenched my hands, fighting the fear building up in my stomach. "Rin, I-"

"One minute! Miss Kagamine, please head to your position." The same man from before ruined my moment, crushing my determined spirit.

Rin nodded, handing me back the flowers. "I have to go. Can you hold onto these for me?"

I sighed, trying my best to muster a smile. "Of course."

She giggled. "Thanks. Wish me luck!" She waved at me before joining the other dancers on stage.

"You tried Len…" I whispered, laughing at my own fail.

* * *

"Rin looks so cool!" Miku said as she listened to her friend sing 'Sweet Magic'.

IA turned to the teal-haired girl with an annoyed look on her face. "Miku, why did we buy glowsticks if we're not in the audience?"

Miku faced IA with a face that read 'Isn't it obvious?' "We bought them because they're cool!"

IA rolled her eyes. "You're such a kid. It's hard to believe that Tokyo has you as the number one idol."

Miku stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous."

I continued to tune out their argument as I watched Rin from the side. She always looks so happy performing, her smile is contagious.

"Thank you, everyone!" Rin bowed before waving at everyone. "Now, for a small intermission. The band will continue playing! Enjoy!" She announced before heading over to us.

Someone offered her a water bottle and she was about to go to her dressing room when Luka came rushing towards her.

"Rin, you have a call."

Rin blinked. "A call? You know I don't like taking any while performing." She grabbed a nearby towel to wipe away the beads of sweat forming in her forehead.

"It's your cousin, Neru. She says it's urgent."

Rin furrowed her brows. "Urgent?"

Luna nodded, handing her the phone.

Rin carefully grabbed it and placed it over her ear. "Hello?"

…

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

…

"W-What?"

Rin's voice sounded horrified and we all looked over at her, gasping when we saw her drop the phone.

"Rin?" Miku asked with concern, her blue eyes looking confused by what was happening.

Rin didn't respond. Instead, she began to cry.

"Rin!" Luka placed her hands on Rin's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Rin lifted her head and in a quiet whisper, she said "I have to go."

* * *

 **Finally! Ugh, this took so long to write! It was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I got sick and was totally dead. I'm better now but I can barely breath with my stuffy nose.**

 **So, Len tried to confess, yay! Hmm, what did Neru say to Rin?**

 **Oh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEIKO! I LOVE YOU! OMG, HAS IT BEEN TWELVE YEARS WITH HER ALREADY?**

 **Can you tell I really love Meiko? Yeah, I do. I was supposed to write something in her honor but because I was sick, I couldn't. Instead, I drew her! Yeah, I'm no artist but I'm actually happy with how she came out!**

 **So, I'll make a huge effort to update tomorrow!**

 **Until next time! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have the next chapter! Chapter 19, right? Anyway, here's the review for the last one!**

 **Guest14- Yes, poor Len! And congrats to Meiko, it's a shame that she doesn't get enough recognition.**

 **Here's the actual chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

" _Hello?"_

" _Rin, is t-this you?"_

" _Yeah, what's wrong?"_

" _Rin, come down to the hospital. Rinto's gonna undergo surgery."_

" _W-What?"_

* * *

" _Rin, what's going?!"_

" _Luka, I'm so sorry. You're gonna have to cancel the rest of the show."_

" _What? Why? What happened?"_

" _Please, I have to go to the hospital."_

" _Hospital?! What happened?"_

" _I don't know! I'll call you once I get there."_

" _Alright, be careful!"_

* * *

" _Rin, what's wrong?!"_

" _M-Miku, I have to head to the hospital right now."_

" _The hospital?! Why?"_

" _I-I…"_

" _Rin, go and change. I'll take you."_

" _T-Thank you, K-Kaito."_

* * *

"Rin?" Len asked very quietly, his voice holding feelings of fear. "Are you okay?"

I didn't respond. I continued to look out the window, my eyes burning with tears as I tried my best to keep them there.

IA let out a sigh. "Let's not worry too much." She said. "I'm sure everything's fine."

"IA's right! Let's be positive!" Miku continued. "I'm sure Rinto's perfectly fine."

"How can you say that?" I whispered, my heart aching as the seconds passed without any knowledge of my brother.

"Eh?"

"How can you say he's fine when we don't know anything?" I asked, my chest holding an indescribable pain. "How can you say that?! My brother's in the hospital and you're acting like it's no big deal?!"

"Rin, calm down." IA told me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're worried. We are too. But what can we do?"

I shook my head, my eyes gazing back to the window.

The rest of the car ride was hell, each second feeling like a year. I continued to avoid eye contact and talking to any of them since my throat felt very tight as I held in my tears.

"We're here." Kaito parked the car and unlocked the doors. "Do you want us to go with you, Rin?"

"I don't think they'll allow a lot of people." I answered. "Why don't you stay here and I'll call you if anything happens?"

Miku turned to face me. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Neru's there."

"Alright then."

I mustered up a smile before getting off the car. I quickly made my way to the entrance, running up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you know what room Rinto Kagamine is in?"

She began typing something, her red eyes focused on the screen in front of her. "What's your relationship to the patient?"

"I'm his sister, Rin Kagamine."

She nodded, her fingers pressing on the black keys. "He's in room 345, would you like assistance there?"

"No need, I'll take her." A familiar voice spoke.

I turned to the person and frowned. "Neru? Where's Rinto? What happened to him?"

She sighed. "Come, I'll explain on the way to his room."

I nodded, following her as she lead me to another hallway.

"Rin, before I tell you anything, promise me something."

I glanced over at her. "What?"

"Promise me you won't get mad."

I raised an eyebrow. "Mad?"

"I-I don't have the heart to tell you this." She said, her voice breaking into a whisper.

"Heart to tell me what?" I questioned, anxiety swelling up in my chest. "Neru, please tell me."

She turned her head and looked at me with concerned eyes. "You're aware that Rinto has been leaving the house a lot, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was because he was preparing for his exams."

Her golden eyes held sadness within them. "I'm afraid that's the lie he told you."

"L-Lie?"

Neru grabbed my hand as we entered a new hallway. "It's better if you're sitting down."

"What?" I asked, completely confused by everything.

What does she mean by that? What's going?!

"Rin, you're here." Mikuo stood up from his seat and smiled softly at me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Tell me what's going on." I said firmly. "I'm tired of these secrets. Please, tell me." I begged, tears beginning to form in the corner of my eyes.

Mikuo looked troubled. "Alright. Please, take a seat."

I nodded, sitting down on one of the chairs nearby.

He sat down next to me while Neru took a seat on the other side of me.

"Rin, you know that Rinto's been pretty weird lately, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's been...different."

Mikuo nodded. "Yes, and the reason for that is his medical condition."

My eyes widened. "M-Medical condition?" I whispered, my heart breaking as I heard that word.

Mikuo nodded. "Have you noticed how pale he is?"

Pale? Of course, Rinto's been losing color in his face but I didn't think too much about it…

"Have you noticed that he's been kind of off?"

Off? That's right, the other day he accidentally dropped his glass of water… He said he was just being clumsy but…

"Have you noticed that he's been coughing a lot recently?"

Coughing…? The other day he was coughing a lot but he said it was probably a cold…

"These are all symptoms of heart failure."

My heart stopped. Everything stopped.

Heart failure…? Rinto…?

"Rin, are you okay?"

I heard Neru's voice but at the moment, everything was crashing down….

My chest began to burn and the only thing I could do was clench my hands, my fingernails digging into my injured palms in an attempt to control the agonizing pain growing in my chest.

"Rin, are you okay?"

I tuned out their voices, my tears rolling down my cheeks as I thought about my sweet and kind brother in that position… Why didn't he tell me?!

"Rin, calm down. Let go of your hands." Mikuo's voice was heard in the background but I didn't pay attention to him. All I could think about was this torment.

"Rin! Let go of your hands, they're bleeding!"

"Eh?" I blinked, looking down at my blood-covered palms.

Mikuo brought his finger to my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"Rin, calm down."

I furrowed my brows in anger. "Calm down?! How do you want me to calm down when my brother's keeping this big secret from me?!"

Neru placed her hand on my shoulder. "Rin, I know you're mad but-"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Why did you keep this from me?"

Mikuo remained silent, obviously feeling guilty. He casted his eyes down to the floor as mixed emotions took over my body.

Rinto's basically dying and no one told me anything?! How could I have not noticed before?!

"Rin, before you start yelling at us, let Mikuo finish." Neru said, her own eyes filled with shame.

I turned to Mikuo and waited.

He sighed. "Like I was saying, his heart isn't as strong as others. He was diagnosed about a year ago."

"A year ago?"

He nodded. "It wasn't too troublesome but then a few months ago, he started having chest pain. He went to the doctor and they told him his heart was weakening and that soon, it would give out."

Give out.

Rinto's heart?

No, that's not possible.

"The times he's been missing were the times he was having meetings with his doctor. It wasn't until she finally suggested a heart transplant."

"And that's why you had to go on that trip?" I asked, connecting the dots as I was starting to form the image. "You were gonna go with him to his surgery."

"Yeah. But the surgery was pushed back 'til today."

"Why did you decide to finally tell me?"

Neru turned to me. "We talked it out with Rinto and convinced him that it was important for you to be here." She answered in a soft and regretful voice.

I nodded, trying to digest all of this information.

"Excuse me."

I looked up at the nurse in the blue scrubs. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you Rin Kagamine?"

I nodded.

"The patient in that room wishes to talk to you." She pointed to the blue door in front of us, the numbers 345 standing out.

I stood up, wobbling a bit.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The nurse asked, her brown eyes glancing down at my hands. "Would you like for me to aid you with your hands?"

I was about to say no when I remembered what Meiko told me. I had to take care of them or else…

"If it's not much of a bother, I would really appreciate the help."

The nurse smiled at me. "It's no bother. Why don't you go to the room and wait there until I bring the bandages?"

I nodded, thanking her for her kindness before she left.

I turned to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

The room was a white dull, the uncomfortable scent of hospital present in the room.

And in the center, there was a bed, and the person laying on the bed greeted me with a smile.

"You don't seem very happy, Rin-chan." Rinto pouted, his blue eyes shining with tears.

I ran to his side, my own tears falling down my cheeks. "You idiot! Why did you keep this from me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you." He answered, his colorless face holding a beautiful sad smile. "Please don't cry, you're making me feel bad."

"Rinto, you're horrible! Why didn't you tell me about this?" I cried, my vision becoming blurry due to the tears. "Why didn't you tell me about the surgery?"

Rinto smiled. "I'm sorry. Meiko told me this was a possible solution for my weak heart."

I froze. "M-Meiko?"

He nodded slowly, realizing his mistake.

"Meiko knew too? A-And no one told me?"

Rinto raised his hand and gently cupped my cheek. I sobbed even harder when I felt how cold his hand was, almost as if his body had no warmth.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice cracking as he held in his own sobs.

"Excuse me, I have the bandages." The nurse spoke loudly before entering the room.

"Bandages?" Rinto questioned as he raised his weak hand to wipe away his tears.

The nurse smiled. "Yes, it seems your sister was filled with too much worried and she injured herself."

Rinto looked down at my hands and shot me a scolding look. "Rin! Your hands aren't completely healed!"

I sniffled. "I wasn't thinking, okay?"

"And wait. Don't you have a concert right now?"

I shook my head. "I ran off."

"You just left? What? Why?"

I frowned as I watched the nurse gently clean the blood on my hands. "Did you really expect me to continue performing when I know that you're here?"

"It's the professional thing to do."

"I don't care about that. You're more important."

The nurse continued helping me and was almost done when someone knocked on the door.

"Rinto, it's time." Meiko entered the room, her brown eyes filled with exhaustion.

"M-Meiko, you're performing the surgery?" I asked in disbelief, not understanding how they all had the heart to keep this hidden.

Meiko nodded, her lips forming a straight line. "Rin, I'll try my best to help your brother."

I stared at her. "You better. I'm placing my trust on you."

She nodded. "Very well then. It's time for the surgery, Rinto."

I looked back at Rinto who was smiling brightly at me. "I'll be back, Rin."

I wanted to cry. I really wanted to cry.

But I didn't.

Rinto doesn't need to feel sad before entering such an important surgery.

Instead, I smiled.

I smiled like usual. Like nothing was happening.

"I'll see you later."

I told him those words.

I will see him later.

I _will_ see him later.

…

…

...Right?

* * *

 **Okay! I updated! Yay!**

 **So, who was expecting that? I think Azure-Blue-15 mentioned something about Rinto dying in one of her reviews and I couldn't say anything about that because it would have spoiled everything!**

 **What do you guys think? Will Rinto die? Will he survive?**

 **Anyway, this chapter didn't come out exactly like I pictured it but the next one should be better!**

 **Hmm, I think that's it!**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20! I hope you enjoy it! But to the reviews first!**

 **Azure-Blue-15- We'll see what happens with Rinto!**

 **Mitsu-hisoka- Ah, it's okay! I kind of ruin the mood for almost everything. Hmm, we'll just see how this plays out!**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

" _Hey, hey, did you read the news?"_

" _The news? No, why?"_

" _They're talking about your favorite idol."_

" _Eh? Let me see!"_

" _Look, it says "Performer Rin Kagamine abandoned her concert midway through the show without giving any proper explanation to the audience in attendance."_

" _Eh?! Really? I can't believe I missed that!"_

" _Yeah… Her manager only said that it was due to personal reasons."_

" _Hmm, leaving her show? That's kind of unprofessional."_

" _Kind of? I'd say this is gonna haunt her for a while."_

" _You think so? What if she had a good reason for leaving?"_

" _I don't know but until she shows her face, the media won't stop with this."_

I let out a sigh, irritated by all the voices in the cafeteria.

Ever since Rinto entered the operating room, I've been overwhelmed with anxiety and fear. I don't know what will happen after this… But I can't lose hope. I have to stay faithful and pray with all my heart for the well being of my beloved brother. He won't leave me. He can't leave me.

"Excuse me, Miss. Would you like anything off the menu?" A sweet voice broke me from my thoughts, causing me to look up at the female in front of me.

She had silky long red hair, two small small hairs standing up cutely at the top of her head, and a pair of red ruby eyes that captured anyone's attention and brought them to ease.

"Umm, no, thank you." I replied, mustering up a polite smile for the lady.

She looked at me with worried eyes. "You sure? You seem kind of pale."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'm just kind of sleepy."

She smiled at me. "What's bothering you, dear? Your eyes are filled with melancholy."

I wanted to deny that but for some reason, I couldn't. Instead, I just looked down at my lap.

"Is it fine if I take a seat here?" She asked gently.

I nodded, not really having a choice. "Go ahead."

I lifted my stare to find her looking intently at me. She must have noticed this because she tilted her head as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Miki, I'm a nurse here." Her cheerful tone actually produced a genuine smile from me.

"I'm Rin, pleased to meet you."

She giggled. "Same goes for me. So, what's wrong?"

I shrugged, the feeling of heartache washing over me again. "My brother's in surgery right now."

She nodded, seeming to understand how I was feeling. "That's tough. You know, I had a little sister who also had surgery."

I looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes. She had a tumor in her brain." She told me, her eyes glistening with several emotions. "Sadly, she didn't make it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly. "It's alright. I know she's in a better place now. She's no longer in pain and despite the loneliness I sometimes feel, I've decided to treasure all the memories I've created with her and always keep her precious smile in my heart." Miki spoke with so much compassion, it sent slight shivers down my spine.

"I wish you the best. I hope your brother has success with his surgery." She glanced over at my hands and raised a brow in curiosity. "What happened to your hands?"

I looked down at them and smiled sheepishly. "I got a little angry."

"About what, if I may know?"

"I-I… My family kept my brother's surgery a secret from me." I told her, confused as to why telling my life story to a complete stranger didn't faze me.

"Oh my. That's very troubling." She commented. "I would be pretty upset as well. But do you know why they kept it from you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I haven't really talked to them about it."

"I think you should. Try to comprehend why they made their decision." Miki advised, her gently eyes glancing to her watch. "Oh, look at the time. My break's over."

My eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were on break." I apologized, feeling guilty for wasting her lunch time with my problems.

She made a gesture with her hand to indicate that it was fine. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I talked to you. I do hope I was of some help for you."

I nodded, a small smile forming on my lips. "You were. Thank you."

She beamed before waving goodbye at me.

I watched her go and just as soon as she left, my phone began to ring.

I picked it up and read the notification.

' _Rin, how are you? Any update on Rinto? We're on our way to the hospital. We're all worried and we want to be there to support you.-Miku'_

I bit my lip as I quickly typed my response.

' _I'm fine, a little sleepy. Rinto's still in the operating room. Hmm, the hospital is kind of crowded so it would be better if only one or two of you came. Sorry for causing so much trouble.-Rin'_

I pressed the 'send' button and thought about my conversation with Miki.

…

She's right. I have to face Neru at some point and it would be better if I did that sooner.

I stood up and headed back to the waiting room. I passed several people who had an uneasy aura around them. I tried to clear my mind from any negative thoughts, doing my best to remain hopeful.

I got there and found a sleepy Mikuo pacing across the room, dark bags under his eyes.

I placed a hand on his shoulder which made him jump from the sudden contact.

I smiled gently at him. "Go and get something to eat."

His blue eyes looked over at me before he shot me a determined look. "No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

I didn't argue with him, knowing how stubborn Mikuo is.

"Rin?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

I stopped playing with my hands and I kept my blank store on the floor.

"Of course I am." I responded in a simple tone.

He let out a sigh. "You do know why we kept this from you, right?"

I kept my gaze on the floor. "Rinto told you not to tell me."

"That's right. This was his decision. We had to respect it."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, you had to respect his decision and ignore my feelings. Do you know how much it hurts right now?"

"My, it seems you haven't changed at all, dear." A familiar voice caused me to look at the intruder.

I gasped. "What are you doing here, Prima?"

She smiled, her dark green eyes bringing back memories from my childhood. "Someone had to give Rinto permission for his surgery."

My eyes widened as I stood up to face her. "You were the one that allowed this without telling me?!"

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you're probably mad right now but-"

"But nothing!" I raised my voice, bitterness overwhelming my weak heart. "You knew that Rinto was dying and you didn't tell me!"

She looked at me, a sad frown on her face. "Rin, please. Calm down."

"Calm down?! My brother's life is at risk and you're telling me to calm down?!" Tears of frustration and anger were swelling up within my eyes. "Prima, why didn't you tell me?"

Prima placed a hand over her heart as if trying to remove the guilt. "Rin, your brother requested for us to keep this a secret. He didn't wish to worry you."

I shook my head, my vision becoming blurry. "And you listened to him? You didn't think it was important for me to know?! I could have helped him, I could have been with him!"

Prima didn't say anything. She didn't have anything to say to me.

"I could have been there with him! I would have done everything to help him! Do you know how much this hurts?" I whispered, my throat beginning to hurt. "Do you know how bad I feel? My own brother was dying in front of my own eyes and I knew nothing. He's my only family member left, and he's the most important person in my life!"

"Rin." Mikuo started but stopped when I shook my head, my gaze dropping back to the floor.

"I want to share his pain. I don't want him to suffer. He's always there with me, I want to do something for him as well." I confessed, my heart breaking as I thought about all the wonderful memories I have created with my precious brother. "He's always there… I want to do the same thing for him."

"Rin, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but Rinto-" Prima was cut off by my bitter chuckle.

"Prima, you're my aunt. You're the sister of my late mother." I lifted my stare and looked directly into her guilt-filled eyes. "You told us lies when Mama died. You blamed us for her death."

Her eyes widened before she dropped her gaze. "You remember that?" She asked quietly.

"Of course. I remember the cruel words you told me when Mama died. You accused me of being a cursed child. You said that I was only bringing misfortune to those around me." I spoke softly, those words echoing in my mind. "You said it would have been better if Mama never had us."

"Rin." Mikuo placed his arm around me as I tried to keep my tears in. "I think that's enough for today."

I shook my head. "You said Mama killed herself because of us. You told me I was only a burden."

Prima raised her head, revealing her glossy eyes that were now releasing tears of regret. "Rin… I'm sorry."

I smiled softly at her. "No, maybe you're right. I am a burden. I only cause trouble for those close to me. Papa died, Mama died, and now…" I broke into a sob at the last part.

I turned around and threw myself into Mikuo's arms. He returned the embrace, his arms wrapping comfortingly around me. "Go ahead and cry." He whispered gently, his own voice sounding like he was holding in his own tears.

"Rin, I'm so sorry."

I turned my head to face her. "Sorry? Why?"

She smiled through her tears. "I'm sorry for not being there for you. I-I… I really hope you can forgive me one day."

"Rin!"

I pulled away from Mikuo's hold and found Miku and Len standing there, looking like they were out of breath.

"Miku…"

She smiled, her tired eyes softening as she turned to me. "Are you okay?"

I rushed to her side and hugged her, fresh tears spilling out of my eyes.

Miku started to cry too. "Idiot. You've been holding all of these in, haven't you?"

"...I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay. Miku's here."

I laughed, feelings of security and love washing over me.

Miku has always been there for me. Ever since we met, she's been like a sister. She's always so positive and outgoing, I'm a little jealous of that. But you can always count on her to be there for you… She'll hug you and let you cry all you want. She'll listen to you quietly and just her presence is enough to comfort me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the worried face of Len.

"Thank you for coming." I thanked him, trying my best to smile at him.

He nodded. "Don't worry. We're here for you."

"Thank you." I pulled away and sniffled.

"Any news on Rinto?" Miku asked as she wiped away her tears.

I shook my head. "No, but Meiko should come and tell us something soon."

Miku nodded, glancing over at Prima. "Hello, Prima-san."

Prima nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Hello, Miku. It's nice to see you again."

Miku turned her head and pointed a finger at her brother. "You. How dare you not tell us anything?"

Mikuo smiled. "We just went over this. We're not discussing it again."

Miku frowned. "Where's Neru?"

I looked around and shrugged. "I haven't seen her."

"She went to the cafeteria." Prima said, her attention directed back at me. "You should go see her. She feels horrible."

I looked at her for a moment or so. "Fine. Call me if there's any news."

I made my way back to the cafeteria and when I got there, I found Neru sitting down alone in the corner, a trouble look plastered on her face.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She jumped a bit. "Rin? What are you doing here?"

I took a seat in one of the blue chairs. "I came to look for you. Are you okay?"

She looked down at her hands. "I should be the one asking you that."

I glanced over at her and noticed her uneasy behavior. I was about to break the awkward silence but she beat me to it. "Rin, do you hate me?"

I blinked several times, stunned by the sudden question. "What?"

"Do you hate me?" She repeated, her golden eyes slowly looking up at mine.

I shook my head. "Of course not. You're not my favorite person right now but I don't hate you." I replied.

"Really?"

I nodded.

Neru smiled. "Thank goodness. You don't know how it feels to be the one that's always telling you the bad news."

I chuckled. That's right. Neru was the one who told me Papa died. Neru was the one we called when we found Mama, and she was the one who told us that Mama had killed herself. She was the one who called me during the concert…

"I should head back now. Rinto's surgery should be done by now." I stood up from my seat and turned to her. "Are you coming?"

She nodded.

I waited for her to clean her area before we both made our way back to the waiting room.

"Anything?" I asked, taking the free seat next to Len.

Miku shook her head.

I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to remove any evidence of my tears. I coughed a bit into my sleeve, my throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"Rinto Kagamine?"

Upon hearing the name of my brother, I quickly stood up and rushed to Meiko's side.

"How is he?" I asked, noticing the tired expression on the brown-haired woman's face.

She sighed, the look on her eyes almost stopping my heart.

"M-Meiko, what happened?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

She smiled at me. "Rinto survived the operation."

Tears fell from my eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy.

"That's great!" Miku ran over to me and hugged me.

"Can we go see him?" Prima asked.

I pulled away from Miku and waited for Meiko's response.

"I'm afraid you can't at the moment. The nurse is still checking some of his vitals, but you should be able to see him in an hour or so. Oh, and when you do, he'll probably still be asleep. The operation took a toll on his body."

"Thank you, Meiko." I bowed my head deeply with gratitude at the female doctor.

She smiled. "No problem. It was my pleasure doing this for your family. Now, go and get some sleep. Your pale face and hands are telling me you haven't been listening to my orders."

I grinned. "It's okay. As soon as all of this is over and Rinto is back in our house, I'll start to take better care of myself."

Yeah. Once Rinto gets permission to leave the hospital, we'll head back with Len and Lenka and continue to live together. That's all I'm asking for…. That's all.

* * *

 **Done with twenty chapters already! Wow, time has gone by fast!**

 **I don't have much to say, just thanks for the reviews and follows! They really make my day! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, I'm back with chapter 21! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Azure-Blue-15- Yeah, Rin really depends on Rinto! Let's see how this plays out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

It's been a few hours since Meiko last told me the good news. Rinto was saved, he made it successfully through the surgery. For this, I am eternally grateful for Meiko and for God who listened to my constant prayers.

And now, I'm in Rinto's hospital room. It's dull, like any other room, and the atmosphere is kind of uncomfortable. The unsettling scent created a strange sensation in my chest as I tried my hardest to keep my eyes from closing from sleepiness.

I watched the slow rise and fall of Rinto's chest, and that reassured all of my doubts.

Rinto had lied to me. He kept all of this hidden from me. He had surgery. He made it out without any issues. All of this happened… It almost seems so surreal. I never thought I would have to face another day where I'm clinging onto the life of one of my loved ones…

The first time, Papa left with a smile. He crouched down and patted my head. He grinned brightly as he promised to come back. I accepted, oblivious to the dark course my future would take.

Papa never came back. He lied to me….

And Mama, she vowed to stay with her children until the very end. What a foolish vow. She didn't even think twice about us when she committed suicide. She was only thinking about herself, she was only driven by the selfishness in her heart.

...But you can't blame her. Humans are strange creatures that are difficult to understand. They can be capable of many things, but the hardest accomplishments are displaying acts of courage and bravery. For some reason, we're scared of doing things that might cause humiliation, sadness, and rejection.

That's pretty pathetic, isn't it?

...I'm no better, though. If Rinto's operation hadn't been a success, I'm positive I would have followed in my mother's footsteps….

"Rin, how are you holding up?" A quiet voice entered the silent room. I turned my head to the right and greeted the visitor. "Hi, Miku."

Miku smiled gently at me as she closed the door behind her. "You're not hungry?" I shook my head. "Rin, you're really pale. I'm pretty sure your stomach is screaming for food." She insisted but once again, I denied her accusation.

"I'm not really hungry." I confessed. "What about you? Have you eaten anything?"

Miku nodded. "Yeah, I went and grabbed a sandwich." She answered. "Go on and eat something. You're gonna need all of your energy to look after your brother." She advised.

I chuckled as my eyes went back to the figure on the bed. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

I lowered my gaze. "Do you think I'll be able to live a normal life?"

Miku stumbled a bit at my sudden question. "Eh?"

My eyes looked directly at hers. "Do you think I'll be able to live a normal life?"

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. All of my thoughts have been kind of restless lately and I don't know what to do with all the stress. "Miku, I don't have an ordinary life. You know that, right?"

Miku's concerned eyes looked at me with a knowing look. "Rin, we're both not the typical girls. We're different. All of are different, you aware of that, aren't you?"

"I'm perfectly aware of that. I guess I'm jus-" I shook my head, confused by my own words. "Nevermind. I'm not making any sense."

Miku tilted her head as if debating whether or not to press on the matter. She must have decided to leave me alone because she clapped her hands. "Rin!"

My head shot up at the sudden outburst of Miku. "What?"

She smiled with glee as she began jumping up and down. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"I don't know."

"Aww, you're no fun!"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

She nodded enthusiastically until she paused. I blinked. "What's wrong?"

She glanced over at Rinto before nodding her head. "I'll tell the both of you when he's awake!"

I giggled. "Miku, despite how loud and childish you are, I'm really thankful that you're my friend." I said as I bowed my head with respect. "Thank you for being here with me during these times."

I raised my head and I was immediately tackled by Miku. She gave me one of her 'emotional' hugs, and let me tell you, those have a strong grip on you!

"Aww, Rin-chan! Don't say things like that!" Miku cried. "You're gonna make me tear up."

I laughed as my good mood increased with Miku's silly antics. "You're such a crybaby." I teased her.

She pulled away and sniffled. She wiped her blue eyes with her hands. "I'm not a crybaby. I just happen to have a very sensitive heart." She poorly defended herself. "But you can't judge me. You cry a lot too."

I blushed at her words. Of course, I'm a crybaby but I don't like when people point it out. It makes me feel weak and embarrassed…

Miku snapped her fingers as she suddenly jumped. "I forgot!"

I shot her a puzzle look. "What?"

"I left Len-kun in the line! He's probably waiting for me!" She quickly wiped away any evidence of her tears before heading to the door. "I'll be back!"

I didn't respond because she was already gone. Seriously, that girl…

I looked back at the bed and sighed. Rinto's the biggest jerk ever. He kept his illness a secret, a secret from me, his only sister! Do you know how much that hurts? Do you know how much it hurts to know that you're brother didn't trust you enough with such vital information?

It stings, a lot. My heart doesn't know what to do anymore. It's already gone through so much, I don't think it can handle any more surprises. I've met my limit…

"You're so stupid." I whispered, my words directed to the sleeping figure on the bed. "You're a big idiot, Rinto." I continued to vent out my anger and frustration. "Why did you think not telling me would be a good idea? Did you assume I would be supportive of your decision to keep quiet?"

Obviously, I got no response. But I don't need one right now. I am very outraged and offended by the silence of Rinto and everyone else who knew, but currently, the only thing that matters is his well being. When he's all better, I'll make sure to give him a big scolding for all his lies.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

I turned my head to the sudden noise coming from the door. "Come in."

The silver doorknob turned as the door opened to reveal a tired blonde.

He delicately smiled at me. "How is he?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's still asleep."

Len closed the door before looking at Rinto. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon. It must have drained his body of energy."

I nodded before realizing that he was supposed to be with Miku. "Miku already met up with you?"

Len nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "Yeah, I was on my way here when she passed me. She told me to accompany you to the cafeteria."

I frowned. "But I told Miku that I wasn't hungry."

Len tilted his head, his blue eyes looking directly at mine. "Hmm, are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm positive. I'm not hung-" I couldn't finish my sentence because at that moment, my stomach decided to protest. It grumbled really really loudly, causing heat to rush to my cheeks. I smiled sheepishly at Len. "Maybe I'm a little hungry."

He laughed as he offered me his hand. "Come on, let's go."

"What about Rinto?"

"Miku said she was gonna come back here. She just had to use the restroom first." He explained.

I nodded. I took Len's hand and he helped me stand up. I looked back at Rinto. I shot him one last smile before leaving the room. Dear God, if you're here listening to me, I'm begging you. Please, let me be happy…

* * *

 **Len's POV**

Rin and I walked down the hallway as we made our way to the cafeteria. Judging by the distant look on her face, Rin's mind was probably somewhere else. And you can't really blame her. She's been going through a lot.

"Hey, Len?"

I jumped a bit by the sudden call of my name. "Y-Yes?"

She opened her mouth to speak but she quickly closed it. "Nevermind." She said while shaking her head.

I looked at her but I decided to drop the subject. Instead, we silently continued with our walk, and we were in the big lunchroom within a few moments.

I looked back at her. "What do you want me to order?"

She glanced up at the menu, and while she did that, I couldn't help but notice the dark bags under her blue eyes. Her skin had lost the soft glow of life while her blue eyes were framed with sadness and tiredness.

Seeing her like this, seeing her so worn down, it made me want to cry. From the very first day I met Rin, she's been full of life. She's energetic, loud, caring, and has the kindest heart on this planet. Even when I still lived on the streets with Lenka, whenever we passed a poster of hers, her smile was still there. Her blue eyes enchanted you, they lured you into her world.

It might have taken me a long time, but I finally realized it. I like her. I, Len, like Rin. Are you happy mother? You were the one that always told me to find someone that would love me for me. You told me to find someone that I would truly treasure, one that would make me happy like no other person would….

I finally found that. I found someone to care for. I found someone like me… Isn't that great?

"Len. Len."

I blinked at the sudden weight on my shoulder. I looked to my side and saw Rin wearing a concerned expression. "Are you alright? I was calling you but you didn't respond."

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I was thinking. So, umm, what do you want to eat?"

"Hmm, can you get me some cookies and a cup of coffee, please?"

I nodded. "Go and take a seat. I'll be back with the food." I walked to the counter, and thankfully, there was no one in line.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The red-haired lady greeted me cheerfully. I smiled back. "Can I get two cups of coffee and a pack of chocolate chip cookies?"

The lady behind the counter nodded happily. She pressed the buttons on the cash register before announcing the total cost. My hand went inside my pocket as I searched for money. I gave the lady the bill and waited patiently for the change and the food.

"Here you go." She came back with two mugs of coffee and a small blue bag. "Enjoy."

I grabbed the items and thanked her. I turned around and searched for Rin. I found her in a table by the corner. She was staring at her hands with a strange emotion in her eyes.

I walked up to her and did my best to muster up a smile. "Here you go." She raised her head and grinned. "Be careful, it's hot." I warned as I handed her the black mug.

"Thank you, Len." She carefully wrapped her fingers around the handle. She blew on the hot liquid first before taking a drink from it. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

I blinked. "Yeah, go ahead."

Rin began to fidget on her seat. "Well, umm, do you think...I deserve happiness?"

I stared at her. "Of course, why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. As you've seen, I'm not really the perfect person." She laughed bitterly as she began to count on her fingers. "I can't be settled down, I can't control my temper, I can't do anything on my own without needing help, and I can't help those around me that I truly wish to aid." She looked down at the mug with pitiful eyes. "I'm only a useless person. I can't do anything."

I gulped. Is this how she really feels? Does she see herself like this?

...This isn't the Rin that I fell for.

I raised my hand and placed it on top of hers. "Rin, you're wrong."

Her blue eyes widened. "Eh?"

I smiled softly at her as my heart got ready to pour out how I perceive her to be. "The Rin I know has a bright shine that makes everyone's heart melt with warmth. Your personality might be a bit odd, but it's something that makes up the essence of Rin Kagamine. You can't change it, because that's who you are." I said firmly.

I'm almost 100% sure that my cheeks are the color of a tomato. But that doesn't matter. Rin was the one to help me, and now at this time of need, I'll try my best to be the one to cheer her up.

"Len…" She said in disbelief, her own cheeks tinted with an adorable rosy color.

"Rin, you're one of the most purest people I know. If anyone deserves a bit of happiness, it's definitely you. You've made so many people smile with your voice, including me. You've surely helped a lot of people, and all of us want you to be happy. Don't ever doubt that."

Rin looked at me before her brows furrowed. Tears began to swell up within those beautiful blue orbs. "Len…!" She threw herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck. She buried her face into the crook of my neck, causing shivers to go up my spine.

"T-Thank you, Len...for being here with me." She whispered, her voice filled with joy and gratitude.

I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she continued to cry. For once, even if it's for this time only, I've managed to make you smile… I'm so happy.

Rin continued to cry. It was like she was finally opening up those bottled up emotions. We remained in the same position for a few more moments before she pulled away.

She giggled shyly. "I-I'm sorry for breaking down like that. I've been an emotional mess lately."

I smiled. "I understand. It can't be easy for you right now."

She nodded as she wiped her tears away. "I-I'm trying to stay strong. But sometimes, I feel like I can't go on anymore." She admitted, her voice wavering as a few hiccups escaped her mouth. "But I'm really glad you're here with me, Len."

I blushed at her words. She was smiling so warmly at me, my heart began to beat even faster.

We sat at the table for another 10 minutes. Rin was drinking her coffee while I tried to distract her from the stressful situation.

"How's Lenka?" She asked as she grabbed a cookie from the bag.

I frowned. "She's really worried. She wanted to come with us but IA managed to explain the circumstances to her."

Rin lowered her gaze. "I didn't want her to worry about this…"

"Don-"

"Rin! Rin!" A distressed voice interrupted me.

We both turned to the source of the voice. Miku was panting, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

Immediately, Rin got up. "What's wrong?"

Miku took in a deep breath. "Rin, Rinto… He-"

Rin stepped forward. "What? What happened to him?"

New tears fell down Miku's face. "Rin, I'm so sorry, but-"

By now, Rin was out of patience. "What happened to him?!"

"He-He's...He's gone."

* * *

 **Ah, I killed Rinto! I'm so horrible! Oh well. It was the destined course for this journey. Now, let's see what happens!**

 **Oh, once again, some of you guessed what would happen to Rinto. I couldn't say anything about that because it would have spoiled things!**

 **Oh, guys, let's play a game! This should allow you to know some fun facts about me, I guess. I'll say two truths and one lie. You'll have to guess the lie! If you want, you guys can do the same and I'll be the one to guess! Okay, let's start!**

 **I'm left handed.**

 **I have two dogs**

 **I used to dream of being a princess.**

 **Okay, let's see who gets it correct! Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ah! Five reviews for the last chapter?! Thank you! I'm so happy! Every time I saw the notifications, I squealed. I love reading your thoughts!**

 **Amidstsnow- Ah, thank you! I was actually kind of unsure about the POV's but I'm glad you like them!**

 **EricCantona228- Yes! Haha, sorry. Rinto's death was inevitable.**

 **Azure-Blue-15- Ha, I know! When I was writing the chapter, I was sad about Rinto but then I was like "oh well".**

 **Guest- Yeah, I'm sorry. I love Rinto, I'll be sure to keep him alive for any future story!**

 **Mitsu-hisoka- Ah, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Your words mean a lot, thank you! I'm really glad to hear that I was able to create that surprise of Rinto's death.**

 **Now, important note here. This chapter is all about Rinto and his past memories with Rin. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

Rinto…

Everything you said to me…

Every promise you made...

* * *

 _ **16 years ago…**_

" _Did Rin fall asleep?" A tired man asked his wife quietly as he entered the room with a white mug in his hand._

 _The woman smiled. "Yes, Rinto's there with her."_

 _The man smiled, amused by the news. "Rinto's already warming up to her… I thought he wouldn't like the fact that he was no longer the only child in this family."_

 _She shook her head. "I thought so too, but he seems very happy with the new family member. He doesn't want to leave her side. He insists on sleeping by her."_

 _He sighed contently. "That's good. I'm glad he's taking the role of the big brother. God knows Rin will need him at some point."_

 _The woman nodded in agreement. "Those two… They already seem to have a special bond. I hope they remain like that as the years pass."_

" _We can only wish."_

* * *

 _ **10 years ago…**_

" _Rinto, look!" A small blonde pointed her index finger at the blue butterfly that had landed on the bright red petal of the rose. "A butterfly!"_

 _A tall boy emerged from his hiding place and approached the little girl. "Eh?"_

 _The girl grinned. "It's a butterfly! Catch it!" She ordered, blue eyes sparkling with life and innocence._

 _Rinto shook his head while a sigh escaped his lips. "Geez…" He scratched the back of his head. "Fine, but I don't think I'll be able to do it."_

 _Rin shook her head. "No, big brother can do anything!" She gave him two thumbs up before pushing him into the direction of the rose._

 _Rinto stumbled a bit. He looked over at the small insect and frowned. How was he supposed to catch such tiny being? It has wings, it'll fly away!_

" _You can do it, Rinto!" Rin cheered on from the background. "Rin believes in you!"_

 _Rinto smiled. Seeing his sister like that always made him happy. He was really grateful that his parents decided to expand their family. It always got lonely with just him… But it's no longer sad for Rinto! He has his baby sister, Rin, who he loves dearly._

 _He turned back to the rose and placed his hands together as if praying. He plunged forward and threw himself right into the area of the rose._

 _Rin observed with wide eyes. She rushed over to her brother and let out a small 'aww'. "The butterfly went away!" She announced as she watched the small creature spread its wings and enter the world of the sky._

 _Rin looked back down at the ground and crouched down. "You okay?"_

 _Rinto rolled over onto his back and groaned. "Ouch."_

 _Rin giggled. "Big brother is very strong!" She praised as she offered him her small hand._

 _Rinto accepted her hand and stood up. Rin looked up at her older sibling and giggled. "Rinto's covered in dirt." She pointed out._

" _Eh?" Rinto glanced down at his white shirt and let out a small yelp. The clean fabric was now stained with the markings of the mud and grass. "Ah! This was brand new!"_

 _Rin laughed. "Big brother is very stupid!" She teased._

 _Rinto stomped his leg. "That's only because I listened to you!"_

 _Rin stuck her tongue out. "Well, that was very stupid!"_

 _Rinto's eye twitched in annoyance. "Hey, be quiet. You're no better."_

 _Rin tilted her head before looking down at her yellow dress. "Kyah!" Her own clothing was tainted with the colors brown and green. "This was my favorite dress!"_

 _Rinto laughed at the face she made. "Haha, that's what you get."_

" _It's not funny, Rinto!"_

" _Yes, it is!"_

" _No, it's not!"_

* * *

 _ **8 years ago…**_

" _Rin Kagamine! Take a seat and behave yourself!" An angry woman shouted to the crying girl in the corner. "Why did you break the vase in the hallway?"_

 _Rin sobbed, her throat hurting from the crying. "I'm s-sorry, M-Mama. I didn't mean to."_

 _The woman rolled her eyes. She wanted to scream at her daughter for being so reckless and careless. That vase was worth thousands of dollars! It was a sacred family item! It went through so many generations and it was now resting in several shards on the floor._

 _Rin continued to cry. "I'm sorry, Mama." She hiccupped. The eight-year old never liked when someone yelled at her. Papa always told her to never show any tears. Tears were signs of weakness. They had no room in her heart or mind. A Kagamine would never shed tears. That was the rule in this household._

 _The woman massaged her temples, a headache forming from the stress. "Just go clean it up."_

 _Rin removed her small fists from her eyes and stared at the floor. Clean that up…? But the entire path was covered in glass, she would surely damage herself!_

" _What are you waiting for? Go!" Her mother ordered with a strict tone. Rin had no choice but to obey. She stepped forward and carefully bend down. She began to pick up the tiny glass pieces, but as soon as her hands came into contact with one, she screamed._

 _She raised her hand to inspect the injury. Her palm was bleeding from the center, a few drops of blood dropping onto the floor. Rin's eyes began to water again but she took in a deep breath and held them in. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She promised Papa that, and she'll keep it._

" _Let me help you." A soft voice caused her to look up. She gasped when she saw her brother helping her pick up the mess. "Rinto."_

 _He paused to look at her. He smiled gently. "Why don't you go to your room, and I'll clean up here?"_

 _Rin shook her head. She couldn't possibly let her brother fix the problem that was completely her fault. "No, I'll do it."_

 _Rinto shook his head sternly. "No. Go to your room. I'll be right there to help you with your cut." He said, this time a bit more forceful._

 _Rin reluctantly nodded. She got up and saw that their mother was gone. She let out a sigh of relief before going up to her bedroom._

* * *

 _ **6 years ago…**_

" _Papa! Papa!" A bubbly ten-year old blonde entered the living room where her father was currently in. "Can we go to the park?"_

 _The man smiled apologetically. "I really wish we could but Papa has work to do."_

 _Rin's eyes dropped with disappointment. "Oh…"_

 _His heart tugged a little when he saw the change in his daughter's mood. He placed his hand on her soft yellow hair. "But I promise all of us will go together once I return from this trip!"_

 _Rin's eyes widened. "Really?"_

 _He smiled. "Of course. I promise, okay?"_

 _Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Yay! I'm gonna go tell Rinto!" She hugged her father before skipping out of the room with a bright smile adorning her face._

" _That girl is so full of life."_

* * *

 _ **6 years ago…**_

" _Hey, Rinto?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Do you think we'll be okay?" A short blonde sat next to her brother in the bench of the local park. She rested her small head against his shoulder._

 _Rinto looked down at his hands. He clenched them in frustration. "Of course we will!" He reassured his sister, but it seemed those words were more with the purpose of convincing himself that things would turn alright._

 _Their father died in a business trip. Rin was devastated, she went into denial. Rinto couldn't break down, though. He had to be the big brother and hold in his pain. He had to be strong for the sake of his precious younger sister. But how could he when things were turning out bad?_

 _Right after their father died, their mother joined him as well. She refused to live in a world without the man of her life. She easily took a knife and ended her suffering. She left behind her two children, she left them alone._

 _Rin didn't want to believe it. She thought all of this was a dream, a horrible dream. It happens, right? You get nightmares after you eat a lot of food before bedtime. That was it, right?_

 _Sadly, that wasn't it. This was reality. And no matter how drastic the actions we take or the pain we cause, we can't undo it. This isn't a drawing. We can't erase and out of place hair or start from scratch if we mess up on the eyes. This is our one and only chance._

 _Rinto was very well aware of that. And in that moment, he gently grabbed the frail hand of his sister, and in his mind, he vowed to be the one to protect that innocent smile on her face. He would be the one to guarantee that no evil will change the pure gleam in his sister's eyes. He would be there for her, no matter what._

* * *

 _ **2 years ago...**_

 _A sleepy Rin laid on the orange couch in the living room. Her blue eyes stared at the tv screen in a bored manner. She closed her eyes and groaned. "Rinto!"_

…

" _Rinto!"_

" _What?!"_

" _I'm hungry!" Rin yelled._

" _Okay!"_

 _Rin pouted at Rinto's words. "Are you gonna make me something to eat?"_

…

" _There's a kitchen in this house, and you have two legs. I think you can figure that out." Rinto teased as he entered the room. He strolled over to the couch and took a seat next to his sister. "Bored?"_

 _Rin nodded as she sat up. She looked over at her brother and grinned. "Hey, can I ask you something?"_

" _Sure."_

" _When do you plan to get married?"_

 _Rinto froze. "W-What?"_

" _You don't have a girlfriend yet, right? Don't you want one?"_

 _Rinto frowned, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. "I don't need or want one."_

" _Come on, don't you want to get married? Don't you want your own child?" Rin questioned curiously._

 _Rinto chuckled. "I already have my hands full with you. I don't need another spoiled kid." He joked which caused the female to protest._

" _I'm not spoiled!" She argued. "I just have a special personality." She poorly defended herself, but she quickly changed the topic back to Rinto's marriage. "But for real. You don't want to marry someone someday?"_

 _Rinto shrugged. "I don't know. I guess that'd be nice, but I'm just not excited about it, though."_

 _Rin sighed. "You're so weird. Mikuo's already planning where he's gonna take his wife for their honeymoon."_

 _Rinto blinked. "Really?"_

 _Rin nodded. "I think that boy has problems."_

 _Rinto raised an eyebrow. "Think?"_

 _Rin giggled. "You know, I really want to see you get married one day."_

" _Why? Do you want to get rid of me that fast?"_

 _Rin shook her head. "I want to see you happy. I have to make sure whoever you pick as your bride is good enough for my big brother." She told him in a soft voice. "Oh! And I better be your best man!"_

 _Rinto stared at her. "Bestman? Don't you mean maid of honor?"_

 _She shook her head. "Maid of honor belongs to the bride." She explained. "Best Man belongs to the groom. I've been your best man up 'til now, right?"_

 _Rinto laughed. He placed his hand on her yellow hair, a warm smile plastered on his face. "Of course."_

 _Rin smiled with glee. "Oh, and when it's my wedding, you'll be the maid of honor!" She announced._

 _Rinto's eyes widened with shock. "W-What? Maid of honor?"_

 _Rin nodded happily. "Yup!"_

 _The male blonde groaned. Sometimes, his sister had the craziest ideas…_

" _Hey, Rinto?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Papa promised me he would walk me down the aisle for my wedding…" Rin whispered gently, her small quivering voice no longer having any strength for loud volumes. "Will you do that for me?"_

 _Rinto looked down at his small sister and frowned. He didn't like mentioning his father, but Rin would occasionally bring him up. Rinto knew he couldn't say anything to her, so he kept his anger controlled. He simply changed the subject before Rin would go any farther with the topic of their father._

 _Rin smiled nervously as she began to play with her hands. "Papa and Mama won't be there to see me in my wedding dress. So, I'm trusting you will."_

 _Rinto settled his hand on Rin's shoulder. She raised her blue eyes to find her brother beaming at her. "Of course. Big brother will be at your wedding. And I'll make sure the groom is good enough for you."_

 _Rin squealed. "Thank you!" She threw herself at him as she hugged him for life. "Big brother is still the best in the world!" She complimented._

" _Yeah, yeah." Rinto waved off the affection, but he was happy to see his sister so jubilant._

 _Rin pulled away from the embrace. She smiled meekly at him. "Now, go make me a sandwich, I'm hungry." She ordered. "Please."_

" _Sure, sure, Your Highness."_

" _Don't call me that!"_

* * *

 _ **A year ago…**_

" _Rin, where's your brother?" Miku asked as she took a seat at the dining table. "Did he finally get a date?"_

 _Rin giggled. "Nah, he went to the grocery store. We were out of oranges." She explained._

 _Miku nodded. She looked over at her friend and furrowed her brows. "Have you told him about the world tour?"_

 _Rin paused. She placed her glass of water down. "No."_

" _Why not?"_

 _Rin's grip on the glass began to tighten. "I don't want to go. I have no particular desire to travel. I'm content in my home city." She assured her teal-haired friend. "Besides, I don't think I'm at the level for performing in other cities. I barely feel confident in Tokyo."_

 _Miku bit her lip. Rin was always like this. She always looks down on herself, and denies to recognize just how amazing she is. She rarely gives herself any credit, she's always comparing herself to others, and she insists that she's a useless person._

 _How can a person be so blind? Was Rin really that oblivious to how wonderful she truly is?_

" _I'm home!" Rinto's voice startled the two girls in the kitchen. He took off his shoes before heading to the kitchen. He sensed the tension in the atmosphere. "What did I miss?" He asked, clueless of what had happened._

 _Rin shook her head. "Nothing! Did you get my muffins?" She changed the course of the conversation without any trouble._

 _Rinto nodded. He reached into the bag and pulled out a yellow box. "I brought you some cake mix. You said you wanted to bake a cake."_

 _Miku jumped from her seat. She grinned. "Yay! Cake! I'll help make it!"_

" _Please, don't. You'll make a mess."_

" _No, I won't! Geez, you're so rude, Rinto!"_

" _I'm not rude, I just say the truth."_

 _Miku stomped her foot. "Ugh, Rin! Control your mean brother!"_

" _Ugh, Rin! Control your crazy friend!" Rinto mimicked Miku, a teasing smirk on his lips._

 _Rin sweatdropped. "Miku and Rinto get along really well…" She whispered, a laugh escaping her mouth at the end._

* * *

" _Big brother, can you promise me something?" A five-year old Rin glanced at her brother. Both sat on the green grass of their yard._

 _Rinto turned to her. "What?"_

" _Promise me we'll always play together."_

 _Rinto blinked. His lips formed a small grin. "Of course!"_

 _Rin shook her head. "Pinky promise me, Linto!" She said, unable to correctly pronounce her brother's name._

 _Rinto raised his hand and held out his pinky. Rin did the same thing._

" _I promise to always play with Rin!" He vowed, a cheery smile on his small face. Rin beamed. She wrapped her pink around his once before giggling. "Thank you, big brother!"_

* * *

" _Rin! Come here!"_

" _Yes?"_

 _Rinto looked serious, a small frown on his face. "Why don't you want a world tour?" He asked his sister._

" _Look, I know it's great. I know. But I don't want to-"_

" _Why not?" He insisted, not backing down from this._

" _I'll tell you. Rinto, how did Papa die?" Rin asked, keeping her voice down. Rinto looked surprised before he replied, "In a car accident." His voice had no emotion. He didn't like bringing things from the past._

" _Yeah. And why was he in a car?" Rin continued asking her questions. She clenched her hands which formed little marks on her palms due to her nails digging into them. "He went on a business trip." He answered, his own hands shaking._

" _Yeah. Can you blame me for being scared of traveling?" Rin laughed bitterly, a sad smile forming on her pretty face. "I don't want to leave this place. I wish to remain here. I don't want to leave you."_

" _You won't leave me. I'll always be here, with you." Rinto promised, wrapping his arms around his sister. Rin took in his scent and smiled. "Thank you. But promise that no matter what, you'll always be with me." Rin wanted to be sure of his words and she knew Rinto would never break any of his promises._

" _I promise to try my best to be with you. I don't want to leave you alone. I know you have being lonely." He promised, hugging her tighter. Rin smiled, happy to know that she had him. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her dear brother._

* * *

...They were all lies.

Liar…

You're such a liar, Rinto…

Filling my heart with falsehood 'til the very end…

* * *

 **Okay! So…**

 **I know a lot of people weren't expecting Rinto's death. I'm glad I was able to have it come off as a surprise. This chapter was solely for Rinto and the memories he created with Rin!**

 **Oh! And for the game, the lie is the first one! I'm not left-handed, I'm right-handed! So, mitsu-hisoka guessed correctly! Fun fact: The dog 'Orange' in this story is actually based off my dog. I saved her from horrible living conditions, and I decided to take her in. When I went to the vet, they told me she would probably have a year of life left due to her heart disease. It's almost 2017, and we're gonna celebrate six years together! Yeah, I'm really grateful for my small angel, and I hope I'm giving her the best home possible!**

 **Okay, so, since this is dedicated to Rinto, go ahead and post your thoughts on him. When did you first find out about Rinto? What did you think?**

 **Hmm, for me, I was kind of skeptical about him and Lenka. But I quickly fell in love with the two because they're so adorable! I really like Rinto and Lenka, they're so cute!**

 **Alright, until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews, they make my day!**

 **Guest- Ah, I know! I feel bad for killing Rinto, but it had to happen.**

 **Ena- Hahaha, we'll see what happens with Rin and Len!**

 **EricCantona228- Haha, I wish I could say that Rin will be better in these next few chapters, but I'm afraid that's a lie.**

 **Frost Destiny Winter- Aww, thanks! Hmm, I really should pair them up quickly…**

 **Amidstsnow- Ha, I'm glad Rin and Rinto's bond was shown in the last chapter! "Please don't let my love become Juliet's tragedy." Ah, this reminded me of Romeo and Cinderella! Hmm, let's see what happens for Rin!**

 **Alright, here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

Rain poured down heavily, a gloomy feeling up in the air. Dark clouds hung over the city of Tokyo, no sun or light present on this dull morning. This weather...seems appropriate for today's event, huh?

"Miku, are you okay?" A worried Kaito walked over to his girlfriend. He placed a hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

Miku nodded. Her usual bright smile was replaced by an anxious and quivering frown. Her blue eyes held sadness and regret, tints of red around her eyes.

I looked around and tried to remain controlled.

Everyone had gathered in the living room, all ready to attend the funeral of the now late Rinto Kagamine.

Everyone was dressed in black clothing, that very color matching the mood in the atmosphere. Everyone had tears stained onto their cheeks, their pale faces covered with grief. No one really wanted to talk, no, they couldn't talk. They didn't find any words that could be placed in this kind of situation.

IA looked down at her watch. "It's almost time." She announced, her tired eyes meeting mine. "We should get going."

Mikuo stood up from his seat as he rubbed his blue eyes. "We have to get Rin." He spoke in a soft whisper.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was a bit unsure of what to do next. I blinked as I glanced up at IA. "I'll go get her." I volunteered, really wanting to see Rin with my own eyes.

Ever since we came back from the hospital, Rin locked herself in her room. She's been staying there these past few days, and as time passes, all of our worries grow. She doesn't come out, and she rarely eats the food that we leave outside her door. I'm really concerned… Losing Rinto…. I think that may be her limit.

"You sure?" IA asked with uncertainty in her eyes. I reassured her with a firm nod. She smiled gently at me. "Well then, we'll start heading out."

"Alright." I stood up from my seat on the couch but stopped when a small hand held onto my shirt. I glanced down at the small person. "Lenka?"

She grabbed my hand and pointed to the stairs.

"You want to go with me?" I guessed.

She nodded. Of course, she would. Lenka's been extremely close to Rin, and when she found out that Rinto was in the hospital, Lenka cried with all her might. I tried to reassure her, telling her that everything would be fine.

...Clearly, I'm a liar.

Everything's not fine. Rinto survived the operation, but his heart wasn't strong enough to hold onto. It was like the universe was enjoying toying with our emotions. Just when we thought everything had settled and everyone would resume back to their normal lives, Miku appears with the dreadful news for Rin.

Once the grim words left Miku's mouth, Rin was on the floor. She completely broke down, and it wasn't like that time when she had a mental breakdown. It was different. Fresh hot tears poured out of her blue eyes and not knowing what to do, I simply held her as she sobbed. Miku fell to the floor alongside her friend, attempting to calm down the blonde.

Rin didn't calm down. She stood up and ran to her brother's room. She found Meiko there, and the female doctor was the one to confirm the grievous news.

"Can you try to get her to eat something?" IA's voice broke me from my train of thoughts. I looked at her before nodding. "I'll try."

She smiled. "Thank you."

I watched her leave the house, and I noticed just how strong she was trying to be. IA's been the only one that hasn't broken down with feelings of grief. She's been keeping them all inside, I can tell, just to be that strong figure that Rin needs for support.

"I'll do my best to help her, too." I whispered softly, loud enough for me to hear. I turned to Lenka as I gave her a hand a squeeze. "Let's go."

She nodded, a few sniffles escaping her.

We both walked up the stairs, and within a few moments, we were standing in front of Rin's room. I slowly raised my hand and delicately knocked on the wooden door. "Rin?"

I waited a few seconds but there was no reply. I tried again. "Rin?"

Nothing.

I sighed, the uneasiness in my stomach increasing. "I'm coming in." I warned before taking a hold of the silver doorknob. I slowly opened the door and once I did, my eyes saw nothing but black. "Rin?"

I looked around but I couldn't make out anything. "What do you want?" A hoarse voice asked through all the darkness. My heart fell. Rin's voice sounded very unemotional and cold, very different to her usual loud and cheerful voice.

"It's time to go." I informed her, not knowing how to phrase my words. My hand went to the wall as I tried to search for the light switch.

"I'll be there." Rin responded just as soon as I managed to turn on the lights.

A soft warm light illuminated the room, providing me with the vision of Rin's state. Ad when I laid my eyes on her, my heart shattered.

Rin sat in the corner, all the life drained from her. Her yellow hair was messy and dry, lacking that usual golden glow. Her blue eyes were void of emotion, they simply stared at the floor. Her face was deficient of that rosy color that would always adorn her features. Overall, Rin looked absolutely defeated…

"Rin?" I approached her with some hesitation. She sensed this and instantly looked up at me. "Len?" She asked, her eyes gazing at me in a soft and curious way.

I nodded. "It's time to go. Can you stand?"

"Hmm." She looked around and shrugged, her small head shaking with disappointment. "C-Can you help me up?" She asked very quietly.

I nodded, offering my hand to her. She cautiously took it before she made an effort to stand up. She wobbled a bit which made me think that she's been in this position for quite a long time.

Once she was stable enough to stand on her own, she lowered her head. "Thank you."

"Of course." I looked back at Lenka and smiled. "Lenka, can you help Rin get dressed?"

Lenka's eyes widened for a short moment, but she quickly nodded. I turned back to Rin. "I'll be right outside, if you need anything."

Rin didn't say anything. She simply walked over to her closet, her eyes softening when she saw Lenka. I silently left the room, closing the door behind me. I rested against the wall as tears began to collect within my eyes.

Dear God, is this another test You have placed in my way? Is it another test to determine how much more of life I can handle? Everything was fine, there weren't any troubles for me and Rin… But now…that statement stands as a lie.

Tears were threatening to fall down but I was quick to wipe them away. No, I can't cry. Not now. Not when the person who saved my sister's life is going through a rough time. I can't cry, that won't solve anything. I have to follow IA's example and be strong. This time, it's my turn to help Rin.

I stared at the white wall for a few more moments before the bedroom door opened. Lenka came out holding onto Rin's small delicate hand. "Do you want something to eat before we go?" I asked, remembering how empty her stomach was after days of not properly eating well.

Rin shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Let's just go." She answered in a firmer tone. I only nodded, knowing it wasn't the best idea to argue with her.

We walked down the stairs and stopped at the living room. Lenka released Rin's hand to get the black flats for Rin. I grabbed all of our jackets while Lenka assisted Rin with putting on her shoes.

"Here." I handed Rin and Lenka their jackets. We all prepared to step out into the cold outside, and once we had our umbrellas to shield us from the rain, we left the house.

I opened the door for Rin, and watched how lifelessly she climbed into the car. I helped Lenka get on and once we were all on, Kaito began our journey.

"How are you feeling, Rin?" IA asked her friend, but it was obvious that she knew the answer already. Rin didn't say anything, she only shrugged at the question.

"Did you eat something?" Miku asked in a wavering voice. I could tell she was trying her best to hold in her tears. "You haven't eaten anything."

Rin continued to stare at her hands. "I'm not hungry."

And so, the rest of the ride was filled with an uncomfortable silence. No one knew what to say to Rin, but maybe it's better to remain quiet. It's hard trying to find any comforting words that would help ease Rin's pain, but I know there's nothing that can help her now. I know the feeling of losing dear family members. I know how that feels and the last thing you want is to hear people tell you to be strong. That's always the typical phrase, but it does no good. She needs her space now…

* * *

When we got there, the guests were already waiting there, black umbrellas covering them from the rain. The priest was somberly talking to one of the attendees.

We all got out of the car, opened up our umbrellas, and silently made our way to the gravesite. The priest smiled gently at Rin. "Good morning, dear. How are you feeling?"

Rin didn't say anything, but the priest didn't mind. He knew that Rin was going through a tough time, and she wasn't in any mood to be talkative.

"We'll start in a few moments." He announced before he walked over to me. In a low voice, he whispered some advice. "Take care of her. Give her time to heal, but remind her of what's awaiting her in the future."

I blinked. "Eh?"

He smiled. "Be good." He told me in a simple tone before leaving.

I remained there, puzzled by his words. Remind her of what's awaiting her in the future? What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

"We stand here this morning, all dear loved ones, all together to remember the kind and wonderful soul that has sadly left us."

The priest spoke with a sorrowful voice, his brown eyes looking over the small group of people here.

"I personally had the honor to know Rinto Kagamine. He was such a gentle and smart young man, always displaying acts of generosity towards others. He always wore a bright and warm smile. I'm very grateful that I was able to meet this bright young man during my lifetime."

I looked over at Rin and noticed the strong grip she had on the handle of her umbrella.

"Now, Rinto's spirit is no longer with us, it is somewhere else now. We are here to pay our respects and show our support to Rinto's family. We are here for her. Make it clear that Rin Kagamine can depend on us, that we'll be there for our fellow sister."

Rin's brows furrowed in deep thought, her blue eyes gazing distantly at the ground.

"It is with a sad heart that I say goodbye to our fallen loved one…" The priest's voice echoed in my head, his words piercing my heart. "Until we meet again, Rinto Kagamine… May you rest in peace."

Those words ended this story. They were the mark of Rinto's finale. I never thought I'd be so close to someone other than Lenka, but I was wrong. I became attached to Rin and her brother. I became accustomed to seeing their faces everyday. Now, Rinto's gone, and I'm actually pretty upset. He was a great person and I owe him a lot. But if I'm hurting this much, I can only imagine how Rin feels...

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Shut up! Shut up! I can't stand listening to all these lies!

They don't know Rinto, they don't know the pain I'm going through! They don't know anything…

All of their hypocritical words are nothing but lies… They don't understand how much I'm hurting right now… Their presence here is completely pointless…

"Rin, are you okay?" A concerned voice broke me from my thoughts and pulled me back to the grim reality. I looked up at Len and blinked. "Eh?"

"Are you okay?" He repeated, his blue eyes shining intensely with uneasiness.

I gripped the handle of my umbrella as I looked back at the ground. In there, buried six feet below the soil, was my dear brother...my only family left.

...Life can be so cruel, huh?

My eyes scanned the mud and out of nowhere, I saw Rinto's smiling face on the floor. His blonde bangs were pulled back with his signature pins, and his blue eyes sparkled with life. His features with glowing with a bright light, a warm and nostalgic feeling washing over me. I'm going crazy, aren't I?

" _Until next time, Rin-chan!"_ Rinto's voice in my head caused me to fall down to my knees. Was that really Rinto? Did he really just say goodbye to me…?

"Rin!"

I let go of my umbrella, and allowed the rain to hit me. I grabbed a fistful of the dirt as hot tears ran down my cheeks. "Idiot! Why did you have to leave me?!" I screamed, all my anger and sadness pouring out in this moment. "Why?! Why?! You promised me!" My small hands formed fists, and I began to hit the ground, not caring about the damage being done to my injured hands.

"Rin, calm down." IA's voice was heard in the background, but my mind decided to ignore her. The only sound entering my ears was the loud noise of the heavy downpour. I can't calm down.

"Liar! You're such a liar! You're just like Mama and Papa!" I screamed, angry that Rinto would leave me the same way our parents did. He promised… He promised he would be here with me! He broke that… He lied to me.

"Dear, calm down. I know you're hurting bu-" The priest tried to reason with me but I shook my head.

"No! You don't know!" Tears rushed out of my eyes, landing on the dirty ground. "You don't know how this feels! Rinto left me! My only brother died!" My throat began to burn from all the crying and screaming. "He left me! I have no one else!"

Do they know how much pain my tiny heart is going through? Do they understand just how much my heart is screaming with agony, wishing for all of this to be a simple nightmare? Do they hear that?

"That's not true, Rin!" Miku exclaimed as she fell to the floor alongside me. "You have all of us! We're all h-here for you!" She reassured, her voice cracking midway. "Don't think you're all alone!"

I looked up at her with glassy eyes. My lip quivered as I thought about everything that was happening. Rinto, the one person I thought would never lie to me, left me. He refused to tell me about his illness, and now he's gone...

Rinto left me, just like Mama and Papa. They all promised me a future together… And they're all dead!

…

…

Mama was right.

I am cursed.

I'm cursed with the unfortunate solitude.

All those that I held close to my heart, all those that I loved dearly and wished to be with forever…

All gone.

I've been abandoned. By them.

….

…

You're all such liars… Filling my heart with sweet words, with wonderful promises, only to shatter all of my dreams with the actual reality.

...How sad.

* * *

 **Ah! Chapter 23 is done! Took me a bit longer to come up with the scenes, but I managed to do it.**

 **Ah, Rinto's dead now, I wonder what's gonna happen now? Hmm, we'll see.**

 **This chapter isn't much, but I promise the other one will have more drama, hopefully!**

 **Oh, let's do another round of the game! This time, I'll say two lies, and you'll have to find the truth.**

 **I used to dislike Vocaloid.**

 **I have two cats.**

 **I hate apples.**

 **Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back and I have a new chapter! Thank you for the reviews and follows!**

 **Guest- Really? Hmm…**

 **EricCantona228- I'm sorry, I'm not doing it on purpose! It hurts me to write these depressing chapters as well.**

 **Azure-Blue-15- Haha, we'll see what happens!**

 **Amidstsnow- Yeah, losing someone is very hard to overcome and deal with. I haven't had that experience but I can imagine it's painful.**

 **Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

It's been a few days since Rinto's death, and it seems everything has changed.

Rin locked herself in her room, only coming out when necessary. She's been refusing to eat, claiming that she has no desire for food. I thought it was natural for her to not eat for the first day or so, but I'm getting really worried. Whenever she does open the door and I manage to catch a glimpse of her face, my heart breaks. Her usually bright eyes are dull and lifeless, tints of red around them from all the crying, accompanied by bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep…

Rin's not the only one, though. Miku has been visiting lately, but I can tell she's hurting a lot. Even though Rinto and Miku appeared to always be fighting in front of me, I can tell she really cared a lot for him, she probably saw him like a brother as well. But being the good friend she is, Miku is staying strong. She's trying to smile for her best friend right now who currently needs all of our help.

Mikuo came to the house once after what happened. He only came to ask to see Rin, but she didn't want to.

...Miku told me what happened. She told me about Rinto being ill, she told me about how he lied to Rin about that, and she told me about the amount of 'betrayal' Rin received from her family.

I can't imagine what it feels like to lose your sibling. I've been lucky enough to still have Lenka, but I can understand why Rin feels so upset. But…

But I only wish that she would allow us to share her pain. She helped me, and I want to return the favor. When no one else came to aid me, Rin was there. She offered me her hand, and when I took it, without knowing it, my life completely changed.

...I'm very grateful, and all I want to show is my support.

I looked around and sighed. Lenka was asleep on the couch, her blonde hair sprawled across the cushion. I gazed softly at my sister. She was really sad when I told her Rinto left, and she's been really concerned about Rin. About three times a day, Lenka goes up the stairs and sits in front of Rin's door.

"Don't worry, we'll all try to help her." I reassured both Lenka and myself. I stood up from my seat and went to the kitchen. I checked the soup on the pot and when it was good enough, I grabbed a large wooden spoon from the drawer, and poured the soup into a bowl.

Once it was full enough, I placed a clean silver spoon in it and headed upstairs with the meal.

I was careful not to drop any of the hot liquid, and thankfully, I managed to do so. I freed my left hand and knocked gently on the door. "Rin? Can I come in?"

…

"Go ahead." A faint response was heard.

I grabbed the handle and turned it. I entered the room and noticed that the only light was coming from the small lamp near Rin's bed. I walked to her desk and carefully settled the food there. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Rin didn't respond. She was sitting on her bed, her shoulders covered by a pink fluffy blanket. She didn't raise her head to see me, she only stared at the floor as she hugged her knees.

I looked at her. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure? You haven't had anything to eat-"

"I'm not hungry." Rin cut me off with a stern cold tone.

I blinked. "Rin, I know you're not in any mood to argue but I you should really eat. Yo-"

Rin shot me a glare. "I said I don't want to eat. Can you please just leave me?"

I stumbled a bit, completely stunned by her coldness. I was about to protest when I remembered that she's in desperate need of her own space. I shouldn't mess with her…

"I'll leave the soup there in case you want it later." I said before retreating from her room. I let out a sigh as I tried to maintain my cool.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I blinked at the sudden noise. I went downstairs and over to the house phone.

"Yes?"

"Is this Len?" A female voice asked me through the device.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's me, Luka. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. How can I help you?" I asked politely, slightly confused as to why Luka would want to talk to me.

"I need your help." She stated.

"With what?"

"I called Rin. I asked her about the world tour." She told me in an upset voice. "I asked her if she was still willing to do it or if she wanted to cancel it. Can you guess what she told me?"

I looked down at the floor. "She cancelled it, right?"

"No."

"No?"

"Rin said she was done."

I raised my head in alert. "Done?"

"Rin said she was done, done with everything." Luka repeated, still unclear with her words. "She said she was done with singing."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I know. I was very mad with her response. I don't care about the world tour, but I care about Rin." Luka confessed, her tone sounding very firm. "I want what's best for her, and I considered the possibility of taking a break from performing. But I will not allow her to make this decision."

I nodded. "And you need my help with that?"

"Len, Rin told me about your encounter with her. You are the person that has known Rin for the least amount of time, but I know you understand her. Please, talk some sense into her."

"Me? But what if she doesn't listen? I've already tried talking to her but she instantly shuts me out."

"I don't care. You go and make her realize the mistake she is doing." Luka ordered. "You do know that if Rin's behavior keeps on being like this, she'll end up in an abyss of her own sorrow? You're aware of that, right?"

Luka's words carved themselves into my mind. I don't want Rin to drown in her own grief...

"Len, I'm counting on you. I'm trusting you will help Rin."

I looked up at the stairs and smiled. "Help Rin… I'd like to do that." I whispered more to myself than to Luka. "I'll do my best."

"You better. I have to go. Later."

"Bye."

I hung up and frowned. Rin plans to quit her career? But she's so talented, and she has a lot of fans that look up to her. Is she really giving up?

 **Flashback**

" _Ah, you're so lucky! You were able to go to the concert! How was it?" An enthusiastic girl spoke to the brown-haired girl next to her._

" _She was so cool! Rin came out with this BEAUTIFUL dress, and the dancing was awesome!"_

 _I sighed. Rin Kagamine sure has some popularity, huh? Everyone seems to be talking about this young singer._

" _You want to go see her too, right, Lenka?" I turned to my sister and smiled brightly at her. Lately, since all you hear on the radio is Rin Kagamine, Lenka became a fan of her. She's been twirling around to the songs, and whenever we pass a poster of the blonde, Lenka gets really excited. I'm glad she's happy but I'm also upset that she's unable to enjoy her youth like any other kid in Tokyo._

 _Lenka nodded excitedly. She came up to me and beamed at me before giving me a warm embrace._

 _I giggled. I wrapped my arms around her, and smiled sadly. I don't know if I'll ever be able to fulfill your dream of seeing Rin in concert, but I can promise you I'll do my best to give you a better future._

" _One day, I'm sure, you'll see her." I promised quietly, mentally cursing at myself for telling my precious sister such a dirty lie, one that would be almost impossible to make true._

 **End of Flashback**

That's right… Lenka's dream was to meet Rin… She wanted to hear her live in concert. It always makes her so happy to see Rin on stage. It makes me happy too…

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

I looked around my room and flinched. The emptiness was resounding very loudly in my head, and it was like the walls were closing in on me. Breathing became harder, and my chest tightened. I need to get out of here. I can't stand being here anymore.

I sat at the edge of my bed and slowly stood myself up. My legs haven't been used a lot these past days which is why they're kind of wobbly right now. Once I was stable enough, I walked to the door. I pressed my ear against it and listened for any sounds.

When I heard nothing but silence, I very quietly opened the door. I held onto the wall for support as I walked down the hallway and stopped at the room that I was dreading to enter ever since we came back from the hospital.

Rinto's room.

My hand reached for the doorknob. I gently grasped it but I hesitated before turning it to unlock the room. I stared at the darkness as it welcomed me. It may just be my imagination but the room was filled with a cold air and a depressing atmosphere.

I went over to Rinto's bed and was careful to sit down. His scent still lingers here, it's giving me an overwhelming nostalgia…

Rinto is no longer in this house.

He's no longer going to appear in the kitchen to greet me like always…

He's not going to smile at me when I hug him…

He's not going to scold me when I don't eat my proper servings of vegetables…

He's not going to fight me anymore for the last orange…

I'm no longer going to hear his voice…

His laugh, his grin, his goofy words… They're all gone.

Tears rushed to my eyes as I thought about it. Rinto's truly gone… This isn't a nightmare, it's real.

I turned my torso and grabbed his pillow. I hugged it close to my chest as tears fell from my eyes. Rinto's gone… He's gone.

"Rin?" A quiet voice caused me to turn around.

I looked at the person in the doorway. "..."

Len looked at me, a gentle smile on his lips. "Rin, can we talk?" I didn't say anything. "I heard you talked to Luka."

I froze. How does Len know that? When Luka called earlier and I told her of my decision, I made it very clear that I did not want her to babble about this to anyone.

"Are you really quitting singing?"

"...Yeah, I've made my decision already." I confirmed the rumor. What's the point of going on when there's no more meaning to life? What happens when you absolutely lose sight of what's important to you…? What happens then?

"But you can't do that."

I lifted my gaze. "What?"

Len gave me a stern look. "I know life isn't easy for you right now, but I think you're being blinded by the agony."

Anger flared up inside me. "Blinded?"

"You're not thinking straight, and I really want to help you bu-"

I laughed bitterly. "You want to help me?" I asked Len and he nodded, his blue eyes showing his uneasiness. "Then why don't you just stop?"

Len blinked. "Stop?"

"I appreciate the help, Len, and I don't want to seem ungrateful but please, just leave me alone." I whispered, frustrated by all the fake words that everyone was giving me.

' _Rin, you have my support.'_

' _Be strong, Rin. I know you can get through this.'_

' _Rin, please don't be sad. I know you're future will brighten up.'_

All these words are encouraging me to strive for tomorrow, to tell me that everything will be fine.

...Are things fine now? Do they look alright to you?

"I have made my decision. Please respect it."

"I won't."

My eyes widened. I looked at him. "What?"

Len stood his ground. "I don't think you should stop singing. Isn't that what you enjoy?" He questioned but I only lowered my gaze to the floor. "Isn't that what you love?" I tried to tune out his voice which was only irritating me at the moment. "Isn't that what Rinto would have wanted?"

My head shot up. "Don't say anything about my brother!" I glared at him, tears blocking my clear vision. "Y-You don't know what Rinto wanted!" I yelled, my voice cracking as I struggled to keep a sob in. They don't know what Rinto would have wanted… They don't know.

"Rin, losing someone isn't easy, believe me, I know that."

I shook my head angrily. "Do you? Have you lost your sibling? Have you lost the only family member that was with you for your entire life? Did you lose that person?" I asked, my voice laced with bitterness. "Lenka's still here." I stared directly at Len's eyes, trying my best to convey my message. "Do you really understand, Len-kun?"

Len lowered his head, keeping his voice quiet. Of course, he doesn't know. He doesn't know how I feel…

"You don't know, Len. You don't understand my pain." I repeated, my tears still falling from my eyes.

"That may be true but… But I'm still right." Len's voice entered my mind. "You're just lost in pitch darkness right now… You'll keep on wandering there if you don't stop and realize that this is not the end."

I brought the pillow down and snickered. "It's not? Don't you get it? I'm tired of suffering…" I whispered painfully, my eyes drifting back to the framed picture on Rinto's night stand. I stood up and walked over, falling to my knees as I examined the image.

It was a picture of me and Rinto. We had gone to a festival that day, and we both wore the traditional kimonos. I remember being so happy because Rinto bought me the orange kimono I wanted. He wore a blue one, and it was pretty funny because he said he looked like a girl… We played games, ate a lot, and during the fireworks, we took this picture. He stood behind me, his arms wrapped around me, and we were both smiling…

I grabbed the frame and gently caressed it. "Do you see this? Do you see how we were before?" I turned around and showed the picture to Len. He walked over to me and furrowed his brows. I smiled faintly at the memory of this precious day. "I-I don't want to suffer anymore…"

Len placed his hand on my shoulder as he sat beside me. "I know, but you can't give up."

I chuckled in amusement. "But I can't take it anymore!" I exclaimed, my spirit officially broken. "I've lost my Papa! I've lost my Mama! I've lost Rinto!" I listed off the valued family members that left me alone in this world. "My heart went through a lot… I don't think I can take anymore…"

"Rin…"

"Maybe I am giving up… But can you blame me?" I looked at Len and smiled despite the water droplets on my cheeks. "All this time, I've been fighting with all my strength to make it through life. The one that was always there with me was Rinto. He helped me stand up after life threw me down... How can I go on now?"

I held onto the photograph, some of my tears landing on it. "I'm not strong enough to go on… I don't think I can." I confessed. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I lifted my gaze and froze when I saw tears running down Len's colored cheeks. "Len…?"

He smiled softly, his blue eyes looking tenderly at mine. "Don't be, I-I'm the one who's sorry." His voice wavered as he spoke. "I'm trying to h-help you but it seems like I c-can't… I'm sorry."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Len?"

He shook his head, some of his warm tears landing on my hands. "I only tried to h-help you l-like how you helped m-me but I c-cant… I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'm sorry."

Seeing him so weak and broken… It made my heart hurt even more. I don't want to be a burden, and I'm really grateful for all the people around me right now, but I simply can't just say I'm fine when I'm clearly not. Life will be harder and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that.

I cleared my throat as I wiped away my tears. I placed the picture back on the counter without looking but a sound of glass breaking caused me to look up.

Pieces of glass and wood were scattered on the floor, the picture of me and Rinto next to the broken frame. I stared at it. Just like a life, it comes and goes.

I reached over to cautiously pick up the image when I felt something behind the picture. Curious, I turned it over and I frowned when I saw a piece of paper taped to the back. I pulled off the tape and unfolded the note. My eyes scanned the words and I instantly recognized it as Rinto's writing.

 _Dear Rin,_

 _You're probably really, really mad at me right now. I can't blame you, though. I broke our promise by keeping this secret from you. But I won't apologize. I didn't want you to worry about me and I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't have smiled and laughed like you have. I protected that smile until my death… I don't want to brag but I'm a good big brother, right?_

 _Anyway, this is kind of weird since I'm still alive but I'm writing as if I were dead… Rin, I'm pretty sure your condition right now is horrible. I know you. I've been with you since the very beginning. Don't cry. Don't be sad. And don't be mad. You have to go on with life. My death… It would have come at some point. I can't do anything about it…_

 _How funny would it be if you were all happy right now and celebrating my death? Hahaha…_

 _But I have a single regret. I feel terrible knowing that I left you alone but I know you're in good hands. You have Miku, Len, Lenka, Mikuo, and so many other people that I'm sure will support you. As much as I hate to admit it, you've grown into a lovely young lady. You don't need me anymore. You'll be fine on your own. I'm no longer needed, my job is done._

 _But there's one last thing I want to say. I know I made you mad a lot, and I'm sorry for any headaches I might have caused for you. I know I'm not the easiest to handle! At the very end, I want to thank you for so many wonderful memories together! Rin, you'll always be my precious little sister! I love you, and I will do my best in the surgery so that you don't have to read this goodbye letter._

 _Once again, thank you for everything! Being your brother was a lot of fun, make me proud! Until the next time we see each other (which I'm hoping isn't very soon; you still have so much of your life ahead of you), I'll be waiting for you! Bye!_

I gritted my teeth. My heart throbbed with heartache once I read all the last words of my brother. "Stupid Rinto…" I mumbled, my glossy eyes filled with tears of despair. Rinto's words were echoing in my head, leaving their mark on my heart. Stupid Rinto… You idiot! You were the best brother ever, but I still hate you for leaving!

* * *

 **Ah, that letter almost made me cry! Hmm, this chapter didn't have a lot of Lenka but don't worry! She will appear in the next chapter (I almost wrote episode XD), and she'll have a big surprise for you! Haha…**

 **So, I feel like these chapters should start being in third person POV but I feel like that would break the whole structure of the story. I don't know, do you have any recommendations?**

 **Oh! The truth is that I actually used to dislike vocaloid before because I constantly saw Miku everywhere and I had a vague idea of what 'vocaloid' was. I kept on seeing her, and one day, I saw a picture of Rin and Len, and I immediately became a fan!**

 **Mhmm, my health isn't the best right now… I'm feeling pretty miserable but I'll do my best to update my other stories! Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

_I'm back! Here's chapter 25!_

 **Jayson Okazaki- I'm happy to hear the letter was somewhat sad.**

 **Amidstsnow- Yeah, someone needs to help Rin right away! Thank you, I'm feeling much better!**

 **EricCantona228- Don't worry, this chapter should mark the end of this gloomy part!**

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"So, she read the letter?"

I answered Miku's question with a grim nod. "I thought reading it would help her see that she has to move on but I guess that didn't work…" I trailed off, my gaze on the stairs that led to Rin's room. "I think she's even more depressed."

IA shook her head with a frown on her serious face. "Such a crybaby, it's already time for her to mature."

Miku gasped at IA's harsh words. "I-IA! How can you say that?"

IA turned to face us, a grim look on her face. "I love Rin with all my heart, she's like a little sister to me, but I can't stand when she's like this."

I studied her. "But can you really blame her?" I asked, the hopeless and painful words from Rin coming back to mind. "Rinto was her only close family member, from what I know, and it can't be easy to deal with this."

I thought about what happened yesterday. I meant to help Rin during this emotional time of her life but that didn't happen. I ended up crying myself…

IA shook her head as she took a seat at the table where Miku and I both sat at. "Losing someone is always hard but Rin can't keep this type of behavior going."

Miku furrowed her brows in concern. "But she doesn't want to listen to us."

IA smiled. "Make her listen. Rin is very vulnerable right now and if you manage to strike the correct nerve, you can get her full attention and make her realize just how stupid she's acting."

Miku looked at her friend. "IA…."

IA blinked before she smiled brightly at us. "I know what it feels like to lose someone, Rin's not the only one." She lowered her head, averting our eyes. "Rin's just being selfish."

"Ah, you call this being selfish?" A new voice entered the conversation. We all looked up in shock at Rin who had finally left her room to come see us.

"Rin!" Miku stood up from her chair and rushed over to greet the blonde. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something? I can make you something right now, if you want-"

Rin's blue eyes softened when she greeted the teal-haired girl. "I'm not hungry, thank you, though." She looked over at me and gave me an acknowledging nod.

IA grinned. "It's about time you showed your face." She spoke bluntly, not caring about breaking the frail Rin. "Were you planning to stay in your room forever?"

Rin glared at the older girl. "If that were my plan, do you have a problem with it?"

IA shrugged, a disinterested look on her face. "Not really, it's simply pathetic."

I glanced at Miku and we both shared a panicked look. IA's really not going to filter her comments, huh?

Rin frowned at the cruel words. "You think so?"

IA nodded. "Quitting your life all because you can't take anymore suffering… Pretty cowardly of you."

Rin gritted her teeth in anger. "Shut up…"

"Hmm, I guess that's expected of you."

"Shut up."

"Ah, this is just like with your mother… The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

By this point, Rin was trembling, her eyes shut as she probably tried to tune out her attacker's words. "Shut up."

"It's no wonder your father, mother, and Rinto left you… A weak little girl like you has nothing to offer."

"IA!" Miku raised her voice in an attempt to quiet down IA. She glared angrily at her, clearly upset by her choice of words.

Rin began to shake her head. "Shut up… Shut up. Shut up! Shut up!" I looked over at her and bit my lip. "You don't know anything! You don't know anything!"

IA wasn't backing down. "Oh, really? I know your father promised to see you after his trip but he died-"

"IA!" Miku exclaimed once more. She was by Rin's side, her arm wrapped around the shaking girl. "Please, stop."

"I know your mother promised to stay with you but she killed herself. And I know Rinto promised you that he would be with you forever but he died."

I looked at Rin. She was holding her head with her hands while repeatedly shaking it. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

I glanced over at IA and whispered gently, "I think it's better if you stop now."

IA blinked at my suggestion. Her eyes remained firm. "I will not." I let out a sigh and hoped that things wouldn't get too bad here.

IA turned to Rin and continued her verbal abuse. "Rin, I know it hurts right now but you can't keep going on like this. Rinto's dead. He's gone, he'll never come back, and no matter how much you cry, how much you yell, he's never returning to this house."

Rin shot her head up. "Shut up! Shut up!" She yelled, anger evident in her tone. "What do you know?! You don't know anything! Rinto was the only person I had left of my family, he's been there with me forever…." Rin's sentence broke down into a whisper. Her blue eyes were empty of emotion. "Rinto was the only one with me. My own mother didn't want me because of who I am."

"Rin…" Miku looked down at her friend in concern.

"Mama always yelled at me because I wasn't the proper lady she desired for. I was always being scolded and the one who always stuck up for me was Rinto." Rin lowered her gaze to the floor. "Papa wasn't around much and when he was, he was usually busy with work. Rinto was the one who always appeared when I was sad or lonely. He was always there…"

Rin smiled faintly at the floor. "He was always there… When Mama and Papa died, he was the one who got us through the tough time. I was a complete mess but he was the one who had the strength. Rinto had always looked out for me… H-He's my b-big brother... " Rin's voice cracked, and you could hear the tears in her voice. "Am I really that horrible for being like this…?"

I looked back at IA and noticed her glossy eyes. She quickly shook her head and stared fiercely at the blonde. "Are you gonna stop singing?"

Rin paused, her eyes still glued to the floor. I held my breath as I waited for her response. Please, let her realize that she's being silly… She has an amazing career and it would be a sad thing if she were to let that go…

Rin raised her head slowly, dried tears on her pale cheeks. She blinked at the question. "Would it be an issue if I said yes?"

IA's eyes widened in shock. "Rin! You can't just give up your entire life for someone who's not living anymore!"

"IA." This time, I was the one who called out for the older girl to quiet down. I know she's trying to help Rin but isn't she being too cruel?

"Rin, think about your fans! Think about how disappointed they'll be!" IA pointed out as she walked over to place her hands on Rin's shoulders. "Think about Luka. She's been with you from the very start, are you really sure that you want to give up that blessed life?"

Rin stared angrily at the girl in front of her. "I no longer have a reason to sing."

"Rin…!" IA began to shake the girl lightly. "Snap out of it! Are you stupid?!"

Rin glared at her. "I'm not stupid. This is my decision, please respect it." Rin removed IA's hands from her shoulders and stepped backwards. "I'm done with performing."

IA frowned. "Rinto would have wanted you to continue living your dream."

Rin avoided eye contact with her. "I can't anymore…"

"Rinto wanted the best for you, I'm sure he wanted you to be happy after he left."

"If he wanted me to be happy, he would have stayed!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes widening with sadness. "My dream was to live a normal life next to my loved ones… I can't do that anymore." Rin confessed, the sorrow in her voice shattering my small weak heart.

Miku stepped forward and stood in between Rin and IA. "I think that's enough." She turned over to her friend and smiled gently. "Are you okay?"

Rin nodded slowly. Not raising her head, she whispered, "I'll be in my room." She gloomily walked up the stairs and went back to her solitary room.

"IA, what were you thinking?" Miku faced the other girl, a disapproving look on her face. "Rin needs our support right now, she doesn't need to be scolded."

IA shook her head. "Someone needs to show her how stubborn she's being. Rinto's no longer here and it's our job now to take care of Rin. We can't do that if she's in her room, slowly killing herself with this pain."

"That's true…" I looked over at Miku and frowned. "But how do we do that? She didn't even listen to your words."

IA shrugged. "Sooner or later that girl will come back to her senses. She has to see she's being selfish. There's still people here that depend on her, we need her. Right, Len?"

IA's eyes on me caused my cheeks to burn from the embarrassment. "W-What? W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Miku giggled. "Aww, maybe that's what Rin needs, a man that will make her feel loved."

I stumbled at her words. "W-What?!"

IA smiled at me but she didn't say anything. I looked down at my hands and bit my lip. That time… When I was being stupid and completely reckless… I almost confessed my feelings to Rin. And as if to mock me, the universe interrupted that nerve-wrecking moment and stole my chance of admitting how I feel about Rin…

But now… The idea of me confessing my feelings is crazy. All that matters is that Rin gets better and moves on from this cruel life event.

"Lenka, what's wrong?" Miku's voice broke me from my train of thoughts. I looked over my shoulder and noticed the sorrowful look on Lenka's face.

"What's wrong?" I walked over to her and kneeled down. I gently moved the bangs that were covering her eyes, and I gasped when I found tears within them. "Lenka?"

Her lip quivered as she struggled to keep in her tears. She was holding onto the white teddy bear that she had given to Rin with one hand while the other hand formed a tiny fist.

"Lenka?"

She shook her head rapidly before grabbing my hand.

I blinked. "Eh?"

She held it tighter and rushed up the stairs, dragging me behind her. I tried keeping up with her pace, worried about her.

Lenka stopped in front of Rin's door. I looked down at her. "What are we doing here?"

Lenka didn't answer me. Instead, she just grabbed the doorknob and opened the door without knocking. "Lenka, wait!"

It was too late.

"Lenka? Len?"

I bowed my head deeply as I faced Rin. "I'm sorry for intruding, Lenka just came running up here."

Rin's eyes traveled to the smaller figure. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Lenka took a few steps to stand right in front of the blonde. She opened up her small mouth which caused my heart to race faster. What is she doing…?

Rin blinked with confusion. "What's wrong, Lenka?"

"..."

"..."

"...R-r…."

At the small sound coming from Lenka's mouth, I froze. My body became paralyzed as tears began to build up in my eyes. She's hasn't used her voice in such a long time… Is she really-?

Rin stared at Lenka in amazement.

"...R-r-r...ii…"

Hearing that precious voice that was only present in my past, it brought joy to my heart. My mute sister was actually using her voice…! Without my permission, tears began to fall down my cheeks as a joyous feeling overtook my body.

"...R-r-r...ii...nnn…." Lenka struggled to pronounce the name right, but that obviously didn't matter. Lenka was actually talking… My ears were finally listening to that wonderful voice that hadn't been heard in years…

"Lenka…" Rin whispered, astonished by what was going on. "You talked…! You really talked!" She exclaimed happily as she went over to hug Lenka.

Looking over Lenka's shoulder, she smiled brightly at me. "Len, she talked! She talked!"

I nodded as I wiped away my tears. I walked over to them but stopped when a quiet voice spoke again.

"...S-s...iinn..g…"

Rin pulled away and tilted her head as she curiously looked at Lenka. "Eh?"

"..P..Pl...ea..se… s-s...in-ng."

Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"..P-ple….ase… s-s..sing."

Rin looked at Lenka. "Y-You want me to sing…?"

Lenka stopped her struggles and nodded firmly. She turned around and ran over to me. "...L-l..een-nn…"

I almost choked on my tears when I heard my name come from Lenka's mouth. I crouched down and smiled warmly at her. "Lenka!" I wrapped my arms around her small figure as I tried to savor this moment.

Ever since Mother and Father died, Lenka remained voiceless. She lived in a world of her own silence and it killed me because whenever we would pass a park, we would always hear the laughter of families that were playing together. I knew Lenka turned sad whenever she saw that bitter scene… And now, she's finally talking! She's using her voice, and in the first time in so long, she said my name with her sweet fragile voice…!

"Lenka talked!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed which caused me to turn around.

Miku and IA were both standing at the doorway, stunned expressions planted on their faces. Miku was using her hand to cover her mouth as her own eyes began to water while IA had a warm look in her light blue eyes.

"Le-nn… R-Ri-nn…s-sing…"

I looked down at Lenka but the one to voice my thoughts was IA. "You want Rin to sing?"

Lenka nodded once more. She turned around and returned back to Rin. "D-Don't s-st-op."

Rin blinked at the words. Her blue eyes were shining intensely with amazement until they finally broke into tears.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

I watched the whole scene with disbelief. The little girl I helped that day, that small sick girl who couldn't say anything, was now talking to me and her brother. The universe was finally allowing us the honor to hear Lenka's dear voice. But… But she only used it to remind me of how careless and reckless I'm being.

I didn't realize I was crying until Miku pointed it out. "Are you okay, Rin?"

I brought a finger to my cheeks to feel the tears. My hands began to shake when Lenka's words sunk in.

' _Rin.'_

' _Please sing.'_

' _Don't stop.'_

' _Rin.'_

Guilt began to build up within me, Lenka's words carving themselves into my brain. She wants me to sing-?

I looked back at Lenka and gasped when I saw the hope in her small round eyes. My chest tightened. "You really want me to keep singing?"

Lenka nodded before she threw herself at me. Her arms wrapped themselves around my waist, her tiny hands clutching my red sweater tightly.

More tears poured out of my eyes. I shut them hard as I scolded myself for being so selfish. I can't believe I didn't see all the people that were being damaged by my decisions. I'm so stupid!

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, my throat burning from the anguish cries. "I'm sorry!" I opened my eyes and glanced over to the other guests in my room. "I-I'm sorry…"

IA smiled softly at me. "Are you planning to live in your room forever?" She asked the same question from before.

I shook my head after I pulled away from Lenka's embrace.

"Are you gonna stop singing?"

I looked over at Lenka and when I saw the big warm smile plastered on her face, I shook my head. I brought my bandaged hands to my face to wipe away the tears away. Papa's right… A strong warrior shouldn't cry. I'm sorry I forgot that.

I looked up at IA and smiled. "Never."

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter! Like I said before, this is the last depressing chapter (for now)! I'm not very pleased with this chapter so I'll try to update tonight or tomorrow, the next chapter is almost done!_

 _Oh, Christmas is almost here and that means it's almost Rin and Len's birthday! Who's getting excited?! I am! I'm so happy!_

 _Another thing. We've been trying to get to know one another, do you guys have any questions for me? Anything you would like to know? I have one for you:_ **What was the very first Vocaloid song you heard?**

 _Until next time!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Here's the next chapter! Like I mentioned before, these will be more 'peaceful' chapters._

 **AnieBelen- Glad to hear you liked the chapter! I'll do my best to not disappoint!**

 **Guest14- Yeah, that song was depressing… I've played the Project DIVA Arcade and Project Mirai DX.**

 **TDIWTPVOCALOIDFAN- Aww, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **EricCantona228- Servant of Evil was my second song! I cried so much…**

 **Azure-Blue-15- Yeah, Len better confess already. Miku was kind of scary in that song, really different from how we usually see her.**

 **Dinodude8000- I love that song! It's so cute!**

 **Amidstsnow- That's a beautiful song! I really like the melody of it!**

 _Hmm, my first song was True Love Restraint. Len totally won me over with that PV and voice! Haha, and then I saw the whole Story of Evil…_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Ever since Rinto left, I've only been thinking about myself. I've been consumed by my own narcissistic thoughts. I've been focused only on my pain, only on my own emotions. I hadn't even considered how the rest were feeling. The thought of the pain of others didn't even cross my mind.

'When Rinto died, so did my world. I no longer have a purpose in life.'

That's what I kept repeating. That's how I felt. But I completely forgot that I wasn't the only one hurting. I didn't realize that my behavior was hurting others. I mean, I didn't think it would. I knew IA and Miku were probably going to disapprove of it but I didn't think Len or Lenka would be that affected by my mental state. I didn't think they would care enough about me…

Clearly, I was wrong. Len tried to talk some sense into me but I was clouded by my bitter thoughts. IA did the same thing but it only increased my pointless anger. But then Lenka came…

She used her biggest weakness to attack me. Lenka used her voice, which we all thought was completely lost, and showed me that I'm just being a wimp. Lenka managed to show me that. She showed me that I was acting like an idiot when I decided to give everything up after the departure of my brother.

And that's when I realized. That's when I truly opened my eyes and saw reality. Life doesn't stop after a tragic accident. No, it goes on. It's up to you whether you continue and face whatever lies ahead with a smile or simply give up and sacrifice the precious gift of life. It's all up to you.

I almost took the wrong path but a small little angel showed me how wrong I was.

And so I thought... If Lenka can use all her strength to utter some words, I can do the same thing and continue with my life.

" _Yes, thank you. And now for some Kagamine news. The young singer, Rin Kagamine, finally released an official message in where she apologized to all her fans for running out of the concert like that. She explained that her brother, Rinto Kagamine, was hospitalized and he recently passed away. We send her our condolences and our best wishes."_

I turned away from the TV and looked out the window. The sky was a baby blue, no clouds in sight. "Perfect day to go out, huh?" I remained silent as I thought about everything that happened. Rinto died, I wanted to die, and Lenka spoke again. It's been kind of hectic, hasn't it?

"Rin, are you okay?" A soft voice broke me from my thoughts. I turned around and faced the blonde. "Good morning, Len."

He smiled gently at me. "Good morning. Are you feeling better?" I nodded. "Would you like some pancakes? I made some."

I smiled at him before getting out of the couch and walking to the kitchen. "Go ahead and take a seat, I'll bring them right away."

I obeyed and sat down at the table, looking around and noticing how silent the house was. "Where's Lenka?"

"She's still asleep. She stayed up all night practicing her speech."

I smiled fondly at the answer. I'm glad she's happy. Lenka deserves to use that wonderful voice she has. I'm sure Len is elated by this sudden change as well.

"Here you go." Len came up to me with a plate full of pancakes. He gave me a clean fork and passed me the syrup. I looked up at him curiously. "Are you going to eat too?"

Len stopped to look at me. He nodded cheerfully. "Mhmm, though I have to apologize if it's not very good, I'm not the best cook."

I laughed a bit. "Don't worry, your food is way better than mine." I reassured as I watched him come back with his own plate of food. He took a seat next to me. "Hey, Len?"

Len tilted his head at me. "Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He blinked at my words. "Eh?"

I smiled at how innocent he looked. "Thank you for being there with me. I really appreciate it."

Len looked at me with wide eyes, his cheeks turning a rosy color when I told him about my gratitude. "N-No problem."

I smiled. "I know I'm not the easiest to handle, and I'm really embarrassed that you all had to see me in that state." I admitted, my own cheeks heating up from the memories. I try so hard not to cry in front of people but I completely broke down and everyone saw me. Obviously, at the moment, I wasn't thinking about that but now, I'm really embarrassed by how pathetic I probably looked.

Len took his fork and began to cut his pancakes. "D-Don't worry. As long as you're fine now, everything's alright."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Len. I don't know what I would have done without you and your sister." I confessed as I grabbed my fork and began to cut down the stack of pancakes on my plate. "You know, when we were still getting to know one another, you kept repeating that you were really thankful. You said I was the one who helped you."

Nodding, Len swallowed the food in his mouth before he spoke. "Yeah… That day, I was freaking out. Lenka was ill and she fainted, the landlord kicked us out, and then you invited us to stay here."

I giggled. "I think it was a pretty big day for all of us." I took a quick drink of my orange juice before continuing. "But I'm thankful for that. I met you and Lenka, and even though you claim I was the one who helped you, in reality, you two helped me."

Len stared at me with confusion. "We helped you-?

I nodded firmly. "Of course. Without the both of you, I'd be very lost and lonely right now so, thank you."

"Yo-You're welcome."

I smiled in delight as I turned my attention to the food in front of me. "Let's eat." I began to devout the pancakes, and while stuffing my face with food, I caught Len's stare. I blinked, curious as to why he was looking at me. "Huh?"

Len continued to look at me before he realized I had caught him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, a small blush adorning his cheeks. He stopped and looked at me again. "You sure do have an appetite."

I swallowed the food before laughing. I placed my fork on the plate and used my hand to scratch the back of my head. "Yeah? Haha, I haven't noticed."

Len giggled. "It's alright. I'm sure you're very hungry since you barely ate anything these past few days."

With those words, my eyes fell to the floor. "Yeah… I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." I apologized once more, guilt still residing within me. "I know I was wrong for acting like that but I promise I'll try my best to keep on going."

Len's blue eyes softened when he turned to me. "I'm glad. I was really shocked when you said you didn't want to sing anymore."

I frowned. "I wasn't thinking clearly but I think I will continue to sing. And this time, I'll have a new reason for singing."

Len raised his brow. "Really? What is it?"

I smiled brightly at him. "That's a secret."

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I stood up and walked over to the house phone ringing. With an irritated sigh, I picked up. "Yes?"

"Rin? Is that you?"

I blinked at the voice. "Luka? What do you want?"

I could hear a sigh of relief from the other end of the line. "Thank goodness you're fine. Miku told me what happened. Are you really back to being happy Rin?"

I laughed. "I'm trying to return to normal but please go easy on me."

"That's fine. I was going to come over and give you a severe punishment if you hadn't returned to your senses."

I chuckled nervously at the threat. I'm so glad that didn't happen. Luka's an intimidating person and she doesn't joke when she says things like that. "Haha, don't worry. I'm fine."

"You better be. Have you seen the news?"

"About me? Yeah."

"I'm getting a lot of calls. They want to know if you're still up for the world tour." I let out a sigh when that topic came up again. "I know it's not the best time, go ahead and think about it."

I frowned. "The press will probably hunt me down for some answers." I concluded, thinking about how annoying the media can be when it comes to these things. Sometimes, they have no idea what the word 'privacy' means. "I'll think about it."

"Good. Don't feel pressured into anything, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure. Is that all?"

"Oh, I'm coming over later for dinner."

I blinked at the sudden announcement. "What?"

Luka's mischievous laughter was heard from the other end. "Gakupo and I are coming over. He heard what happened and wanted to pay his respect."

"Oh, that's nice of him."

"Yeah, he also wants to meet your boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend?!" I exclaimed too loudly, earning me a cute "Eh?" from Len who was peacefully eating his pancakes.

"Yeah, Len, right?"

I shook my head violently, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "No, no, no!"

"Eh? But Miku told me you guys finally made it official. She even said that she left your house because you two needed your space."

"None of that's true! Miku left without even saying anything! Don't believe any of the lies that come out of that girl's mouth!"

"Well, that's too bad. But we're still coming over, Gakupo learned that you're living with a boy."

I smiled nervously. "Did you tell him?"

"Of course!" I sweatdropped. Luka was being way too cheerful about this.

Gakupo is a dear friend, and I'm really glad that Luka found a man that loves her dearly. But Gakupo treats me like his little niece, I guess. He's funny, very tall, and kind of protective. I appreciate the thought but it can sometimes scare guys.

"What time are you coming over?"

"Hmm, around seven o'clock. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good! I'll see you later! Take care."

"Bye."

I hung up and placed the phone back. I returned to my place at the table and finished off the remainder of my food.

"Luka's coming over tonight." I informed Len as I wiped my mouth clean with the white napkin.

He raised his blue eyes and smiled. "That's great."

I nodded. "And she's bringing her boyfriend."

Len blinked. "She has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. His name is Gakupo. He has long purple hair, he's very tall, and they're gonna get married soon."

"Do you know when?"

I tilted my head, my mind trying to search for the date Luka told me. "I think Luka said she wanted a winter wedding."

"Winter?"

I nodded as I picked up my plate. "Luka loves snow. In my opinion, I think a summer wedding is better." I stood up and went over to place my dirty plates on the sink. "What about you? What kind of wedding do you think is better?"

I reached over for the sponge as I waited for Len's answer. "Hmm, I think a spring wedding would be nice."

"G-Good m-morning." A quiet voice entered the kitchen. I turned around and faced a sleepy Lenka who was rubbing her eyes with her small hands.

"Good morning, Lenka." I greeted her sweetly, still a bit weird hearing her talk. "Are you hungry?

Lenka removed her hands from her face and nodded enthusiastically.

"Sit down, I'll bring you some, okay?" I walked over to the cabinet and took out another clean plate. I used the spatula to place some of the leftover pancakes on the plate. "Here you go."

Lenka smiled brightly at me. "T-Thank you."

I returned back to the kitchen to check how much food we had left. I opened the refrigerator and saw that there was not enough ingredients to make a dinner for 6. I have to go to the store. "Do you guys mind if we go to the grocery store today? I need to buy some stuff for tonight's dinner."

Len turned around and shook his head. "That's fine. We'll go after Lenka finishes, if you want."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll be in my room in the meantime." I walked up stairs and entered my room. The sunlight was finally coming through the windows since I opened up the curtains. I walked towards the dress table and noticed how different I looked. I no longer had red puffy eyes, although a few tints of rosy color still remained around them. My hair was still messy, tiny hairs sticking out at the top, but it was definitely more alive than before.

"You're proud of me, Rinto?" I looked over at the small folded piece of paper. I grabbed it carefully and reread the words. "You really are the best big brother ever…"

I let out a sigh before walking over to my closet. I kneeled down and pulled out a brown shoebox. I took off the lid and smiled softly. There was another piece of paper in the corner. "Mama's letter… Who knew I would someday add Rinto's farewell letter?"

I placed the letter in there and stared at the inside of the box. Ever since I was a small kid, I liked to take pictures and make scrapbooks. Papa bought me a camera and I remember jumping around and capturing the images of my family members. And when Papa and Mama died, I grabbed all of my memory books and placed them on this box. It was like I was letting go of my past, and accepting that it was truly goodbye. And now, I have to do the same for Rinto.

"Thank you for so many memories." I smiled as I hid the box again.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

I cleaned the syrup off my mouth as I watched Lenka happily eat her pancakes. "Are they good?"

Lenka stopped chewing. She turned to me and nodded. I laughed. "I'm glad."

I waited patiently for her to finish eating which didn't take too long. Lenka ran up to our room, grabbed some clothes, and went running to the bathroom. I giggled at how lively she was, satisfied with life for giving me the blessing of hearing her voice once more.

It didn't take too long for me to get ready. I had on some black jeans with a green t-shirt and loose sweater. Lenka, when she came out of the bathroom, was wearing an orange dress with some cream-colored sandals.

Right after I brushed my teeth, I helped Lenka with her own, only to have a small giggle interrupt us.

I lifted my head and noticed Rin by the doorway. "Are guys ready to go?"

Lenka nodded, quickly spitting out the toothpaste. She washed her face before grinning. "L-Let's go."

Rin nodded as she offered her hand to my sister. I cleaned the area around the sink before following the two girls. We all stopped at the living room to put on our shoes. When we were all done, we left the house. Lenka was holding onto Rin's hand and mine, happily skipping in between us.

"Do you have anything you want to eat for dinner tonight, Lenka?" Rin lowered her gaze as she turned to the smaller girl.

Lenka shook her head which caused Rin to turn to me next. "What about you, Len?"

I smiled faintly. "Anything is fine, really."

Rin nodded. "How about some sashimi? I haven't had that in a while."

"That sounds fine."

Rin smiled. "Then it's settled."

* * *

We finally got to the store after a few minutes of walking. I was the one holding the small basket while Rin and Lenka grabbed the items.

"Len, can you go get some white rice while I grab the fish?" Rin asked me as her eyes remained focused on the small flyer with all the different types of fish available.

I nodded at her request. "Sure. Just a bag, right?"

"Yeah."

I made my way to the section with the rices and noodles. My eyes scanned the shelves as they looked for the bag that Rin brings home every week.

"Excuse me, young man?"

I turned to my side and faced the older man who was walking closer to me. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to know where I can find the canned fruit?" He asked politely.

I blinked at the question. "Hmm-"

"Len!"

I lifted my head at the sudden call of my name. I looked up and saw Rin and Lenka walking towards me with a small cake in my sister's hands. "What happened?"

Rin smiled at me. "Lenka found this cake. She said you love chocolate cake. Do you want it?"

I looked at the dessert and smiled brightly. "Mhm, thank you! It looks delicious."

Rin grinned. "I'm glad." She turned to Lenka. "Let's go."

I watched them leave before I remembered the stranger that was still there. I looked back at him and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "That's alright. I remember when I was young and in love."

I froze. "L-Love?" I questioned as heat rushed to my cheeks.

He chuckled at my reaction. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

I shook my head, recovering from that small shock. "N-No."

He raised a brow. "No? But you like her, don't you?"

I stepped back. How does this man know that? "Ummm… I-I do."

The man laughed. "It's very obvious by the way your eyes changed when that young lady spoke to you. Rin, correct?" I nodded slowly, my heart racing as I remembered that time I was about to confess to her. "What are you waiting for then?"

My eyes widened. "Eh?"

He gave me a serious look. "You like her, she seems to like you, what's stopping you from confessing?"

My gaze dropped to the floor, my nervous hands becoming shaky. "I-I don't know."

The man grinned. "Don't be scared. Trust me."

I lifted my head with some hope. "D-Do you really think she l-likes me?" I asked quietly, heat radiating off my face.

He chuckled. "It seems so. Her own eyes were filled with gratitude and an emotion that I can't explain." He placed a hand on my shoulder before he whispered, "Just go for it." And with those encouraging words, he left.

"Wait-!" I turned around but no one was there.…

Just go for it? That sounds so easy! But it's not…

…

…

Rin likes me?

Miku said this too, but is it really true? I sure do hope so….

* * *

 _Okay, I hope you liked this one! A possible confession might be awaiting you in the next chapter…_

 _Okay, so here's another question for you guys:_ **Which Vocaloid/Utau is your favorite?**

 _Until next time! Bye!_


	27. Chapter 27

_On boring Tuesday, I present you with chapter 27!_

 **SilentReviewer- Ah, I'm glad to hear you liked the last chapter! I love Rin and Len too!**

 **Guest14- Yeah, Rin and Len are meant to be! They're the perfect duo!**

 **EricCantona228- Thank you!**

 **Azure-Blue-15- I love Teto, she's precious!**

 **Mitsu-hisoka- I'm sure there will be a RinLen moment in this chapter!**

 **Guest- Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **Amidstsnow- Ah, I love Oliver! His voice is kind of mysterious, I love it!**

 **Dinodude8000- Rin and Len are my favorites too!**

 _I think it's pretty obvious, Len and Rin are my favorite Vocaloids. But Gumi and SeeU are also on my top five!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"Luka loves tuna… How did I manage to forget to buy some? Luka's gonna kill me." I whispered regretfully as I moved the white rice on the pot with the wooden spoon. "Let's hope she's in a good mood." I prayed, very angry at myself for forgetting something so simple.

"Do you need any help with that?"

I turned around and shook my head. "No, thanks, IA. I got this."

IA raised a brow. "You sure?"

I nodded, reassuring her doubts. "Yeah. Besides, you have to go pack, don't you?"

IA let out a sigh at the reminder. "Yeah, my plane leaves tomorrow in the morning. I wish I could have stayed longer."

"I'll be sure to visit you at your next concert." I promised, moving the rice in the boiling water with the long spoon. "Hey, IA?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

I took the spoon out of the pot and placed it on the sink. I looked down at my hands as my cheeks began to warm up by my thoughts. "...Nevermind."

Wanting to know what I was about to say, IA looked at me curiously. "What?"

I shook my head with embarrassment. "It's nothing."

IA grabbed me by the shoulders, still persistent as ever. "What?"

Her blue eyes remained firm on mine which made it harder for me to avoid eye contact. "I-I kind of heard something." I admitted quietly, my voice coming out in a quiet whisper.

IA blinked. "Heard what?"

My cheeks turned pink as I struggled to say this. "Well, earlier, Len, Lenka and I went to the store."

"Uh-huh."

"And I kind of heard something."

"What?" IA asked, a bit of impatience present in her tone.

"Umm, L-Len was talking to this guy and, uhh, I heard him say h-he l-l-likes m-me." I blurted out, completely embarrassed by the words.

IA smiled at me. "That's it?" I nodded shyly. "Why are you freaking out so much about that?"

I stepped away and shrugged, my eyes focused on the floor below me. "I d-don't know. I guess I'm just completely new with these type of things. I've never handled a confession well, and Len lives with me, under the same roof. It'll be kind of awkward, don't you think?" I raised my gaze to look at her, hoping she would have some advice for me since she's older and wiser than me.

IA brought her finger up to her chin. She tilted her head to the side, as if thinking very deeply about the question. After a few silent seconds, she said, "It'll only be awkward if you make it."

I let out an annoyed sigh. "That doesn't help much."

IA laughed cockily. "Hey, it's your fault for not being around boys."

I pouted, the tip of my ears matching the red color on my face. "It's not my fault. Piko, Rinto, and Mikuo were the only ones that played with me. I wasn't allowed to meet other boys." I defended myself, even though I knew that wasn't much of a valid reason.

IA laughed. "Young people are so hard to deal with."

I crossed my arms against my small chest. "Hmm, you're no better." I mumbled.

"You better hurry up. You still have to finish making dessert."

I panicked at IA's warning. It's already five o'clock and I'm not done with dinner! And I still have to make the brownies. Oh, God...

* * *

"Good evening, Rin." A tall purple-haired man entered the house, his dark eyes softening as they landed on me. "I heard what happened with Rinto. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

I shook my head as I closed the door after Luka came in. "It's okay. I was pretty bad for a few days but I'm alright now. Thank you." I looked at the pink-haired woman and smiled faintly. She was wearing a black skirt with a white blouse, a red sweater resting on her shoulders. Gakupo was wearing a light gray long sleeve shirt with a dark gray vest on top, black jeans completing his youthful look.

Really, these two dress so nicely, I'm always embarrassed. I can never be as elegant or as fashionable as them. Like right now, I have on a baggy red knit sweater and white jeans. It's comfortable but not as glamourous as these two.

Luka looked around, her blue eyes searching for something. "Where's little Lenka? Miku told me she finally spoke again."

I smiled at the gentleness of her voice. Even Luka became attached to Lenka. "Yeah, she's been very excited. It certainly came as a surprise for all of us."

"My, my. It's been years since I last saw this couple."

We all turned around to face the intruder. "IA, it's nice to see you again." Luka cheerfully greeted the singer. "I've been meaning to meet with you but I've found absolutely no time."

IA smiled at the woman. "That's okay. What about you, Gakupo? You're not gonna say hi?"

Gakupo chuckled as he walked over with a cocky grin. He placed a hand on his hip while he used the other to pat the top of IA's head. "It's nice to see you, little mermaid."

IA turned pink. "D-Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You used to like it before."

"I don't care!"

I giggled. It was nice seeing IA act like a small kid, it made me feel better about how immature I am. "Why don't we sit down?" I suggested, breaking up the small conversation.

IA turned her head and nodded in agreement. "Do you want me to call Len and Lenka?"

I nodded. "Please."

"Rin, you cooked dinner?" Gakupo's voice asked behind me as I led them to the dining table.

"Yeah, I do apologize if it's not good. I haven't really been cooking lately."

Luka let out a small 'oh'. "Is it because Len cooks for you?"

I froze. "W-What? Luka, you've been talking _way_ too much to Miku. Seriously, stop talking to that girl, I think all the leeks have finally started taking over her brain." I accused, my mouth suddenly becoming dry.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plates. I placed fish and rice on all of them, and within a few moments, all the plates were filled. I grabbed two and placed them in front of the seated couple.

Luka's eyes sparkled when she was the meal. "Oh? You made fish?"

I nodded, amused by her reaction. "I thought it would be to your pleasing. Did I guess correctly?"

Luka beamed as she placed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "You sure did." I mentally jumped with joy, glad that she didn't notice the lack of tuna.

I walked back and grabbed the two more plates, setting them on the empty spots. And as soon as I placed the remaining plates on the other seats, the others came down the stairs.

Gakupo raised his brow. "Is this the young man I've heard so much about?"

I turned to him and nodded hesitantly. "Yes. Umm, Len, Lenka, this is Gakupo, Luka's betrothed."

Lenka raised a small hand, a clueless look on her small face. "W-What's t-that?"

I walked over to her and patted her head softly as I explained what 'betrothed' meant. "It means they're gonna get married."

Lenka's face remained blank for a couple of seconds before it turned into one of joy. She clapped her hands in delight, obviously happy for the couple.

Gakupo looked at me curiously. I smiled shakily, already feeling Gakupo's judgmental look on Len. "Gakupo, this is Len and his sister, Lenka."

Len bowed his head respectfully at Gakupo. "Pleased to meet you, Sir."

Luka looked at Lenka with gentle proud eyes. "I'm glad you can talk again. You have a really pretty voice."

Lenka's white cheeks turned a rosy color at the compliment. "T-Thank you."

"So, why are you living together?" Gakupo asked bluntly, breaking the already tense atmosphere. Len's eyes widened at the sudden question and I only smiled nervously.

"Who's ready to eat?"

* * *

I sat down in between Lenka and IA. I watched the intimidating glances that Gakupo shot towards Len's direction and the only thing I could do was quietly nibble on my fish.

Luka noticed the rigid mood in the air as well. She glanced worriedly at her partner. "Umm, so anything new?" She asked uneasily, trying to fill up the space of this uncomfortable silence.

From the corner of my eye, I could see IA was enjoying herself. She happily ate her food, amusement shining vividly in her eyes. "Nothing much. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Luka frowned at the answer. "So soon?"

IA nodded while wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Yeah, I have to get back to England. I have a few concerts there."

Gakupo cleared his throat, earning himself the attention of everyone. "So, how did you and Len meet?"

I stopped playing with my fork and thought about the answer. I opened my mouth to speak but Len beat me to it. "Rin helped me out when Lenka got ill. She's been providing me with her support all this time."

Luka smiled mischievously at the answer. "Oh? Is that so?"

I turned my focus to Len and all of a sudden, I remembered what happened earlier. Len likes me…

Len likes me…

Len likes me…

Len likes me.

"No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head as I stood up from my seat with my eyes shut.

I opened them and saw the surprised and confused looks on everyone's faces. I smiled sheepishly, my hand reaching up to scratch the back of my head in a bashful manner. "Haha, sorry."

Luka looked at me, completely weirded out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just remembered something." I sat down, my cheeks burning from the embarrassment. IA gave me a sideways glance, and judging by the cocky smirk on her lips, I could tell she perfectly knew what I had remembered.

* * *

"So, what do you do, Len?" Gakupo continued his interrogation. I shot him an exasperated look in an attempt to shut him up. He caught this and smirked, not stopping with his ridiculous questions. "Do you have any goals for the future?"

Len began to fidget in his seat. "Umm, I don't know yet…" He trailed off, his voice revealing how intimidated he was. "But I would like to be a photographer."

I blinked at his response. "A photographer?" He's never mentioned anything about that...

Len nodded, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "Mhmm. I think I would like to give it a try."

IA grinned. "That's great! Why don't you talk to Piko? He actually became an artist. I'm sure he can help you out."

I turned to IA with a puzzled look. "Piko became an artist? When did that happen?"

"Umm, last summer. Don't you remember? He invited us over to Osaka when he moved there for school."

I furrowed my brows. "I never went."

Luka shook her head. "Rin, you couldn't go because you had that fundraiser, remember?"

I thought about it but no memory of such thing came to mind. "I guess I have a really bad memory, huh? Haha, my bad."

* * *

"Do you know any funny jokes?"

I stared at Gakupo. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He shrugged. "He has to have a sense of humor, okay?" He focused back on Len. "Go ahead, make me laugh."

Len moved nervously in his seat. "Umm, I'm not very good with these things."

"Just try."

Len gulped, hesitation present in his demeanor. "Alright. W-What did the buffalo say to his son when he left for college?"

"..."

"Bison."

My lips began to form a smile. I looked over at Gakupo and giggled. "Try again." He ordered with a bored tone.

"Umm, what kind of bagel can fly?"

"..."

"A plain bagel."

An unimpressed Gakupo made a gesture for Len to try once more.

"What do you call a fat psychic?"

"..."

"A four chin teller."

This time, Gakupo cracked a small smile but I don't think it was from the joke, probably his amusement about the fact that Len actually complied to his absurd wishes.

* * *

After several more rounds of questioning poor Len, we finally managed to finish dinner with the brownies I made.

"Ahh, that was a good meal!" IA rubbed her belly as we all moved into the living room. "I haven't eaten like that in a while."

Luka nodded in agreement. "That was a delicious dinner. Thank you for the food, Rin."

I bowed my head in gratitude. "I'm pleased to hear you liked it." I sat down on the couch and Orange instantly jumped onto my lap. I giggled, scratching him behind his small ear. So much happened, I completely forgot to properly take care of Orange. I'm very thankful that Len was the one who took over my role and fed my precious baby.

"We'll be leaving now." Luka announced as she picked up her black purse from the entrance table. "Thank you."

I smiled. "Thank you for coming."

Gakupo looked at me before beaming. "He seems like a good boy, I approve."

I blinked in disbelief. Did Gakupo actually like Len-?

Aww, that's so sweet! It's the first time he's said yes to a boy!

"Goodnight, everyone!" Luka waved at us before she opened the door and left with her future husband.

IA stretched her arms over her head. "Well, that's done. I better go and rest. Tomorrow's a big day."

"G-Goodnight." Lenka ran over and hugged IA, a big smile planted on her small face.

IA's tired expression softened. "Goodnight, Lenka."

I watched them as I contemplated about everything that happened. I truly am a lucky person to have all of these wonderful people next to me, all ready to give me their support and listen to my selfish wishes.

"Come on, Lenka. It's time for you to sleep." Len went to grab his sister by her hand. "Say goodnight to Rin."

I smiled as Lenka cheerfully beamed at me. "G-Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Lenka."

All of them headed upstairs while I remained in the living room. I looked down at the small god in my arms. "Ah, always leaving me to clean, huh?"

Orange stared at me with big eyes, a small bright twinkle in them. "Aww, you're so cute~" I lowered my head to place a kiss on the top of his head, glad to be back with him. "I'm sorry Mama didn't take care of you these past few days. Can you forgive me?" I pulled back and pouted at the tears in his eyes. I know Chihuahuas usually tear up a lot but I feel like Orange is actually crying for me. "Mama promises to take better care of you, okay? You can even sleep with me tonight!" Orange licked my hand, obviously pleased with my offer.

After a few more seconds of playing with him, I placed him down on the floor before getting up to clean. I placed all the dishes on the sink and cleaned the table, my eyes closing from tiredness.

"I really need a nap." I whispered, a yawn escaping my lips. "I'm working too much."

I bend over to take out the trash bag, wanting to finish with my cleaning duties as soon as possible. The bag wasn't very heavy which made it a lot easier to carry out the door.

As soon as I stepped outside, the cold air of the evening passed through my clothing and came into contact with my body, sending shivers down my spine. I looked up at the sky and pouted. Summer's almost over, and fall will finally settle down.

I walked up to the garbage can on the street and placed the bag there. Before turning back, I looked up at the sky once more and studied it. The white silver moon was hanging in the corner of the dark blue sky, the legendary rabbit visible from here.

"You're not cold?"

Startled, I turned around and faced the source of the voice. I was prepared to attack in case it was a pervert that was trying to kidnap me during these late hours but I was able to let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was only Len. I shook my head, remembering his question from a few seconds ago. "It's not that cold."

Len tilted his head in a curious manner, his hands hidden in his pockets. "It's a pretty night." He commented, his own blue eyes traveling to the bright moon in the sky.

I nodded, my eyes going back to the scenery up in the sky. There were a few stars present, sparkling as they looked down upon us. "It really is." My gaze came back and landed on the floor. "Hey, Len?"

Len lowered his head and faced me. "Hmm?"

I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I thought about my next choice of words. "W-Would you like to go for a walk?"

Len blinked, stumped by the sudden random question. "Eh?"

I giggled softly at his adorable reaction. "We don't really know each other that well. Why don't we take a walk and learn about each other?" I suggested, my request coming out in a small voice.

Len's cheeks turned a light pink. "S-Sure." I smiled at the response. We both began to walk towards the end of the street, the air filled up with the constant chirping of the small green insects. I glanced over at Len and noticed his tense posture. I tried to loosen up myself and make some small talk. "So…" I lamely started the conversation, causing Len to finally look up from the floor. "When's your birthday?"

"December 27."

I blinked rapidly at the answer. "Really? Mine's on December 26!" I told him, amazed by how close our birthdays were. "Wait. I'm older than you!" I exclaimed, the difference between the dates finally sinking in. Ah, I'm so glad. I'm finally older than someone! But Len's still taller than me…

Len's lips formed a small, barely visible, pout. "By a day." He mumbled with a grumpy tone which made me laugh. "Okay, next question. What's your favorite color?" I asked, changing the topic.

Len brought his head back as he thought about it. After a few seconds of thinking about it, he answered, "Yellow."

I furrowed my brows with confusion. "Really?" He confirmed his statement with a small nod. "I thought you liked blue for some reason."

"Blue?"

I nodded. "Most guys like blue and you look like that's your color." I explained, surprised that he said yellow. "Why yellow?"

Len shrugged. "It's a nice color. Bright, happy, lively. I like it." I nodded at his words. "What about you?"

I smiled at the question. "Orange! I love oranges and I simply adore that color, it brings a comforting warmth and joy." Len raised the corner of his mouth in hilarity. I smiled uneasily. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, feeling insecure with the look he was giving me.

Len shook his head, his lips turning into a playful smile. "I'm just thrilled to see you smile again. It suits you."

I froze, heat traveling through my body and landing straight on my face. "A-A...Uh…" I remained completely speechless, my thoughts coming out like idiotic sounds. Ah? What do I do?! I've never dated a boy, I've never had one that I actually like! And I've never had them like me back! What to do? What to do?

Len seemed to have realized what he said because all of a sudden, he shook his head violently, and from the few glimpses I caught of him, I knew he was blushing madly. "I-I mean- It's nice to have you back, depressing Rin kind of scared me." His blue eyes widened when he heard the words that left his mouth. "That's not what I meant! I mean-" He opened his closed eyes and sighed, his face radiating off heat.

I giggled at his behavior, still in shock from his kind words. "I get it. I'm happy to be back too."

Len stared at me before he nodded. "Yeah, I'm happy too." He quietly mumbled, his sweet words creating a nice warmth within me. I looked down at the floor, my eyes following his every step.

' _Just confess already! You're making all of us wait too long!'_

I mentally groaned, Miku's voice audible in my mind.

' _He likes you. You like him. Why complicate things?'_

IA's voice appeared as well, pressuring me into gathering my courage and make my emotions loud and clear.

Without even thinking about it, my injured hand reached out for Len's. He stopped walking as he looked down at our joined hands. "Eh-?"

I blushed as the air became less and less. My heart was racing and I wanted to cry from the embarrassment. Just do it, Rin! You already made the first step, might as well get this over with…

"R-Rin?"

I slowly raised my red face and smiled faintly at Len. "Umm, uh." I shut my eyes at my stupid attempt to confess. "L-Len, I have something to tell y-you."

"W-What is it?"

"LOOK OUT!"

I didn't have time to turn around at the loud feminine voice because a pretty strong force pushed me to the side. I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact from the fall but it never came. I opened one eye and I froze. I was pushed into Len and just my luck, I fell on top of him.

…

…

…

And my lips landed on his.

* * *

 _Ah! After five months and 26 chapters, there's finally a kiss! Finally! *sigh* Took me long enough, huh?_

 _Hmm, I might have the next chapter this Friday, I'll try to do that. So, the question for this chapter is:_ **What is your favorite Vocaloid song or PV?**

 _See you next time!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Here's chapter 28!_

 **Guest14- Love that song! I'm waiting to see the version of this year's Magical Mirai!**

 **Dinodude8000- Nah, I love that song too, and it's live performance!**

 **Da Kaleidoscope- Hmm, we'll see.**

 **Ilovevocaloid93- I know but I thought it would be too much of a coincidence if I had them share the same birthdate.**

 **Azure-Blue-15- Hmm, I'm pretty sure they'll freak out.**

 **EricCantona228- Thanks! I like Spice too!**

 **Amidstsnow- I'm glad it came off funny!**

 **GKForte044- I love the PV for that!**

 **Guest- 1.) That song is beautiful! The whole series made me cry!**

 **2.) Haha, you're right!**

 **3.) Hmm, it's more of a reference to the whole story of the rabbit of the moon.**

 **4.) Aww, that song made me cry…**

 **Lizzie-chan- Aww, thanks! I'm very happy to hear that!**

 _Okay, so I have a bunch of favorite songs right now but I'm currently listening to Orange as I'm writing this, so yeah. Hmm, PV? I like so many of them, I can't choose!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

Ahh! Please kill me now!

I can't believe I actually kissed Rin! Well, in reality, it was an accident, but still!

I mean, we were both walking peacefully when Rin reached out for me. I turned around and seeing the flustered look on her face, my heart began to race. I thought she was going to confess or something like that, but the moment was ruined when that person came!

I'm positive the stranger was a girl by the high-pitched feminine voice. She pushed Rin into me and we landed in the most unfortunate position on the grass.

...Rin ended up kissing me when she fell on top of me. Once feeling the sudden new weight on my mouth, I opened my eyes, wide with shock and embarrassment. When she saw my stunned eyes, Rin quickly turned red and pulled away. She began to yell at the person but the attacker was no longer there.

We came back, an uncomfortable awkward silence hung over us. We entered the house without saying anything to each other. Now, I'm worried. Did I just mess up the good friendship we had? Did I completely ruin things?

...Wait. I didn't do anything. In reality, it was all the stranger's fault for pushing Rin. But… I am kind of thankful. I can still feel Rin's lips on mine, her sweet scent still lingering in my mind. The heat radiating off her brought a warm nostalgic sensation in my chest.

…

…

Kyah! I feel like one of those high school girls from those shoujo mangas. Does Rin like me? Does she hate me? All these thoughts are swirling around my small brain and I can't take it! This is why I should remain single, I can't understand girls at all.

"Len! Lenka! Please come down here!"

I furrowed my brows in confusion at the voice. Miku was here? This early in the morning?

"Let's go." Lenka jumped off the bed and came over to my side, her small hand grabbing mine with a strong grip. She smiled brightly at me before pulling me all the way down to the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning!" Miku greeted us with a lively enthusiastic tone. "Go take a seat. We have things to do today." I noticed she was already dressed. She had on black jeans and a 'WE LOVE U MIKU' shirt. Of course...

I walked over to the table and looked around for the owner of the house. "Where's Rin?"

Miku gave me a blank look before the side of her mouth turned upwards, forming a cocky smirk. "Ahh~ Len-kun, you're worried about Rin-chan?" She teased, a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes.

I flushed at the mocking tone that Miku was using. I opened my mouth to rebuttal but no words came out. Miku snickered at this, knowing well she won this argument. "She went to the store. We have guests coming today."

I watched Miku go into the kitchen. "Who's coming?"

Miku closed the kitchen cabinet and faced me, rolling her eyes in annoyance as she answered my question. "It's Kaito's cousin, Aoki. She's coming over to spend the last few weeks of summer with him."

I was amused by the irritation in Miku's tone. "Do you not like her?"

Miku gave me an 'are-you-serious' look before she shook her head in a slow exaggerated manner. "No. She's always super clingy with Kaito and she's determined to annoy the hell out of me."

I laughed. "How old is she?"

"Twelve years old."

"Can't you just give her a chance? She's still pretty young, I'm sure she's not doing it on purpose." I tried to reason with Miku but she was stubborn as heck. She kept repeating that Aoki was her enemy, and the enemy must be eliminated.

"Aoki is evil. She's a little devil disguised as a lamb. If you fall into her trap, she'll end up dragging you into the depths of hell." Miku warned in a low voice.

I sweatdropped at how serious Miku was about this. Aoki is just a little girl, I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm, right?

"Hey, it's not just me. That little brat can't stand Rin either." Miku stated as she crossed her arms against her chest.

I raised a brow at her words. "Really? Why?"

Miku shrugged. "I guess she doesn't like any females that are close to Kaito." She pouted as she turned to my sister. "Why can't she be as cute and nice as you, Lenka? If she were, I'm pretty sure we would get along great."

Lenka beamed at the complement, happiness washing over her face. We remained in the same topic for a few minutes, Miku venting out all of her anger towards the small innocent girl. I simply sat through all of it, trying my best to seem like I was listening when in reality, I was thinking about last night's event. What should I do? Should I just already confess? I mean, we already kissed and it's gonna be pretty weird around Rin, might as well just tell her how I feel.

"We're here!"

Miku, Lenka, and I turned our heads to the front door, welcoming two familiar faces and one new guest. And just like Miku said, the small light blue-haired girl was holding onto the sleeve of the tall blue-haired man. The girl, I'm guessing Aoki, had on a white skirt with a green-blue striped shirt.

Despite this, Kaito still carried several bags in his two hands. He raised his head and shot us a grin. "Good morning, guys!"

Miku smiled back but I could tell she was restraining herself from attacking the little girl. "Good morning! I didn't think you would be here so soon."

Kaito walked over to the counter to place all of the grocery bags, Aoki following behind him. "Yeah, well, Aoki's parents dropped her off earlier and on the way, we met up with Rin."

Rin nodded, setting down her own grocery bags. She turned to Lenka and smiled warmly. "Good morning, Lenka." She then turned to me like usual but when her eyes met mine, she froze, a slight blush sitting on her face. "G-Good morning, L-Len."

"G-Good morning." I stuttered, my nerves making me sound like a big idiot.

Miku noticed this exchanged and she whistled. "Geez, what's with the tense atmosphere? Did I miss something?"

Rin shook her head as she broke the eye contact between us. "N-Nothing, Miku. Why don't you greet Aoki?"

Miku tensed up at Rin's suggestion. "Umm, hello, Aoki. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Aoki stared at the teal-haired girl with bored eyes. "...Hello, Hatsune-san."

Kaito laughed. "Aoki, aren't you going to greet Rin-chan?"

The small girl turned to the blonde. "Hello, Kagamine-san."

Rin smiled warmly at the guest. "Hi, Aoki. I haven't seen you in a long time, you've grown a lot."

Aoki didn't respond to the comment. Instead, she turned her attention to me, her blue eyes sparkling with an unsettling interest. She used her index finger to point at me. "Who's that?"

"Aoki, this is Len Kagami and his sister, Lenka Kagami."

I smiled politely at the young girl. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She looked at me with entranced eyes before she flung herself onto me. I raised my hands, not knowing what to do with this sudden hug from the stranger. "Umm…"

Kaito chuckled. "I guess she likes you."

I laughed nervously as I met the angry gaze of my sister. Haha, what do I do?

Miku smiled evilly. "Aww, Len, Aoki likes you! Isn't that cute?"

Rin cleared her throat. "Why don't we start preparing breakfast?"

Kaito nodded. "Oh, Rin. Aoki really wants to go to the amusement park today. Would you like to come with us?"

I looked up as I waited for Rin's answer. She tilted her head before smiling apologetically. "Hmm… You guys go and have fun. I'll stay here."

Miku shook her head in protest. "No, no, no. You, Rin Kagamine, are tagging along."

"But I really don't think-"

Miku stopped Rin. "What are you even going to do in this house alone all day?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. Clean?"

Miku let out an exasperated sigh. "You are going, young lady. End of discussion."

Rin's shoulders dropped in defeat. She smiled warily. "...Fine."

Miku clapped. "Yay! Len, Lenka. Both of you are going as well!"

I was about to protest when I received a deadly glare from the 'sweet and innocent' Miku.

I scratched the back of my head, fearing for my life. "We'd be glad to."

* * *

After eating a wonderful delicious breakfast made by the gentle loving hands of Rin, getting dressed for a long day's adventure, driving to our destination, we finally arrived at the amusement park.

I had on a white shirt with a light green jacket, some brown shorts to complete the lazy look. Lenka had a similar look except she had blue shorts with a white sweater.

During the whole car ride, Aoki sat between me and Rin. She held onto my arm for the entire time which caused Lenka to do the same with my other free arm. This did not allow me to move freely, it only made me feel squashed.

"Ah~ I haven't been here in a really long time!" Miku stretched her arms, continuously looking over to Aoki who was now holding my arm and Kaito's arm. I looked behind and saw a frowning Lenka who was being consoled by Rin. She was wearing black shorts that showed _way_ too much of her bare legs and a yellow t-shirt that had a picutre of a cartoon orange.

"Come on, Lenka. Let's go." Rin offered her hand which Lenka gladly accepted. They caught up with us and soon, all of us were showing the tickets Kaito had bought for us. After being let in, smiles, laughter, and screams filled the air, a lively vibe present in the place. Lenka and I came here once with our parents when we were really small. After their death, we avoided places like these because it only reminded us that we couldn't go due to lack of money. But now, Lenka has her voice back and we have a family once again.

Miku looked around with impressed eyes. "Wow! Let's go to the roller coaster over there!"

Rin sweatdropped. "Umm, why don't we start with something more simple?"

Miku groaned. "Fine, fine. Let's go in the teacups!"

Everyone agreed to the suggestion and thankfully, the line wasn't very long. The seats were in pairs; Rin and Lenka, Miku and Kaito, and Aoki and me.

The cups began to spin and as they did, Aoki only squeezed my arm tighter, almost cutting off my blood circulation. The ride itself was meant to be fun but with the company I had, it wasn't as enjoyable as it was for the other pairs.

Next in line were the bumper cars. Again, these were done in pairs, the same old pairs although Lenka made an effort to get a seat next to me but she lost to Aoki who very quickly sat next to me. Aoki kept on controlling the wheel, constantly smashing our vehicle into others. Lenka and Rin's laughter was audible throughout the whole room and hearing it made me happy, easing all of my worries.

* * *

After going on several small rides, we finally stopped before the line for the giant roller coaster. I looked up at it and gulped. There were a lot of ups and downs, different loops that seemed like they would surely make you scream with excitement or fear.

Miku jumped. "Let's go!"

Rin smiled nervously. "You know what, I'd rather go eat something. I'm not really into this."

Miku shook her head, grabbing her best friend's hand. "No, you're coming with us."

Rin shook her head. "No, Aoki and Lenka are both too short to ride. I'll stay with them."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine! Are you coming, Len?"

I looked back at the menacing machinery and shook my head. Miku pouted. "Why?!"

"I want to live today."

Kaito laughed. "Alright, we'll see you in a bit."

All four of us waved at the couple who went to stand in line for the ride of death. Rin turned to me, slightly more composed than me. "So, what should we do?"

Aoki raised her small hand. "I want to win a teddy bear."

Rin tilted her head. "At the ring bottle toss? Sure, let's go." She grabbed Lenka's hand and led us to the game.

We arrived at a festive orange tent, an older lady behind the counter. "Good day, young people. Would you like to try our game?"

Rin nodded, taking out a few bills to pay for the rings. "Here you go." The woman handed Rin a bucket of the red rings. She turned to us and grinned. "Who's gonna go first?"

Lenka volunteered to go. She took three rings and tossed them without even waiting to see if the first one landed on a bottle. Unfortunately, none did. Lenka pouted, returning to Rin's side with a dark aura.

Aoki was next. She took three as well but unlike Lenka, she tried to mentally plan this out. She threw each ring carefully but none of them made it.

"Rin, you try." Lenka suggested, pushing Rin towards the booth.

"I'll do my best." Rin took her three rings, a look of determination on her face. I stood there, quietly admiring the features that made up her face. Her blonde silky hair was swaying slightly with the gentle breeze. Her blue eyes held that special little gleam that gave her a more youthful look. A small hue of pink dusted her soft-looking cheeks, and her lips…

The very same lips I kissed…And I'm longing to feel once more…

Wait.

…

Kyah! I'm going crazy! I'm probably coming off as a complete stalker and weirdo, aren't I?

"Aww!"

I blinked, bringing myself back to the real world. I looked ahead and saw that Rin had managed to make two rings fit into two bottles but the third one fell to the floor. With a sad sigh, Rin turned around to face me. "It's all up to you."

I stepped forward, slowly grabbing my three rings. I took a deep breath, silently preparing myself to disappoint the girls behind me. I closed my eyes and threw the first one, praying it would land.

I opened them and saw that my first shot was lucky. Now, two more. No pressure.

With an uncertain sigh, I threw the second and third one together. I watched them go up in the air and just like in TV, I watched how the two last rings made their way onto the openings of the bottles, settling just around them.

Lenka clapped while Aoki jumped. The lady grinned at me. "Congratulations! What would you like as your prize? You may choose two."

I looked at the variety of stuffed bears on the shelves, and when I saw a cute pair that consisted of a white teddy bear and a stuffed panda, I lit up like a kid on Christmas Day. "I'll take those two, please." I pointed to the duo that won my heart.

The lady happily handed me my rewards. I took them and thought about which one would Rin like better when Lenka and Aoki both came up to me with pleading eyes.

"That's for me, right?" Lenka asked sweetly, her words coming out more as an order than a question.

I looked at the bears and then up to Rin. She giggled when she saw the two small girls around me. I let out a sigh. "Yeah, here you go." I handed Lenka the panda while Aoki took the white teddy bear.

"Thank you~"

I smiled shakily at them, my dreams of giving something to Rin were now crushed.

...I hate my life.

* * *

After we all met up with Miku and Kaito, we decided to go eat something. Kaito and I were stuck with ordering the meals for the girls.

"Hey, Len?"

"Hmm?"

"How was the kiss last night?"

I stumbled at the blunt words of the man. "W-What?!"

Kaito laughed, obviously amused by my embarrassed reaction. "Calm down, you're gonna scare the other people."

I relaxed myself a little, still on edge about the fact that Kaito knew about the incident. "H-How do you know about that?!"

Kaito smiled innocently. "I'll only tell you if you promise me something."

I eyed him with caution. "Promise you what?"

"You have to promise me you're gonna confess to Rin."

I stared at him, a few silent seconds passing by us before I forced a laugh. "Haha, Kaito, you're so funny."

He shook his head. "I'm serious. You better do it soon or else."

I cowered at the threat. "Or else what…?"

Kaito grinned. "Who knows."

"Wait. You still haven't told me how you know about 'that." I reminded him, too ashamed to say the word 'kiss' in public.

"Well, you and Rin are going _way_ too slow, so Miku and IA decided to help you out."

"...What?"

"The one who made Rin 'bump' into you was Yukari, one of IA's friend who did us this favor." Kaito explained with calm and ease, not realizing how much more serious this was. "You're welcome."

I was ready to yell at the man but the man behind the counter was already waiting for our order. Of course, it was Miku… That girl is everywhere.

* * *

It was already six, the skies turning into a dark blue. Everyone was huddling together as they all prepared to see the firework show. Miku was holding onto Kaito's arm, a happy expression planted on her face. On Kaito's other side, Aoki was leaning against him, her sleepy eyes barely open as she waited for the color display in the sky.

Lenka was already asleep, and I was the fortunate one to carry her. She's gained a few pounds, making it harder for me to pick her up. But I'm not complaining because she's eating properly, getting the needed nutrients for her small body.

Next to me was Rin. She was having her own issues with staying awake, a couple of yawns escaping her lips. The lights on the poles illuminated her face, highlighting how large and beautiful her eyes are. A warm light washed over her features, and the whole effect made her look like an angel.

' _You better confess to her soon.'_

I groaned inwardly, my heart beginning to race as I thought about putting my feelings out in the open. Miku says Rin likes me… Everyone wants us to get together, they must have a reason, right? They must see some potential in us, right? Surely, they can't all be wrong, ri-

"Len?"

"Yes?!" I answered, startled by the sudden touch on my shoulder. Rin looked at me with honest eyes before she giggled.

"Are you okay?" She asked me after she recovered from the laughter.

I nodded. "I'm fine. You?"

Rin shrugged. "Tired."

I looked over to Miku and Kaito who were both giving me large grins and thumbs up. My heart began to pound very loudly and I'm sure Rin can hear just how nervous I am.

"Umm, R-Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, look! It's about to start!"

"Let's go over there!"

I ignored the other voices around me. I focused all of my attention into this difficult task.

"Rin, I have something to tell you."

Rin blinked at me with curious eyes. "I'm listening."

My sweaty hands began to shake and I was afraid I would drop Lenka. With a deep breath, I swallowed my fears. "R-Rin, I l-like y-you!"

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"Ah~ How pretty!"

"It's so romantic, don't you think?"

"The colors are so beautiful!"

I shut my eyes, wanting to die from the shame. I anxiously waited for Rin's response. It was either gonna bring me to the deepest parts of sadness and heartache or it was going to let me soar into the skies of happiness.

What I got next was not what I wanted.

Rin smiled politely at me, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, please? I couldn't hear it will all the noise."

* * *

 _That's it for today. My health hasn't been the best. I fainted last night and I've been in bed all day because my body is really sore. I'm alright now but I got kind of scared since I had a hard time breathing before I passed out. I did write this all today so I apologize if there's a lot of mistakes._

 _Anyway, I just ordered a few Kagamine things for Christmas. Hopefully, they arrive before that day but I doubt that. So, here's a new question for you guys:_ **What is one special memory about Vocaloid that you still remember?**

 _Until next time! Bye!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Here's chapter 29!_

 **Da Kaleidoscope- Haha, I'm not gonna die! And even if I did, I'll come back and finish this story… I'll be a ghost writer...get it?**

 **Azure-Blue-15- Aww, thank you! I'm feeling much better now.**

 **EricCantona228- Thanks! I was so happy to see that they had Servant of Evil live.**

 **Amidstsnow- I love those songs! I like how a lot of producers take your known fairytales and completely twist the story around, changing the tone drastically.**

 **Dinodude8000- Ah, just in time! Happy holidays!**

 **Infinity Unit 13- Yes, I'm feeling way better now! Thank you!**

 **Guest- Haha, my brother actually liked the songs Sacred Spear Explosion Boy and Gigantic O.T.N. but he had no idea what they meant! To this day, he still wonders what the actual lyrics are.**

 **Lizzie-Chan- Ah, I love that song!**

 **Guest- Oh, I'm sure you'll make lots of memories!**

 **Guest- Where would we be if we had no cliff hangers? ^^**

 _Like I previously mentioned, I'm a whole lot better! And as for my Vocaloid memory… When Miku Expo 2016 came to my city but I couldn't go. It's not a happy memory but it's something that I still remember to this day._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"Len, what's wrong? You look depressed."

I raised my head that was previously resting on my knees that were hugged close to my chest. Miku's comment was not making me feel any better. "I'm done with life, Miku." I lowered my gaze, my whole body covered in shame. I really do feel like crap.

Miku blinked. "Eh? What happened?"

"I took your advice and I confessed to Rin."

Miku's blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? What happened?"

"Miku, I _tried_ confessing." I repeated, emphasis on 'tried'. The whole memory replayed in my mind and I was mentally slapping myself for messing this up.

Miku's joyous expression fell. "Oh, what happened?"

"The universe!" I exclaimed, pointing all the blame for my misfortune with my confessions on the universe. I mean, after two mistakes, I think it's fair to jump to this conclusion. It's not my fault. It's the universe's fault.

Miku tilted her head, obviously puzzled by my answer. "The...universe?"

"Yes! It's like fate is against the idea of me liking Rin." I grumbled, upset with the fail from two days ago. Seriously, what's going on? Or maybe I'm just horrible at this…?

"Did you time it wrong?" Miku questioned as she took a seat next to me on the couch. "Do you need my assistance?"

I looked over at her, my shoulders falling with a sigh. "Please."

Miku smiled politely. "Okay, then. Why not just tell Rin directly rather than waiting for another open moment to show up?" She suggested, her tone hinting that I was terrible with my nerves and it was all my fault for the failed attempts.

"Because after I fail to confess, all of my pride and courage falls to the floor and shatters. I'm a coward, okay?" I admitted, shame washing over me like heavy rain. I don't know how people have confidence… I don't think I could ever do anything so daring. I'm just not that type of person.

Miku contemplated my words. She tilted her head to the side a few times before she snapped her fingers, a grin spreading across her face. "I know! How about a love letter? You seem to have trouble speaking to Rin face to face… This way, even if you get rejected, it won't hurt as much."

I sweatdropped at the positivity in Miku's suggestion. "R-Rejected?" Obviously, I don't want that. That would be horrible… That would crush my already frail spirits.

Miku shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm sure that won't happen." I let out a small sigh of relief, somewhat reassured with Miku's words. "But like I said, a love letter might be your best option."

"Love letter?"

"Yeah, your feelings poured into a letter that expresses the longing you have for Rin, the desire you have to feel her warmth, the wish to lov-"

"Okay, okay! I think you're getting too carried away with this." I stopped Miku before her perverted mind began to start dirty thoughts.

Miku shook her head cheerfully. "I think it's a good idea. There's no way you can mess up with a letter."

I smiled nervously. "Wanna bet?"

Miku giggled. "Aww, come on. Just give it a try."

I thought about it. A letter seems easier than speaking in public… But then again, I'm not a writer. I can't come up with good meaningful statements. That's not my talent. I'll probably look awful with my basic and ridiculous thoughts…

"Len, stop doubting yourself." Miku's voice snapped me back to reality. I blinked before turning my full attention on the teal-haired girl. "Just do it, okay? I'm getting tired of waiting for this romance to bloom!"

I frowned. "Then help me out."

"I am. Didn't I just give you some advice right now?" She reminded me. "It's an excellent tip that you should follow."

"I'll try. Oh, by the way, how's Aoki?"

Miku groaned at the mention of that name. "Ugh, don't speak of that little brat."

I giggled uneasily, scared by the sudden annoyance and anger appearing in Miku's features. "Haha, she's just a small girl. She's not annoying, she's just...attached to certain people."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she ruined your date with Rin."

I froze, blushing as I realized the words that left Miku's mouth. "D-Date?!"

"Hmm, the amusement park was supposed to be a date for the two of you. It was my idea and everything would have gone well except Aoki got in the way. Sorry."

I felt content knowing I had help from others, and I wasn't standing on my own for this. But there's so much pressure… "It's okay. Even if Aoki had behaved, I'm sure I would have ruined it with my nerves."

Miku pouted. "You know, a girl likes a shy bashful guy but she also wants to see some action, too."

I stared at her. "E-Eh?"

"Just something you should keep in mind."

"O-Okay."

"Ah, I was meaning to ask you this but we got off topic. Your timing was off, wasn't it? For your confession, I mean." I nodded solemnly, suddenly reminded of the lost chance. "When did you confess?"

"Umm, right before the fireworks."

Miku's eyes widened. "Idiot!" She grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked the side of my head.

I used my arms as shields, baffled as to why Miku was suddenly attacking me. "Oww! What did I do?"

"You're such an idiot!"

"And I repeat: What did I do?"

Miku finally dropped her assault on me. "You're not supposed to confess before the fireworks. You're supposed to do it after."

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

Miku shot me an exasperated look. "Every guy should know that. It makes the whole scene a lot more special."

I let out a sigh. Ahh… How the heck am I supposed to know that? If it's not crystal clear yet, I'm not good with stuff like this! I don't know how to be romantic or sweet and I sure as hell don't know how to act like a flirt!

…

…

Life isn't easy. Romance isn't easy. Girls aren't easy. Simple basic logic that everyone should know.

That's why, after Rin told me she didn't hear my confession, I simply withdrew my courage. I reassured her that I was only admiring the night sky and incredibly, Rin actually believed me. She didn't question me about it which I'm very thankful for.

"Oh, where's Rin?"

I blinked, returning my focus back to the conversation. "She went to her press conference." I replied, suddenly remembering Rin's greeting in the morning.

 **Flashback**

" _Hello, Len!"_

 _I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, drowsiness remaining in me. "H-Hello." I surpassed a yawn that wanted to escape my mouth. When I fully opened my eyes, I noticed Rin was fully dressed in formal attire. "You're leaving?"_

 _Rin followed my eyes and realized I was talking about her clothes. She nodded. "Yes, I have to go meet up with Luka."_

 _I sat down at the table. "This early?"_

 _Rin stared at me in disbelief. "Len, it's one in the afternoon."_

 _I blinked. "O-One?" She confirmed my question with a firm nod. "I slept in 'til one?"_

 _Rin giggled. "I went to wake you up but you were sleeping so soundly, I felt bad." I blushed at her words. Rin saw me sleeping…? Ahh! How embarrassing!_

 _She smiled at me when she saw my flustered reaction. "Haha, don't worry. I didn't take any pictures." She placed a large plate filled with toast. "Here you go. I'm leaving in five minutes, you're in charge."_

 _I grabbed the edge of one of the toasts. "What are you going to do?"_

" _I asked Luka to schedule me a press conference. A lot of people are demanding some answers for my sudden disappearance." She elaborated, her tone conveying all the irritation within her. "I have to settle this or else, I won't be able to live in peace."_

 _I nodded my head in understanding. "You're gonna go walking?"_

 _Rin shook her head. "I'm taking a taxi." She turned around and grinned at me. "Make sure to eat! Lenka should be hungry in a couple of hours, make sure to reheat the food I left for you!"_

 _I watched Rin's figure disappear as she traveled to her room upstairs. For some reason, my stomach today is quite uneasy… This whole scene seems kind of nostalgic…_

 **End of Flashback**

Miku furrowed her brows at my response. "Press conference?"

I nodded. "Apparently, the media wants some answers for her absence."

"Geez, can't they give Rin a small break? I mean, she recently lost her brother, what do they expect? For her to perform the next day?" Miku grumbled in annoyance. Clearly, she was just as displeased about this as Rin.

I smiled sadly. Rinto passed away and the house feels somewhat incomplete without him. I'm glad Rin is alright now but something seems off… I just can't pinpoint what the issue is.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"Rin, are you on your way?"

I nodded as I used my free hand to place a strand of my yellow hair behind my ear. "Yes, I'm waiting for a taxi." My eyes looked out for any signs of cars down in the unusually empty road. "Don't worry, I shouldn't take too long."

A frustrated sigh was heard from the other line. "Why didn't you just ask Kaito to take you?"

"Kaito has to take care of Aoki."

"She's visiting again?"

I nodded, my eyes vigilant for any incoming vehicles. "Yeah, he seems pretty excited about it."

Luka snickered. "What about Miku? How is she holding up?"

I laughed quietly. "What do you think? Aoki barely lets Kaito breathe. She's constantly seeking out his attention."

"Hmm~ Sounds like fun. What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked, puzzled by Luka's question.

"I heard Aoki was all over your man."

I rolled my eyes at the bluntness of this woman. Seriously, those that think Luka is a sweet kind elegant person- you're wrong! She can be nice but she can also behave just like a sassy rebellious teenager.

"Luka, please."

She laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

"You better." I warned, still waiting for my ride. "You have to stop talking to Miku. That girl is just putting ridiculous thoughts in your mind…" I trailed off, finally noticing a car! Yes! "I'll call you back. I see a taxi now."

"Bye. Be careful."

I hung up and placed my phone back into the pockets of my white loose sweater. I had on a black dress that reached my knees, a white lace wrapped around my waist which formed a small bow in the center. I didn't want to wear heels and wanting to be comfortable, I chose some matching flats. My hair was missing the usual bow and instead, it had a small side braid. Of course, I had on my glasses to reduce the possibility of being recognized but with my weird clothing, I don't think I'm doing too much with my secrecy.

I looked back at the road and noticed the incoming traffic. I waited patiently for a cab to pull over and surely after five minutes of standing still in the same spot on the street, one stopped and lowered their window. "Where can I take you?"

I swiftly made my way over to the car. I smiled politely at the older man. "Hello, would you be kind enough to take me to this address?" I pulled out a small paper with the address where I jotted down the place where Luka wanted us to meet.

The man's brown eyes quickly scanned the figures. He raised his head and smiled. "Of course, get on, Miss."

"Thank you." I opened the door and got in, relaxing a bit as my back touched the seat. Ahh, it feels so good to sit down. My back has been killing me these past few days and I absolutely can't stand it when I have to remain in an upright position.

Soon, the car began to move. The old man was happily humming along to one of the songs on the radio which I instantly recognized the voice as mine. "You like this music?" I asked, curious about this man's taste.

He looked back at me through the rear-view mirror before he cracked a small smile. He laughed, his head nodding in response to my question. "Actually, my daughter is a big fan of this talented young lady." He explained, his voice sounding tired and regretful. "She's been insisting I listen to this singer and I guess I was charmed by the lively melodies."

I smiled, amazed that he liked my songs. "How old is your daughter, Sir?"

"She's fifteen years, about to turn sixteen." He answered, his eyes glued to the road in front of us. "She wants to go to one of Kagamine's concert." His voice sounded distant but that thought was quickly dismissed when he continued to converse. "It's a real shame she lost her brother."

My eyes widened. His words punched me in the stomach, slightly knocking the air out of me. I haven't really spoken about this topic anymore since I promised I would move on but… Hearing it like that, it makes it seem so surreal.

"Poor girl. I heard she lost her parents when she was young and now her brother, too…"

I clenched my hands but quickly undid this action as my injuries were still healing.

"I can't imagine how sad she must be." The man spoke with sympathy. "You know, I lost my wife as well."

I raised my head in alarm. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

He laughed quietly. "It's alright. That was ten years ago. I still remember. I hold her memory close to my heart, she'll never leave my mind."

"That's how it works with family members, huh? You love them dearly during your lifetime and when it's time to part, no matter what, the memories created together will always be left behind as our proof of life."

The man nodded. "That's right, dear. I just hope Miss Kagamine knows this. She's too young to be brought down by life."

I smiled bitterly. "Yeah, let's hope she gets her act together…" I mumbled, barely audible for my ears. "Thank you for sharing your story with me."

He quickly glanced at the mirror in front of him. From there, I could see a gentle smile on his lips. "You're welcome, Miss."

The car came to a stop at the red light. We waited calmly for the signal to turn green and when it did, the vehicle moved forward.

I don't remember what happened next since everything happened way too fast and my vision was fuzzy. All I know, everything was peaceful until time slowed down and my eyes saw nothing but black.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

I sat down on the couch, Lenka resting beside me as she practiced her reading skills. I switched channels, completely unimpressed by any of the showings on TV right now.

"Len! Where's the popcorn?"

"It's in the top cabinet!" I looked back at Lenka and giggled.

Miku decided to stay here and wait for the arrival of her best friend. I couldn't protest since Miku announced this more as a firm statement rather than a suggestion. Rin told me once that you better obey Miku because she can be quite scary and intimidating when she wants to be.

I'm not taking any chances.

My finger continued to press down on the remote's button, hoping to find something that would fill this boredom that was invading my mind. I stopped at the local channel, the big red letters flashing had caught my attention.

In the screen, a distressed news anchor spoke to the camera. "Alright, umm, we have some important information coming in right now. It appears there was an accident by one of Tokyo's busiest streets. The authorities quickly arrived at the scene and now we're just waiting for them to confirm the identity of the victim."

Miku walked in, an empty bowl in her hands. "Oh my… That's so sad. I hope they're okay."

Lenka grabbed my hand as she placed her other free hand on her chest. "I-It hurts."

I furrowed my brows at her painful whisper. "You okay?" I placed the back of my hand on her forehead but I felt no drastic sign of high fever. "Does your stomach hurt?"

Lenka shook her head. "It hurts." She repeated.

"Where?"

"Here." She used her small index finger to point at the center of her chest. I tilted my head with worry.

"Your chest?" Miku asked, just as uncertain as me. I was about to interrogate my little sister when the TV interrupted us.

"We have an update about this incident. It seems there were two victims- a female and a male. The police has already identified one of the victims as the young singer of only sixteen years of age, Rin Kagamine."

All you could hear was the loud thud from the bowl slipping out of Miku's grasp and hitting the floor with great force. I stared at the screen as a picture of the familiar blonde appeared next to the heading 'Car Crash: Two Severely Injured'.

* * *

 _Ha, I told you the happiness was only gonna last for a bit. We'll see what happens after this._

 _So, like I said before, I'm all better! When I fainted, unfortunately, no one was there to catch me which means I took the full hit. My body was pretty sore and my neck was killing me! I'm recovering, the doctor said it wasn't anything too serious. But I really appreciate the concern and get well wishes, they really made me feel better!_

 _Ah, Christmas is so near yet it feels like it's still pretty far away, at least for me. I did get a nice surprise this afternoon, I got my Kagamine Character Collection book, it's pretty amazing! I started crying because I got emotional since it's so close to the Kagamine's ninth anniversary._

 _Anyway, here's another set of questions for you guys:_ **How long have you been in this fandom? How did you discover Vocaloid?**

 _Until next time! Happy holidays and best wishes! Spread the love and joy~_


	30. Chapter 30

_Here's chapter 30!_

 **Da Kaleidoscope- Hmm, we'll see what happens with the driver…**

 **Guest14- Ah, that's nice! I remember seeing videos of the games but I never really gave it much thought before I got into this.**

 **Azure-Blue-15- Ah, we are so lucky to have friends that can show us the wonderful world of Vocaloid.**

 **Lizzie-Chan- I did the same and I ended up falling in love with a lot of songs! Nine years already! Yay!**

 **Dinodude8000- Haha, poor Rin…**

 **TDIWTPVOCALOIDFAN- Nice!**

 **EricCantona228- I'm so happy to hear this! Thank you!**

 **Amidstsnow- Haha, right? I think that happens to us, it did with me for Miku's voice.**

 **Guest- Haha, it's always random.**

 _I've been in this fandom for almost nine months! I can't believe it's already been that long!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

An uncomfortable silence filled the dreaded waiting room of the hospital, several people alongside me, filled with anguish as we all impatiently waited for any news from the doctors.

The pink-haired woman sat in the corner, her usually vibrant blue eyes were now dull, lacking shine and emotion. She held her two hands together as if praying for the well being of her young friend.

The youngest girl with light blue hair held onto the strong arm of the older blue-haired man. Her youthful eyes were watery and sad, a small frown planted on her lips. She nervously bit her lip as she looked around the room, fearful of what may happen with the cheerful blonde.

"H-Hey, what's with all the gloomy faces?" Aoki spoke up with a shaky voice. No one actually paid attention to the small girl since we were all so occupied with our own thoughts and new found emotions. Noticing the lack of hope, Aoki continued, "C-Come on, it's not like Rin's gonna die."

Kaito raised his head to stare at the little girl. He cracked a small smile as he tried to remain optimistic. "Aoki's right. Everything's going to turn out alright." He assured but I could tell he himself, wasn't that convinced by that hopeful statement.

"We're here!"

Three newcomers arrived at the hospital, each taking deep breaths as they tried to regain their oxygen. "How is she?" Mikuo asked as he walked over to sit next to the depressed Miku.

Luka shook her head. "She's in surgery. They're trying to remove all the glass that entered her body." She explained in a monotone voice. "Meiko said it was pretty serious. She was the one that received the most injuries."

Neru's golden eyes traveled to the older woman. "Luka…"

Prima's dark eyes softened. "What are the chances of her…?" She asked, not being able to finish her sentence.

"She lost a lot of blood and they think she broke some bones. We can't know for sure until the surgery is done."

I clenched my hands. Hearing these words and thinking that they're about the bubbly lively blonde I fell in love with… It's almost too cruel to be true.

"B-But we can't give up!" Aoki exclaimed. She wiped away her watery eyes and smiled brightly. "Rin-chan is strong, and I'm sure she'll make it! Isn't she the one that's always saying we can't give up?"

Miku finally raised her gaze and smiled. Her blue eyes softened as she processed Aoki's words. "You're right. R-Rin has always been smiling for us, it's time for us to do the same."

Aoki nodded in agreement. "Let's keep our faith."

My eyes remained on the white floor. I can have all the faith in the world, but will that guarantee me the precious well-being of Rin?

* * *

After another dire hour of no updates on Rin's condition, I excused myself from the group. I left Lenka in Luka's care because right now, I'm not sure I can be the strength that she needs.

I'm breaking down inside. Ever since I arrived at the hospital, I feel like I can't breath and my chest has just been hurting with this horrible sensation. My nails continue to dig into my palms as my hands formed fists, a bit of blood oozing out of the small cuts.

"Hello, young man."

I raised my head to find a nurse smiling down gently at me. "H-Hello."

Her red eyes examine my form and a small smile dances on her lips. I gave her a curious look, baffled as to why she was so amused by my state.

She shook her head. "I don't mean to be rude. You just remind me of a young lady I once met. She had a very similar look to yours and just like that time, I can sense the pain you're going through."

I wiped my moist eyes as she continued to speak. "May I take a seat?"

I nodded, not really caring about this person. "It may be a stupid question, but are you okay?"

I stared at the table for a few moments. Am I okay? The girl I've been living with just had a car accident. The girl who won me over with her adorable charms is now fighting for her life in a risky surgery… Am I okay?

"N-No…"

"May I know what happened?"

I shrugged, tears stinging at my eyes. "I-I have a dear friend that's in surgery right now…"

"Surgery?" The woman asked with a stunned voice which caused me to nod once more in confirmation. "Even though she's the one going through the pain, I'm sure your heart is suffering just as much."

I didn't respond. I couldn't. My voice was gone. I didn't have any strength to use my voice right now. Just like the nurse said, my heart is suffering… This heartache is present and it won't calm down until I know that Rin is safe and sound, just like always, smiling with only the radiance she can produce.

"You care a lot about your friend, don't you?"

Care? Of course, I do! I will always be thankful with life for letting me meet Rin. She, my little blonde angel, was the one who rescued me from a dark world that was filled with sadness, loneliness and bitterness. She saved me from that… She took me in and offered me a home, a family, and a wonderful friendship.

"Your friend must be lucky to have someone like you to care about her."

Rin's not lucky, I am. I'm the lucky one because I've been blessed. I've been blessed with such a wonderful person at my side. I've been blessed with the wonderful voice that my dear sister had released. I've been blessed with that fateful encounter on that day… From that time you offered me your hand, and when I accepted, completely oblivious of what would happen, my whole life changed…

"I'm sure you two are very close."

Are we close? We do have similar stories and as fate would have it, our tragic tales intertwined. We met each other as total strangers from opposite ends but along the way, you learned to trust me and I learned to love you. I may have just been a burden for you but I'm glad I was able to be by your side during one of the hardest times of your life. I'm glad I was able to share so many memories with you.

"I can assure you that if your friend corresponds to those feelings of love and care, then she's surely fighting to guarantee a future with you."

...Are you, Rin? You told me that Rinto was the most important person in your life, and that without him, you would no longer have a purpose on this planet. When you uttered those words, I was really scared. I didn't want you to leave me, as selfish as that may be, and I didn't want you to end such a gifted life. I wanted you to be strong to keep on going… I wanted you to be strong so that we could share more days together…

And when you actually promised to be strong and move on, I was delighted. I was elated because you were back to your usual self, and you were ready to move on ahead into a new path. I was secretly hoping that your path would somehow be the same path as mine…

And now, you're dancing on a thin string, your life in the center of two options. One wrong step will plunge you into the world in where your lost loved ones await you. The other world has all of your friends that are expecting to see you again. Which route will you go?

"I'm positive your friend will work through the pain just to come back and see you. I'm sure you have much to say to her."

Will you come back? Will you? Because I have so many things I want to say…

"Judging by the tone in your voice, I can tell your friend is really important to you. Make sure you treasure them. We don't know how long we'll have them with us and it's important they know how we feel."

I froze at her words.

"Well, I better go. It was nice talking to you."

I watched the pink/red-haired woman leave from the corner of my eye. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought about the wonderful times Lenka and I shared with Rin. We've received so many things and it's all thanks to Rin.

The nurse is right. We don't know how much time we have with our loved one and it's important that we let them know how we feel about them or else it might be too late…

"Len?"

I raised my head and found an exhausted Miku. "H-Hmm?"

She took a seat next to me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, forcing my tears back in. "Are you?"

Miku chuckled bitterly. "No… You know, I remember this one time when Mikuo broke his arm when he was in an accident. I was crying like crazy and the one next to me was Rin. She was struggling with her own tears but she remained smiling, telling me that everything would be fine, that Miku would be alright and everything will resume like always."

A dry laugh escaped my mouth. "That sounds like her…"

Miku nodded. "Out of the two, she was always the strong one. She went through life with a positive way of thinking a-and it was kind of funny because she was always goofing around, always making everyone laugh…" Miku lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

I noticed the tight hold Miku had on her skirt. "You don't have to hold it in… You can cry."

Miku brought her head up, revealing the trail of tears on her cheeks. Her lip quivered as she struggled to speak. "L-Len, Rin is like a sister to me… I can't imagine life without her…" Miku clenched her teeth in an effort to control herself. "She's been my best friend for a really long time. She's been the only can that's listened to all of my crazy ramblings, sh-she's the one that's been my shoulder to cry on during tough times…"

My eyes softened as Miku's voice began to crack. "S-She's been with me a-and I love her very much… I don't know what I would do if sh-she were to be g-gone."

I shook my head. "Don't say that. R-Rin is the strongest person I know. I'm sure she'll be able to surpass this." I reassured Miku and myself, wanting with all my strength for this to be true.

Miku's flushed cheeks continued to be covered in tiny droplets of water. "L-Len, you can cry too."

"Eh?"

"I k-know you're hurting too, it's okay to cry."

For some reason, my tears obeyed and they soon poured out of my eyes. My vision became blurry and my throat began to burn. "S-She's not gonna be gone, o-okay, Miku? Rin is strong, she w-wont disappoint us."

I haven't cried in a while. The last time I remember crying like this, with so much grief, was when my parents died. My whole world was ruined that day and this feeling right now, it's just like the one from back then. Rin, a person I came to care for so much, was on the verge of death. I don't want to lose anymore important people… I don't want to. So, please! Please, Rin… Don't you dare leave me...

Ugly unwanted sobs left my mouth and they were soon replaced with hiccups. "R-Rin, you b-better pull through t-this one." I whispered painfully.

* * *

After calming down and washing my red face, Miku and I returned to the waiting room. I walked over to take my sleeping sister from Luka's hands. I sat back down and looked around.

Neru was staring intensely at the floor while Prima played with her hands in a nervous manner. Kaito was carrying a sleeping Aoki and Mikuo was comforting his sister who was back with him. Luka was quiet, still remaining in her solitary corner.

"Excuse me?"

We raised our heads to greet an older woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a soft smile on her lips. "Are any of you here with Rin Kagamine?"

Luka nodded for us. "Yes, I'm her manager. How may we help you?"

The lady's eyes gazed tenderly at each of our features. "I came here to check on her. My name is Ann, I'm Al's wife."

"Al?" Mikuo asked.

"Al is the driver of the taxi that Rin was riding in." Luka explained, her lifeless eyes returning to the woman in front of us. "How is he?"

Ann shook her head. "Don't worry about him. He only suffered a few injuries. He should be able to go home in a week."

Luka let out a sigh. "That's good to hear. I'm glad he didn't suffer any severe wounds."

"But, what about your friend? How is she?"

Luka didn't answer. "We're still waiting to hear from the doctors." Kaito replied politely.

Ann frowned. "I do hope she's alright."

I bit my lip. We all do. We all want Rin to return to us with a goofy grin on her face, ready to move on from this...

* * *

A couple of hours passed and we were still as clueless about Rin's condition as before. Almost everyone was asleep, except for me and Mikuo.

"How are you holding up?"

I glanced over at the teal-haired boy and sighed. "Not very good but I'm trying."

He nodded slowly. "Everything will be alright."

"Will it?"

"Huh?"

I casted my gaze to the floor. "Will everything turn out well? We've been saying that, hoping that it might be true, but what if it isn't…? What do we do then?" I turned to look at him as I waited for his answer.

Mikuo's eyes remained blank. "I don't know. I don't know what will happen but let's not think about that, okay? Let's just focus on sending our best wishes to Rin."

"Rin Kagamine?"

Mikuo and I shot our heads up. We carefully but swiftly moved our sisters from our grasp and gently laid them on the couch. We rushed over to Meiko. "How is she?"

Meiko looked at me and then at Mikuo before she spoke. "Why don't you wake up Luka? She needs to hear this as she's the closest thing to Rin's guardian."

Mikuo nodded. He went over to gently shake Luka by the shoulders. She began to stir. "Luka, Meiko's out here."

Upon hearing that, Luka's eyes snapped open and drowsily, she made her way to the brown-haired doctor. "Y-Yes? How did it go?"

Meiko's brown eyes wavered. "Thankfully, we managed to stop the massive amount of blood loss and every shard of glass has been successfully removed from her system."

I let out a big sigh of relief. Thank goodness Rin's alright.

"But-"

"But?" Miku walked over to us. Her eyes were filled with sleep but she was clearly paying attention to the report of her friend's health.

"But, Rin did break an arm and fractured a rib from the collision of the truck with her small frail body."

Luka's eyes widened. "A fractured rib?"

Meiko nodded. "Yes but as long as she follows the treatment we prescribe to her, Rin should be fine."

For some reason, I was still uneasy. "Is that all?"

Meiko offered us a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid that Rin was in a really bad position during the accident. She did get most of the hit and unfortunately, her larynx was damaged."

Luka gasped in shock. "Her larynx?"

Aoki, who was now awake and next to us, raised her small voice. "What's that?"

I looked back at Meiko and waited for her explanation. "The larynx is your voicebox. I'm very saddened to say that because of the force of the blow, Rin's voice was greatly affected. I'm afraid she's now mute."

* * *

 _Ta-da! Chapter 30!_

 _How was it? Were you expecting that? Were you? Poor Rinny-poo lost her voice! Oh no!_

 _Anyway, I recently showed some Vocaloid songs to my mom. I showed her Servant of Evil and Daughter of Evil but she kept repeating that Len was a stupid idiot for following the orders of the cruel sister, and she was suspicious about the relationship. She was claiming that there was more than sibling love there… And I'm like, what? No, never! Rin and Len, incest? No! (Note the sarcasm) Moving on, I showed her Prisoner and Paper Plane which actually made her cry! I'm so proud because she's constantly judging me because I'm always crying. I tell her it's because these songs are super sad and now she knows just how sad they are. And so, this leads me to ask you:_ **Have you ever introduced a non-Vocaloid fan to any of the Vocaloid songs? If so, how did it went?**

 _Anyway, I wish you a happy new years! I can't believe 2016 is almost over… Sure took long enough. Haha, bye!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Here's chapter 31!_

 **Dinodude8000- Hmm, we'll see! And don't worry, my friends think the same way about me.**

 **Da Kaleidoscope- Haha, Len should take over, right?**

 **Kemuri-Shiro- I know, right? Poor Rin.**

 **EricCantona228- Thank you! My own friends think I'm super weird for being into anime and Vocaloid.**

 **Lizzie-Chan- OMG! That's my brother too! He does it on purpose just to get on my nerves.**

 **Guest14- Happy new year~ Haha, I would do that too!**

 **SparkyBubbles- Ah, I'm so happy to see this! I really appreciate that you gave this story a chance! Thank you!**

 **Amidstsnow- Yeah, my brother teases me whenever I'm crying over a song...**

 **Guest- I'm glad the title makes sense! It took a while but we're here now, right?**

 _So, this chapter contains basically Rin's random memories._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

A lot of people find beauty in things.

Nature, being one of them, amazes us with its creations. Such complex formations take place and we only hope to one day understand the astonishing process. It is a wonder in this world and we can only stand and admire.

Art also contains beauty within it. Talented people use their creative minds to generate a piece of art that may seem abstract but it holds a certain degree of phenomenon. Some of us can construct certain things with our gifted abilities which is another reason to be amazed by what we can do.

These are only a couple of things that fascinate us even though we might be unaware of it. But… But aren't we missing something? Something that we take for granted? Something that we use every single second but don't always treat it with the importance it truly has?

Our body.

Our body is an amazing creation, something that we'll probably never fully understand.

Who designed it? For what purpose? Why does it do the things it does? How does it function?

So many of our questions remain unanswered. We're aware of them but…

We use our body every yet we fail to notice the wonders it can do.

We open our mouths and we already expect a voice to come out.

Each morning, we expect to wake up to another day of our lives.

We lift our hands and expect a movement…

We anticipate so many things and even ask for more when we already have plenty. We complain about life when it's not on our side and we completely forget about the wonderful blessings it has provided us with.

That's how humans are programmed. We complain until we run out of breath and lose our voice…

You lose your voice… Because you insisted on denying its importance.

* * *

 _"_ _Rinto! Rinto! Look!" A six-year old Rin ran down the halls of her large house. She stopped once she was at the side of her dear brother. "Rinto!"_

 _Rinto turned around to face his hyper sister. "Huh?"_

 _Rin grinned. "Papa wrote a song!" She announced with a small clap._

 _Rinto's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" Rin nodded. "Can I hear it?"_

 _The small girl beamed with happiness. "Yeah!" She opened her mouth and cheerfully released the tune._

 _"_ _Luli la luli la luli luli la_

 _Luli la luli la luli luli la_

 _Luli la luli la luli luli la."_

 _Rinto smiled softly at his little sister. "It's kind of sad, don't you think?"_

 _"_ _Eh? It's not sad! It's only sad if you make it sad!"_

 _Rinto laughed at Rin's logic. He shrugged as he gave in. "I guess you're right."_

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, Rin?"_

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _"_ _You have a pretty voice."_

 _Rin stopped playing with her stuffed bear to look over at her brother. "Eh?"_

 _"_ _You have a pretty voice." Rinto repeated, annoyed that he had to voice out the compliment again._

 _"_ _Eh?! Really?!"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _Rin got off her bed and jumped into her brother's arms, a big grin plastered onto her face. "Rin is so happy to hear Rinto likes her voice!"_

 _Rinto hugged her back, slightly embarrassed by the reaction he received. "Yeah, yeah."_

* * *

 _Two blonde siblings rested against a bench in the local park, their expressions filled with exhaustion. Both had on raggedy clothes and frowns as they looked out into the night sky. Their parents had recently passed and with new emotions surfacing, the two were unsure about what laid ahead for them._

 _"_ _Rinto, are we going to be okay?" Rin lifted her head from her brother's shoulder. She tugged on his sleeve as she asked him the same question. "Are we going to be okay?"_

 _Rinto looked down at her and smiled gently. "Of course, we will." He promised even though he himself was still hesitant about their future. "Just keep on singing for me like always, okay?"_

 _Rin laid her head back onto his shoulder. "Okay."_

* * *

 _Rin Kagamine sat on her bed. Her blue eyes danced with amusement as she read another enthralling story of possibly the greatest writer on Earth, Shakespeare. Her brother, Rinto, sat in a chair by the corner. He watched her, debating how to approach her about the matter he wished to talk to her about._

 _"_ _Rin, I think you should become a singer." Rinto announced directly, no hesitation or doubt in his voice._

 _"_ _W-What?"_

 _"_ _I think you have potential." Rinto encouraged._

 _Rin pouted. Being able to sing to several people… That had always been one of Rin's desires in this world and that was only because her brother told her how wonderful her voice was. But Rin being as realistic as she is, she knew that dream was almost impossible. "Haha, that will never happen." She mused. "But thanks."_

* * *

 _Tension filled the air as a nervous blonde anxiously waited for the arrival of the important person._

 _'_ _Ah, I don't think I can handle all these nerves!' Rin mentally scolded herself for agreeing to this. 'Why did I say yes? Clearly, I don't have what it takes to be a singer! My voice is no good and I'm not cute enough. What was I thinking?'_

 _"_ _Sorry I'm late. Traffic was not kind to me today." A mature voice entered the silent room, causing Rin to jump in surprise._

 _She scratched the side of her head in embarrassment. "That's fine."_

 _A beautiful pink-haired woman crossed the room and took a seat at the desk in front of Rin. "I'm Luka Megurine. Nice to meet you."_

 _Rin instantly bowed her head. "I-I'm Rin Kagamine, p-pleased to meet you."_

 _Luka chuckled at the edgy blonde. "Your brother told me you can sing."_

 _"_ _K-Kind of but I'm not really good…"_

 _Luka shook her head. "No, your voice is certainly different. I think I can take you far, kid."_

 _Rin's eyes widened with elation. "R-Really?"_

 _Luka nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "Yeah. From now on, I'm your manager, Luka."_

 _Rin wanted to cry from happiness. "T-Thank you!" She bowed her head deeply in appreciation._

* * *

 _"_ _Rin, over here."_

 _Rin followed her manager into the local coffee shop. "Umm, why are we here, Luka?"_

 _Luka smiled as she opened the door for both. "We're meeting someone today."_

 _Rin blinked. "Who?"_

 _"_ _Miku."_

 _"_ _Miku?"_

 _"_ _Miku Hatsune."_

 _Rin's eyes turned into the size of saucers. "T-The Miku Hatsune? Japan's number one idol?!"_

 _Luka nodded. "Yes, yes. Now, calm down. People are giving us strange looks."_

 _Rin trailed behind Luka and took a seat at the table near the window. "Why are we meeting her?"_

 _"_ _Miku said she wanted to work with you."_

 _"_ _Eh?! Are you for real?!"_

 _Luka, annoyed by the loudness, simply nodded. Rin, on the other hand, began to silently squeal._

 _Miku Hatsune was one of her favorite singers! She loved her long teal hair and her signature blue tie! Her entire look was both youthful and glamorous! Her voice was somewhat high-pitched but the songs she performed were amazing_

 _"_ _Sorry, I'm late!" A feminine voice broke Rin from her thoughts. She looked over to see a teal-haired girl with dark sunglasses running towards her. "You must be Rin-chan! I'm so happy I'm meeting you. I'm Miku Hatsune."_

 _Rin lowered her head as she politely bowed at the young singer. "N-Nice to meet you."_

 _Miku grinned. "Aww, you're so adorable!"_

 _"_ _R-Really?"_

 _"_ _Of course! I'm totally jealous of your voice! It's so cute!"_

 _Rin smiled brightly. "Thank you."_

* * *

 _"_ _Ah, it's Rin Kagamine!"_

 _"_ _I love you~"_

 _"_ _Please, sign my arm!"_

 _"_ _I love your voice!"_

 _"_ _Can you sing a song for us, Rin-sama?"_

 _Rin smiled at the fans that greeted her at the entrance of the theater. She waved at them, amused by how loud they were. 'Always so lively.'_

* * *

 _"_ _Another wonderful Rin Kagamine concert took hold yesterday. The stunning young singer dazzled all of us with new songs, funky dances, and eye-catching outfits. The whole audience fell in love with the performance and are asking for more. Let's see what Rin has for us now."_

 _Rin watched the female reporter on TV with a sheepish smile. 'Ah! I can't believe people actually liked me!' She squealed inside her head, very pleased by her hard work._

 _"_ _See, Rin? You're going to be loved by all!" Rinto assured as he stood up from his seat. "And you owe all of this to me." He said with a cocky smirk._

 _Rin giggled. "I guess Big brother knows what he's doing."_

* * *

 _"_ _One day, I wish to attend one of Rin Kagamine's concert. That is my goal in life and thanks to you, Rin, who came down to the hospital to visit me, I have accomplished it. Thank you for singing to me, I'm filled with joy and gratitude. And if I don't manage to survive this surgery, I want to thank you for fulfilling this selfish wish of mine. Thank you, Rin! Wish me luck~"_

 _Rin finished reading the letter that one of her fans had sent to her. Nao, a sixteen-year old girl, was diagnosed with cancer when she was thirteen years old. She's been fighting through it and she was scheduled to have a surgery within a week. But before that major event happened, Nao's father sent a letter to Rin, requesting for her to come to the hospital to meet his sick daughter. He explained that Nao was a huge fan of hers and she really wanted to be at Rin's concert but was unable to because of the toll on her body._

 _Rin was touched by this. She gladly agreed to this but rather than replying to the father, she went to the hospital that was addressed in the letter the following day. She surprised Nao and her family when she came to greet the ill girl. Rin sung Nao's favorite songs and she remained there, getting to know the precious young girl._

 _"_ _I'm glad I made you happy." Rin whispered softly. "Good luck, Nao-chan. Make me proud."_

* * *

All these people had high hopes for me. They all waited patiently as I released my talent to the world. They've been with me throughout the entire journey, knowing very well that I was going to do great things.

Well, I'm sorry to disappoint.

When I woke up, I found myself in a white dull room, silence filling the air. Pain ran throughout my whole body, leaving me very sore and weak. My eyes were barely open and my vision was blurry, I could only see the outline of the items in the room. Breathing was difficult and I was kind of scared when I was even too tired to lift a finger. I had no memory of what happened but judging by the situation I was in, I knew it wasn't good.

It wasn't until a nurse came that I learned of what happened.

The cab I was in got hit by a truck. The kind nurse informed me that I was the one that received most of the damage. I had surgery and they managed to treat me in time. She explained that my right arm was broken and that my rib was damaged. When I tried to ask her about how long my recovery would take, I received the biggest shock in the world.

I opened my mouth which was dry from lack of use. I mentally formed all the words but when I spoke, nothing came out. Nothing came out. Just a small, barely audible, whimper.

I was freaking out when silence was released from my mouth. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought about the worst possibility. I was mute.

The stunned nurse rushed over to calm me but how can you expect someone to be composed when they find out that their voice is forever gone? How can you keep yourself controlled when you learn that? Tell me, how?

Obviously, I don't know how to. I cried and cried but no one could hear my sobs anymore. No one will ever hear me again. Those that complained about my annoying voice can rest in peace because that's no longer going to bother them. Rin Kagamine has been silenced for good. You can now rest assured.

* * *

 **Okay. Next chapter is probably the last one. Until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

_Ah! The nostalgia~ This is (possibly) the last time I respond to your reviews for this story._

 **Amidstsnow- Thank you, your kind words really fill me up with joy!**

 **EricCantona228- Sorry!**

 **Guest- Haha, we'll see what happens.**

 **SparkyBubbles- Sorry! Don't kill me! JK! Haha, here's the next update, and it's dedicated to you, Len-kun~**

 **Da Kaleidoscope- All your questions will be answered, haha.**

 **Dinodude8000- Yeah, all things must come to an end. Haha, yeah. I ran out of ideas.**

 _Okay! Here's the last chapter! BUT MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTE AT THE END! IT'S IMPORTANT!_

 **Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

On the first day, Miku came in. Her small hands were trembling as she visibly struggled to hold in her tears. With a shaky voice, she greeted me, "H-Hey, Rin."

I stared at her as my watchful eyes noticed how white her clenched hands were. I smiled sadly at this action. Whenever Miku's anxious or sad, she tends to clench her hands. She says this helps her calm down but I know it only hurts her.

"A-Are you h-hungry?" She asked with a wavering voice, her eyes shining with fresh tears that were gathering in her blue eyes. "I-I can go call the nurse if you want." Her cheeks were a little flushed and just by looking and hearing her, I knew Miku had been crying for quite some time.

I shook my head which caught her attention. I gestured for her to come closer and when she did, I bit my lip.

"R-Rin, are you o-okay?"

I raised my head and my heart broke when I saw the tears rolling down Miku's cheeks. She rubbed her eyes as she spoke, "I-I'm sorry. I s-should be here cheering y-you up b-but I'm only c-crying…." She shook her head in frustration as new tears continued to fall from her eyes.

My own eyes became watery when I saw this. Seeing Miku cry like this is like a stab to the heart. She's always so lively and cheerful, it's rare for you to see her sad or upset. You're used to her smiles, not her tears.

I wanted to tell her I was fine. I wanted to reassure her with my voice. I wanted to stop her sobbing. But like this, how can I?

With my left hand, I slowly reached out for hers. When I managed to make contact, I grasped her hand in a comforting manner.

'I'm fine, Miku. Don't worry about me. Thank you for worrying about me. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for putting up with me.'

I want to tell her all these things but I can't. Huh. It kind of makes me regret the time I wasted with my voice. Back then, when I still had it, I never said any of this. And now that I don't have it, I realize my loved ones will never hear the gratitude from my own voice.

After Miku, Mikuo and Gumi came.

Gumi was crying the entire time while Mikuo was consoling her. Gumi was scolding herself for breaking down like that and Mikuo was there to lighten the mood with some lame jokes. I only watched and listened with fondness, and once again, all these thoughts rushed to my head.

'Thank you, Gumi for being my friend. I've never told you but I'm grateful that I met you. Your cheery smile made me feel secure when I performed for the first time. Thankfully, you were there, cheering very loudly for me.'

'Mikuo, I'm not very pleased that you kept Rinto's secret for me but I can't stay mad at you. You're like a big brother to me, and I'm really lucky to have you by my side.'

After those two left, Neru and Prima both entered together. I was a bit surprised that they were here visiting me but I didn't say anything about it, I mean, I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to.

"How are you, Rin?" Prima asked me as she took a seat by my bed. Neru followed her but she remained standing instead.

I shrugged while observing the two very closely. For most of my life, I haven't really been close to them. Ever since Mama and Papa died, I couldn't bring myself to speak to them. I felt like the death of my parents only brought a larger distance between us. I resented them but now that I think about it, my anger towards them was pointless. They weren't responsible for Papa's death nor Mama's death. Those were inevitable. And I think it's time to lose this senseless grudge against them…

But I can't tell them that now, can I? I wasn't wise enough to forgive them when I could speak, and now that I want to fix things, I can't do that. How funny.

Neru and Prima remained with me until I fell asleep. And when I woke up, Luka was in my room.

"About time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty." She teased but I could her the strain in her voice. I knew she had been crying and I knew she was trying to be strong.

Luka looked at me with motherly eyes. She smiled softly when she saw my concerned look. "I'm glad you're alright, Rin."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry and hug Luka. I wanted to tell her so many things.

'Thank you for taking a risk with me. I know I'm not the most talented person but I really appreciate the kindness you offered me. I hope I made you proud. I'm sorry this journey wasn't as long as you probably expected.'

Luka was the one to support me in my career. She was a bit strict but I knew she meant good. Always smiling, always removing the jitters in me before every concert, always looking out for me… Thank you, Luka.

Once Luka left, it marked the end for visiting hours. I was disappointed that I didn't see Len or Lenka. I was hoping they would be the first ones to check on me.

On the second day, Kaito and Aoki came to visit me. They brought me get-well cards and some balloons. Aoki was grinning as she told me about their trip to the store and how she ended up picking out the balloons which were orange and white. Kaito was laughing, his smile giving me some sense of comfort.

'Kaito, thanks for being a big goofy dork. I'm glad Miku found someone like you, please make her happy or else…'

'Aoki. I know you don't like me very much but I had fun with you. I tried to treat you like a little sister, I hope I didn't give you a lot of headaches.'

The next one to visit me was Lily. With messy air and exhausted eyes, she offered me her usual smirk.

"Always getting in trouble, aren't we?"

I laughed silently at how she was able to brighten up the atmosphere with her sassy personality.

"I ran over here as soon as Luka called me." She explained as she straightened her long blonde hair with her hands. "I was in the middle of a bath but it's okay, it's okay. As long as I get to see my Rin, I'm fine."

I looked at her, feelings of gratitude and nostalgia overcoming me again.

'Lily. You're funny, sarcastic and sometimes rude. But I love that you're so honest with everyone. I'm a bit envious of your boldness. Thank you for helping me and being so patient with a horrible dancer like me.'

A couple of days passed and still no sign of Len. Lenka, however, did come and visit me alongside Miku.

"Rin!" She exclaimed with happiness before she ran up to me and grabbed my hand. I winced a little, still sore from all the pain. But despite the pain, I smiled at the little girl.

Looking at her, I remembered the first time I met her. Lenka was unconscious and Len was panicking over the fact that she passed out. Lenka looked so frail and small when I first met her but then she quickly opened up and showed me her childish side. And then, the universe was kind enough to grant us the honor of hearing her beautiful voice. It was rather quiet and very fragile sounding but now, Lenka's speaking with a lot more of confidence. I'm really proud of her.

'Thank you, Lenka. Even though you're my fan, I'm your biggest fan. You have showed me that life can be cruel but we should just smile through it and be grateful for what we have.'

You know, because of Lenka, I'm not really sad about my voice. I never did use it properly and I'm barely realizing that now. But as long as you can talk, Lenka, then I'm alright… You who truly deserves a voice, should have a voice. And if fate planned to take away mine, I can't do anything about that, can I? I can only accept it and move on. Isn't that what everyone wants for me? Isn't that what Papa taught me? To be strong, even during the most challenging times?

* * *

Another day passed and I was getting anxious. Len hadn't appeared and no one was even mentioning him. I tried to somehow gesture with my hands and ask about him but they all avoided that topic.

"Do you want some of your gelatin?" Miku asked as she cleared my tray. I nodded.

Miku has been coming over these past few days to take care of me. I'm supposed to remain in this uncomfortable hospital bed for at least another three weeks. Lucky me.

Miku opened up the lid of the small plastic container with the green gelatin inside before she picked some up with a spoon and slowly brought it to my lips.

I ate some of the gelatin before quickly getting sick of it. I motioned for Miku to stop and she gladly obeyed. I grabbed the phone that was resting on my stomach and began to type.

Since I can't speak which makes it really difficult to communicate with others, Miku decided to let me borrow her phone since mine got ruined in the car crash. Now, I just use type things _very_ slowly with my left hand and show the screen to whoever I'm talking to.

Once I finished typing in my question, I gave the phone to Miku who read the text out loud. "Where's Len…" Miku trailed off, not knowing how to respond to my sudden question.

I gave her a pleading look and used my eyes to beg her to tell me where that blonde boy was at.

Miku's face showed how nervous she was. "Umm…"

I took the phone from her grasp and typed in a new message. I handed it back to her once I was done.

"Please tell me. I want to see him…" Miku read my words before she let out a small sigh. With a drop of her shoulders, she gave in. "Fine."

I smiled in victory.

Miku placed the phone back on my bed before she actually spoke. "Len's been kind of distant recently…"

I raised my brow at her. Distant?

"When Len heard you became m-mute, he almost fainted from the shock. He started to cry and yell… Meiko had to call some nurses over to calm him down." My eyes widened at Miku's words. "He was in denial. He refused to believe that you no longer had a voice…"

I looked away from Miku and focused my eyes on the white ceiling. I no longer have a voice, right?

"He came to see you but you were asleep. He stayed by your side until you began to stir." Miku explained. "He's been coming in to see you in the nights- he even got permission from the nurses because he insisted on being there for you."

Len's been here all this time…? Why hasn't he spoken to me, then?

"He leaves right before you wake up. I guess he's probably too scared to face you."

I turned my head to Miku's direction. I gestured for her to continue explaining this strange situation.

Miku nodded, understanding what I meant. "I don't know. I've tried convincing him to come here but he doesn't want to listen to me. Knowing that you're nothing but a soundless voice now is probably affecting him a lot."

I nodded slowly as I thought about Miku's words. I'm nothing but a soundless voice, huh?

* * *

That day, Luka came in the afternoon after I texted her. She was looking a bit better- her eyes no longer had dark bags underneath them and her skin seemed to glow a bit more than before.

"I'm here. What's the big surprise?" She walked over to me and I showed her the phone, a bitter smile forming on my lips.

The message read:

'I think it's time to officially announce my soundless voice, don't you think? I no longer have my ability to sing so, let's end it, shall we?'

When Luka finished reading the text, her blue eyes loomed over me in surprise. "A-Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"You know there's no going back after this, right?"

I know that. But there's no point to it, is there? I don't have a voice which means Rin Kagamine is officially done. And besides, wasn't I complaining about the amount of work I had? Didn't I want a break from work? My prayers have been answered, haven't they?

"I-If this is what you want, t-then you have my support." Luka offered me a small smile, sadness gleaming in her radiant eyes.

I smiled back at her. I brought my fingers up to the screen as I prepared to type my last words.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

Life has a way of setting things up.

I was born into a happy family and I was blessed with a cute little sister. Mother and Father loved us dearly, they made sure we were safe and happy. They were kind hardworking people that always strived to provide the best for their family. We weren't rich but we had plenty. I couldn't ask for a better life because I was glad with the one I had. But then, tragic appeared into this tale and burned down my peaceful dreams.

Both my parents died and I was left with Lenka, who was so traumatized by everything, her voice decided to keep quiet. We lived on the streets and I struggled to afford a proper shelter. Lenka didn't talk to me which made me even lonelier. But I was okay with that. I was okay because I was still alive and I had my precious sister.

But then… Everything changed.

When Lenka was ill and I was completely hopeless and in desperate need of help, you appeared before me. A beautiful blonde angel smiled down at me as she offered me something that would change this story drastically.

Rin Kagamine. Sixteen-year-old singer. Popular all over the world. She was the one who paused her daily life just to offer me her assistance. Not knowing what to do, I accepted and little did I know that that specific moment would change my whole destiny.

Rin Kagamine helped me and my sister. She took us into her home and offered us something no one ever did. A home. A family. A place to belong in.

She gave us that and so much more.

I met several people. Rinto Kagamine, a funny guy who earned my admiration with his strong efforts to protect his sister. He was very kind to me and I'm very sad to say he's no longer here but the memories he created with us will forever remain in my mind.

Miku Hatsune. One of the biggest idols of the world. I became her friend; can you believe that? She talked to me, teased me, and helped me a lot. I've seen her smiles, her tears and she has seen mine.

Kaito Shion. A tall good looking guy that's assisted me with some of my problems. He's funny but smart too. He, along with everyone else, helped me out with my confused thoughts and feelings for a certain blonde.

Luka Megurine. An attractive woman that can be intimidating but can also be a sweet, caring person.

I've stumbled upon so many people within my journey. Gumi. Lily. IA. Aoki. Neru. Prima. Mikuo. They've all played a part in my story.

But the one who greatly changed me was Rin.

With her cheerful smiles, lovely blue eyes, melodious voice, Rin won me over. I was a bit skeptical about her at first but she quickly showed me I was wrong. She taught me how to trust people, how to interact with people, but most importantly, she taught me how to love.

That's right. Poor orphan boy fell in love with a rich superstar. How original, huh?

It took me a while to realize my emotions. I learned that I didn't like seeing Rin in pain, I learned that I despise the thought of Rin being with another guy, and I learned I absolutely treasure and adore every last smile of Rin's. I've realized I don't want to live without her and I probably can't live without her.

And we both faced new things in our paths. For Rin, her brother died. She broke down and completely abandoned any strength to move on with life. She managed to see how foolish that was and she promised to work harder in life.

I was glad when I heard that because seeing Rin with those sparkles in her eyes… It makes my stomach do flip flops and my heart beat even faster. When I see that smile, I find joy and pleasure, it fills me up with so much happiness. And when I hear you call out my name, the hairs at the back of my neck stand up and I begin to melt.

I love you so much, it hurts. It hurts, why? Because I know you'll never speak again? Because I know you'll never pronounce my name ever again? Because I know I'll never hear 'I love you' from you?

…This hurts. It stings. Seeing the one you love in pain and the fact that you can't do anything about it… It makes me feel useless and horrible. It's a sickening sensation that I want for it to end. But can it end?

Call me a coward. I haven't talked to Rin ever since I found out what happened to her. I've decided not to since it would simply just hurt me too much. I do, however, go in at nights when she's sleeping and just relinquish in her presence.

Her golden hair doesn't shine with the usual lively glow while her skin seems pale and sickly. Her eyes are closed but I can see small traces of bruises and marks that the accident left on her. Her right arm is covered in a white cast while her free hand has wires connecting to the machinery. Her breathing is a bit slow and when I see that Rin struggles to sleep peacefully, my chest tightens.

Such innocent and carefree girl… Why does she deserve this fate? Why her?

Miku and everyone else tells me that I should go in and talk to Rin. I would love to but I'm scared. I'm scared to face the person I love who's going through pain that I can't take away from her. I'm scared that the Rin I once knew will be replaced by a different Rin. I'm scared to see Rin change.

Can you blame me, though? I was fine with how things were in the beginning. Why did they have to change? Why does life have to be so complicated?

"And now, for some shocking news in the entertainment world." The male news reporter's voice was the only thing that filled the air in the almost empty cafeteria. No one was here except for me and two other people.

I quietly took a drink from my hot coffee as my lifeless eyes looked at the screen.

"Yes, today we have some heartbreaking news that's just been delivered. The sixteen-year old singer, Rin Kagamine, made an announcement that probably shocked all of Tokyo."

I froze. My heart began to beat even faster and a new headache was forming as I feared for the worst.

"The talented young singer announced that her operation was a success and she managed to survive the car accident she was involved in. But she also announced that her voice was now lost and that her career as a singer is over."

I stared at the screen with shock as a weird and unpleasant feeling washed over me.

"This, of course, brought many fans to tears as they realized that Rin Kagamine would no longer get up on stage and fascinate us with her beautiful voice. I just want to say, I'm a big fan of her and my daughter loves her as well. I'm really sad to hear about this but I'm very glad she survived and I wish her the best. She made a lot of us happy, and we can only thank her for the many memories she gave us. Now, to wrap things up, let's end this report with some footage of Rin's last live concert. Once again, thank you for everything, Rin Kagamine."

I stood up from my seat and made my way to Rin's room in the quickest speed I could muster. I passed several people who shot me strange looks but I ignored them, my mind set on only one thing.

Within a few moments, I was at Rin's door, panting slightly from the jog over here. My hands started to shake as tiny beads of sweat formed on my forehead. With some reluctance, I gripped the silver doorknob and with a shaky sigh, I opened the door.

The suffocating aroma of the dreaded hospital room filled my nostrils. My stomach began to get queasy with unsettling nerves as my eyes traveled to the figure on the bed. My gaze instantly softened as my eyes scanned Rin's sleeping form.

I walked over to her side and watched how her chest moved up and down. Her soft breathing reassured me and I immediately became relaxed.

I sat down on the chair by the bed and very gently grabbed a hold of her small hand. Her hand was as delicate as ever and the soothing warmth it gave off was enough to calm my agitated heart.

"R-Rin..." I whispered quietly, my voice breaking as my unstable emotions became dominant of my self-control. "W-Who knew I would be sitting here w-with you one day… I can't b-believe so much has h-happened…"

My voice was cracking from the tears that wished to be released. "Y-You know, I was unsure about you a-and your brother when we first met… I didn't think that anyone w-would actually want to help someone l-like me… I'm so glad I was w-wrong." My thumb gently rubbed her soft hand as I debated how to express my next thoughts. "Y-You have the kindest heart in this world and I'm v-very happy that I met you."

…

"A-As you talked to me and we became closer, I c-couldn't help my feelings. T-They were flourishing with each passing moment with you a-and-" I shut my eyes as the tears leaked out of my eyes. I started to take short quick breaths as my sobbing increased.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't t-tell you this before… R-Rin, I love you." I confessed, my throat beginning to hurt. "I'm in l-love with you, Rin, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before… I was afraid. I was afraid that y-you would laugh at my ridiculous love. I d-didn't have the confidence to tell you r-right away and I'm s-sorry…"

…

"B-But I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything for you… You helped me so much and I want to do the same to you. C-Can you grant me that? Can you allow me this selfish wish of mine?"

…

"Y-You lost your brother… I couldn't help you with that… And now, you've lost your v-voice. You've stopped s-singing." I said in a painful whisper, my head pounding from my crying.

I rested my head on the bed as my silent tears continued to fall. My shoulders moved as my sobs became uncontrollable. "I couldn't prevent Rinto's death but I feel like I-I can help you with this. You've done so much for me, now it's my turn. R-Rin, p-please, let me be your voice…!"

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"Y-You know, I was unsure about you a-and your brother when we first met… I didn't think that anyone w-would actually want to help someone l-like me… I'm so glad I was w-wrong." A small delicate voice entered my ears as it woke me up from my small nap. "Y-You have the kindest heart in this world and I'm v-very happy that I met you."

That voice sounds familiar, and there's a nice warmth on my hand.

"A-As you talked to me and we became closer, I c-couldn't help my feelings. T-They were flourishing with each passing moment with you a-and-"

My eyes fluttered open. I carefully tilted my head and saw Len with his eyes closed, trail of tears on his pink cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't t-tell you this before… R-Rin, I love you."

My heart began to speed up as Len's words sunk in. L-Len loves me…?

"I'm in l-love with you, Rin, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before… I was afraid. I was afraid that y-you would laugh at my ridiculous love. I d-didn't have the confidence to tell you r-right away and I'm s-sorry…"

You thought I would laugh at you? I would never do anything like that.

"B-But I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything for you… You helped me so much and I want to do the same to you. C-Can you grant me that? Can you allow me this selfish wish of mine?"

Y-You want to help me?

"Y-You lost your brother… I couldn't help you with that… And now, you've lost your v-voice. You've stopped s-singing." Len whispered very gently, his sweet voice filled with distress.

Len dropped his head and placed it on the bed, his sobs getting louder with the passing second. "I couldn't prevent Rinto's death but I feel like I-I can help you with this. You've done so much for me, now it's my turn. R-Rin, p-please, let me be your voice…!"

Hearing the agony in his cries, my heart shattered. I never meant to cause any worry for anyone. I've tried my best to make those around me smile. I've never wished for any of them to be weeping over me.

I looked over at my hand that was being held tightly by Len. I broke from his grasp and placed my hand on top of his head. He looked up with a tearful face, shock written all over his expression.

"R-Rin?"

I nodded, smiling with happiness as I looked at him.

"D-Did you hear me-?"

I nodded once more.

Len looked embarrassed for a second before he shook his head, red tinting his cheeks. "Rin."

I looked at him, taken aback by how firm he sounded.

Len took my hand and held it in between his own. "Rin, e-everything I said is true. I like you." He shook his head. "I love you." He announced with a serious expression but with his red face, it just made the scene even more adorable.

I smiled. Even in a tough time like this, Len can still make me smile. He can still make my heart race and bring a blush onto my face. Only you can do that, Len.

"P-Please, after everything that's happened, I want to do something for you." He announced, his fingers wrapping firmly onto mine. "L-Let me be your voice. Let me make you happy. Let me make you feel alive. P-Please."

My eyes widened at his request.

Len looked at me with tender eyes. "I know this is hard. Miku told me you haven't cried since you found out." I lowered my gaze. "Are you holding it in?" I shook my head. "Please, let it out. Don't keep your feelings bottled up. It's okay if you break down for a moment. I'll be right here to lift you back up."

…

"You announced your departure from the world of singing." Len reminded me which stirred feelings of sorrow within me. "Are you okay?"

I stared at Len before water collected in my eyes. A tear dropped. And then another, and before I knew it, a whole cascade of tears was tumbling down my face. My lips were covered in my salty waterworks but Len quickly used his hand to wipe them away.

"It's okay. I'm here." Len whispered hearteningly as his own tears trailed down and fell into our hands. "I'm here."

I nodded as I removed my hand from his hold and placed it on his right cheek. I gently caressed it and my fingertips could feel the heat Len was radiating off. I smiled at him and Len smiled back.

'Thank you, Len. Thank you for everything. You, despite being a stranger at first, were the one who supported me throughout this entire ride. When I first met you, I felt like I could trust you and all of my worries were calmed by just looking into your kind eyes. I ended up falling for you, charmed by your shyness and cuteness. Don't tell Miku, 'kay? She'll tease me about that.'

Oh, how I want to tell you this right now. But I can't. I no longer have a voice. I… I no longer have a voice.

Remember when I mentioned I wanted to help others? Did I do that? Did I manage to help Len and Lenka?

…Len said I did. And hearing those reassuring words… I feel fortunate.

I've met many people in my lifetime and some of them have left me but it all happens for a reason. I've faced various challenging things but I've reached this point thanks to the support that my loved ones have provided me with.

I may not be able to be someone else's voice but… Len, as long as you're my voice, then I'm alright. I'm alright.

You'll give life to me, right?

You'll give me a normal life, right?

You'll be the one to give me a voice, right?

You'll be the one to give me a happy ending, right?

Right, Len?

* * *

 _Kyah! That's the end~ I'm gonna go cry in the corner now._

 _(Time for the emotional part)_

 _To those that followed this story, either from the very start or somewhere along the journey you jumped in, I want to thank you. Every single 'favorite' and 'follow' brought me happiness that encouraged me to continue this. I did want to quit this at some point but I promised myself I was going to finish it. And I did. I can't believe it. (I'm so proud because it's my first story that's actually been completed) Thank you for giving my story a chance! I know I'm not the best writer but your support really makes me super happy!_

 _Looking back and reading the first few chapters, I start to blush and squeal from embarrassment. I really thought no one was going to read this but every review reassured my worries and brought me more confidence. And to the silent readers, thank you! I love you all~_

 _And now, here's another thing. I know there was basically, like, no romance at all which is why I'm posting a poll. If you want me to continue this and get into Rin and Len's dating life and possibly marriage (what?), or if you're simply sick and tired of me and want me to stop, then that's fine. There's a poll on my profile page and you guys can vote for what happens with this story. If you're too lazy to do that, then you can always PM or review. I'll probably leave it up for a week and whatever has the most votes will win._

 _Anyway, this story went on for almost six months. Thanks for the love, the support, and the motivation! Until next time!_


End file.
